Stolen HeART
by Wordy
Summary: Bella Swan was planning her latest heist in the art world. A sixty million dollar Picasso hung on the wall of one of the richest men in the world... He is the only person standing between her and a vast fortune.
1. Chapter 1: Background Checks

**Stolen HeART**

**Background Checks**

I've been sitting in this position for too long. The car windows were steaming up and the radio that earlier brought me calm was now irritating me. I watched Emmett enter the house earlier, but as of yet, I hadn't seen him leave. Remembering the blasé way in which Emmett was planning to enter the place, plant the bugs and leave he should've been out by now. We agreed not to contact each other until the job was done, but he was taking too long and it was agitating me. It was a simple surveillance job, to find out his routine nothing more than that.

Movement caught my attention, causing me to tense slightly. It was Emmett walking calmly towards my car, head down with his collar up. I started the engine as he approached the passenger side, checking to see if the coast was clear, I pulled away and headed for the main road. "What took so long?"

"His place is massive! Downstairs alone have more rooms than your place and mine combined. Some of the art he has on display, my God, Maria it's incredible it's like his own personal gallery."

I laughed at that last part. "Em, I would be worried if there weren't any paintings on display, that's why we're here. Did you use all the bugs?"

"Yeah, I also did a bit of snooping." I turned to look at him. He knew that wasn't part of the plan.

"I know what ya gonna say, but it was too hard to resist. I found the maids schedule, and when he would be out of town," he said, with a smug twang to his voice.

"You didn't touch anything did you?" He had a habit of being a bit slap-dash, and we couldn't afford to mess this up.

"No. It was on the fridge door, clear as day, for all to see. People never learn."

"Not everyone has sixty million dollars worth of art on their wall."

"Maria. There's a lot more than that on the walls! Believe me when I say, we could make enough money to never have to do this again."

Turning into the lay-bye and cutting the engine, I glanced over at Emmett and said, "We've already made enough; we do it for the thrill now, not for the money." Pulling over the rear view mirror and turning on the light, I checked my makeup and plumped up my lips.

"Right step outside, I need to change." I didn't need to turn to see that he was smiling.

"Honey it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Shaking my head and laughing. "That was a year ago. I've changed a lot since then, now scoot."

I reached behind my seat for the dress Alice had picked out, and quickly stripped from my casual clothes. I adjusted my breasts in the push up bra, these puppies needed to be on show this evening. I changed quickly, grabbed the stilettos from my bag along with the perfume, and then indicated to Emmett to come over. I jumped out of the car, giving him a quick twirl.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look fuckable Maria! I could bend you over the hood of this car right now."

I swayed towards him and placing my hand on his chest, I learned in. My lips slowly brushed his. His chest tensed from my touch, moving my lips to his ear, I breathed heavily and waited for his body to shiver.

"Pull this job off honey, and I might just take you up on that offer," I whispered. I moved passed him, deliberately brushing my breast against the side of his arm.

"Fuck Maria!" he growled.

Turning back towards him, I tossed the car keys at him. "Let's go, I have a man to seduce!!"

The invitation said, "Maria Swan and Guest." For this mission I was going to ignore the guest part of the invitation. I needed to capture the stare of every male when I walk in, and having a man on my arm wouldn't do that. I needed to make an entrance!

Emmett stopped the car fifty yards from the venue, informing me of where the car would be parked for me later. I jumped out and leaned in through the open window, it didn't go unnoticed that he was focusing on my exposed cleavage. "Emmett?" I clicked my fingers to get his attention. "I'll contact you through the course of the evening, stay close, any names I haven't come across before, I'll text them to you. Ok?"

"Huh! Yeah of course Maria, I'll stay close by."

I frowned at his lack of concentration. "Maria what do you expect? I can see everything when you lean forward. I'm a man that's what we do…we ogle hot women!!"

"Well let's hope it's a room full of men then!" I said as I adjusted my dress. I blew him a kiss and headed towards the entrance, purposely swaying my hips for his benefit.

The main lobby of the venue was relatively empty, which indicated that most of the guests had now been seated. To the outside world my timing would be considered rude and disrespectful, but to me it was perfect.

Smiling at the doorman, he opened the large solid doors which lead me to the main hall. I walked in glancing around taking in my surrounding. There was five staff behind the bar, a sit down meal with silver service and the head auctioneers at the main table. I had done my homework. I knew exactly where I was sitting; I'd been studying the table plan for the last two weeks. I also knew who I was sitting next too.

"I'm sorry for being late." I made a point of lowering my voice to a whisper, so only a select few could hear me. Turning to smile at the rest of the seated guests at my table, I nodded slightly towards the man sitting next to me. He slowly stood up, mimicking what the other men at the table were doing. I adjusted my seat leaving a slightly larger gap between myself and the edge of the table. Deliberately crossing my legs, I looked down to see the long slit on the side of my dress fall open, exposing my toned thigh. I could feel the intense stare of the man sitting next to me, though I knew full well that he wasn't staring at my face!

Leaning in towards his ear, making sure the v shaped gap of my dress was exposing my breasts, I whispered, "Sorry I'm late Mr Masen."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Now that I had moved to the front of his face I could clearly see the confusion in his eyes.

"I didn't throw it!" I paused. Still looking at him and slowly licking my plumped lips, I glanced down to see that his hand was tightly gripping the arm of his chair.

"I know everyone's name at this table." I leaned back towards his ear again. "It's called having a good PA on the books. Does all the research, well the research I want to know." Again I lowered my voice so only he could hear that last part.

The waiter fussed around me, preparing my plate setting and laying my napkin on my lap. His reaction to seeing my exposed thigh, made me smirk. I picked up my glass to take a sip of water, and I could see from my side vision that I was being watched. He was leaning forward resting his elbows on the edge of the table. Though I didn't turn to look at him, I knew from the small cough that cleared his throat he was going to talk to me.

"And what did your PA find out about me that would interest you?"

This time I turned towards him. I remained perfectly still looking at his face whilst I scanned his facial features. His eyes were waiting for my response, and his lips were displaying a crooked smile, as I leaned in once again, my own face now mere inches from his own.

"Nothing, you're not the subject I'm interested in."

I pulled back sharply and focused on the small salad that was placed in front of me. The tension between us now dissipating as other guest at the table started to talk. I interjected every now and again, giving him the impression that I was relaxed. I made a point of refusing any alcohol that was being offered, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table.

"My dear, are you not drinking?" Mrs Black asked.

Mrs. Black is worth some forty odd million dollars! She's old money, very well respected in the art world. She and her husband have one son named Jacob, who by all accounts is nothing but a dirty dog that humps anything. She's been married to Billie Black for thirty two years. He has a tart on the side named Jessica. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree in that family.

"No, unfortunately for me this is just a flying visit, a way of catching up with certain people that I find difficult to pin down." I smiled sweetly at Mrs Black. She was a likable character unlike her son, and she had made me a large amount of money in the past, although she wasn't aware of that fact!

"I wouldn't say no to being pinned down by you."

I turned towards Major Reynolds whose red face and swollen nose told me he was still on the drink. Apparently he had an erection problem, or it was too small, something like that. Whichever it was he is of no interest to me.

"Major Reynolds, I'd doubt if you would know what to do, if I did pin you down!" The table burst into jovial laughter, causing Major Reynolds to retreat back into his wine glass. He may be worth a small fortune but he had no class!

The evening was ticking over nicely. I had already spotted the person I needed to talk to, and now that the main meal was coming to an end, I was winding down my conversations with the rest of the table. My conversations with Mr Masen had gone according to plan. They were short and brief, and nothing of importance was spoken about. Though throughout the meal he had made some kind of physical contact with me, passing him the condiments or the bread basket his fingers lingered over mine. He was now leaning back in his chair with his arm resting on the back of my chair. I leaned deep into his shoulder so that I wouldn't have to turn my head to speak to him.

"You're going to have to let me go Mr Masen. I've spotted the person I need to see." The low growl that rose from his voice made me smirk. Purposely placing my hand on his thigh, he jerked forward, his elbow knocking into Mrs Moon, causing her to spill her wine.

"Shit!" he shouted as he franticly leapt up, napkin in hand, as he desperately assisted Mr Moon in mopping up the spilled wine, which was now spreading over his wife's dress. I pushed my chair back and made my way over to the bar, leaving him to deal with the aftermath.

Carlisle had already spotted me, so by the time I reached the bar, a drink was already waiting for me. My drink of choice, Diaka vodka, with a twist. I smiled back at Carlisle, my glass clinking with his.

"So is this a social event this evening?" Carlisle asked as I bent into his embrace. His hands wrapped round my waist and my hand cupped the side of his face, as I kissed the other cheek. He pulled me in closer already knowing the answer.

"I take it we're being watched?" Carlisle whispered. This time I pulled away in mock hurtfulness.

"Carlisle, how could you think this embrace isn't genuine?" We both grinned at the private joke.

"Table six. Mr Masen, he as something I want," I said just before my glass touched my lips. This needed to look like a casual conversation. The last thing I needed was this to look staged.

"Maria, are you sure? This man has a very high status in this community."

I turned in to Carlisle, looking directly at his face. "Carlisle I know what I'm doing, we've done our research. This isn't a last minute decision, it's been well thought out. Please don't worry about me. We're professionals, you know that?" I was concerned that he doubted my abilities to pull this off.

"You don't need to do this, you have achieved so much. Why risk losing it?" Sighing, I turned back to observe the crowded hall.

The orchestra now increasing in volume no longer just background noise. We watched clusters of people leave their tables and forming casual groups with other parties.

"Carlisle how quickly you forget? It's not the money. It's never about the money. It's because I can. I can do what most can't, and that's the thrill. You must remember how it felt?" I made a point of keeping my voice low, now that the meal side of the evening had come to an end people were beginning to move towards the bar.

"Just be careful, Mr Masen has one of the best security systems in place. You can't just climb over the wall." Still looking ahead, I noticed Mr Masen now dancing with Mrs Moon. This was my cue.

Placing my glass back on the bar, I turned towards Carlisle.

"I'm not going over the wall…I'm going through the front door!" I didn't wait to see his reaction, the song would be ending soon and I needed to cut in before it finished.

"Excuse me. Mrs Moon, would it be rude of me to cut in?" My hand touched her elbow as I smiled.

"Of course not my dear," she said. Moving closer to the side of my face, "It's nice to be asked to dance by a young handsome man." She giggled like a school girl and moved a side allowing me to take her place. Looking up, only now realising how tall he was compared to me. He slowly wrapped his hand round my waist, whilst my own laced through his other hand. Focusing on each other, never wavering from the intense stare, I deliberately licked my lips causing him to inhale sharply.

"Your business concluded then?" Pushing his hand into my lower back, he brought me closer to his chest. I intentionally moved my head to the side of his shoulder, so I was talking into his ear, whilst allowing myself to observe the main doors.

"Not quite." I kept my face loitering over his shoulder, not giving him the opportunity to look me in the eye.

"Is it anyone I know?" he asked.

I pushed back from his frame, to talk direct to his face. "I don't know Mr Masen, who do you know?" I was now fully aware that we had stopped moving to the music.

He grinned awkwardly and said, "I know lots of people."

Sensing that I was being watched, I turned my head towards the main doors of the hall.

"Do you know that person?" I asked as I indicated a direction with my chin. He turned his head, his gaze settling on the man that had just walked in.

"No, I don't believe I do."

His eyes still focusing on the main doors, I nestled into the crock of his neck and playfully nibbled his ear lobe. The hand that once gently touched my waist was now griping the material of my dress.

"That's a shame. Because I do," I whispered.

Pulling away from the confined space of his body, and letting go of his hand, I moved back quickly. Nodding discreetly, I slowly placed my finger on his closed mouth and studied his reaction to my touch. "It was a pleasure meeting you Edward," I said as I increased the gap between us and made my way to the man I had come to see.

"Maria, this is always a pleasure," he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"You're late James!" It was difficult to stay mad at him, when he was playing the gentleman.

"I thought you liked working the room, and besides, I found it quite touching seeing you with Masen."

It was impossible not to smirk whenever his sarcasm made an appearance. I had been aware since joining him, that he continued to stare over my shoulder. I moved to his side to see what held his interest and then I turned to watch him.

"James, honestly do you have to stare?"

"So it's true? You've set your sights on bigger fish."

Seeing him so close up, I could see that the years have been good to him. Though he was in his late forties, his skin was still smooth, no deep lines to give his age away. He worked out most days so his physic was that of a young man.

"Charlie must be proud," he said.

I snapped back to reality on hearing my father's name. Out of the people in my life, James was always the one that said what I needed to hear. He never lectured or doubted me, and he never questioned my intentions.

"Yes, he is!" I coiled my hand around his hanging arm and moved towards the exit.

The drive back to my apartment had been filled with stories of my childhood. James and I reminisced about the teaching of the trade that my father insisted I learn. I always remembered the times I would sulk at having to learn such petty routines, while the other kids were out making new friends and discovering the latest fads.

Growing up, James was always the buffer between me and Charlie, keeping the peace when things would explode. Carlisle had always said that Charlie and I were exactly alike, just different sexes. I related more with James than I did with Carlisle or Charlie. James being the youngest out of the three by ten years, I saw the other two as guardians, but James was more like an older brother. I knew from the start that James would support my decision to go after Masen's art collection. He understood the thrill of the take, and I had to admit the money was a nice bonus, but for me it was always about the beauty or the 'Bella' as my dad would say.

"You know I'm not leaving until you show me the set up."

Laughing at his boldness, I cut the engine and made my way to the front door. "Come on then," I shouted back at him.

James switched on the few side lamps that I had, whilst I entered the code for the alarm. I tossed my handbag on the sofa and made my way over to the open planned kitchen. I was debating on whether I should switch the kettle on or pour us a drink. James knew what I was thinking before I even asked. He didn't turn around to look at me, but continued to study the painting that was hanging on the wall that I had acquired just several months ago.

"Coffee please, you know I never touch the booze when we're talking shop." I grinned at his answer and walked over to his side.

"Kettles on," I said.

"Salisbury Cathedral by constable, one of my favourites no less, Worth?" James asked his eye's now fixated on the bottom right hand corner, crouching down to get a better view.

"Fuck all!" he said, grinning at his answer. The statement that an art thief could be displaying a fake constable in her own home wasn't lost on James.

I laughed walking back towards the kitchen. "That's called irony James."

Carrying the two mugs over to the coffee table, I indicated to him to come and sit down.

"It would be foolish to display any of the real art I own. You never know who might drop in," I said with a smirk, taking a sip of coffee.

"If I didn't know any different, I would say that our Jasper's got this down to a fine art, no pun intended." The fact that this painting had been in my home for a while, reminded me that James hadn't been to visit in a long time.

"Bella?"

"Don't call me that James."

He reached over to hold my hand, but I deliberately cradled my coffee mug. I sat back and closed my eyes.

"Listen. I know why you want to do this, I really do. I just need to know that you've covered all bases." The apparent frustration on my face, led James to hold his hands up in surrender. "I don't doubt you Maria. It's a big job, that's all I'm saying."

"Meaning, I'm not up for the challenge?" I asked as I placed my coffee back on the table. I walked back to the kitchen and poured myself a drink.

"He's a powerful man."

James was breaking his own no-alcohol rule as he poured himself a whisky.

"I know what kind of a man he is. If I didn't think I could do this I would leave well alone, trust me? I know the consequences if I fuck this up." Putting my drink down, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the music room. Once in there I punched my code into the key pad and we entered the panic room. Only a select few knew of this room.

It's the room that I use as my office. It's also the room that houses some of my most precious and priceless pieces. Ignoring the fact that James had let go of my hand I turned on the three monitors, the humming of the screens warming up and the bleep informing me that I was on line, was all that could be heard.

Pulling up a chair I brought the keyboard closer to my body. Only now realising that I was still wearing the revealing dress, I glanced around looking for a jumper.

"Pass me that jumper James?" I turned back to the monitor, clicked on the relevant icon, and I watched as the monitors came to life. "Sit here and I'll go through the plan with you."

"Maria, you don't have to do this? I know you've done your research."

I pushed his shoulder down forcing him to stay in his seat and I smiled down at him. "I'm not doing this to prove a point. I genuinely want to see what you think of the idea."

"Okay, okay."

Pressing the touch screen on the middle monitor, changing the subject's photo's into the slideshow programme.

"Right, Edward Masen, twenty eight years of age, single at present, though evidence suggests that he is partial to the odd one-night stand. Initially his money was from old wealth, the inheritance from the death of his parents four years ago. The money he has now is subsequently new. He has two bank accounts registered in the states, along with one in Zurich and one in the Cayman Islands. Following so far?"

Laughing at my sarcastic question, he answered, "Mmm... I'm managing so far!"

"Good. At close of trade last night he has approximately six million dollars split between the two accounts in this country, twelve million in the Zurich account and a small nest egg of just three million in the Cayman's."

I picked up the yellow folder that James had been resting his elbows on and handed it to him. "This file contains information of every piece of art work he has ever purchased, from Picasso's to sculptures by Henry Moore. We calculate that his entire purchase is in excess of one hundred and twenty million dollars."

"Yeah, I'm with you so far."

"I want half. I want sixty Million."

"I know what half of one hundred and twenty million is," he said as he turned his body away from the screen. His eyes were now focused on me.

"It's one piece. It's one piece that's worth sixty million, James."

"And you plan to get this how?"

Turning him back to look at the screen, I switched our view to one of the other monitors. A floor plan of his home was now on display, each room displayed a small flashing icon. "Emmett planted these bugs earlier on, along with decoding scanners for each keypad panels. Though we already have the alarm code to get in, we suspect that it randomly changes every few days, alerting Masen by text to his mobile. We know of two house staff that work for him."

"Do you have their schedule?"

"Yep. They were kind enough to leave it on the fridge door. Alice is doing background checks on everyone that enters his home, along with what days they work and if that's likely to change. The bugs pick up sound and motion, while the decoding scanners will pick up safe combinations and pass codes. This is obviously a formality, because what I want isn't in a safe or a volt."

"What?" he asked as he flicked through the file, looking for what he thought I was going to take. "I don't understand... it's on display?"

I nodded in agreement.

"In full view, in plain sight, Sixty million dollars worth of art is just hanging on a wall?"

"It's hanging on the wall of the music room, to be precise."

"Fuck." By now he was switching his focus between me and the file he was holding. He glanced at the monitor that displayed the floor plan. I could see his thought process ticking over and a slow small grin starting to appear on his face. "You're going through the front fucking door, aren't you?"

I bent down to kiss his brow and said, "That would be the plan, yes."

I could see the familiar sparkle appear in his eyes, and I knew then that he was pleased with what we had achieved so far.

"Fucking hell," he whispered in total disbelief.

I laughed out loud at his reaction, covering my mouth to stifle the giggles. I was trying to keep my voice at the professional level for a little a bit longer.

"We've got six weeks to implement all the procedures, which will give me enough time to research Masen. Alice as already organised my schedule to mirror his and with the bugs in place, I will have up to the minute information on him."

"This is good. This is amazing," he said as he reached over and grabbed my hand pulling me in for an embrace.

"He will be so proud Bella." I was too high from the adrenaline that was running through my veins, to correct him on my name.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift

**First off, in all the excitement to publish this story on FF, I forgot loads of things I should have said at the start of chapter one so....**

**This is my first time writing FF, though I've just published this story on Twlighted. I have to thank TB (Author of a great story called Restoration) who discovered me and encouraged me to continue and to Katydid2363 who is my precious Beta, without them this would never have happened.**

**This is in Bella's point of view.**

**I should now being saying the following; this chapter is dedicated to two people:**

**Photogirl19, you were the first person that pinged Betty (my blackberry), I was in Starbucks at the time and in the excitement, I nearly walked away without paying!!**

**Navygirl14, you were the first person to leave me a review, you pinged Betty just as I finished work, which was a nice surprise!!**

**Thank you to everyone else that made me a favourite!!!**

**I don't own any of this!!!**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**The Gift**

James eventually left mid-morning. His hangover the cause for his tardiness and with a flight bound for London later this evening. He wasn't up for morning pleasantries. With a few hours to spare, I was secretly glad that I had rearranged our weekly Sunday meeting to be held here. They usually took place at Carlisle and Esme's home in Forks. The arrangement suited all of us. Alice and Emmett could spend time with their family, and I could spend the time at my second home while visiting Charlie.

I filled my glass with water and swallowed a couple of Aspirin's. My mood was sombre and with the raging headache and stiff neck, I was tempted to text the group and postpone the meeting. Looking towards the clock on the kitchen wall, straining to see what the time was without my glasses on. My decision was already made for me. With less than an hour to go they would be arriving.

Thinking back on last night. The turn of events that brought James back into the group, was a reflection of how important it was to have him here. The sense of connection I felt when we reminisced. To laugh at moments that you share with others, remembering situations or places. I spent last night with James doing just that!

James, Carlisle and Charlie have been a huge influence in my life. It was difficult for Charlie to raise me on his own, whilst mourning the loss of the wife he loved. It would be a difficult task for any parent. The lifestyle that we were leading, it would've been impossible without the help of James and Carlisle. I was just thankful that I had been too young to deal with my mother's death.

Our family unit was unique. My lifestyle from an early age was filled with strategies, plans and late night stakeouts. I was home schooled for most of my childhood education. I can't say I missed out on the social aspect of school, not when I was travelling through Europe planning the next theft or mingling with safe crackers and diamond thieves.

Looking around my spacious apartment with its eclectic pieces of furniture and framed photographs, the repercussions of last night now evident, I felt a tremendous feeling of loneliness. My home now feeling like someone else lived here. The black and white photos' of wonderful countries that I had been to, felt like someone else had taken them. The urge to revisit my past and to stay there was over whelming. I missed my father terribly, and the heartache which consumed me every time I went there, just made it more difficult for me to accept. He was trapped in the bubble of his past, not being able to plan for tomorrow or think of the future. I envied him. I was scared of the fact that I'll be left behind. His always in my life, and soon he wouldn't be.

The scolding hot shower was a welcome relief and injected much needed comfort and clarity. Though it did little to ease my gloominess, I tried to focus on the task at hand, mentally working out the strategy of the meeting, and thinking of questions that I needed to ask along with clarifying responsibilities. Stepping out of the shower leaving the steam behind me I threw on my slouch jeans and a t-shirt. Tying my hair up as I headed towards the kitchen to Make fresh coffee and arrange the pastries that I brought yesterday on a serving plate.

The noise from everyone shifting in their seats was not helping my headache. Wincing from the pulsating thud, I rubbed my aching neck. I made a mental note to book a massage in the next few days.

"Late night Maria?" Turning to see the smirk on Emmett's face wasn't helping my mood.

"It's never just an evening with James," I mumbled, looking down at the agenda Alice had just handed out.

"Jasper, do you want to start us of?" I said. Not bothering to look up from my read.

"Right ok, well the copies will be ready by the end of next week." I was trying to ignore the constant nervous tapping of his pen touching wood. Jasper was a man of few words, he always found it difficult to talk to the group and my sympathy would usually go out to him. But today his nervousness was irritating me.

"The authentication papers may take a bit longer." He started to flick through his notes

"Why?" I said. Looking up and staring straight at him.

"The authenticator that I think should look at the paintings is holidaying in Spain and-"

"Well, book a flight to Spain, or better still, bringing him back." I admit I was coming across a bit abrupt, and from the stunned faces around the table I hazard a guess they agreed with me.

"Well, it's not that easy," Jasper muttered.

"Yes it is Jasper. Pay the man more money." Thick tension was looming in the air and I was entirely to blame for it.

"Alice?" Affectively dismissing Jasper, I turned to Alice. She leaned over the desk handing out copies, of what would now be my schedule for the next six weeks.

"Right, it's fairly quiet for the next few days, you'll see that I've included his work patterns. His company Masen industries is fairly solid, I haven't come across any skeletons yet. I'll also send you a weekly synopsis of his business activities and bank account movements."

Looking up from reading the schedule, I noticed she had stopped talking. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Your first social engagement is this Wednesday," she said, stretching over the table passing me my invitation.

"It's an after party for the the new Picasso exhibition. It's not a lavish affair, just nibbles and cocktails. But a few of the high brow collectors will be there."

"What time's the actual exhibition?" I said.

"Um..." Flicking through her notes quickly, Jasper leaned in closer to Alice and pointed out on her notepad where she had written it. "Oh right. 6pm, it starts at 6pm."

"Right, change it?" I said.

"What! It's an invitation Maria. I can't just change the time of the party." The redness in her cheeks displaying her anger.

"I'm attending the exhibition Alice, not the after show. I'm not going to spend the next six weeks going to every boring after show, to spend hours with people I'm not interested in. Just to spend five minutes with Edward Masen. Speak to his secretary. Encourage her to get him to the exhibition rather than the after show." Scrunching up my schedule that Alice had just given me and tossing it in the bin. "You'll need to revise that," I said with frustration.

The uncomfortable silence was deafening, Emmett shifted in his seat, whilst Alice desperately tried not to tear up and Jasper was nervously tapping his pen, again.

"Listen... I know I'm being a grade A bitch. But we all agreed three months ago that this was going to be tough. We can't treat this one like all the others. We have to step up our game, no pussying around. No meaningless events or parties. We don't have that luxury."

"I'll speak to his secretary first thing tomorrow," she whispered.

I bit the inside of my lip, knowing that I had upset Alice. I felt remorseful for hurting her, embarrassing her in front of everybody. Rubbing my hands across my face I sighed.

"I'm sorry Alice." Looking straight at her, a small tight grin appeared on her face.

"It's ok Maria. I know you're stressed at the moment." I tried to give her a reassuring smile before turning to Emmett.

"Emmett?"

"Ok... all the equipment at your Forks place has been installed. You're able to link up with the server here, and the audio link to Masen's house is now live, that includes his house phone and mobile. I've enabled the GPS tracker on his car and mobile, so you can pin point him at any time. Working with Alice on the automatic change of his security password, so should have an answer by next week the latest."

"So I could access everything from Forks, if need be?" I said, frowning down at my now cold mug of coffee.

"Yep. No problems. Are you planning on spending a lot of time down there then?" he said, reaching over for a pastry.

"Leaving this afternoon, but I'll be back early Wednesday morning." I paused gathering my thoughts. "My plan whilst down there is to focus on the audio programme, I'm looking to set the evenings aside to listen to the recordings, any relevant info I'll pass it on. I've got James doing some digging on the auction houses and bidders." Emmett grunted at the mention of James, and I stopped for a second. Ever since James found out that Emmett and I had a fling last summer the tension between them was a bit awkward, at times unbearable. James would come across a bit to brotherly and Emmett acted a bit cave-man.

"So, I think were set up for the next few days. Jasper let me know when you've spoken to your man in Spain."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," he said, gathering his notes together.

Collecting the empty mugs and plates, I busied myself in the kitchen whilst everyone got their belongings together. "Are you gonna be ok?" Turning to see Alice who was leaning against the island, looking concerned and worried, I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry I upset you, it wasn't intentional. You know I always get snappy when we first start." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, she squeezed me tight, before making her way to join the others at the front door. Waving them off, I quietly shut my front door walking back towards the kitchen, once again feeling that familiar sense of loneliness.

I had planned to go straight to Cedar Trees. But with the traffic being so bad it took longer than expected. It was early evening so I made the decision to go instead to my cottage. I phoned Rosalie Hale. Charlie's residential nurse, and informed her that I would be there tomorrow morning instead of this evening. Charlie hadn't been expecting me today anyway.

Unloading my things I paused briefly and took in my surroundings. I grew up in this house, Charlie and me. Thinking back to how it used to be, the small pokey bedrooms and damp bathroom that caused Charlie to curse every winter. Though over the years, the redecoration and extensions had all but erased any evidence of that memory. Now with the state-of-the-art gym located at the end of the garden perimeters and the recently added panic room in the basement. It looked more like a contemporary home that an outsider would live in, rather than a local.

I instantly felt relaxed, the stiff neck from earlier all but disappeared. By the time I had unpacked my small case, and spent an hour with the punch bag in the gym, the sun was just starting to set over La Push. I made a quick pasta dish and poured myself a glass of wine. Being that it was light and fairly warm I stayed out on the veranda after finishing my meal. Collecting my laptop and notepad from the living room I connected my Bluetooth headphones to the Mac and selected the audio programme.

I knew the first few hours of it being activated Edward was at the Gala with me. Looking at the sound frequency, which was a flat blue line, no one else had been in the house. I forwarded to roughly the time I left and added an hour or so on to that. The blue flat line now bouncing erratically, pressing the play icon I sat back with my note pad and started to listen:

'_Oh. Eddie, I'm so fucking hot for you.' _On hearing the sound of a woman with Masen, I suddenly sat up, and listened intently to the sounds of panting and the rustle of material.

'_Baby, baby please, I need you.' _She sounded desperate who ever she was.

'_Shut up. Wait! I have to turn off the alarm.' _I started to smirk at the thought of him being distracted that he might set off his own security system.

'_Your tense Eddie... let me help you with that.' _The sound of a zipper being pulled down nearly caused me to choke on my mouthful of wine.

'_Ahh... God, ahh yeah, slowly, not too fast,' _he said. Guessing that she was now on her knees and sucking his cock was a given. The moaning and groaning of both parties becoming nothing but an annoyance now, and I was wishing that he would just come in her mouth just to shut her up!!

'_God, I'm coming. Don't move away, I need to...' _On hearing her gag told me that he did just that. The woman was coughing and spluttering, and I presume still on her knees, while the sound of his zip going up and his footsteps could be heard walking away.

'_You fuck... fucker, I didn't want to swallow, what kind of a fucking pig are you?' _

'_You're no fucking nun yourself. I saw you eyeing me all night, or was that look for Billie fucking Black.' _There was more moaning and groaning and the sound of furniture being shifted.

'_You were all over the bitch you were sitting next to, did you wanna... fuck... her like this?' _I shifted nearer the laptop waiting for his answer; this would be the first indication of how I would play this going forward.

'_Don't mention her, don't mention her ever. She's nothing like you.' _The sound of him coming and her calling him Eddie shortly followed.

By now I was furiously scribbling on my notepad making notes, why was he defensive when I was mentioned? I wasn't even sure she was referring to me. He may well have found another woman to ogle. I needed to know who this woman was in Edwards home. Were they in a relationship? Flicking through the research file that Alice had compiled, there had been no mention of a girlfriend. I knew he wasn't married, so it wasn't his wife.

The sound of frantic sex had now stopped and all that could be heard was footsteps and the shifting of clothing. The sound of buttons being pressed, he was using his phone. I looked through his phone records for that evening, and discovered that only one call was made to a cab company.

'_You're not even gonna offer me a coffee, Jesus, you've just fucked me over the table and you don't even offer me a beverage.'_

'_A cab's on its way, you know where the front door is-'_

'_W...what you're sending me home. What the-'_

'_Go home Jessica.' _

The revelation of knowing her name caused me to nod my head with amusement, as I proceeded to cross through that question on my notepad; I had the answer for that one.

The mornings were always different here. I didn't just mean the scenery, but the feeling. It was a feeling of contentment and comfortableness. I loved my home in the city, of course I did. But this place was my heart. Grabbing my coffee and heading outside to have breakfast. It was another bright warm day, which encouraged me to work outside rather than at my desk.

I sent a few emails to Alice, asking her to review the audio tapes and asking Emmett to do the same. It was probably unnecessary, but I wanted a background check done on Jessica Stanley. Just in case last night's roll in the hay was a regular occurrence. Jasper had informed me via email that he was heading off to Spain first thing tomorrow, and Emmett was doing a bit of surveillance. Though I warned him to keep his distance, I didn't want Masen or his staff recognising Emmett from the bogus cable company.

I needed to make one quick call before making my way over to Charlie's. "Angela? Its Maria," I said, sounding excited. I had received an interesting email from an auction house regarding a particular item that I'd been watching.

"Maria." She was one of a few people that I trusted to do my bidding.

"Angela, I want you to put a bid in for me, initially I want it to be an anonymous phone bid. But once I've purchased the item, you can let the auctioneers and bidders know it was me."

"Ok. What's your limit and reserves?" I could hear the sound of fingers racing over the keyboard.

"No limit, no reserves, just bid until you have it."

"Ok, that's my kind of auction, and the item is?"

"It's the Yves Saint Laurent leather dragon armchair." The squeal of delight down the phone caused me to laugh out loud.

After a few moments of Angela trying to compose herself she finally caught her breath and continued. "It's estimated to fetch three million... and your happy to go as high as need be?"

"Yeah, that's no problem." Now gathering my handbag and personnel affects, I was making my way out the door.

"And you want it shipped to?"

"Alice and Jasper Whitlock, it's a gift."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 The Man with the Straw Hat

**Oh my...you guys like my story wow. Thank you all so much for leaving reviews, I will always do my best and reply to as many as I can.**

**I found people like me... gerds! (Girl nerds) **

**I too am a fan of the Buff, A and FF, it was a sad day when they left our TV schedules...We love ya Joss!!! Don't even get me started on Veronica Mars!!!!**

**So many programmes I love and miss, sadly not enough time to moan about them!!!**

**TB... she's the dog's do da.**

**Katydid2363... Wonder no more, I should have published here ages ago...**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**The Man in a straw hat**

To some people it would seem odd, that this building full of sadness was one of my favourite places to be. The beautiful lush green land and the glass building that lived in the middle surrounded me like a warm blanket.

Parking the car and heading towards the main reception. I was never anxious or nervous of walking into this place. It seemed to hide its purpose of why it was here, and that was reassuring. No chemical odours, sickness, or death could be smelt. With the random scatter of art deco vases filled with fresh cut flowers. It was more like a top class hotel than a residential care facility.

Smiling at Cynthia who managed reception, she indicated with a slight nod that I could go straight in. The thick carpet under my shoes muffled the sound of my steps.

My father's home was full of light and space. The neutral colours and generic prints that hung randomly around the walls were calming. With his sleeping quarters off to the left being the only reminder that he was hospitalised. The huge patio doors that were open exposed the large gardens and ponds, which were metres away from him. I smiled at seeing him sitting in his chair in amongst his roses, Rosalie sitting next to him chatting away. She was the one person in my life that I would give everything I owned too, and it still wouldn't be enough. Her patience, loyalty and love for my father could never be matched. Not even by me.

My father was dying of lung cancer with a matter of months left to live. Diagnosis had been swift, the constant coughing and gasping for air had been the clue. The promise of new drugs and trials encouraged us to be positive, but our hopes faded far too quickly. It was hard for Charlie to accept for a long time that he was ill. Carlisle and James took the brunt of his angry outbursts of frustration, and it took tremendous strength on their part to pull him back. That was a dark time for Charlie. The love of his work was what kept him going, and it was taken away.

"Bella," Rosalie shouted. Her voice bringing me out of my thoughts, and I smiled at her reaction. Her soft blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight, and the beams of light seemed to bounce of her pale skin. Apart from my father she was the only other person who used my first name. She never asked why I referred to Maria whenever I was on the phone, or when talking to others. She knew I was wealthy that was an obvious fact, she wasn't stupid. So her take on my profession was that of some sort of entrepreneur. I'm sure all the stories my father had told her validated her theories.

"Charlie?" Leaning over the back of his chair to wrap my arms around his chest, I snuggled into the crook of his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of sandalwood.

"Good morning beautiful." His voice now husky and dry sounding, it was rare for me to use the term dad. Charlie was what I've always called him. We were more like father and son, than father and daughter.

I reached over to touch Rosalie's shoulder and winked. "So Charlie, Rosalie tells me you've been banned from the poker room for one game. Did you cheat? Tell me you didn't cheat?"

"I won fair and square, their just a bunch of sore losers." I laughed at the thought that the con-man in him would never fade. I placed my warm hand against his smooth cheek, and sighed.

"Charlie, tell me it was worth it? Tell me you made a killing?" This time it was him who laughed. "My darling Bella, I won eight dollars and a packet of gum."

Rosalie left us to enjoy the company of each other, as I settled in the chair next to him and held his hand. The sound of the garden helped us to relax and the odd random comment from other residents causing us to grin every so often. Sighing out loud I squeezed his hand deliberately, not turning my head to face him as I spoke.

"So... second part of the plan now in place. All surveillance up and running, and I'm researching like a student taking finals."

"Did you bring in James?" He asked. Though he never said he always found it difficult since becoming ill to talk about a job that we were working on. He would often plant the seed of idea, rather than outright suggest it.

"I did. James is looking into bidders and auction houses as we speak and you've already spoken to Carlisle, so you know his position." Patting his hand, and turning towards him. "It was a good idea to bring in Carlisle," I said.

"I knew that silly medical degree would come in handy, whose gonna question a doctor?" he said. Shifting my head back towards the sky, I let the heat of the sun wash over me.

"I hate lying to the others about Carlisle's place in all this. I know they will eventually ask questions," I said. I wasn't just worried about keeping the lie, but I was concerned how Carlisle would deal with all this.

"Carlisle and I have had our talk, there's no need to be worried, he knows his part in all this and it's our last job together. We wouldn't want it any other way." He gently held my hand in both of his; I swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears. I had made a promise to Charlie awhile back, to do my best never to break down and cry in front of him.

"Bella... If you think for a moment that this can't be done, then walk away." He voice was barley a whisper.

My voice was breaking as I tried to catch my breath. "Dad, with you by my side... I'll always be strong."

My two days with Charlie, though emotionally draining were also enjoyable. After the initial chat about the heist and the impending outcome, our moods got lighter has the days went on. Rosalie often helped when there was a loll in the conversation. She had this innate way of detecting when Charlie was worried or sad. Her stories of her failed frantic love life causing us to laugh and the relief on Charlie's face, when I reassured him that mine wasn't so colourful.

I pulled into my residential car space breaking suddenly. Alice was leaning up against the wall underneath my name plaque, her hands on both hips and her eyes staring intently at me. I turned off the engine and slipped out of my seat. I purposely ignored the fact that I had nearly killed her and made my way to the trunk to collect my belongings.

"Nineteen million, Maria are you listening?" I also ignored the fact that she had now circled me for the third time.

"Alice. I am fully aware of how much it cost, I did buy it, you know?" carrying my holdall and vanity case, I walked towards the private lift with her trailing behind.

"It was estimated at three million. How? I mean-."

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Shut up and get in the lift!" I pressed my floor and she hopped in, her continuous exaggerated sighs making me grin.

I was struggling to open my front door while juggling my holdall and vanity case. "Would you mind? Looking at Alice and then down at my full hands. "Oh. Sorry I didn't realise." She hastily took my bags. Giving me the chance to open the door and reset the alarm. The scent of fresh cut flowers hit me as I walked in. Taking of my jacket, I walked towards the large display of wild freesias that were perched on my dining table. I looked back at Alice for an answer.

"Those were delivered to the gallery on Monday, have you read the note?" She walked over to me and plucked the note that was hidden amongst the bouquet:

_**Picasso: The Challenging The Past exhibition.**_

_**Dearest Maria**_

_**Would you do me the honour of being my guest?**_

_**Edward Masen**_

"Well!" Alice said looking at me.

"Well indeed!" I replied.

"Do you think that's how he woos them all?" Alice asked. We were both stared intensely at the invitation.

"I can't imagine Jessica Stanley needing any wooing, can you?" I said frowning.

"I would probably say she would be more grateful to receive a bottle of mouthwash, than a bouquet of flowers!! Alice stated, as she walked towards the kitchen. Her catty remarks were one of the things I loved most about her.

"Put the kettle on," I shouted, as I continued to walk to my bedroom, throwing the case on the bed and leaving the vanity case in the bathroom. The sound of hot water being poured into mugs brought me out of the bedroom.

"So apart from the ungrateful price tag, do you like it?" Picking up my tea, and hastily putting it back down in time for Alice to lunge towards me.

"It's beautiful, so beautiful and so thoughtful. With all that's going on it was such a nice gesture," she said.

"Alice, I got Angela to bid for me, it's not like I went round to Yves Saint Laurent house and begged on bended knees." Her small hands still wrapped around my waist, she leaned against my chest and sighed

"I think I'm going to marry it!"

"And divorce Jasper?"

"Yes."

Finally removing her from my body, I settled down at the breakfast bar and drank my tea. While Alice was busy in the bedroom, trying to choose my outfit for this evening. We both agreed that after hearing the sordid audio tape. I would be dressing down for most events. He was obvious a bit free with his tackle, and showed little or no respect for women. Though Jessica Stanley didn't ooze the confidence of a respectful woman, which I'm sure was half her problem.

My research regarding the audio tapes, hadn't really thrown any concern my way. His daily routine had been fairly normal. No late night parties or call girls visiting during the night. He would return from work at a reasonable hour, cook himself a meal and relax by playing the piano. He only stopped when he was forced to, either through his phone ringing or the constant yawns that encouraged him to go to bed.

The few calls he did get, were usually from his best friend Mike. From what I could tell from the conversations I had heard up until now. They had grown up together, and seemed to phone each other every night. That's how I discovered through one of their many conversations, that Edward had made a bid for the dragon seat. This in all honesty didn't seem to impress his friend Mike. They never spoke about Edward's expensive hobby, or even his lavish lifestyle, preferring to chat about sports or jazz. Mike and his wife Tanya had recently had their first child, and whenever she was mentioned in conversation Edward took on this excited tone, he seemed genuinely interested. Tanya would often hog the phone, giving Edward the latest update on their daughter. The conversation only seemed to take an uncomfortable turn whenever Tanya mentioned his single status and why he wasn't married yet.

Turning to look at Alice, who was now poised with an outfit on each arm, her huffing and puffing increasing in volume. "Navy silk blouse and casual slacks, arm number one please." She was pleased, the big grin and thumbs-up sign was a give-away!!

I had less than an hour before the exhibition started, if the stream of calls hadn't interrupt the 'make-over' of the year, I would've been ready.

"So?" Alice said her prodding and poking now official pissing me off.

"So?" I frowned.

"Least now we know his going to be there." I watched her reflection in the mirror; I could see from the movement of her mouth that she was biting the inside of her cheek.

"Alice? Did you except the invitation on my behalf?"

"No. Well I might have mention to his secretary that although you were out of town, you would be coming back to attend the exhibition. But that was after the flowers were delivered, so he already had it in mind to ask you." Her voice sounded frantic, like a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

I turned sharply, causing her to slightly flinch. "Stick to the plan Alice, I mean that."

The exhibition was just that, an exhibition. There were no socialites or unnecessary people to spoil the art on display. No mass produced jugs of cocktails with arty names lying around. Though I had spotted Jacob Blacks pretentious Ferrari out in the parking lot, so I'm presuming he had some colourful drink in his hand. But apart from that it was a quiet affair only the odd sound of interest, and the rustle of exhibition programmes could be heard. There was no need to scan the room for information on attendees. That was Alice's job. Though I admit my curiosity had got the better of me, on a particular person that I was keen to meet.

"The experts say that this period of his work was his rushed stage" I recognised the voice instantly, with his voice so close to my ear, I wasn't about to turn around.

"It is a beautiful piece, they also say that this particular piece was painted in a day" I said. Taking off my glasses and nibbling the tip of the arm.

"Are you a lover of art Mr Masen, or just a collector?" My tone was flat. For all the research and information I had on this man, I didn't know what encouraged him to attend such functions. Was his ego? Or was it his passion?

"My mother was an artist. She was a fan of the arts. I think that' where I get the passion for it, and you, are you a lover or a collector? I turned towards him and smiled.

Before being able to give him my answer, we were interrupted by an excitable Mrs Moon, her party trailing behind her. The shriek of her high pitch voice and the sound of her clip-clop heels racing towards us. "I think she more excited at seeing you than me!" I discreetly whispered. I stepped casually a side giving her a wide birth.

"Mr Masen, Mr Masen what a pleasant surprise, and the wonderful Miss Swan, it's nice to see you both here. Did you come together?" Her small nose twitching for insider gossip

"No." We both answered her at the same time. I watched Edward raise his glass to his lips to keep himself from smirking.

The awkward pause between our two groups was suddenly lifted. The sultry voice that hovered at the back of the circle was now making its way towards us.

"Eddie I didn't know you were invited." I ignored her approach, choosing instead to turn my head slowly to look at him while raising a questionable eyebrow, a flash of panic raced across his face.

"Miss Stanley," he said, the uncomfortable tone in his voice was amusing to hear. I was loathed to pull myself away from the upcoming saga. But with the rest of Mrs Moon's party starting to disperse, I wasn't going to be the third wheel in this conversation.

"Excuse me Mr Masen," I said. His eyes still focusing on me, even though his attention should've been elsewhere. His perplexed look as to why I was leaving his side very obvious. "I've spotted someone. Do excuse me." Before I was able to politely nod towards Miss Stanley, I was pulled into the side of his face by Edward grabbing my elbow.

"Don't leave on her account." He spoke through gritted teeth, his grip on my elbow tightening.

Before I could respond to his plea the sound of ice clinking against glass could be heard, and an instant gasp which came from me. I felt the sudden feeling of ice cold water against my silk blouse. I was desperately trying to focus on catching my breath. As well as being painfully aware that my chest was heaving and my nipples were now instantly hard, from the ice cold water that I had been holding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I knocked your glass by mistake, I was hoping to persuade you to stay, and talk with us... my hand must of..." She was looking around for a waiter. Her apology was as sincere as her mistake.

The feeling of being watched was now apparent, small murmurs rippled through the auditorium, and the clip clop of Mrs Moon could be heard coming towards me.

"Christ, what is your problem?" Edward's rage was aimed at Jessica. His snarl like tone of voice was getting louder. I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow, effectively holding him back. "It's ok. Edward it was an accident, look I'll just get cleaned up and it'll be okay."

"I'll come with you." Edward said. Before I could protest he'd taken my hand. Tightening his grip when he glared at Jessica, he guided me towards reception and into the toilets still holding my hand.

"Edward?" I was frowning at his annoyance. He was pacing up and down running his fingers through his untamed hair.

"Edward?" I said, with more force this time.

"Yes." He halted his pacing and paused to look at me, his hand still tangled in his hair.

"You're in the ladies toilets." I said.

"Yes. I know that, is this not where you wanted to get cleaned up?" he said, surveying his surroundings. I stared in disbelief, my mouth snapped closed from being open.

"There's a hand dryer behind you, just turn the nozzle thing to face your, um." he stopped in mid sentence, choosing instead to point and whirl his slender fingers at my chest. I was still studying his face unable to form my thoughts into words. His animated fingers slowly dropped to his side. His eyes widened at the realisation of how this must look.

"I thought you were smart not slow," I said, as I slowly turned to face the blower.

"You think I'm smart?" He said. In an amusing tone, as he cautiously backed up towards the door.

"No. I think you're slow," I shouted out, the sound of him laughing from outside made me chuckle. By the time I heard the click of the door hitting the doorframe, my blouse was of and under the dryer.

I probably spent less than five minutes getting myself sorted. Within that time a tannoy announcement was made, informing the guest to proceed to the upstairs lounge. Knowing that Edward had probably made his way to the after show party, giving me time to slip out unnoticed. I opened the bathroom door, cringing at the loud creek of the hinges. I stopped suddenly on hearing raised voices. Moving slightly forward so I could get a better look, I saw from a distance Edward expressing his anger, his finger now aggressively pointing at the other person.

"I'm warning you, stay away from me –." His voice tinged with fury

"Or what, spill the beans on Billie's wife," She shouted. Her shrieking tone of voice echoed through the now empty space in reception. "You think his wife doesn't know she's grateful for the distraction."

Stepping back into the bathroom and slowly closing the door. I began to check under each cubicle, while using my phone to call Emmett.

"Hey."

"Emmett, do you still have that friend in the IRS?" I was speaking quickly. I wasn't sure what Edwards's intentions were, whether he was planning to wait outside or walk back in.

"Strange question, but yes he still works there. Why?"

"Get him to force an audit, lie if you have to. Hell, pay him if necessary." I lowered the volume of my voice, as I got nearer the door.

"Wow. Who's pissed you off?"

"Jessica Stanley."

* * *

**Thank you for reading,,,**


	4. Chapter 4: Maria Who?

**Hello!!!**

**You are all so kind I could kiss each and every one of you!!!!**

**A few mentions if that's ok with you guys?**

**Cathy34...Thumbs-up for the UK support!!!!**

**Lexie2516...Apologies for the ramble regarding Bella and Charlie, don't often get the chance to mention their relationship.**

**Navygirl14... Save me a seat on the 'Jessica-is-annoying' campaign trail, I wanna sit up front!!!**

**Katydid2363...Her wonderfulness is XL, she never comments on the drunken emails nor dare I say the saucy confessions that I send her way!!!! That's why I luv ya.******

**Oh, I wanted to ask a question? See end of chapter... **

* * *

**Stolen He_art_**

**Maria who?**

With no sign of Edward waiting for me in the main lobby, I'd made the decision to call it a night and head back home. My only regret of the evening was that I didn't get to spend much time viewing the exhibition. Now I was back home, make-up off and in my pyjamas. I felt quite happy and contented being home so early, the disaster of this evening now made me smile rather than cringe. I had hoped to get more of an insight into the workings of Edward Masen. I just wanted to spend a few hours getting to know him, and to find out what makes him tick.

I'd checked the GPS that was tracking Edwards's car and it now showed his car parked at his residential home. I did note that not long after I left, his GPS signal was on the move. Presumably he had been heading home too, or maybe he was 'wooing' Jessica again.

Making a light salad and pouring myself a glass of red. I made my way to the panic room. I spent most of my free time in here. My rare book collection of the classics was kept in here, and I sighed knowing that I would have to forego some of my free time to research Edward Masen.

Flicking the switch to audio and turning up the volume. I leaned into my comfy chair, rested my legs on the corner of the desk and started to eat my bowl of salad. The first hour of me listening in, Edward sounded unsettled, turning the TV on, and then wasting time flicking through every channel. Turning the TV off and then repeating the process again. He was sighing, constantly sighing and pacing up and down. Only the house phone ringing snapped him out of his mood.

_Mike, I'm glad you phoned. _His voice sounded desperate like he was upset.

I switched to a different frequency, so I could capture the phone conversation.

_Hey, you sound pissed. What's wrong? _The sound of their new born baby in the back ground crying and Tanya trying to pacify her could be heard.

_You know I mentioned that woman? I met at the gala on Saturday. _He coughed. Did he sound nervous?

_Yeah. _

_I ended up bringing-. _The now distinctive sound of Edward's shoes could be heard. He was pacing again.

_What! With that hot chick you were sitting next to, you dirty dog... wait hang on, I'll take this outside. _Mike shouted over to Tanya, with the lame excuse of taking the trash out.

_What? Why do you need to go outside? I don't care if-. _Before Edward had the chance to put him straight Mike was slamming the front door. The background noise had switched from a crying baby to the sound of the odd passing car.

_Listen, we don't talk about sexual conquests or dirty hot sex anymore. I am no longer a man, I am a woman. I talk about nipple pumps and mood swings. So understand when I say, these conversations are now done outside. Okay? _I laughed at the panic in Mike's voice. The image of him franticly turning his head like some sort of spy in a Bond movie, making sure he wasn't being watched came to mind.

_Mike it can't be that bad. _Edward chuckled at his friend's predicament and I smiled at hearing him laugh.

_It is, trust me. Now get to the juicy bit, times not on my side._

_It wasn't with the hot chick-._

_What! You had two women on the go... Jesus Ed, what's with the gigolo act?_

_Will_ _you let me finish? I wanted it to be the hot chick, believe you me. She's all I've thought about since meeting her._ I sat up straight, straining to hear his now low voice.

_I don't understand, you said on Sunday that the woman you sat next to was gorgeous. _Mike was now sounding confused.

I suddenly felt worried. I didn't want to lead him on, that wasn't my style. I had no intention of forming any kind of bond, romantic or otherwise. This was a close-up surveillance, nothing more.

_She left early with some bloke. Who was a lot older, I might add. I got talking to this Jessica woman, whose got a reputation, and-._

_She spanked your monkey..._

_The thing is I think the hot chick knows. I sent her flowers on Monday inviting her to this function I was attending, she didn't reply. She got her PA to inform me that she was going to the exhibition rather than the after party. _

I heardMike take a sharp intake of breath. _Ooph__that's brutal. _

_Wait. It gets worse. The exhibition was this afternoon so I got there early, so I could see her. I eventually plucked up the courage to go over to her and the moment we got into a conversation, that fucking Jessica came over. She caused a scene and Maria left. _

_Who the fuck is Maria?_ I laughed. It was then that I realised Mike didn't know my name and was constantly referring to me as hot chick.

_Hot chick! Jesus Mike, keep up will you? _

They spent a further ten minutes discussing the pit falls of women. Edward every now and then asked Mike for advice, and Mike very tactlessly ignored his request. It was only when Mike's wife started shouting in the back ground that the conversation came to an abrupt end.

Once the call had ended, Edward seemed to retreat back into his mood. He poured himself a drink and went to the music room. Sighing, the soft sound of his fingers working over the keys of his piano was all that I could hear. It gave me the opportunity to choose one of my favourite classics, I moved over to the oversized sofa tugging at the blanket that was thrown over the arm. I snuggled down under the cover, laying my chosen book on my chest, choosing instead to listen to the sound of him playing Debussy.

Considering I'd slept most of the night on the sofa, I felt restful. With Alice spending the day working with Emmett on cracking the security pass code. It was down to me to open the gallery and deal with clients. The wealth of the group was astonishing. So to most people, owning a small gallery that encouraged up and coming artists to show their work would be considered a waste of time. Unlike those people, I respected new talent and supported struggling artists to find their way. The gallery housed only a few names. So the worry of a stampede, while being on my own today wasn't a concern. I made the decision to leave my car at home. It was a beautiful day and the local farmers market was too tempting to miss. An hour or so later, I arrived at the gallery. Laden down with fresh produce and continental meats from the deli stall, I struggled to juggle both bags and shop keys.

"You're an hour late!" The sudden presence of someone standing behind me caused me to jump. My body tensed as I gripped the shop keys in my hand. I was ready to use them as a weapon if necessary. I'd lived in a male dominated household so I knew how to defend myself.

"Maria, I'm sorry." Edward placed his hand on the upper part of my arm, rubbing gently to calm my nerves. I flinched from his touch and he pulled away sharply. This wasn't the plan. I would venture into his world on my terms, not the other way around. There was no reason for him to be here.

"Maria I said are you okay?" His words brought me out of my thoughts, leaning forward, I unlocked the the door to the shop acting like nothing had happened. "Maria, say something." His pleading tone of voice was all too familiar, and it threw me slightly.

I didn't want to encourage him, so I was all prepared to turn into the gallery owner and show him round. I glanced back to see him now standing by the water cooler. I frowned at the audacity of the man; I hadn't even invited him in. I walked over to Alice's desk and placed my groceries down and turned towards him, trying to stare him down while I yanked my suit jacket off in anger.

"What exactly am I late for?" I asked. Perching myself on the corner of Alice's desk and folding my arms.

"Well, I came down to see if you wanted to have some breakfast with me –." He seemed nervous or uncomfortable, I couldn't tell which. It reminded me of how he acted last night when he was in the ladies toilets with me.

I looked down at the watch on my wrist, making an exaggerated point. "It's eleven thirty."

"Yes. I know that, but when I got here it was nearly ten. The opening sign said ten, so I hung around. Look I can see that you're a bit shook-up by what just happened -." He started to walk towards me and I tensed.

"I'm fine, I just don't know why your here." I said very matter-of-factly.

"I want to take you out, lunch, dinner, coffee, anything? I came by to ask you and to apologise for last night. I looked for -."

"There's nothing to apologise for. It was an accident."

"Well you're pissed at me for something." The change in his tone of voice jolted me, and now that he was so close to me I couldn't think straight. I rapidly moved behind the desk before he left no space between us.

"Look Mr Masen-."

"Don't address me like this is some kind of business meeting." Before I could react to him raising his voice again, he was already by the side of the table blocking me. "Just go out with me, please. We could go for a walk, it's a nice day." The desperate sound in his voice took me by surprise. I bit my lip hoping it would help me focus. "Edward, I don't mix business with pleasure."

"What business? You own a gallery and I own a corporate building." I looked down to see him graze my hand that had been gripping the side of the table.

"I just think that don't feel it and-." My mind was racing. I was trying to think of anything that would be plausible.

He stepped even closer, and I swear I could feel his breath on my face. His hand, that only a short while ago was grazing the back of mine, was now holding it tightly. The warm current of his touch flowed up my arm at a rapid speed. I tried to move my hand from his grip, which only encouraged him to strengthen his.

"You're lying. I know you feel it, I know you do," he said softly.

I couldn't tell which one of use had closed the gap between us. I licked my lips unintentionally and his eyes dropped from studying my face to now staring at my lips.

With my shallow breathing indicating the sensation he was causing by being so close. My lips slowly parted to speak.

"Give me a reason not to do this," he whispered.

His eyes widened, waiting for me to answer and his sudden impatience to be even closer to me, caused me to flinch. My hand was now placed on his chest to keep him at bay. The over whelming movement of his chest rising, was enough for me to ignore my rational thinking. The hand that felt the warmth of his chest was now snaking its way past his collar bone and towards his neck. The sharp intake of breath and low growl from him, the result of my fingertips caressing his skin, got my attention. His eyes were now closed, allowing me to study his face. I knew then what my reason would have to be. I leant forward so my own chest was nearer to his. I felt his breath on my lips, and I so desperately wanted those few inches between us to disappear, the subtle noise of me sighing caused him to open his eyes. I hadn't wanted him to see the lie.

"I'm not single, Mr Masen." I watched his reaction to my reason. Confusion briefly swept over his face and the smouldering look that was present moments ago was gone.

"Who is it?" He asked, his voice now sounding unsteady. His eyes frantically scanned mine for verification.

"He was at the gala." I had no choice but to provoke the seed of doubt. I looked down to watch his fingers that had been laced with mine now loosen and the feeling of loss hit me suddenly.

"I pointed him out to you." Stepping back slightly and waiting for him to pass. He snorted at the realisation of his doubts.

"The older guy that turned up late?" I nodded yes. To worried that my voice would give the lie away. "You must think I'm a fool" he whispered.

"No. No of course not, it's just a misunderstanding." I was desperately trying to smooth this over. The realisation that he was apologising for something I did was overwhelming. He still hadn't moved from where he was standing, I couldn't pass unless he moved. Which he didn't, instead he moved closer.

"You must think I'm a fool to believe you" His gritted teeth and tense jaw made me gasp. I was trying to focus, my mind filtering out ever possible excuse. He knew. He knew it was a lie, did this mean he knew all along of the plan?

"I know what I feel when I'm around you and I know you feel it too Maria! Don't spin this shit at me, and expect me to go along with it." His words hit me with such force. I closed my eyes and bit my lip preparing myself for the onslaught of discovery. He must have known, but how?

I felt his breath on the side of my face, his breathing now deep and heavy. I felt the palm of his hand moulded into the curve of my waist, gripping me, that same hot fiery feeling shooting across my stomach. "Whatever the reason for the lame ass excuse you just gave me, I hope it's worth it!" yanking his hand away, his body no longer near mine. I winced at the throbbing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I opened my eyes to see him no longer there, the loud slam to the main door making me flinch.

* * *

**Would you like an outtake chapter of Edward's POV? It would cover from Chp 1-4, I warn you though he does come across a bit dark and sinister the first few pages (Jess-gate...close ya eyes Navygirl14!!!! Though I have to admit his a bit mean to her). **

**The chapter in question is with my Beta now, but it will be a week or so before it's on here (Once Katydid2363 has finished with future chp's). So if you would like to read it, could you add me to your Author Fav's? It won't be part of the original story, and this is the only way I can think of to get it to you....**


	5. Chapter 5: Raised Questions and Deflated

**A wolf whistle to my Beta Katydid2363**

**And a**

**A tiger Grrr to Texbelle **

**They've started a thread for me on the Twilighted forum... it's worth it just to see the hot pic's that Katydid2363 is proudly displaying. **

**It's just a guess... but I think no underwear was harmed in the taking of those photos. **

**Wink wink.**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Raised Questions and Deflated Answers.**

I sat back in my office chair as I mulled over the events of this morning. I hadn't re-opened the shop, since I first opened it earlier. It's not that I was concerned he would come back. It was more to do with the fact that I needed to focus on the job at hand.

Shortly after Edward had left, and after I composed myself. I ploughed through the endless files of research, photos and notes that the team had collected over the last few months. The original plan had been to tackle this mammoth task in the comfort of my own home on a Saturday with background music and a glass of wine. But the results of this morning had put me into research frenzy. I gathered all the re-sources I had at hand, made calls and sent emails today instead of a later date. I wasn't sure what I was looking for or what I expected to find.

In a desperate attempt to see inside his mind, I lingered over the snap shots of Edward that Emmett had taken during his initial surveillance. His messy hair seemed to have its own agenda. His crooked smile seemed to be in every shot. We knew his work schedule, so the photos that I was looking at were of days off and weekends. His attire consisted of casual jeans and jersey tops. They showed a different side of him. He looked comfortable and relaxed, different from the times I had seen him in formal suits and with impeccable manners.

My reason for this close observation had become clouded. I wanted so desperately to say yes. Yes, to the offer of 'anything.' But it wasn't the reason for surveillance. I didn't want to study his mind for codes or his security. I wanted to hear him laugh like he did last night at the exhibition. I wanted to hear it first hand from him, when he spoke excitedly about his friend's new baby. The easy flowing conversations that he had with friends, I wanted that.

The sound of silence rather than the busy street noise from earlier told me it was late. Slowly I packed up my belongings and secured the premises, I hailed a cab to get me home.

Two hours and twenty four minutes, that's how long I had been indoors, I had resisted all attempts to make my way to the panic room and log on. I made dinner, which I didn't eat and rang Charlie half an hour before our usual time but he was asleep. Alice and Emmett was knee deep in wires and manuals and James and Jasper were still in Europe.

No reason, no excuse. This was my job, my assignment. I filled my glass once again, and picked up my notepad as I settled at the table and pressed the power button. I pulled up the phone records for the last nine hours. The GPS tracker on his car displayed its location to be at his home. This was where the phone records would tell me where he had been all day.

I highlighted the audio icon on the screen of the laptop out of habit, though the urge to hear his voice was nagged at my inner Bella. I continued to flick through pages and pages of thin-like tracing paper that showed every phone number he dialled or answered that day. Deep in thought and concentration, I jumped in my seat, quickly turned my head towards the door, when I heard his voice so clear and loud. For that instance I thought he was here. I moved my head back to its previous position as I stared at the sporadic frequency.

_Look maybe she's just shy, you know, not very experienced._ It was a woman's voice, it was softly spoken and her words sounded sympathetic.

_No, no that's not it, she's frisky and feisty, god she's so hot I could- _. It was Edward. He was talking to someone on the phone. With all the sheets of phone records now littering my table, I frantically searched for the sheet that would tell me who he was speaking with.

_Edward, I've just given birth, so at the moment all men are pigs. _I froze. My search halted, now that I knew who he was talking to. Tanya Newton, Mike's wife.

_Meaning?_

_I'm siding with this Maria woman. _She sounded matter of fact, like his theories didn't count.

_Meaning?_

_Meaning, that maybe she's just not into you, you know, she might prefer a different kind of man._

_What!_ I didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted, why would he think I would prefer him? How did he know what my type was?

_Or ladies, she might like ladies? _Oh god. How I would pay to see his face at that precise moment.

_Jesus Christ, put Mike back on the phone, before you kick my ego into space. _

_Look honey, I don't mean to burst your perfectly round bubble, but you're not everyone's cup-of-tea._ This just kept getting better, I liked this woman. I liked her a lot.

_Tanya please believe me when I say, you know nothing about men... so put your damn husband back on the line._ That's what we want you to believe I shouted back at the screen.

_Edward, I'm a woman, if we want it, we get it. We just make it look like you want it, but really we want it. _See...

_Jesus fuck sake put your fucking husband back on the phone, you're messing with my mind. _I laughed. The sound of the phone being placed on the table and the voice of Tanya as she shouted for Mike could be heard.

_Edward? This is now my life... fun isn't it?_ Taking another sip of wine, I grinned at Mike's sarcasm.

_You said she would help. You said, and I quote, that Tanya is a woman and she would know what that meant. _He sounded uptight again. And frustrated, definitely frustrated.

_And?_ Mike didn't sound too concerned.

_And your wife just said that Maria might not be into me, that she may prefer a different kind of man, or that she's a fucking lesbian. What the fuck kinda advice is that!!_

_I have learnt over the last few months to NEVER question my beautiful wife. _He talked like Tanya had a gun to his head and he was reading of a card.

_Look, I just need someone to tell me what I should do, what would you do?_

_Edward, I wouldn't stop trying... that's the bottom line, if it was me I would keep pursuing her. If you're correct on all this heat and tension stuff, then keep chipping away. But-_

_But. But, what?_

_If you say there is sexual chemistry between you, you might want to find out why. She not only lied about a boyfriend, but she's adamant about turning you down. _Shit I didn't like where this was leading to.

_Mike, what the fuck are you saying? That she's a spy? You now think she's a spy? You know what? Between you and your wife, there's not an ounce of normalness between you! God help baby Emma with you two for parents._ His agitation seeped back down the phone line, as he paced again. I could hear the sound of a drink being poured.

_Don't knock it until you know for sure. You're a wealthy man Edward. She might want something you have._

His voice had dramatically changed into the voice of a concerned best friend, and the wheels of unease began to move. I started to scroll down my contact list to phone Alice but I paused. There was a part of me that didn't want anyone else to hear the things I had heard. I wasn't sure how Alice would react. She might have doubts about carrying on; she might try to persuade the group to abort the mission. As I put my phone down, I reached for my glasses instead. I wasn't ready for the onslaught of worried questions from the team.

Because of the nature of the game, sometimes things didn't go according to plan. My late night call from James was a prime example of just that. He and Jasper were two hours from landing and they requested an emergency meeting straight away with me and all the others at my place.

By the time I had alerted the rest of the team, showered and made the necessary provisions of coffee, Jasper and James were at my door. Alice and Emmett followed shortly afterwards.

"This better be for real, James." Emmett said while he tried to stifle a yawn. His body bent forward and rested on the table.

James, who now had flicked through some of the research notes, didn't even bother to look up and answer.

"Jasper, you might want to start." James said. James looked at me then back at Jasper.

Frowning, James had seemed twitchy when he and Jasper arrived and had asked for a stiff drink rather than the coffee I offered. It wasn't like him, this was business and business equalled coffee. Jasper on the other hand had furiously texted Alice. It had been several days since they had last seen each other, and now that Jasper had arranged to come straight here rather than go home, Alice was eager to see him.

"The thing is questions were raised." Jasper looked nervous. He turned briefly towards Alice, her tiny hand covered his and a small tight smile appeared on her face.

"Questions, what questions?" I asked.

"It seems our little Jasper is flying in the spotlight. People have noticed his, shall we say lack of painting." James picked up his single malt and swirled it around in the glass, and did not bother to look at anyone's reaction.

"It's Aro..." Jasper muttered.

"What!" I placed my cup on the table and rubbed the side of my brow. "There is no way that fucking man knows what were up to, no fucking way." I couldn't contain the nervous feeling that was boiling inside, my voice edged with panic. The team sat in silence.

"Word's gotten around that I've not produced any art work or had work displayed for the last six months and rumours are flying around, and people are beginning to think I'm involved in something bigger." His voice was flat and uninspiring, it sounded like it was an admission of failing.

"You're saying that, because boy wonder here, has been working his ass off producing three fucking fakes that the so called fucking art world thinks he's up-to-no good." We all cast a confusing glance at Emmett at his outburst which was then followed by an awkward silence. As we tried to digest what he had said you could see the frown on my face that was mirrored by everyone else. Well, nearly everyone.

"You do realize what you just said, don't you?" Alice asked.

"Jesus, you slept with him?" James asked, pointing at him but looking at me.

"What the fu-." The sound of Emmett's chair scraped across my cedar floor, and I cringed at what damage he may have just caused.

"That's it." I shouted. Everyone looked my way. Emmett stood frozen; his back bent forward and his hands flat on the table.

"We all need to calm down, ok?" I pushed the strands of hair that had escaped the hair tie behind my ears. "Rumours are just that, rumours."

"What do you think we should do?" Alice asked, her voice a whisper.

"Alice, how far along are we on the technical side?" I looked between her and Emmett for an answer as I picked up my pen.

"We're on schedule. The devices for hacking the passwords are ready and we have four in total." Alice reviewed her notes and then returned to look at me. "We need to talk about how we're going to get them into Edward's house, have you got any suggestions?"

I bit my lip knowing that all eyes were on me. Whenever someone in the group mentioned him by name or referred to any part of my assignment I instantly thought of him. Not the heist side, but the Edward side. The side that I knew, the side I heard whenever he spoke to his friend, or the endless piano playing, that's the side that I knew.

"I'm working on it. In the mean time we need to keep that piece of shit Aro off our backs! So, Alice, Emmett put aside what you're doing and Jasper, you're having an exhibition!"

"What!" the astonishment of the group was now evident."

"You've got to be kidding, there's no way I can pull together a show." Alice said, her face showing what everyone else was thinking.

"I'm not asking for the Tate, Alice. We'll have a small display at our gallery, no invitation necessary, simple, nothing fancy. Jasper, do you have enough pieces to go on display?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." His voice sounded steadier than a few moments ago.

"Right we'll arrange it for next Friday." Looking over at Alice, who now played with a strand of her hair, a sure sign she was stressed.

"Alice, we need to protect Jasper because he's the one on the front line. He's the one with the experience to do anything, and that is bound to raise a few eyebrows. They know his name in this world and we need to be seen as just art lovers and nothing more. Ok?" I spoke in a gentle voice, trying to reassure her. She nodded her reply and began furiously taking notes.

"James, I'm attending an art auction on Saturday evening, you'll need to come with me."

"What, why?" he sound like a whinging teenager.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Emmett piped up

"I can't even express how little I give a shit about what you think Emmett." James said, learning back in his chair, he rolled his eyes at me and grinned.

"Jesus will you two stop!" looking at both Emmett and James. "James be here at seven on Saturday and Emmett help Alice get the exhibition of the ground.

Looking at my watch, I saw the time. "Well now that the suns up, who wants some breakfast?"

While everybody else was either watching the news or reading my morning news paper, I busied myself in the kitchen. A dozen eggs were now cracked and in the bowl, ready for me to throw into the pan along with the ham, cheese and mushrooms.

"So how's your side of the assignment going?" Alice's ability to unintentionally creep around caused me to jump.

"Hmm." I'd tried to make out I hadn't heard her, which gave me time to think.

"You heard me. You didn't give any feedback to us about what you've have been up to." The scrape of one of the stools being pulled out from the breakfast bar, told me she wasn't leaving the kitchen anytime soon.

"Its all in the emails I sent out." I casually turned around, and ignored the hiss of the butter in the pan. "Didn't you read them?" I smiled.

She watched me closely, while I gathered enough plates and silverware from the cupboards and drawers.

"I've listened to the tapes, Maria." I froze the eggs that I had just thrown into the pan, were now sizzling and ready to be turned.

"The eggs are burning" I heard Alice say.

"You didn't need to." I mumbled still watching the now turned eggs. "I mean, there's nothing of importance, nothing that relates to the job."

"Really! So his falling for you doesn't affect the job?"

"Alice I would never put this team in any danger." My hand gripped the spatula, how could she think that I would ever.

"I never said you would, and I'm not implying that you would ever make the wrong decision for the team." I moved the pan off the flaming gas ring and turned to look at her. Her face was nestled in the palm of her hand, her petite frame leaning slightly forward. "I'm implying that you might make the wrong decision for yourself."

My eyes darted to the dining room, when I heard Emmett calling for his breakfast. Looking back at Alice, she started to stand up straight and I caught her wrist, not allowing her to leave.

"W... What do you mean?" my voice sound shaky and dry.

"I mean. Don't play games with him, if you feel anything towards him spend time with him. Just make sure he knows that in a few weeks you'll be gone. But don't string him along for the next five weeks when you attend all these functions and flirt with him, then ditch him. That's unfair. You need to get into his house and if you can have some fun in the process, then why not?" We both looked up at the sound of Emmett as he moaned for his breakfast, and before I could respond she had wriggled her hand free and was making her way to the dining room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, Edward's about if you want to read what he thinks!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Personal Invitation

**Hello...**

**Well hope you enjoyed Ed's thoughts – Self pimping...go check it out.**

**Thanks once again for the amazing kind words and encouragement.**

**I'm posting two chapters today, they follow on from each other and I don't want to leave you hanging!!!**

**Hope you enjoy the double delight!!!**

* * *

**Stolen He_art_**

**A Personal Invitation**.

By the time everyone left it was mid-day and the result of everyone working on the job was evident. The disarray of dining room chairs and screwed up bits of paper littered my floors along with the empty coffee mugs and crumbs from the toast I had made earlier. I sighed, knowing that I would now have to spend a part of this beautiful bright day tidying up the mess of others. Though I would miss out on some of the sunshine that poked through every window of my home, I was pleased that we had achieved so much during this unplanned meeting.

Jasper was looking into some of the pieces he had locked away. He is an incredible artist and one that should be recognised for the the talent he has. I always felt he sacrificed his dream when he joined us and I wondered if he ever regretted missed opportunities. His lack of confidence for his own work had hit an all time low, so he was happy to display his own work under the umbrella of a master painter. I just hoped this gave him the confidence to one day ditch the albatross around his neck and paint his own work again.

Alice, ever the diplomat didn't mention the conversation that we had in the kitchen. She was now far too busy organising and prepping for the exhibition at the gallery. She made it quite clear that she would be sending Edward an invitation and that we all had to promise to be on our best behaviour. The last part of the sentence had been aimed at James.

Emmett spent some of the time explaining to me the new gadget that he proudly adapted for this job. We went over the strategy of how I would plant the devices. I didn't need tools or anything like that, but I needed a steady hand, and time to insert the button-like device into the back of each alarm panel. This would affectively give me free rein to get inside and move about undetected. Once the code had been set centrally, the system main frame which Alice had now hacked into would be able to interact with any alarm panel.

With everyone busy working on their part of the mission, it gave me and James a chance to catch up. He informed me that he would be heading down to Forks on Sunday to meet up with Carlisle and Charlie. He and Carlisle were taking Charlie out for the day and he wanted to know if I would forfeit my plans with Charlie so that it could be more of a boy's day out. It was no problem on my part; my only stipulation being no booze or women to be involved in any activity.

I had gone over the plan for Saturday night with James. I wanted to arrive on time so we could mingle with the other guests and to find out the so called rumours regarding Jasper. I knew once we had taken our seats it would be impossible to scope out the other guests and I had no intention of being the last to leave, just because I hadn't done a good job.

Alice had already selected my dress for the evening, which was a great help. Gone were the days of endless shopping trips and fitting rooms which I was secretly grateful for!

Saturday came round far too quickly. By mid-afternoon the tidy living room that I'd lovingly cleaned yesterday was now a mess again, this time with all my crap. Phone records, files even CCTV footage of the perimeter of Edwards's home covered most of the flat surfaces. With three hours to go before James would arrive, I needed to get into gear and get ready. Checking the red flashing light on the answering machine I realised I hadn't contacted my real estate agent. She had left three frantic messages regarding appointments to show clients around my home. I texted Alice and asked her to set up appointments for viewing.

I got back to the task at hand and made my way to my bedroom to get ready. Alice had emailed me the list of who would be attending along with the seating plan. It hadn't escaped my notice that Edward would be attending and that he was also sitting at our table. It couldn't have escaped my notice, because darling Alice had increased the font size and highlighted it red!

It was a relief to escape the constant disapproving grumble of James. Once the car came to a sudden stop, I leapt out before he had the chance to run round and open the door for me. His over-protective glare shot across the roof of his Mercedes at me and I purposely slammed the passenger door hard so that I could watch him flinch. The twenty minute car journey had felt like we were on the road to hell. James was not happy with my state of dress or 'lack of' and made a point at every opportunity to say so. We bickered throughout the entire journey, acting more like brother and sister, than supposedly lovers. I knew that once we entered reception he was going to get his own back.

Fairmont Olympic Hotel had a five star rating and I was never disappointed with its decor. The beautiful stained glass windows and marble sculptures sat perfectly in alcoves and gave a regal feeling. Long before I could afford to stay here I would often take a seat in the park opposite and longingly look at the kind of people that stayed here. I wished one day to be just like those people that I watched. Ironically I could now afford to buy the Fairmont but yet I had never booked a room here.

I looked over at James who was now brushing down the front of his suit, smoothing out the creases. I smiled at the way he always gave a 'don't care' attitude in public, but he was just as nervous as I was about this evening and I don't think the constant snappy comments from both of us in the car helped.

"Are you ready honey?" I smiled at him, watching the stubborn attitude of a few seconds ago disappear as I loving held his arm. I tilted my head towards his ear and whispered, "You look very handsome James."

He patted my hand that hung on his arm and with a fake smirk he leaned into my shoulder and whispered, "Complements won't change the fact that you're dressed like a hooker!" We both laughed like James had just exchanged a harmless joke rather than a snide comment. "You should know darling, you've dated enough of them." I hit back, still pretending to laugh.

The main lobby was a hive of activity. A combination of hotel guests, staff and invited parties for this evening's ball were scattered around. James steered me towards the main entrance to the Harbour suite, holding my hand tightly as we weaved in and out of small groups of people. Eventually arriving at the bar, he automatically ordered our drinks, while I surveyed the room.

"See anything?" He mumbled, leaning over towards the small serving platter of caviar that was perched on the bar.

"Jacob Black and co have arrived, I've also spotted the Lockton's and the Micklewright's. Major Reynolds is already sitting down-." James handed me my drink and turned to look at my observations

"He's sitting down because he's already pissed." James reached over the bar for another canapé.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with E." James softly sang I quickly glanced around the room.

"Honey, open wide and let's give him a show." I turned back to look at James, who was now holding the caviar cracker near my lips. My eyes widened and for a split second I wasn't sure if I could go along with the charade. He inched forward and I slowly took the cracker between my lips.

"You bastard," I said covering my mouth while I swallowed the cracker. I watched James as he continued to laugh softly at what he had just done. I wanted desperately to turn and see Edwards's reaction hoping that he hadn't noticed or that he saw right through the fake exchange.

"Mrs. Black and her bastard son are heading our way so let's put our best politician face on," James said as he scooted closer to me, wrapping his hand round my waist.

"Mrs. Black, what a pleasure." James moved slightly forward and kissed each of her cheeks.

"Oh, James you're a flirt." she waved her hand at his chest and giggled. "You remember my son, Jacob?" Her smile abruptly left her face when she turned to look at her son. His smile was tight, as he shook James's hand.

"So Maria, congratulations on the Dragon chair," Jacob said. His flat tone of voice projected his bitterness of being out bid.

"I hear you also placed a bid for that particular item. I have to say when I set my mind on something I rarely back down." It was a casual comment, and not meant as a flippant remark.

"Mmm, I've heard that about you." I could feel the reaction of Jacobs's remark ripple through James's arm. I squeezed the crook of his elbow to try and calm him down. I smiled sweetly at Jacob. His mother made no attempt to hide her embarrassment at her son's comment, her deep set frown displayed disappointment.

"What were your limits and reserves? I would hate to think it was a close call," I said innocently.

"Um, three and a half million... including reserves." His sheepish expression was plastered all over his face.

"Oh dear, I suggest you change your auction bidder, three and a half million won't get you very far," I smirked. I turned towards James, who by now had calmed down. He patted my hand and leaned into my ear.

"Take him down, my love," he whispered.

"I didn't have a bidder." His lips barley moved as the words fell out of his mouth.

"Well, that would explain how I came to out-bid you then. You see, I had no limits and no reserves." My eyes narrowed slightly, as I watched him crumble.

"Shall we find our table mother?" he swiftly turned his back on me and James, forcefully dragging his mother with him.

"Ah, my darling, I never get tired of that." James relaxed once again, and leaned back against the bar.

The calmness of the bar staff serving behind me patiently engaging with customers, along with the random compliments being given for the perfectly made martini provided the few minutes of silence that were enough for me to get my bearings. The head waiter was now ushering guests to their tables and instructing the waiters that were walking around offering canapés to now leave the room. A feeling of uncertainty appeared out of nowhere as I still hadn't spotted Edward and I wouldn't give James the satisfaction of asking him where he was.

I smiled shyly at the waiter who pulled my chair out. I hadn't up until then turned to face any of the other guests that were seated at our table. Instead I chose to examine the cotton lemon coloured napkin that had been placed on my lap. I felt the warmth of James' hand over mine and I smiled nervously. He leaned towards the side of my face and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Relax honey, you're as stiff as a board," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at the rest of the table and smiled. I fleetingly looked around the table, the tilting of heads and wide grins greeted me. I licked my lips knowing that the last person I would greet at this large round table would be Edward.

"Would you like a drink madam?" Flicking my head in the direction of the waiter, I looked up.

"Um, yes please, water-," I said smiling.

"No. She'll have a Diaka vodka, with a twist, thank you." I turned to look at James and then back at the space that the waiter had just occupied.

"I'll drive tonight honey, you have some fun." He patted my hand and smiled. I had heard no mumbles of conversation from the rest of the table. This only meant they had watched our exchange.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I hear congratulations are in order." I looked over at Carlisle and Esme and genuinely smiled. Alice purposely placed them at our table so that we could exchange the planned conversations. James and Carlisle always made sure that their connection was never publicised. It was a lesson that was instilled in all of us. Family connections were difficult to hide so we always kept that side simple. It wasn't common knowledge of who worked for me and who my family were. With the Cullen's it was different, Carlisle was a prestigious doctor at Fred Hutchinson, the famous cancer hospital and Esme was well known in the community.

"Ah, please call me Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He reached for his wife's hand and tentatively smiled at her.

The waiter that took my order was now standing next to me, placing my frosted glass of vodka to my right. I glanced up to say thank you and immediately came into Edwards view. His eyes stared intensely at me and his clenched jaw and stone-like features watched my every move. I moved uncomfortably in my seat and turned to listen to the exchange of conversation between Carlisle and James.

"Well, then I insist you call me James and you already know Maria," said James.

James turned to Mrs. Moon who was sitting to his right. "Have you heard? Maria's going to display Carlisle's and Esme's son-in-law Jasper Whitlock's work at her gallery." Mrs. Moon intrigued by this conversation, placed her elbow on the table and leaned in closer.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, and I've had the privilege of seeing some of the finished pieces." He gently nudged Mrs. Moon, giving her a wink. "That's one of the perks of our relationship. I get to see what others don't." He purposely spoke louder so that all at the table could hear. I coughed slightly and squeezed his thigh as a warning.

"His work is incredible. You and your wife must be very proud," James said looking back at Carlisle, not flinching from the stern warning I had just inflicted. He picked up his glass of sparking water and took a sip. Random conversations were now beginning and the odd flurry of questions about the gallery and the local artist Chihuly who was displaying some of his newest work in the city were thrown at me.

"And when can I expect to see an invitation?" My eyes darted over towards Edward, ignoring the fact that I had been listening to Mr. Moon. Although James and several others had been in deep debate, James had heard the question that Edward had just asked me.

James slowly turned to look at me "No invitation necessary, isn't that right honey?" my head felt light from the lack of oxygen.

"Yes that's right," I muttered. I took a sip of my ice cold vodka and savoured the feeling of it sliding down my throat.

"Though I believe that you, Mr. Masen, will get a personalised hand delivered invitation."

The cold soothing liquid that a moment ago I had been savouring was now restricting my air flow. I coughed to try and clear the now burning sensation I felt and I reached for James' glass of water. He reacted quickly and placed it at my lips, rubbing my back to try and ease my breathing. The sound of scraping chairs could be heard and I looked up through my blurred vision, at Edward who was now making his way round to me, along with Carlisle.

"Christ, Maria." He crouched down next to me, taking my hand.

"She's fine. Why don't you go back to your seat?" James said, his voice portraying concern.

"No. I don't think she-."

"I said go back to your seat Mr. Masen," James said through gritted teeth. The firm tone of his voice giving an order rather than asking.

"I'll think you'll find gentlemen that I'm the only Doctor at this table. Esme will you escort Maria and myself to the powder room?" Carlisle's gentle calm voice reassured me and he lightly placed his hand on my waist and guided me to the ladies restroom.

"Open wide" He said. I sighed once more and opened my mouth. "No harm done, though you look a bit flushed." Carlisle smiled and turned towards Esme. "Darling, I'll leave Maria in your capable hands." He smiled back at me and left.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Esme stood in front of me, her small compact now open and the soft round sponge swept over my pink cheeks.

"Well, apart from the fact I'm going to throttle James when I return to my seat." The anger rose to the surface of my skin, causing it to flush which affectively undid the work of the make-up.

"Maria, you need to pull yourself together." She sounded worried. Did she doubt me?

"I'm fine; I just don't see why we have to be so malicious towards him-."

"Maria, to everyone who's not in our circle, you and James are a couple. You may not be in each other's pocket, or attending functions together, but we need to give the impression that it's real. We have to keep him close. He has to be our eyes and ears on this. You know that?" She placed her cool hand on the side of my face and smiled

"He doesn't need to be an asshole about it, his loving all this." I sighed and leaned against the dark marble surface.

"You remind me so much of your mother when you get all feisty." Her words came out unsteadily, as she lightly smoothed down the collar of my dress and I smiled. Her nurturing habits were abundantly clear.

"You still miss her, don't you?" I asked. I studied the reaction of her face, her eyes now slowly glistening and I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck and squeezed her tight.

"I've thought about her a lot lately, what with all of you now grown up and moving away. I saw this time as being for the four of us. The cruises and the bridge games; I never saw any of this." Her voice sounded distant, like she was imagining the scenarios that she just spoke of.

Pulling away from my embrace and smiling confidently at me, she turned towards the large mirror, making sure she looked presentable. Without taking her eyes off of her reflection she leaned over the basin and washed her hands.

"There's no need to worry about us, we'll be fine and once this is all over you can come and visit us and stay as long as you like."

"I worry that you're not happy, that you won't settle down. Alice has Jasper and Emmett is... Emmett. James, well he loves this lifestyle, but you, I worry most about you."

I laughed "I think James needs more monitoring than I do; he's already planning for his next adventure. Speaking of James," I looked at my watch and frowned. "I think we should head back, he has probably told Edward that I'm having his love child."

"Maria, it's obvious to anyone that can see, that Edward has very strong feelings for you, and if James is to play the part of being your boyfriend then he also needs to be the jealous boyfriend. It's just for this evening. Come Monday, James will be flying back to London and you can concentrate on the task at hand." I rolled my eyes at the mention of James and she laughed.

"Stay in here for a bit, I'll clear the air back at the table and you can get yourself calm. Ok?" drying her hands and puckering her lips, she touched my shoulder and walked out. I picked up my small clutch bag and pulled out my cell phone and I sent Alice a quick text asking her to make sure that James got the early flight for London on Monday. The sooner he was on the plane the better.

* * *

**Carrying on reading....**


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Bones and Smiling Faces

**This is one of my favourite chapters. **

**I'm not a big fan of Jacob (sorry!!) so it doesn't look to good for him.**

**Lots of Edward time, which is always a good thing.**

**Please please let me know what you think, I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Katydid2363 I send you lots of Reese's mini cups!!!**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Broken Bones and Smiling Faces**

The idle chit chat of the two ladies that were now standing at the sink, washing their hands told me that the first course was being served. Looking down at the time display on my mobile, I realised how long I'd been away from the table. Watching them leave and then checking my appearance once more in the mirror. I made my way back to the function room, rubbing the shiny surface of my mobile out of habit. The large open space of the unused side lobby in front of me, gave me time to compose myself before I got back to the table.

"It must be hard to be surrounded by all those men." Turning around, I spotted Jacob swaying on the spot, his suit jacket hung off his shoulders, and the purple silk lining on display from his unnecessary rolled up sleeve. The lilac pastel tie he wore earlier was no longer around his neck and exposed his unbuttoned white shirt.

"Jealous are we? I've heard you're below par, maybe you should think about switching sides?" I wasn't concerned about airs and graces when it came to Jacob Black. He was a leech. He abused his parent's status at every opportunity and he disrespected his family and those around him.

"You think you're so it, don't you? You thrive on the attention of men-."

"Be careful what you say next Jacob, you're in a glass house remember that." I watched his reaction to the threat I'd just made. Snorting a laugh I turned away and headed for the doors.

The thick lush carpet muffled his footsteps and before I could react he had grabbed my elbow and spun me around. My heart raced as he held my elbow tightly, and as I brought my eyes level with the smirk on his face, his alcohol-fuelled breath spread over the skin of my arm and I resisted the urge to gag. His eyes fixated on mine.

"Not so talkative now are we?" I didn't react to the angry words he threw at me, choosing instead to bide my time and stare him out.

"You walk around like you fucking own the joint. You're a whore just like my father's bitch." I watched the stillness of his pupils, his rapid breathing showed no sign of slowing down. The pressure from his grip on my elbow increased and my free hand that held my phone, now lightly tapped the speed dial number.

His face now covered in a thin layer of sweat was the result of excess alcohol and nerves and when he licked his lips he confirmed my thoughts. The vibration of activities on the other side of the double swing doors caused them to jerk open slightly and the noise of the room could be heard. The flicker of opportunity appeared when the noise made by the moving doors caught his eye and made him look away. I didn't say a word for fear of him returning to his previous state. Focusing on my elbow that was inches from his face, I pulled back sharply, which gave me leverage to use the full force of my weight. I rammed my elbow into his face. The cracking sound of bone breaking and the popping of cartilage could be heard. He instantly dropped out of my line of sight.

I stood watching him roll around the floor, his moans getting louder along with his expletives. I checked to see if anybody had walked in or was already in here as I stepped back from his flaying arms, franticly looking in my purse for tissues. I tried to focus on what had just happened; the thoughts of how I should tackle this whirled in my head.

"Jesus, what the fuck happened?" James' voice snapped me out of my trance-like state. I watched him bend down next to Jacob pulling his bloody hand away from his face.

"She broke my fucking nose." His groans and grunts increased as James tried to check the wound. "Well, you probably deserved it. Maria what happened?" he calmly asked, using his free hand to call Carlisle

"He got nasty, and he wouldn't let me go," I said. I bent my elbow slightly to see the damage, the impression of his grip now evident. The deep red finger marks were already starting to turn purple. James was now staring at my wound, his face rigid with anger. The hand that was covering the side of Jacob's face now smothered his mouth and broken nose.

"You fucking listen you piece of crap, you touch her again and I will kill you." He added more weight on his hand, causing Jacob to wince. "And so help me god, you breathe a word of this to any one and I'll hunt you down, do you hear me?" the force of James's hand over his mouth only allowed him to nod yes and the instant he yanked his hand away Jacob gasped for air.

"Maria look behind the bar, there might be some booze back there." I found a cheap bottle of bourbon and ran back round to James' side. He snatched it out of my hands, unscrewed the top and started to sprinkle the whisky over Jacob.

"What the fuck-." He rolled around on the carpet

"Shut up, you're pissed, you fell. Got it?"

"What on earth happened here?" We both turned around and watched Carlisle walk towards us.

"He fell and Maria found him like this," James said, his casual tone showed no indication of a lie.

"Go and get Esme, and Maria go and find his mother."

With the medics wheeling Jacob to the awaiting ambulance followed by his mother, Carlisle and Esme; I sneaked back into the powder room to make sure that I looked ok. As I looked at the bruises on my arm, I was thankful that James had gone to the car to retrieve my cropped black satin cardi. Though it didn't cover the low cut dress or the shortness of the length, James reminded me, it did hide the now aching bruises on my arm.

On returning to my table, the once subdued party that sat with me were now bursting with anticipation, their eager eyes waiting to hear firsthand what actually happened.

Sitting down and smiling nervously I took the vodka drink that James was offering.

"Oh my dear, you look ever so pale are you sure your alright?" Mrs. Moon was the first to offer her concern. Her tight smile and concerned brow were warm comforts.

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner," said Mr Moon, who was tending to his cigar he looked over at me and winked. "Can't say I'm not happy, he's always drunk." I smiled at his old fashioned ways. The now vacant chairs at our table were a focal point for anyone wishing to know more about this evening's drama. Random guests would sit down at our table asking questions about the incident or throwing their opinion out to the rest of our table. It didn't escape my notice that for every question or comment that was thrown my way Edward Masen was watching me.

Having missed out on several dinner courses was an inconvenience to say the least. After drinking the chilled vodka that James had given me on my return, I was beginning to feel a bit light headed. I was grateful when the large platter of assorted cheeses, fruits and whole-wheat crackers were placed on the centre of the table. I sat back in my chair and let the conversations of the table wash over me.

I allowed myself to think back to what had happened. I was truly remorseful for allowing my anger to take over. I won't deny that he deserved what was coming his way, and I dreaded to think what could've been the outcome if I wasn't the person I was. But I was more worried about the repercussions of my outburst. I know that Jacob would take heed of James' warning, but I still had this nagging doubt.

I looked over at James who was now selecting a small bunch of grapes from the cheese board and placing them on my white china side plate. He looked up and smiled at me, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "Dance with me?" he asked. My stomach no longer felt unsettled since eating.

He held my hand and led me to the dance floor. As he held me close to his body, we swayed casually to the orchestra.

"If I had to sit at that table another minute with Masen watching your every move, we would've had to call the paramedics again," he whispered. I moved slightly apart from his body, so that I could see his face and frowned.

"It wasn't that bad," I smirked at my blasé manner, as he loosened his grip on my hand and twirled me around, pulling me back into his chest.

"Oh really, well lover boy is taking in the view as we speak. He keeps looking over at us, or is his trying to look up your dress?" The sarcastic tone from earlier returned.

"I wondered when you were going to resume your opinion on my attire," I grinned.

"Either way it's making me uncomfortable," he mumbled.

The change in tempo brought us to a swaying motion. James squeezed my hand to reassure me and I smiled.

"You're ok, aren't you? No affects from earlier?" the concern for my well-being swept over his face.

"Because Charlie would kick my ass if he knew you'd got into a fight," He chuckled.

I laughed. "I would hardly call it a fight. He went down on the first punch." Shaking his head, James laughed with me.

"Get ready, Maria, lover boy's on his way over," He whispered. I automatically tensed and my laughter faded. "Now, now it's only a dance." He said reassuringly. "But if he touches your ass, he's a dead man."

"Would you mind if I cut in?" I looked up to see Edward asking James for permission to take over. His tall defined slender body was several inches taller than James. Strands of his wild hair fell loosely over his brow.

"Not at all." James released his hand from mine and smiled down at me. Stepping into the space that James had occupied, Edward slowly watched our hands connect, before weaving his other hand round my waist. The pressure on my lower back instantly heated up. I sighed.

"Your heart's racing, is it the excitement of being in my arms, or the loss of not being in his?" He whispered, looking straight at me as he waited for my answer. His flawless complexion and chisel jaw caused me to lose the rhythm of my breathing for a second.

I felt his hand that nestled at the base of my back unclench. His fingers that had produced incredible sounds that kept me listening for hours while he played the piano fanned out over my back, increasing the volume of heat on my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on keeping calm.

"He seems to be the jealous type? Does he have anything to be jealous off?" Edward spoke again and I opened my eyes to still find him watching me. I openly studied his face while he continued to look at me. Our bodies swayed in no particular fashion.

"James is just protective," I said.

"Seems very insecure for an older man." His confident look now matched mine.

"I'll remember to tell him that." He used his hand that supported my back to push me closer to his chest. The smell of freshly laundered clothes with a subtle hint of scent wafted towards me.

"I'd be more inclined to be scared of your punch than James'." I stopped suddenly and stepped back slightly. His hand that was on my back was now retreating to the side of my body ready to leave me. His face showed nothing but confusion and bewilderment. My throat suddenly dry and I looked over Edward's shoulder to see James preparing to make his way over to me

"What did I say?" his voice full of panic that could easily match my own.

"W... Why would you say that?" His other hand still clutched mine as I felt him using it to drag me back towards his chest.

"Maria, it meant nothing, I was joking. You make me nervous, that's all I meant. Please?" His pleading voice jolted me out of my panicked state and realising were I was I tentatively moved back to my original spot. Now as I chose to look to the side and not at his face, the earlier feeling of nausea surfaced.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. All I meant was that I'm nervous when I'm sometimes in your presence. Please look at me?" I lifted my head slowly to look at him. The flicker of his dilated pupils caught my attention and his desperation to read my thoughts were clear.

"I don't know what I have to do to keep you here?" His lips were still parted from confessing his thoughts.

My mind racing, I wanted so much to tell him that he didn't need to do anything. I wanted so much to be the person he wanted to spend time with. The strong smell of his scent once again wafted over me and I nibbled at my lower lip to restrain my thoughts from becoming words. I raised my hand that was resting on his upper arm, I touched the side of his face and I watched him nestle his cheek into the palm of my hand.

"Just dance with me?" I whispered.

The song ended well before he eventually let go of me. He dropped his hand from mine while his other hand was still wrapped around my waist. He sighed and the warmth of his breath touched my cheek.

"Ask me," I whispered. I watched his expression. His questioning eyes looked back at me.

"Maria, would you like to spend some time in my company?" I grinned at his turn of phrase.

"Yes I would like to spend some time in your company."

He laughed and his hand left my waist as he stepped away. He placed his hands in his suit trouser pockets and backed away casually, still smirking.

"Make sure you leave grandpa at home," he winked and walked away. Leaving me to stand on the dance floor grinning.

* * *

**Let me know. Was it a good chapter???**


	8. Chapter 8: In the company of others

**Oh wow some beautiful reviews...thank you so much.**

**Chapter seven was a favourite of mine so it was nice to read that others enjoyed it to...**

**Cathy34 and I are going to rewrite the script for NM, no Jacob, Edward shirtless and both of us have parts!!!**

**I have to thank Katydid2363 for her advice on the dilemma of toppings on a Hot dog!!**

**Go to this web site and see some cool Twilight T-shirts, the one and only Texbelle who validates SH and SHO it's her baby... and it deserves to be looked at click on my profile it's under 'Things i like to share'**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**In the company of others**

I had that Sunday feeling. The sunshine filtered through the gap in the drapes and warmed the left side of my face. I smiled with the knowledge that there was no rush to get up. I had no plans or scheduled meetings, my whole day was free. Apart from the call to Charlie, which I had already made there was nothing on my agenda. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were spending quality time with Esme, while Carlisle and James were spending it with Charlie. They had a whole boy's day out kind of thing planned but nothing too exhilarating obviously. The plan was a spot of fishing on the grounds of the hospital and a picnic that Esme had prepared for them.

I finally mustered up the energy and first made my way to the bathroom to check the bruises on my arm. With the increased number of warm days ahead, I hoped that the bright red marks had disappeared. I twisted and turned my elbow in the mirror to get the best view. It was obvious that the red inflamed marks were still there. I sighed at the fact that my missed opportunity to grab a bit of colour for my pasty skin was the result of that asshole Jacob.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast, even though looking at the time it was more nearer to lunch than breakfast. I turned on the kettle and sat on one of the breakfast stools to wait for it to boil.

The box that Alice had left me yesterday was still on the breakfast bar, staring right back at me. I knew that at some point today Alice would text me to find out what I thought of the contents. We all decided that now as we were getting nearer to the heist we needed to distance ourselves from our present lifestyle. Assume new identities if you like. Alice had taken the trouble to provide us each with a box that was tailored to the individual. Mine contained a new mobile phone with only gallery business numbers, the odd restaurant number and a few international auction houses. None of the numbers from the team were programmed in since we would still have our other phones even though they wouldn't be in constant use.

In my case all my bank accounts had been transferred and money wired to several different locations round the world. I was no longer using credit cards only cash. The majority of the property that I owned was now owned by others and this place was now in the hands of the real estate agency and according to our softly spoken real estate agent Leigh, she already had a flood of people interested. I had been taught from a young age that personal effects shouldn't be on display, so my personnel trinkets and sentimental pieces of jewellery were already in a large vault in a secret location. The little furniture that I had left in here was to be sent to charity shops.

With my hot mug of coffee and a pair of scissors, I started to work through the box. All the relevant documents such as a passport, driver's license, several membership cards and even a blood donor card were all placed neatly on top. Airline tickets for Jasper and me were in a separate envelope along with the keys to a rented car.

I made my way back to my bedroom to start the laborious task of swapping documents over and shredding the ones no longer needed. I picked up my now flashing phone; Alice's name furiously blinking.

_Hey. Just want 2 make sure you've opened the box _

_& everything is in order. Have u checked your_

_Contact numbers? Remember... have fun._

_Luv Ali_

I smiled at her text, as I went back to retrieve my replacement phone. I got back into bed and snuggled under the covers. I knew the usual numbers where in there and I scrolled down and saw that she had added a few that I didn't recognise. From the name and number that I was staring at, I now knew why she had wanted me to check.

Edward Masen. I clicked on the more info option and a photo with his name and mobile number came up. I laughed out loud at what she had done as I touched the screen and smiled.

Have fun, that's what she meant.

My thoughts went back to last night and the time we had spent on the dance floor. He had asked me out on a date, though he phrased it rather differently and I had said yes. I turned to look at my alarm clock. Some people are late risers on the weekend and I didn't want to disturb him. I used the coward's way of communicating, I sent a test message.

_Edward, _

_It's Maria Swan, just sending you _

_My contact number..._

I bit my lip in concentration and tried to figure out how I wanted it to read. I didn't want it formal or fussy, just casual. As I read the text message for the hundredth time, I jumped right in and pressed send. I watched the tiny envelope whizz around the screen and with the sound of a high pitch bleep, it was too late to delete it. The message was sent. I tossed the phone on the duvet and slid further down the bed and fell back to sleep.

I think it was the light thud of my cell phone as it fell to the ground rather than the squeal of the tune that brought me out of my cosy comfortable sleep. As I reached for the phone that was no longer on the bed, I patted the duvet to flush it out. With the realization that it was now on the floor and under the bed, I stretched over and under and grabbed it. I pressed the answer button before the caller gave up.

"Hello? Maria?"

"Mmm." Still half asleep and not recognising the voice, I sat back against the pillows and stretched. "Sorry, who is this?"

The soft sound of gently laughter trickled down the phone line. "It's Edward. Did I wake you?"

"Um... Edward?" I sat up, now realising how this must look, me still in bed and asleep.

"Yes, look I woke you up, why-." His uncertain voice made me cringe with embarrassment.

"No, no it's fine. Honestly." I glanced over at my alarm clock and frowned at the time. Mid-afternoon and I was still stretched out in my bed.

"I don't get the opportunity to lie in bed on a Sunday often." I padded into the kitchen, and held the phone against my ear while I filled the kettle.

"I see... and in this bed that you're lying in, are you alone?" I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to contain a snigger

"That's a bit of a personnel question for a Sunday!" I picked up my tea and made my way to the garden.

"Well then, can I ask it tomorrow, when we have coffee?"

"You can ask but I might not answer." I smiled, aware of the fact that I hadn't turned down his offer of coffee.

"I'll take my chances." The soft laughter appeared again.

"There's a bench opposite The Fairmont Hotel, right by the park. I could meet you at 3 pm?" I pushed back on the reclining lounger, my head tilted to the side with my eyes closed, as I soaked up the warmth of the sun.

"Sounds good, 3 pm it is then." He sounded reluctant to end the call.

"3 pm it is, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I smiled.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Maria."

I placed the mobile on the arm of the lounger, laid back and sighed. I eventually succumbed to the constant bleep from my other mobile phone and padded back into the kitchen. I knew who was calling from the unique ringtone.

_C I told you 2 have fun!_

Now that the last customer at the gallery was making their way to the door, I could finally relax and take my heels off. I looked over at Alice who was busy unwrapping her lunch. Her desk was covered with holiday brochures and sightseeing pamphlets.

"So, this coffee encounter is a date... in a way?" I watched her wipe her hands on her napkin, not looking in my direction but continuing to focus on her lunch.

"Well. If you call stealing sixty million dollars from a man a date, then I would categorically state that we are on a date!" I watched her expression of concern when she spotted the mayo oozing from her sandwich. "He sounded excited enough, you know. When-."

"When you were listening in, you mean." Still watching her study her sandwich, I moved towards her desk and pinched a chip from the bag.

"The system isn't designed for your busy-body nature Mrs Whitlock." Leaning over I took a bite of her sandwich. I watched her stifle her urge to protest.

Craning to see the clock on the wall behind me, Alice looked back at me then down at her half eaten sandwich. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I laughed at her irritation and moved away from her desk as I put my shoes back on. I grabbed my cardigan and left.

The afternoon warm air that encouraged me to wear my lightweight blue cardigan was now turning a bit chilly. Turning onto the main road, I quickened my pace when I spotted the roof of the Fairmont Hotel in the distance. The hotdog stand to my left caught my eye and I wondered if I might have time to grab a quick bite to eat before Edward showed up. I glanced at the bench we were to meet at and there he was. He'd spotted me. He gingerly rose from the seat. His hands that were flat on the front of his thighs were now tucked in his trouser pockets. His face was filled with confidence and his smile reached his cheeks.

My pace slowed as I got to the curb, I checked the traffic flow and crossed the street. I pulled my cardigan closer together as I got nearer, my breathing still erratic from my quickened pace.

"Hello." I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest to keep out the cold. His wild hair seemed more confused close-up and his cheeks were slightly pink from the drop in temperature.

"Hello. You seem cold." He began to unzip his jacket. "Here, take mine," he smiled. I reached out and touched his arm, effectively stopping him. I laughed slightly. "I'm fine honestly." I bit the inside of my lip, to stop from smirking at his chivalry. He looked back at me with a questioning stare.

"You're cold. Are you sure you don't want my jacket?" he looked down at my hand that was still on his arm, lifted his own and placed it over mine. "You're freezing." The heat from his hand made mine tingle and I reluctantly dragged my hand out from under his.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Come on let's eat," I said nervously. Not giving him the chance to answer my question, I grabbed his hand with no intention but to get us back across the road to the hot dog stand. His hand gradually tightened around mine and the fiery burning sensation flowed up my arm. I instantly dropped it when my foot hit the curb but he pulled it back and laced his fingers through mine, adamant that he wasn't going to let go. He smiled in my direction and I blushed.

With my hand firmly held by his, he guided me towards the entrance of the Fairmont Hotel.

Not trusting myself to voice directions, I squeezed his hand to get his attention. He turned back to look at me and I slowed my pace as we passed the hot dog stand. I stopped right in front of it.

"Where are you taking me?" My breath was irregular from sprinting and his eyes drifted briefly to my chest and then back to my face to answer my question.

"The Fairmont! You said you were hungry." I smiled at his confused expression.

"I am for a hot dog, not fancy hotel food." I laughed at his misinterpretation and pulled him back towards the stand still holding his hand.

"Um..." I looked up at the makeshift board, trying to decide what to have. I could feel Edward's eyes on my profile as I greeted the vender with a smile. "Large dog with mustard and relish please," I smiled at the vender and then at Edward who was now studying the board, his frown causing my smile to fade.

I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand. "Are you ok?" He looked down at our hands and then back at me and leaned towards my ear. My eyelids lowered at the thought of him so close to my face.

"I kinda had something a bit grander than this in mind," he whispered.

I tugged at his hand so that his face was closer to mine. "I only agreed to coffee, so this is an added bonus." I wanted to smile at his predictable frown that had been occurring since we met today, but I was faced instead, with a much deeper look that caught my breath.

His free hand lifted to my cold pink lips and his thumb stroked my bottom lip. My mouth inched open and the smell of warm air from the hot dog stand hit the back of my throat. He moved in closer to the side of my cold yet flushed cheek and his deep breathing caused me to hold my own.

"I so want to kiss you right now." The deepness of his voice caused me to exhale the breath I had been holding. I bit my bottom lip, the nervousness that had briefly disappeared had now returned. His thumb was caught in my vision and I felt it back on my lip.

"Please... Please don't do that." His eyes jumped from my own and down towards my mouth.

"And for you sir?" he turned quickly to the vender who had his hand stretched out holding my order. I stepped back a little, giving Edward room to face the vender. I took my order and I looked back at the menu board.

"A black coffee as well please."

"Make that two. And I'll have a plain dog," he said. I rolled my eyes. "You're having a plain hot dog?" I laughed and released my hand from his in order to pick up my paper cup.

"What's wrong with plain?" he chuckled slightly and looked back at the vender who shrugged his shoulders. "I like plain." He patted his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, paying the vendor.

"So..." he grabbed his cup and hot dog. "Where would you like to dine?" He took a tentative sip of his coffee and winced.

"Too hot?" I asked.

"No, too awful." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Come on, we'll cross at the lights." I indicated with my head.

The bench that he had previously sat on was still empty and we made our way over to it. Edward cautiously sat down, his napkin now secured between his lips. He lowered his steaming coffee to the ground, moving it slightly when he realised how close it was to his feet. I leaned back against the bench and studied his expression while he looked at his hot dog.

"Are you uncomfortable?" This time it was my turn to frown. His body seemed stiff as he tried to weigh down his paper napkin.

"Does it show?" He shifted in his seat and tried to find a more comfortable position. "That's better." He sighed and delved into his hot dog. I felt at ease that he was a bit more relaxed.

"So," he said, his left cheek puffed out like a hamster from chewing his food. "Hot dogs."

"Yep, HD's. I used to come here as a kid and sat here for hours just people watching. I used to wonder what kind of people stayed at the Fairmont." I turned my body to the side and leaned into the bench so that I could see him better.

"People like you and me." He bent down to retrieve his coffee blowing on the surface of the cup. "Have you ever stayed there?" My eyes did not leave his; I watched his every move, soaking up his mannerisms. "No. No I haven't," I whispered. It was Edward's turn to now study me. I watched his eyes scan my body, as I sighed. Neither of us moved as he watched me and I watched him. He blinked in rapid succession, snorting before he turned away.

"I never thought you would be here. In my company, with just me and no one else." He moved to focus on the busy street. "James isn't your boyfriend and I don't know why you felt the need to lie." I held my breath.

"I'm moving away, leaving the country." He turned to me, still holding his cup. He brought it to his lips, his eyes never left mine. I smiled nervously at his reaction or the lack of it.

He sensed the worry, I was projecting. "Sorry, I'm just deciding if that's another lie you've just told me!" My body stiffened and my mouth fell open. "Finished?" he asked, looking down at my empty cup and hot dog wrapper. He didn't wait for a reply, picked up my trash and walking over to the trash can.

He smiled when he returned and sat next to me, the sides of our bodies now touching. He mirrored my posture and openly scanned my body. His face was so close to mine. I closed my mouth slowly and absorbed every detail of his face. His arm inched up mine and reached the nape of my neck. The contact of his fingers made small circles on my sensitive skin. I caught my breath, his other hand now resting on my upper thigh.

"I don't care if it's a lie. I'll take what I can. Whatever you have, I want it," he whispered.

His low deep voice caught me off guard and before I could respond, the hand that attentively circled my neck only moments ago, now pushed hard against my neck bringing me nearer to him. His lips hesitated over mine. His hand left my thigh and rested on my collarbone. My gaping blouse allowed him access to my skin as he gently draped his hand round the front of my neck. His breathing was heavy, making my nipples harden. Desperate for him to kiss me; I didn't wait for him to close the narrow gap. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. The soft warm feeling of his mouth on mine caused him to moan and I forcefully pressed my body against his. His tongue followed the outline of my lips and I gasped. I felt the texture of his tongue in my mouth as his lips lingered on mine. With no room between us, we both struggled to contain the urgency.

Edward pulled away from my mouth and the sound of him catching his breath turned me on even more. "I need you." His breathless words brought me down from my high. I watched the reaction of his face when I touched his cheek, his eyes followed my every movement and a small nervous smile appeared. As I moved my hand to his lips, I caressed his swollen lips gingerly with my finger and smirked.

His long eye lashes flickered as he continued to stare at me.

"You're not leaving," his rough tone of voice made my heart melt, and I nestled the palm of my hand on his cheek.

"I can't stay here all day." He pulled me into the heat of his neck and snuggled against the side of my head as he sighed.

"You're not leaving, ever," he whispered.

* * *

**Thank you once again for taking the time to read my story...**

**I'm very good at replying to reviews, so leave me your thoughts and comments.**

**Btw chapters start to increase in size from chapter 10.**


	9. Chapter 9: Forever

**Apologises for the delay in replying to reviews and posting this chapter had a small accident end of last week so hopping around on crutches at the mo...**

**Next couple of chapters are very plot based, but from chapter 11 the sizes of all future chapters get much bigger averge 13 pages (8'000 words) and include some lovin!!!! Actually lots of lovin!!!!**

**Texbelle and Katydid2363 are the coolest.**

**The biggest kiss of chocolate goodness goes to all the loyal readers that take the time to write a few words...Thank you. Without your encouragement and support this story would still be tucked away in the back of my dusty brain.**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Forever**

Forever isn't forever. It's not eternal! How could it be? Something has to give. With us, at that precise moment it was the cold. The consequence of sitting in the park with impractical clothing was the undoing of the decision to sit there forever. On an individual level, we would never be forever. In four weeks time I was going to break his trust and stomp on his heart... No. We would never be forever.

Still holding my hand while he tried to wave a cab down with the other, I smiled up at his frustrated face as his neck stretched whenever he spotted a cab.

"I can walk back to the gallery, Edward it's no problem." I gave him my best I'm not cold smile and squeezed his hand.

"Come on." He tugged gently at the only warm part of my body; my hand followed the movement of his as we raced across the road. We slowed down as we got to the sidewalk and he turned to me and grinned.

It wasn't until we were standing in front of the revolving doors of the Fairmont that I realised we were going in. I pulled back slightly; I had images of Edward booking a room, and the two of us rolling around on the bed in the suite which made me nervously excited. Would he be so forward?

"We can use the phone at the front desk," he quickened his pace and ignored my expression of concern.

"Huh?" I didn't catch what he said. What with conjuring up sex acts and taunting my libido my mind was not fully engaged in listening to him.

"Cab, we can order a cab from here," he frowned. "Did you think-," his eyes widened.

"Did I think what?" I asked, calling his bluff, while actually trying to cover up the fact that I was nearly found out.

"Nothing, you just looked a bit, you know? Sinful," he mumbled the tail end of the sentence.

"Oh."

I let go of his hand now that we had reached the front desk. Before I could greet the receptionist, I could already hear him enquiring about local cab numbers and the nearest phone. I watched him intently take charge of the mission to get me home. His ignorance of the receptionist flirting with him was amusing. The corners of my mouth rose when she gently touched his arm and giggled shyly at him. Undeterred by her actions, he turned around to me and winked. My small smile was now a full on smirk and his frowning expression of why my smile was so broad, just caused me to laugh.

He walked back over to me, his hands now back in his pockets. "Not quite sure why you're laughing, but I'm not complaining," he said as he looked down at me. His warm hand left his pocket and snaked around my waist and paused slightly before continuing on to rest on my lower back.

His lips hovered over mine. "Do you have to go?" he mumbled. He did not give me the chance to answer before small butterfly kisses covered my lips.

My hands that had latched on to the waist band of his trousers were now gliding up the front of his shirt.

"Don't." His aggressive tone brought me out of my lustful daze. "Don't work me up and then get in a cab and leave." He gripped both of my hands that were on his chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I pulled away from temptation and he held my hand and walked me to my waiting cab.

The cold wind had picked up pace and Edward rushed over to the door of the cab and opened it for me. My hair flew in all directions. He stood as close as the open cab door allowed.

"Maybe we could do this again. And next time maybe we could progress to a table and matching chairs," he smiled. His hand now on my cold cheek, was a welcome comfort.

"What? And miss all the fun of watching you eat a hot dog, hold a coffee cup and juggle a napkin, all while trying to flirt with me... I think not." My sarcastic tone made him raise his eyebrow. His laugh continued as I sank into the back of the cab and he crouched down to be at my level. He kissed my lips quickly and smirked as he pulled away.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" His eyes portrayed hopefulness and I briefly questioned myself as to why I was leaving.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I smiled.

* * *

The evening had been a mish-mash of repeat performances and what ifs. My brain constantly rewound scenes from my afternoon with Edward and played them back which made my imagination run riot with future situations and sexual thoughts. It was a struggle to enjoy my usual task of catching up on gallery work and correspondence from the team. In fact, I spent most of the evening listening to Edward play the piano.

My thoughts of upcoming events were marred by the nagging distraction of what was occurring between Edward and me. There was a large portion of myself that was analyzing the sudden progression and it was unnerving. It was ok for Alice to say have fun and be clear about the rules and boundaries. But the boundaries were unclear, even before we kissed, when I held his hand to cross the road. He didn't believe the web of lies I handed out to him and it scared me to think that I actually didn't care if he didn't believe me. Did I want to get caught? Did I want to throw it all away, just because I'd had a nice afternoon on a bench? I didn't know if he saw this as a short affair or a long term commitment. Either way, what he thought and saw in us wasn't relevant. It was written in the stars, so to speak.

There was never any question of not carrying out what was intended of me. This was my assignment. I'm just not sure that I could recover from it. I wasn't prepared to give up the next four weeks with Edward that I was sure of.

I was showered, dressed and fed before my alarm had even gone off. My restless sleep was the deciding factor to get ready and pack and leave before the sun had even risen. The forecast was bright and dry again today, so hitting the road early to get to Charlie's was a wise move. I'd already spoken to the team about going down to see Charlie when we were together on Saturday and by all accounts the boys' day out had been a success. A rowdy late night game of poker had occurred with the other residents also joining in.

I pulled into the empty parking lot and decided to go straight to the hospital rather than my place. I left my suitcase on the back seat and walked towards the reception desk. It was still early and I asked at the desk if Rose was around. The receptionist pointed towards a group of doctors and I saw Rose standing with them, their muffled words seemed to concern her.

Smiling at the receptionist, I slowly walked over to the group where Rose was standing. I deliberately held back from going too near, I didn't want to interrupt their conversation. I was thinking I could just go in when Rose turned to look at me. Her features displayed a worried frown; she didn't look her usual self, no smiling face or bright eyes to welcome me.

It felt like hours before she broke from the group and made her way over to me.

"Hey." Her voice was full of concern as she rubbed the side of my arm.

"What's wrong Rose? Why all the doctors?" I could hear my own panic stricken voice and it made me wince to think I might be over reacting.

"Bella, listen Charlie had a bit of an uncomfortable night." Now holding my elbow for support, she watched me closely as I moved towards his room. "What, what are you saying Rose?" The nauseating feeling was so close to the surface, I held my hand over my mouth.

"Bella?" she pulled me back sharply and spun me back to face her. "Bella he's fine, honestly, he just had a bit of trouble breathing in the night. The doctors have had him on oxygen for most of the night. Bella, look at me? He's fine, I wouldn't lie to you. You know that." Her words were stern which brought me out of my panic mode.

"I want to see him," I whispered. She gently guided me to his room, ignoring the doctors that she was conferring with less than five minutes ago.

The usual bright and spacious room was now dimly lit and with large cylinders of oxygen taking up the surrounding space of his bed, it was difficult to be able to pull my chair in close to the bed. Rose busied herself around us moving the oxygen out of the way and smoothing down his sheets.

The oxygen mask was secured over his pale almost grey like wrinkled skin. I listened to the urgent breaths he was taking and the sound of the oxygen tank which made a whooshing sound every time he took a breath full of air. I leaned into his face and watched his closed eyes. His lids flicked which in turn caused his eye lashes to flutter. The mask misted up every time he exhaled out. I moved my chair closer to the side of his bed near his head, sat down and held his hand. The cold damp feeling of his skin shocked me and I automatically began to lift it up to place it under the covers.

"Bella, he likes his hands lying on top of the comforter, it's easier for him to take the mask off if he wants to talk," Rose gently whispered. She pulled up a seat next to me and held my other hand, patting it every now and then.

"What, what brought this on?" I was afraid to ask what stage we were now at. Rose had never forced all the medical terms or outcomes down my neck. I would ask and she would give me an honest answer. The wave of nausea appeared again and I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves. I smelled the medical scent as it hit the back of my throat and for the first time since Charlie had moved here it felt like we were in a hospital.

"He's not as fit as he thinks he is and that doesn't help. The boys' day out, though good for his mental state, I'm not sure-."

"Wait, you're saying that Sunday may have had something to do with him being so poorly now. Does Carlisle know?" my voice filled with rage and it was difficult for me to carry on conversing with Rose.

"Bella calm down, Carlisle's on his way in. You need to keep calm and focus." I snatched my hand away from hers and stood up quickly, the light sound of the chair scraped against the wooden floor. "I'll wait outside for him." I moved passed past her not waiting for an answer.

The fresh cool air hit me like a wave. I took in a stream of breaths and pulled my jacket tighter to me, As I paced up and down waiting for Carlisle, my anger rose every time I saw the image of Charlie in that bed.

"Bella?" I turned suddenly at hearing his voice. "What are you-?"

"How could you? I expect this kind of irresponsible thing from James, but you, you're a fucking doctor." The hateful words spilt from my mouth. I couldn't catch my breath as I tried desperately to compose myself.

"Wait, Bella I've spoke to his doctor and-." I flinched away from his touch. "I can't believe you didn't take care of him, you're the one he trusts the most." Tears streamed down my face and I hiccuped through every breath. The last sixty minutes of panic took control of my body and I felt my legs give away. Carlisle's hands were around my waist supporting me as he guided me towards the bench.

I felt his hand on my back, as I bent forward my head falling between my legs.

"Bella, he wanted to be a person not a patient. We didn't do anything that would cause him harm." I turned to look at him, my nose running and my cheeks felt tight from all the crying.

"He looks so ill, so weak." I sat back against the bench and placed my hands over my face trying to block the pain by pretending it wasn't there.

"Bella, you need to be strong." I shook my head and bit my lip to stop myself from crying again. I scraped my hair off my forehead and through my blurred tearful eyes I saw Rose walking towards us. I didn't have the energy to speak to her; I didn't have the energy for anything.

"Carlisle, why don't you sit with Charlie, I'll stay out here with Bella." I heard Carlisle whisper ok and his hand left my back. "Please be strong Bella." he whispered in my ear as he stood up to leave.

I listened to the sound of the once empty car park now filling up with cars and motorbikes. The chatter, faint giggles and conversations coming from the groups of nurses descending round the mobile barista, could be heard. I watched them go about their morning, some racing to reception and others shouting out goodbyes or waving to the now off duty staff.

"I'm disappointed Bella." Rose's words snapped me out of the reality coma that I was in. I turned to stare at her and tried to gage the reason for the question she had just thrown at me.

"What?"

"The first major hurdle and you fall flat on your ass," she snorted at her own comments. "I thought you were stronger than this." Her abrupt words took me by surprise and for a fleeting moment I thought I had imagined them.

"It gets so much worse than this. You need to understand that." Her harsh tone held my temper at bay. "You will be strong for him. You owe him that. He didn't raise you so you'd stumble when he wasn't here." The pain in the center of my chest exploded and the tears I had so strongly held back moments ago fell from eyes. The large lump in my throat restricted my words and I struggled to swallow.

"I'm... I'm not ready. I'm not ready for him to leave me." I sobbed. The saltiness of my tears fell into my mouth and I gasped at the loss I was feeling. Her hand slid over my shoulder and pulled me into her warm body. Her calm soothing words and encouragement to let go overwhelmed me and it felt like hours as she sat there and comforted me.

I spent thirty or so minutes in the ladies restroom and tried to make myself half decent. Rose had been kind enough to bring me my suitcase from my car. She tried in vain to calm my unruly hair that was now stuck to my forehead and camouflage my inflamed cheeks but she realised that it was a lost cause and left me to it.

Leaving the restroom, I spotted Carlisle at the reception desk. He held Charlie's chart in his hand and was in the middle of a conversation with Charlie's doctor. As he spotted me watching him, he shook the doctor's hand and left to walk over to me.

His grin was tight and I wasn't sure at first if he was angry at me.

"I just spoke to Esme and she knows you like the peace and quiet of the cottage. So instead of insisting you stay with us, she's cooked a casserole and left it at your place." The brief pause between Carlisle telling me and my answering was enough time for him to pull me in for a tight hug. His hold on me increased and I snuggled into his warm scented chest. His hand patted the top of my head, effectively undoing the attempt I had made at taming my hair.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry that this is so difficult for you to deal with." He leaned back so he could now see my face.

"He's my best friend and I would do anything to make him happy. He relies on me to do that Bella. Please don't make me feel guilty for that." I grinned at him and fell back against his chest. "I'm glad he's got you Carlisle."

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you know chapter 10 will be posted by this Sunday, which means only one chapter behind on Twilighted.**

**Being the stiff upper lip that we Brits are, it's hard for me to pimp myself...But The Bellie Awards are now open for nominations so what I'm saying is... You can vote for me if you like!!! There are so many great stories floating around it would be a shame not to mention them.**

**Link: ****http://www(dot)Thecatt(dot)net/tw/default(dot)aspx**

**Or click on my profile and the link which is under 'Things I like to share'**

**Thank you...**


	10. Chapter 10: Father's day

**Hi ya!!!**

**I'm a day early hope that's ok?**

**So just wanted to let you know that from here onwards it's Sexward for the next four chapters, with of course the added spice of twists, turns and revelations.**

**I find it difficult to pimp my story, so when I mention Award Time this is purely an advert for some of the most amazing stories I've ever read. **

**I'm one of the lucky ones I have a fantastic Beta and a very supportive Validator. My little network of incredible reviewer's are the ones that keep me going even when I can't see the end of a chapter and even though the big stories merit there incredible high numbers of reviews and encouragement please don't forget the under the radar stories. They are often the ones that fly without a wingman and they to me are the bravest writers of all...**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Father's Day**

By the time I got back to Charlie, his eyes were opened and his pillow propped him up. I found my best everything-is-ok smile and did my best to casually walk over to the chair I had occupied since I arrived. Dreadful coffee in hand, I placed it on his bedside table and turned to study his now awakened face.

My hands slowly smoothed his greying baby soft hair so that he didn't look like some crazy professor of science.

His breathing now sounded level; his oxygen mask was pulled away from his face and rested on his chin. I kissed his forehead and sighed.

"You're going to nag me aren't you?" Even though the croakiness of his voice surprised me slightly, I still frowned at his ability to deflect the situation away from himself.

"What'd you think?" I tried to keep the stern features of my face in place for a bit longer to prove the point of me meaning business.

"You've told Carlisle off haven't you?" He asked.

The sternness of my features that I had tried so hard to keep in place now disappeared and a genuine smile replaced it. "You bet I did. James is next on the list." I studied his face as he listened intently to the sounds coming from the corridor. His face now showed him to be deep in thought and I lowered my eyes and stopped watching him. I busied myself as I smoothed out his blanket and straightened the area surrounding his bed.

"Are you going to stay mad at us for long?" He placed his hand over mine. I sighed and sat back down in my chair and slowly shook my head.

"Charlie, you know I can't be mad at you for long." I picked up his hand and studied his pale fingers. There were more age spots on the back of his hand than I remembered and his skin seemed slacker. As I twisted his wedding ring, which was loose, I smiled down at the shiny piece of gold.

"I just worry that's all." I felt the small trickle of sadness begin and I blinked several times to hold back the tears.

"You're a worrier, always have been. You get that from your mother." I looked up to see him smiling at me his eyes always seemed to sparkle when he mentioned her. I found it difficult to reply to his verbal thoughts sometimes and often felt embarrassed or uncomfortable. I didn't know my mother so I was never sure how to react when Charlie made such comments. It was only my close knit family that could remind me of where I had come from. I never had the privilege of learning my mother's ways and mannerisms.

The soft sound of footsteps walking into the room interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Rose carrying a small tray of food, the checkered napkin draped over the side. The steam of the small bowl of soup rose and lingered in the air.

"I've brought you something to eat Charlie." Her smile reached her bright sparkling eyes, and I looked back at Charlie to see his eyes also sparkling back at Rose. "It's your favourite, clam chowder." She said as she placed the tray on the table next to me. I pulled it closer to Charlie and moved aside. "Bella, I'll tend to Charlie, you have a call at the front desk." Rose told me in a hushed voice. My smile left my face and a look of confusion took its place.

I turned to smile down at Charlie and patted his hand. "I'll be back in a minute Charlie, it's probably Alice," I told him as I made my way to the lobby.

Before I could enquire as to the phone call, Cynthia smiled and indicated with a nod at the phone that I could use.

"Hello," I smiled nervously back towards Cynthia as I turned my back on the reception desk.

"Maria, it's me. It's Alice." She sounded frantic and a bit flustered.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you phone my cell?"

"I did, it's off. Listen it's not urgent it's just that, well-." She sounded like she was backing out of the phone call.

"Alice, get to the point." I was getting agitated now and I began to wonder if this was a pointless conversation.

"Edward."

"Edward. What about Edward?" Out of habit I lowered my voice and started to observe my surroundings. It was silly. No one knew my history or connections, yet I watched the people that came and went through the reception area.

"He's phoned the gallery off and on all day and has popped in twice. The second time he was a bit more persistent in asking." You could hear the slight sound of panic in her voice.

"What? What do you mean, persistent?" The loud bang of a tray as it hit the floor caused me to jump slightly. This call was causing my nerves to fray.

"Let's just say he has a temper. He didn't believe me when I told him you were at a business meeting. He said he had made arrangements to phone you today and you hadn't returned his calls or the voice messages that he left."

I sighed. I had briefly met that side of Edward and I frowned at the fact that Alice had to deal with him and his fiery temper." I said I'd speak to him today." I winced and as I looked at my watch, I rubbed my brow and I realised the reason for his impatience. It was late evening and I had not returned any of his calls or messages.

"Shit, I didn't realise the time." I bit my lip as I tried to think of what to do. I spotted Rose as she left Charlie's room with the tray and I smiled slightly at the now empty bowl.

"Well I suggest-." Alice's voice trailed off.

"Sorry to interrupt Alice, but this is partly my fault. I didn't realise the time and Charlie took a bit of a bad turn last-."

"Oh god, do you need us to come down, I can rally round and get-." Her words picked up pace and I wondered if that was how I sounded when I was upset earlier.

"Alice. Alice, everything is fine now. He just needed some help with his breathing."

"Are you sure? You sound calm. Are you sure you're ok? I could come on my own. You know, a bit of support." She said in her concerned voice, all traces of panic gone.

"I'm calm now, but believe me when I arrived I was stressed out Alice. Very upset and I took it out on Carlisle-."

"Ah, don't worry about dad he can take it." She said laughing.

"Well, I'll take the pressure off of you with regards to Stalkward and I'll ring him now. I'm sorry that you had to deal with my mess, Alice. I promise when I'm back we'll book a few hours at the spa." I smiled to myself. Knowing Alice like I did; she was probably jumping up and down and punching the air.

"I'll keep you to that Miss Swan." Her laughter permeated the phone line and I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my own laugh.

After saying my goodbyes, along with the promise to phone Edward straight away, I walked back into Charlie's room. He was now seated in the comfy chair that I had previously been sitting in. His navy stripped pajamas peeked out from under the cream blanket that now covered him.

"Hey handsome." I smiled and leaned in towards his face and kissed his forehead. I perched on the edge of the bed and held his hand. The loud whoosh of the oxygen mask had all but faded into the background and I noticed it now hung from the arm of his chair.

"Rose said it was ok for me not to use the mask." He moved his hand from under mine and held it instead. "I feel a lot better Bella." His smile reassured me and brought my own to the surface. "What was the emergency call from Alice about? It was Alice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she had a buyer for some art and she had tried to get hold of me but my phone was off. I'll need to make a quick call so-."

"Honey, why don't you go back to the cottage? Charlie suggested. Get some rest and come back in the morning." I studied Rose who had walked in a few moments ago to change the flowers that were on the coffee table. I was torn between not wanting to leave and thinking of when to phone Edward if I stayed.

"Bella, go get some sleep, I'd plan to spend the evening reading to Charlie. You're welcome to stay here. I could set up the guest room, but I think a good night's sleep will do you good." I looked up to see Rose's bright sparkling eyes once again and realised I had nothing to worry about as far as Charlie being ok and settled for the night.

As I looked at Rose and then at Charlie and I realised that I was being hoodwinked into going back to the cottage. I sighed and gingerly got up from the bed. I turned to kiss Charlie's cheek and winked at Rose. "I think you two planned this." Charlie gravelly laughed and Rose mockingly placed her arms in front of her face and pretended to protect herself from me. I smirked at their response to me leaving and playfully picked up the small cushion that was on Charlie's bed and threw it at Rose. "If you weren't on the gas and air this would be aimed at you first dad." All of us laughed out loud when the small cushion hit Rose on the head.

The cool evening breeze hit me like a freight train and the parking lot that earlier was virtually empty was now full. I quickened my pace and pressed the unlocking device on my key ring. I checked in my handbag for my house keys and I paused on seeing my cell phone. I got in the car and started the engine, my thoughts of the stressful day now fading. The only thing that was now at the forefront of my mind was Edward.

I debated on whether I should phone Edward as soon as I walked through the front door, but the lure of a hot bubble bath after I ate a small bowl of Esme's casserole won over the decision. The smell of strong lavender infused the bathroom and I slowly lowered myself into the tub full of rich bubbles and steaming hot water. I moved the glass of wine away from the edge of the bath. I reached for my phone and turned it on as I leaned against the cold porcelain of the bath.

The logo of my phone lit up and the flood of missed calls and voice messages began to appear. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, inhaling the perfumed air. I scrolled through my contacts and highlighted his name and pressed the ok button.

"Hello-," I said nervously

"I wasn't going to pick up you know, I was going to let it ring." Edward's voice seemed to reflect his irritation at not getting hold of me earlier and I grinned at the image of him as he paced up and down, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I could hang up, put the phone down and you could choose to ignore it when I ring you back." My voice reflected the fact that I was suddenly tired and anxious for this conversation to go smoothly.

"Maria, are you okay? You sound tired..." his concerned question brought me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine; it's just been a long day." I said quietly. I didn't need him asking questions about my mood. I sunk deeper into the bath and sighed.

"Are you in the bath?" his questioning voice made me grin and I sipped my wine thinking of a response.

"You're not going to ask me if I'm alone, are you?" I was amused that he actually might ask and secretly hoping that he would.

"Well, it did cross my mind." I was sure he was grinning. Taking a sip of wine I smiled at the thought of him scratching his head wondering where or whom I was with.

"I'm on my own, if that makes you feel any better. On my own in the tub, drinking a glass of wine." Taking another sip, I wiggled my toes and watched the bubbles seep through the gaps between each toe.

"Actually, it makes me want to find out where you live." The smooth tone of his voice told me he was serious and I shifted uncomfortably in the tub.

"I'm not at home at the moment, I'm... out of town, on a business meeting." I sounded uneasy at the unintentional prying of questions. The shifting of my body caused several splashes of water to land on the floor and made me frown.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. I just assumed that you were at home and off the clock. I should have guessed by the attitude of your assistant that you had a hectic day-." Edward replied.

"Her attitude?" I was intrigued by the under handed comment and sat up slightly.

"Well, let's just say, that her behaviour towards me was anything but polite. I was a bit taken aback by her awkwardness. She seemed reluctant to get a message to you," he said, hesitating at the last comment.

"She just knew what kind of day I was having so-." I let my voice trail off softly.

"So you spoke to her?" His agitated tone of voice reappeared.

"Well yeah, she knew where I was and she informed me that you had been calling-." I told him.

"Really? Because she made it clear several times that you were unreachable and that she couldn't get a message to you," he said sighing, the anger in his voice showed no sign of dissolving.

"Look, Edward, I'm not going to have a heated debate about the ins and outs of my personnel assistant, I called to ask you to dinner tomorrow evening-." The frustration that I was feeling could be heard in my voice.

"Dinner? You phoned to ask me out?" He asked incredulously.

"This wasn't meant to be this difficult," I whispered and sighed again in frustration. I was tired, fed-up and now lying in a bath full of cold water. I looked down at my empty glass. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I'm sorry." His words were as quiet as my last sentence and I frowned at his apology. "You're right. I'm just glad you phoned. I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow night, if the offer is still open." I opened my eyes and sat forward slightly and placed my glass on the side of the tub and smiled.

"Meet me at the bench that I met you at on Monday. And dress casual but warm." I sounded like one of those dominatrix mistresses.

"Mmm... sounds like you've been planning this, have I been on your mind Miss Swan?" The flirty cheeky Edward had returned and it made my slight smile increase to a full beam.

"I'll see you tomorrow at... shall we say seven?" Ignoring his question I pressed the button of my phone and put the call on speaker phone. Gingerly getting out of the cold water, I shivered, quickly grabbing my towel.

"Are you getting out of the bath?" I laughed out loud, on hearing the throaty question. I juggled the towel that was now wrapped around my body and reached for the phone that was perched on the side of the sink. I picked it up and returned it to its previous state.

"I can't stay in the bath all night Edward," I said breathlessly. I walked back into the bedroom still clutching my towel around me and struggling to hold the phone.

I heard him groan, and I bit my lip to stop myself from blurting out my address. The need to have him here surprised and overwhelmed me. A feeling of want flared up in the pit of my stomach. For a brief moment I had to pull the phone away from my face so that I could take a deep calming breath.

"I... need to know? Are you still naked?" his shallow breath mirrored mine as my towel fell to the floor. I shivered at the loss of warmth and the realisation of being aroused by his voice was confusing to me.

"...yes," I whispered. I tentatively sat on the edge of the bed. I felt nervous and excited at the same time, his deep set breathing and direct questions were turning me on.

"Are you in the bedroom?" the raspy deep tone of his voice took me more by surprise than the question.

"Yes," I said, nervously biting my lip.

"Lay on the bed." His tone was firm now. His order hung in the air and I blushed at the thought of where this call could lead. I stood up slowly and kneeled on the bed. The soft sound of the mattress groaned underneath me as I shuffled towards the pillows.

"Lay on your back." He sounded angry; almost impatient. I rolled over on my back and faced the ceiling, as I snuggled into the pillows behind me. The coolness of the bedroom compared to the steamy bathroom caused me to shiver, and goose-bumps seemed to cover my flesh. My nipples hardened, sore from lack of contact and warmth.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded my answer before I verbally replied. "Yes -."

"Are your nipples hard?" he asked.

"Y...Yes." I whispered. I felt embarrassed and squeezed my eyes shut to block out the lewd thoughts that raced through my mind.

"Touch them and tell me what they feel like." He said as he rapidly drew in a breath. The sound of rustling in the background, made me wonder where he was. He sounded determined which in turn made me feel awkward and anxious.

"Edward... Please I-." I silently prayed that he would continue to talk to me.

"Tell me. "It was a command rather than a question. I lifted my hand and slowly moved it towards my breast, cold touch of my hand against my skin made me gasp and I heard him moan.

"Tell me." he whispered.

"Soft, they feel soft." I mumbled.

"Touch your nipples, are they hard?" his speech quickened.

I skimmed my fingers over my hard nipples and they ached for more than the teasing touches I gave them. A small groan left my lips and the tremendous urge to feel friction between my legs made me rub them together for relief. I moaned once more.

"Fuck Maria, you sound excited. Are you wet for me?" the thickness of his breath caused my heart to speed up and before he could ask, my hand travelled downwards. I gripped my cell phone and whispered his name when my hand reached the velvety softness of my pussy and my legs tightened at my touch.

The sound of a car approaching caught me off guard. I sat up quickly and I winced at the change of my position, as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Maria? Maria?"

"I... don't want it like this." My desperate plea was barely a whisper and I struggled to keep myself together.

"But you do want it?" he sounded unsure of what my answer would be.

"Yes Edward... I do want it." I could barely form the words that I wanted to say.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at seven." I didn't get the chance to respond, the high pitch noise of the dial tone was all I was left with.

The sound of the approaching car had stopped and I immediately went into security mode. I threw my phone down on the bed and quickly pulled from the dresser a pair of jeans and a sweater. I didn't have time to find my underwear, though I did spot the rifle that leaned against the wall and for a split second I questioned myself. Who knows I'm here?

I raced down the stairs and looked out the gap in the drapes. By the time I could see the car, the driver was already at the front porch, so I couldn't determine who was just about to knock.

"Maria, Maria, are you in?"

I moved to the door and yanked it open, recognising the voice I sighed heavily.

"James." I murmured. My appearance didn't go unnoticed and his raised eyebrow and wide smirk made me blush.

"Are you alone, Maria?" he didn't wait for my answer to his question choosing instead to barge in and leave me holding the door with one hand while I tried to straighten out my dishevelled hair.

"What are you doing here James? You were on a flight to London yesterday." I sounded pissed off and agitated. I walked over to the cupboard, pulled out a bottle of bourbon and lifted the bottle at him. He nodded yes to my offer and I picked up two glasses and poured us two large drinks.

"No ice I'm afraid." Handing him the warm glass of whisky, I slumped back on the sofa and watched him as he winced at the taste of the whiskey. With my leg tucked under my thigh, I leaned into the back of the sofa and thought of Edward, the conversation from less than ten minutes ago, the sound of his voice and the things he asked. The wetness between my legs returned and I closed my eyes and mentally tried to calm myself down.

"Hey." I opened my eyes suddenly and saw James click his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "I said I got the call from Carlisle that I was needed back here." He mumbled, annoyed that I wasn't taking any notice.

I remembered the reason for my annoyance with James and I glared back at him. He frowned at my reaction.

"You've been to the hospital to see Charlie?" I asked, as I sat up straight.

"Yeah, I'm here for my bollocking, Carlisle mentioned your... conversation with him, so I thought it best to face the music," he sounded blasé about the telling off I was about to inflict upon him; almost like he would enjoy it.

"Well I've-" I started to speak but was cut off by James' next question.

"No one is here then?" he stood up and casually walked into the hall and looked up towards the stairs. His neck strained to see through the opening of my bedroom door.

"What?" I sounded confused, because I actually was. Why would he think that someone was here? I looked down at myself. My clothes were wrinkled from the long stay in the confined space of my dresser. The v neck of the sweater was loose and baggy since it was too big and out of shape. I knew the moment I had opened the door he had probably had a good view of what was underneath it. The fact that I wore no underwear and my hair showed signs of being molested were probably why he thought I wasn't alone. What was the reason for his interest?

"Of course there's no one here! I've just spent all day at the hospital with Charlie. Why would you think I wasn't alone?" He turned sharply and walked back towards me. He stood right in front of me and grinned for a few seconds.

"Just wanted to make sure you were safe, that's all. You don't need to get all defensive." I opened my mouth to speak but snapped it shut as I saw him wink and then smirk. I scurried back to the sofa and waited for him to sit back down after he poured himself another drink.

"So, seriously I know you're pissed at the state Charlie was in today, and I just want to say I'm sorry, Maria. Carlisle said you were pretty upset and that was never our intention."

"You seriously came back to accept your punishment?" I shook my head slightly, finding a loose piece of thread on the hem of my sweater. I started to twirl the strand around my finger.

"No Maria, I came back because Charlie needed me and I knew that you'd fall apart if you had to deal with this yourself." I looked up at him, waiting for the sarcastic comments to follow, but he said nothing, he just stared at me. "I'm being serious; Charlie and you are the only family I have. I left London this morning to come here."

I continued to stare at him, he didn't waver, didn't laugh, he just watched me. I stood up and made my way over to him. He sat back against the sofa, rested his arm along the back of it and waited for me to fall onto his chest. I sighed as I snuggled into his shoulder. The long pause of silence did little to help my anxiety and I felt the day full of emotions take over. The tears start to form and my lips pursed as I tried to stop myself from crying. I felt his arm leave the back of the sofa and stroke my hair.

"You know, this isn't how imagined you chastising me," he said. My nostrils flared and the tears fell as I tried to muster a laugh.

"I'm scared James." I whispered through my sobs.

"Of?" his hand now rubbed my back and I moved in closer. The fibres of his soft wool sweater tickled my nose.

"Of losing Charlie; of losing me. I don't know who I am anymore." I hiccupped slightly and I felt his hand under my chin. He lifted my face up and forced me to look at him.

"You are Bella Swan. You are the beautiful daughter of Charles and Renee Swan. You have dreams and opportunities that up until now have been over shadowed by Charlie's. This isn't the life for you anymore Bella, this isn't what you want. So the question is...What do you want?"

Our eyes locked together as he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. He smiled nervously and kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled away and sighed. "I hope he knows how lucky he is." I nestled back into the warmth of his sweater and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Now the rollercoaster begins!!!!**

**Thank you for all the amazing support that you all take the time to give me, it really is appreciated.**

**I will be posting chapter 11 during the week, no sense in keeping you all waiting!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Elephant Ears

**Ta Da!!!!**

**This is a height restricted story. Please reframe from standing up, keep your hands...by your side and reframe from eating while reading this story!!!**

**Buckle up cathy34 your at the front of the ride with the ever present Edward. **

**Lexie2516 and Navygirl14 you'll be on hand to provide Edward with medical attention (cough cough!).**

**Navygirl14. Once again you brought out the soap box in me. How do you do that?? **

**A belated Happy Anniversary to Ri40!!! And thank you for an awesome first review.**

**Thank you, thank you for all the amazing support. A small present in the A/N at the end of the story**

**A quick note on the chapter it's a biggin!!! This sets the trend for future chapters.**

*** Elephant Ears are just yummy if you're every in Seattle go and try one!!!**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Elephant Ears**

Even my unsettled night's sleep couldn't sway my positive mood. The storm that had descended on Forks during the night woke me up from a dream that left me frustrated. Scenes of Edward and me as we explored each other's body; the sound of his deep low groans vibrating against my skin as he nibbled against the pulse point on my neck caused me to flush a crimson red every time those images flashed through my mind.

With the storm intent on staying and my brain actively awake, I found it increasingly difficult to stay in bed, so I decided to get ahead with regards to the business side of the gallery. I made myself a cup of Earl Grey tea and ploughed through the paperwork and contracts. I resisted the urge to listen in on Edward. I knew that it would be an easy distraction I could do without and I didn't want to disturb James from his deep sleep.

I wasn't surprised that he had returned early from his visit. I knew the moment I realised that Carlisle was at the hospital that he would phone James and inform him, though I didn't expect him to turn up here.

James had stayed the night in the spare room. We'd gone to bed pretty much after my emotional outburst and when I checked in on him while the storm was its worse he was out like a light. I was glad that he had stayed the night. We had drunk way beyond the legal limit and with the storm getting fierce; it would've been a constant worry for me if he had decided to try to leave.

I'd mentally tried to block the whole incident of Edward and me from my brain. It wasn't because I was embarrassed, well not much anyway. It was more to do with the suddenness of the experience. We had been having a casual, if not flirtatious conversation, when it took a dark turn I was shocked and almost scared at how I quickly responded to Edward's demands. I felt out of control and exposed.

I'd spent a good part of the early morning memorising the floor plan of Edward's town house. The security alarms that I needed to locate were in the entrance hall and the panic room which was located in the music room. The other two were of no importance, his personal effects and documents. The sooner I saw for myself what needed to be done the sooner I could relax and let the next few weeks just play out.

With the sun just rising, James staggered out of the bedroom and mumbled something about a coffee and some breakfast. With the lack of food in the house and only 'girly tea' to offer him, he got dressed and left. He would make his way to his own place which was just a few miles away. There, he would get a few more hours of sleep before he headed down to the hospital.

Charlie had been allowed to sit out on the grounds, now that he was off of the oxygen. The green lush gardens had benefitted from last night's storm. The smell of Charlie's prized roses hit me as soon as I opened the patio doors. We spent the morning ignoring the elephant in the room. I didn't want to approach the subject of the heist; I chose instead to speak about the state of the world and the economy. Charlie knew the plan inside out so there was no need to trouble him with minor changes. I wasn't prepared to tell him about my situation with Edward.

If this had been a normal guy meets girl situation, then I have no doubt I would have mentioned him to Charlie in passing. But Edward was the victim of the crime I planned to commit and if I talked about him with my dad in a contented way it would be a dead giveaway that he had become more than just the victim of said crime.

I left shortly after lunch, as Rose and Charlie settled down for a long game of their usual scrabble while they waited for James to arrive. I had no doubt that Charlie would get very little rest this afternoon once James turned up. I held my tongue and stopped myself from nagging Charlie about overexerting himself, remembering what Carlisle had said to me in the parking lot yesterday. I had to accept the fact that this is what Charlie wanted.

* * *

I left a message on Alice's voice mail asking her to meet me at my place. Although I was going to make this evening as casual as possible, I still needed some advice on what to wear and Alice being Alice wasn't going to allow me to make this decision on my own...

The purring sound of an engine cooling off distracted me. And when I felt the prod of a finger on my shoulder I jumped slightly. I quickly snapped my head to the side and saw Alice smiling at me.

"Jesus, Alice you frightened me!" I walked around to the trunk of the car and rolled my eyes at the smirk that was plastered across her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Her attempt to sound sincere was flawed; her hand covered her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh.

I tossed my small suitcase at her as I closed the trunk and I followed her toward the lifts.

"How's Charlie doing? I spoke to dad last night and he said his doing much better." She inquired.

"Yeah, he's off the oxygen and back to flirting with Rose, so I think his over the worst..." My words trailed off as I thought back to the conversation on the bench with Rose.

I was uncomfortable talking about Charlie's health. I found it hard to muster up enthusiasm about his current state and pretended that the feeling of hope was still there. That he would all of a sudden be cured of cancer.

"So, did you manage to speak to Edward after I called yesterday?" Alice's question brought me from my thoughts and I eyed her suspiciously. She bit her bottom lip trying to hide a smirk.

"What's so funny Alice?" I asked with curiosity.

"Nothing. Nothing." Now that we were indoors, I automatically headed for the kitchen and switched on the kettle, while Alice took my luggage to my bedroom.

"You don't have time to sit down and drink tea, we have to start getting you ready for this evening," she shouted from the bedroom. A small sigh left my body as I begrudgingly moved from the kitchen barstool and followed the sound of Alice's voice. It was there that I was confronted with an array of dresses, shoes and accessories, all scattered over my tidy room.

I looked over at Alice who was now sprawled across my bed; her eyes were bright with a hint of deviousness. "Do you have something to say Ms Swan?" I made a face at the odd question she just asked. "I don't know, should I have?" I perched on the edge of my bed and glared at her.

"You almost had phone-sex." She looked at me matter-of-factly.

"What?" I felt the heat rise up from my neck and settle on my cheeks.

"Don't deny it, I heard the conversation-."

"What? You listened in, what the fu-."

"Let me finish. I'm sure if you had stayed on the line it would've been phone sex. I know that once he put the phone down, he pretty much took care of him-."

"La, la, la." I covered my ears, squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the words that were flowing from Alice's mouth. Once the muffled sound of her voice had stopped I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. Her raised eyebrows and tight grin made me smirk and I took my hands away from my ears.

"Please Alice I don't want to know what he got up to," I pleaded.

"Ok, ok I won't say anything. But, he is a bit of a moaner," she said and winked at me.

I walked away from any further unsettling information about Edward and headed for the shower. I grinned at the thought of Edward as he got his groove on from just a ten minute conversation. The earlier thoughts of Edward in my dreams came to the surface along with the stirring between my legs. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I quickly finished my shower and returned to my bedroom grabbing the clothes that I had laid out earlier on my bed.

"You're not wearing that," Alice said in a disgruntled tone of voice. I moved away from the mirror and threw my arms in the air and tossed the v-neck sweater on the bed. "Alice, I said casually. "I told Edward that it was casual wear. I don't want to look like I'm touting for business-."

"Ah... I would never dress you like a hooker. It's not my fault your body oozes sex, but your brain thinks like a nun." Her eyes rolled as she spoke.

"What?" My anger spread through my body and my fingers fumbled with the buttons as I tried to tear off the see-through blouse that Alice made me try on. I yanked my jeans from her hands and glared up at her as I hopped around the bedroom trying to put them on.

"Will you stop acting like a child and listen to me, please?" I realized that I was still hopping around trying to insert a leg into the black denim. I gingerly stopped bouncing around and stared at Alice. I looked at her grown-up features and became all too aware that I was indeed acting like a child. I sighed, mumbled under my breath and caved in.

"You need to look sexy," Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where she was sitting.

"I know," I mumbled again.

"This blouse is smoking hot, it seeps sex, Maria. You are wearing a fuck me bra, so you're going to wear a fuck me blouse. Okay?"

"I'm not sleeping with him, if that's what you think."

"Okay sweetie, whatever you say." Her patronising words caught me off guard and I was ready to defend my actions. I caught my reflection in the mirror and huffed. Who was I kidding, I was falling for him and no amount of denial was going to change that.

* * *

An hour later I rushed from the gallery to meet Edward at the bench. Part of the secrecy of my identity was to leave no trail. I would never order a cab from my home if I was ever meeting Edward. I always used the gallery as my base rather than my home.

Once Alice had Okayed my attire, which turned from jeans and a blouse to the button down black shirt dress that Alice insist I wear, I had left for the gallery. Though I did win the small victory of wearing my ballet pumps rather than the four inch heels that she wanted me to wear, I still felt slightly over dressed. The tight figure hugging dress accentuated my slim body and the buttons started far too low at the top for it to be a casual dress.

I darted across the main road and a small smile appeared on my face as I silently cheered at the fact that I could easily run in my ballet pumps without the fear of wobbling. I hastily turned around in all directions but I hadn't yet spotted Edward. I made myself comfortable as I sat back on the bench and soaked up the warmth of the evening sun, the noise of everyday life whirled around my ears. The sounds of aggressive drivers as they pressed their horns and random conversations from pedestrians as they walked by briefly distracted me from why I was sitting here.

The instant that I felt the sun block my face I knew that Edward was standing over me. I did not want to open my eyes, as an uneasy feeling in my stomach made me feel nervous and vulnerable.

I sensed as his body cautiously moved closer towards me. The familiar scent of Edward over powered my senses. My body betrayed me as a small gasp left my lips; my eyes were still firmly shut. I felt the pressure of his hands on either side of me as he gripped the back of the bench. I felt like he was millimetres from my face and I tried desperately to calm myself down from the excitement he stirred in me.

His smell intoxicated me and now that he was so close I could hear his low gravelly breathing over the traffic. I unintentionally moistened my lips with my tongue and before I had the chance to breathe in the air through my now slightly open mouth, the pressure of his hands took the brunt of his weight and his warm lips were on mine.

His kiss was deep, yet tender, and within seconds his lust mirrored mine. We fought for control, my hands stayed nestled in the warmth of my lap not daring to leave the safety of my own body. My mouth needed no coaxing and I opened it willingly for him. His growl that permeated my swollen lips was my undoing and my hands aggressively moved through his hair forcing him closer. I felt his hand on the back of my head as he did the same and I moaned, willing him to continue.

The sudden noise of a roaring truck driving by caused him to stop and I felt his body slowly back away from mine. His hand that supported his weight left the bench and I felt the breeze wash over my face. The gap between us was too wide and I slowly lifted my heavy lids to look at him. I watched him stand up straight and I felt my cheeks automatically warm up.

"How did you know it was me?" The stark reality of his lust was clear, his deep throaty question, along with the yearning in his eyes, told me he hadn't wanted to stop either.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. My lips felt swollen and I was tempted to run my tongue across them.

"I didn't," I whispered, not trusting my brain to interact anymore than necessary.

He moved out from the sun light and crouched down in front of me. He openly scrutinized me, his eyes trailing from my face, across my collar bone, down between the vee of my dress. He paused at my breasts, my nipples still hard from the contact of him and I silently prayed that the material didn't expose this fact to him. He bent his head slightly to look at my fumbling hands that were now back in my lap. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted the split in the front of my dress from where the buttons stopped my exposed thigh on display for him to see.

"Then I'm lucky it was me," he said, slowly standing up. He offered me his hand and smiled.

"I thought we had more planned than just making out with you on a park bench." I blushed at his accusation and the flash back to our last conversation just increased the red flush on my cheeks. I took the hand that he offered, aware that he would feel mine tremble.

"So Ms Swan, what is the plan?" he asked as we walked through the busy park. It was only now that we were standing and not kissing each other that I noticed he was dressed casually. The familiar jersey sweater covered a plain white shirt and slouch jeans that I had seen in photos. "Well if it's okay with you, I thought we'd go to Fremont. We could grab a cab take a stroll, look at some art and get something to eat. How does that sound?"

He stopped suddenly and I automatically let go of his hand. He looked down at my face and studied my expression. I watched him as he lifted his hand to my face and removed the strand of hair that had been bothering me. "Sounds perfect," he whispered. I smiled back with relief and went to move away so we could catch a cab. His hand lightly held my arm and I bit my lip from the pain of the still bruised skin that Jacob had caused. His questioning look put me on edge so I threw him a confident smile to cover-up for what he thought he might have seen.

"And I promise a table and two chairs for when we eat." I said. Still watching his concerned expression, my fingers lightly skimmed over his jersey sweater. The soft feel of the wool brought tingles to my fingertips and I smiled as I took in his physique, not caring if he was still watching me.

"For someone who's lived in Seattle all their life, you've never had elephant ears?" I asked smiling up at him. I watched his intense study of the sweet dough-like bread that I had just handed him. The specs of sugar crystals that now covered his fingers sparkled from the street lamp and it took all my willpower not to slowly lick them off.

Though initially our evening had started off a bit steamy, we calmed down after our adolescent make-out session. The gentle touches between us seemed more sensual and the comfortableness of his body that was often close to mine took my breath away.

He bent down towards the side of my cheek and kissed me lightly, snapping me from my thoughts. "Penny for them?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered from his warm breath on my face and he laughed.

"Come on let's sit in the plaza and people watch." My voice hitched as I casually walked away.

"So, how come you know so much about the secret hide-outs of Seattle?" he asked. I smiled at his question. "It's hardly a hide-out, look at how many people are around us." I said as I scanned the crowds and smirked.

"Do you know what I mean? You always seem focused on your gallery; you don't seem the type to be mixing in with the locals." He brushed his hands together and then wiped his face with the sugary napkin. His engaging smile and bright eyes caught me staring at him and I moved in closer so that I didn't need to stretch out to flick away the stray crystals of sugar that were now stuck to his cheek. He didn't flinch or waver from his seated position on the wall but chose instead to watch me touch his soft skin.

I snorted slightly at his judgment of me as I automatically licked my sugary finger. His eyes darted to my lips and the reoccurring blush appeared on my face again. "I'm always here. I spend a lot of time visiting local artists, eating local food from stalls. It's... its rewarding and it makes me happy." The feeling of being the centre of attention was unnerving. I was cautious of how much of myself I was exposing to him.

He laced his hand through mine and I smiled at him and watched our hands mold so easily together. It felt normal to feel his fingers lightly circle my knuckles.

"I'm never sure if you are happy, you always seem tense and distracted." His eyes were now on mine and the uncomfortable feeling of him analysing me distracted me from the glow of his touch. "I'm making you uncomfortable now, aren't I?" I released his hand and nervously fidgeted.

I nodded yes and diverted my eyes from his.

"Look I-." He interrupted before I could I apologise for the silence I had caused.

"Take my hand. I want to show you something." he nudged his hand closer towards me. His reassuring smile made mine appear again and I grabbed his hand as we ran towards the cab station.

"Cabs here," Edward shouted. I returned to his side, now holding a small wild flower that I had picked. He opened the door for me, and I slid across the seat, giving him room to get in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I twirled the small purple flower in my hand. The sound of the drivers CB radio crackled from static and the odd broken sentence came over the air waves.

"It's a surprise," he said as he shifted his body so that he now faced me. "I've noticed that we haven't eaten a sit down meal yet and I know the perfect place to eat and chat." I watched as his eyes moved down to my exposed thigh and I shifted in my seat as I tried to pull my dress down. He grabbed my hand to stop me and the feeling of his fingertips as they stroked my thigh brought goose-bumps to the surface of my skin and he smirked, noticing my reaction.

I tried my best to ignore the sexual tension that was now building in the cab. I focused my attention on the outside world as I looked out of the window. We passed through side streets and crossed over main roads, the sense of familiarity crossed my mind and the realisation of where the end of this road would lead dawned on me. The soft vibration of my phone interrupted my realisation and I nervously inhaled as I rummaged in my purse. The feeling of Edward's hand as it left my thigh made me look up and smile at him.

I grabbed my phone, and realised instantly that it was a text and frowned at the fairly new gadget in front of me. The lack of people who knew this number concerned me and for a split second I wondered if it was in regards to my father. I flipped open the lid and saw Alice's name and as I pressed the button to open the message, I nervously bit my lip.

"Maria, are you ok?" I realised where I was and turned to Edward and smiled. "I'm fine, it's just work." I ignored his sigh and continued to read the message.

_Heads-up you're going back to his place._

_His just phoned ahead and arranged to dine in._

_Axx_

"Shit." I mumbled, closing my phone and placing it back in my purse. I rubbed my brow.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" The feeling of his breath lingered near the side of my face and brought me out of my panic.

"Hey look at me," he whispered. I turned to face him and our faces mirrored the similar position from earlier. Yet this time the warm feeling of desire had been replaced with panic and deception. The car slowed down and I was tempted to pull the door handle and leap out and run away from the feeling that I had been ambushed. This wasn't the plan for today. Today wasn't the day I would have to face my future.

"Maria," his warm soothing hand nestled against my cheek and I tightly smiled. "Is everything ok?"

"It's fine, honestly it's just work." I covered his own hand with mine and edged closer to his lips. The sudden stop of the cab shifted our position and we were no longer sitting so close.

"Twenty dollars," said the cabbie.

Edward glared at the driver as he stretched his legs forward to gain access to his wallet. He jumped out of the cab and rushed around to my door, opened it and smiled down at me. The awkward expression on my face made his eyebrow rise. "Maria, I won't bite. Come on I have a surprise." I hesitantly gave him my hand and he pulled me out of the cab. He watched me looking up at the townhouse in front of me.

"I live here."

"You live here?"

A thousand times I'd seen this building. A thousand times I'd watched him come and go, and yet now here, I really looked at it for the first time. My chest felt tight and if it wasn't for the still busy street, Edward would have heard me franticly trying to catch my breath. From this moment onward I had been forcefully thrown back into my reality. I felt sick and confused. My comfortable day with Edward had abruptly come to an end by the man who thought it best to open up to me and share his secrets.

"It sounds presumptive, I know. But you shared your secret hide-outs and I wanted to show you mine...and I guarantee a table and two chairs," he chuckled.

He seemed concerned that I didn't share his enthusiasm. His face looked so innocent and I was anxious that I might've upset him. I moved closer towards him and touched his untamed hair, brushing it lightly off his brow I looked up slowly and watched his eyes flicker.

"Maria?" His desperate plea for me to kiss him overwhelmed my fear. The moment he snatched me closer and his hands went around my waist I kissed him, tenderly at first. With the feeling of warmth flowing round my body I moved in deeper. My tongue darted out to capture the taste of him. He moaned and I pressed myself even closer towards him. The realization of how this must seem made me tame my kisses and smile into his lips.

"You shouldn't tease me like that Maria," he mumbled as his hands moved away from my waist choosing instead to hold my hand. "Come on."

I watched him as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He nodded his head to beckon me in and when he saw my hesitation he grabbed my hand once more and pulled me inside. The large wide hallway was filled with the aroma of cooking and I tentatively glanced around to see who could be making the beautiful smell. He squeezed my hand and I looked up at Edward, whose eyes were bearing down on me and I smiled back.

The diamond shaped marble flooring looked stunning. The shiny surface captivated me and I was distracted by the sheer volume of this room. The beautiful Edwardian walnut bookcase stood proud and I was overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to see it up close. I removed my hand from his and walked towards it.

"It's from the nineteen hundreds; it's made of walnut-." He said proudly.

"The deep set moulding is so unusual." I softly laughed as my hand skimmed the surface of the craft work. "You didn't buy this in the states?" I was so focused on the piece of furniture I didn't notice him behind me. I felt his hands on my hips and the heat of his chest on my back, his breath bounced off the side of my neck.

"I forgot you're an art lover. Does this mean I've lost you to all my pieces of furniture?" he snuggled in closer and I moved my head so I could see him."

"It's just unusual to find someone with impeccable taste," I whispered. We had so many things in common and I briefly wondered why our paths had not crossed earlier, before he became the target.

"Well, I could say the same. It's not often I have a lady around that's not only beautiful but intelligent too." My confused look caused him to back pedal from his statement. He moved swiftly away from me running his hand through his hair.

"I mean... I didn't mean that... I don't have women round... look I mean-," he stammered.

"Edward, it's okay." I turned to face him and that's when I noticed the first alarm panel. It was on the wall by the coat stand, in clear view as I looked over his shoulder. My mouth slightly opened and the image of Jessica as she went down on him flashed before my eyes. That old faithful feeling of nausea appeared and the urgency to leave this room was my priority. "So, are you going to show me the rest of your home?" I asked smiling.

The huge archways that led to other rooms filled with exquisite pieces of art were overwhelming and made my resistance dip to an all time low. If it hadn't been for Edward dragging me towards the kitchen, I would've stayed in there forever. He pulled a stool out from the island for me to sit on as we talked.

"So, I'm kind of guessing by the glazed expression that you're impressed with some of the decisions I've made." I watched him as he turned and twisted, opened cupboards and checked boiling pans. He seemed nervous and uncomfortable in this environment. With a glance around the kitchen, the description of how Emmett had described it to me was spot-on, even down to the staff schedule that was posted on the refrigerator. He pulled his wool sweater off and flung it on the stool next to mine and I giggled slightly at his manly attempts to tackle dinner.

"Would you like some help Edward?" I asked as I got off the stool that he had placed me on. I walked over to the stove and lifted the lids of the two pans that were bubbling away. "See if you could find me a pair of spaghetti tongs." I said. He stood back and watched me take charge. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was grinning. I turned with my hand on my hip waving the wooden spoon at him. "Did you hear me?"

"Leave it," his commanding words caused me to pause and I watched him as he turned off the gas to the two flamed rings.

"What are-?"

"Shut up." Before I had the chance to reply, his lips came crushing down on mine, the full force of his body drove me against the kitchen island, and I staggered as I tried to keep my balance.

His forceful lips started to calm down once he knew he had me penned in. And his heavy breathing, along with his hands that seemed to be touching every part of my upper body were filled with lust.

His frantic fingers found the curve of my breasts skimming the underneath. I dropped the spoon which freed my hand to tangle in his hair and pulled him as close to me as possible.

"Edward." I moaned. The moment his lips left mine, they trailed down the side of my neck his hand clawed at the material of my dress as he desperately tried to weave his fingers in between the gap of my buttons. He needed to feel my skin, like I did his.

"Maria, God, please take this off, I beg you... let me see you!" My brain ignored his request, so that I could fulfil my own needs. I heard the sound of buttons popping and falling to the floor and I slowly caressed my hands over his now naked chest.

"Jesus." The deep growl vibrated through his chest and the aching need of my own arousal surfaced. I was overcome with desire to see him lose control. I licked his neck and the taste of his salty sweat mixed with the scent from his cologne set the pit of my stomach on fire. I moaned into his chest as I gently bit his nipple.

"Fuck." Edward mumbled. I felt his hand tremble against the buttons of my dress as he managed to undo one. The instant relief of his hands against my décolleté caused a surge of desire and I bit down even harder on his nipple. His hand roamed down towards the v of my dress and I moaned as his fingertips touched the skin between my breasts. I moved my head to the side for Edward to gain more access to my skin.

The soothing noise of bubbling pots and pans along with our frenzied moans and groans of pleasure had been replaced by the high pitched sound of a phone. Edward's frantic touch ceased. His strong hands gripped my arms and I winced as I felt the ache from the bruises he was pressing on. He pulled back suddenly causing me to stagger.

"Damn it. Your phone." His piecing green eyes were now full of fury and my confusion about what had just happened was obvious. "Your phones ringing," Edward said angrily. He stepped back and a deep exasperated sigh left his lips. I watched him push back his hair from his forehead. He caught me staring at his frustration and I quickly turned to tend to my screeching phone.

"Alice." I sounded out of breath and I cringed at what she was thinking with that overactive imagination of hers.

"Hey, look I know this is probably the wrong time to let you know-."

"What is it Alice?" I looked up as I spotted Edward leave the kitchen. His shirt that I had feverishly ripped opened seemed to be straightened and smoothed down. I heard him mumble as he passed by me.

"What? Say that again I wasn't listening," I mumbled. I had difficulty calming down; my breath was still coming in sharp rapid gasps.

"The bugs are in your purse," she whispered.

"What? Why? It's my decision to decide when I do this." My voice increased in volume and my hand crashed down on to the counter top in frustration. "How dare you decide for me! I know what I'm doing! I don't need you to intervene."

"Maria, it wasn't like that, I just wanted to make-." Alice's voice trailed off.

"Don't. Just don't. I don't want you to throw any excuses at me. I don't want you covering my back on this. Do you understand? Stay away from this. Just do what I pay you to do Alice." I snapped the phone closed and threw it in my bag.

I bit down on my lip in annoyance. At the sight of my dishevelled attire I began to straighten myself up. As I buttoned my dress I began to wonder were Edward had gone to. I looked around the kitchen and I noticed the sparse lack of knick-knacks, personal items and day to day objects. I felt uncomfortable, like I didn't belong or shouldn't be here. I felt uninvited which was ironic really Because considering how many people I've robbed from, this was the first time I actually felt scared to be in someone else's home...even though I'd been invited.

* * *

The sound of music interrupted my thoughts and I wondered out into the large hallway. I knew the floor plan so I knew exactly where he was. The flowing sound of notes cascaded from the music room and I hovered by the door watching him. His body was stiff, like he wasn't enjoying the sound he was making as his fingers glided over the keys, not needing to look at the keys as he was playing. The frustration on his face when his finger missed a note made me hold my breath. The anger flooded from his body and the sound of the piano lid as it crashed down made me jump.

"I have had very little time with you and I'd appreciate your undivided attention when you're in my company." His eyes focused on the shiny wooden surface of the piano and he didn't look up at me which I was grateful for. The growling tone of his voice did little to ease the doubt from my mind, which I'm sure was plastered across my face.

"I think its best that I go," I whispered. I turned to leave and I made sure I didn't openly display the knowledge of Edward's home. I walked back through the kitchen, picked up my purse and headed towards the hallway. My legs felt unsteady with every step I took and the insecurity of not knowing what to do next caused my chest to tighten. I reached the front door and took note of the keypad layout, the green disabled button flashed and the raised numbered squares stared at me. If I heard him start to play it would give me the opportunity to plant the device. I thought about my options with my hand on the cold brass door knob.

"You're not going anywhere," he sounded annoyed, almost angry. His hand was on the door, pushed up against the glass, his face so close to mine we were almost touching.

"I think its best that I-."

"It's best that you stay. Stay with me please?" I took my hand off the door handle and bent my head down. I felt defeated and too tired to play this game of cat and mouse. There was a part of me that wished he didn't know my future plans even if they were lies. If he thought that we had a future together, perhaps these encounters wouldn't be so difficult. I began to wonder if I should've just strung him along and left in three weeks time without warning.

"I'm sorry. I don't play well with others and I'm not very good at sharing, what can I say?" He lifted up my chin and studied my face. The soft touch of his fingertip slid over my chin.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I sensed him moving closer. His breath bounced off my skin and I felt small butterfly kisses on my cheek. His lips were now dangerously close to the corner of my mouth. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. His hand that was on the door grasped my hip and I gasped when he aggressively pulled me into him. "I'm sorry," his words permeated my mouth and before I could respond, he kissed me. His warm lips covered mine as I leaned into his chest and wrapped my hands around his neck. The feathered hairs on the back of his neck tickled my arms and I felt him shiver.

The urge to take a breath overwhelmed me and I pulled back slightly. I leaned my forehead against his and dragged my hands from his neck and ran them down his chest. An animalistic groan fell from his lips and I reached for his hand that still gripped my hip.

"Where's your bedroom?" I whispered.

His bedroom smelled fresh and airy and I paused as he led me through the open door. Edward looked concerned at the sudden stop. He used my hand that was laced in his to pull me towards him. "You're so beautiful Maria." He hooked a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiled.

I ached for him and the subtle feel of his hand was no longer necessary. I pushed his hand away from my body which made his face become full of concern and panic. I stepped around him with my back towards the bed and my eyes watched him turn around to face me.

My hands followed the trail of the buttons on my dress and I chose to undo the top button. His instincts made him take a step forward towards me. I took a step back.

My hands trembled under the watchful eyes of Edward as I began to undo another button. My own eyes never left his. I watched him moisten his lips and I looked away briefly to watch his chest rise and fall, the result of his quickened breath.

His eyes seem to change colour, the emerald green of his eyes replaced with a sinister black. I undid button number three the cold air hit the exposed flesh of my stomach.

He groaned and I noticed his hands were clenched as he took a small step forward again. I stepped back. His eyes were now focused on my body as I undid the last of the buttons. My dress fell open, no longer restricted. My black laced bra and panty set were now on show and being examined by Edward.

He took a step forward. I didn't move. He took another step forward and I still didn't move. Now that he was so close I could hear the thickness of his breathing. He wasn't looking at me; he was focused on my breasts. His finger trailed slowly down the valley of my chest and stopped when he felt the top of my lace waist band. I gasped at every movement his fingertips made. My head fell back and exposed my neck and I silently begged for his lips to make contact with my skin. No words exchanged, yet we both knew what we wanted.

His hands engulfed my waist and I moaned loudly. He didn't kiss me like I needed him to. Instead I felt his breath drift downwards. He passed my heaving chest, hovered over my flat stomach and inhaled my scent. His nose touched my flesh and I heard myself moan once again.

"God, you're beautiful." His lips vibrated on my skin. My hand reached for his hair as I tried to force him to move further down. He flinched suddenly and I lifted my head to see him standing in front of me. He moved as close as he could, lifted his hands and pushed the dress off my shoulders.

"Fuck," he whispered. The stirring between my legs felt painful. "Please," I begged.

With the need too great for both of us, he lunged forward and lowered me onto his bed as his hard violent kisses seemed to burn my skin. His frantic urgency overflowed and I moaned his name. He bit and nibbled my neck as his hands trailed downwards. Moving to the side so that he could watch my reaction to his touch, I arched my back when his finger traced over my slick folds. I wiggled my hips demanding he tear off my panties.

I turned to the side and the heat rose in my cheeks when I noticed him watching me. Quickly he straddled my body and gazed down at me. He touched the clasp of my front fastening bra and snapped it open. My breast sprang free from their confinement and he bent forward planting light kisses on my exposed breasts. I moved my shoulders to get rid of the unnecessary fabric.

"Edward," I cried out as his lips feverishly sucked on my nipples. The hard buds were sore from being so erect and I arched forward so my chest touched his.

"Maria," he whispered as our lips pressed together, his erection evident. I pushed him back.

"Edward... Edward take off your pants," I could barely speak. My lips were swollen from the friction of our kisses. He stood up slowly and swayed slightly. I watched him closely as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off leaving his boxers on. He returned to his previous position and I stopped him with my foot on his chest.

"I want you naked." I groaned.

He pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung to life, free from being restricted. He smiled slightly when he heard me moan. He walked to the end of the bed, grabbed my legs and pulled me roughly towards him as I gasped at his touch. He leaned forward and hovered over my body. He nibbled my skin as he worked his way down to my core.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you scream my name," he mumbled against my thigh.

He lowered his head and breathed in the scent of me. His hot breath tickled and I bit my lip to control myself. I flinched when I felt his fingers explore me and I whispered his name when he removed my panties. His hands skimmed over my hip bone and I hissed at his teasing fingers when they reached my clit.

My hands clenched the bed sheets as I bucked under his touch and the maddening friction he was causing was mind blowing. The intense pressure in the pit of my stomach built and I knew it wouldn't be long. I looked down from under hooded lids and caught a glimpse of him as he watched me. His eyes were still and full of lust. I knotted my fingers through his hair and knew my time was limited; I forcefully dragged him up until his body hovered over mine and the familiar scent that had surrounded me all day was there again. Our eyes locked on each other, as the tension in our heavy breathing sub-sided. I gingerly moved my hand downwards.

"You're so beautiful Maria-." He gasped when I grabbed hold of his cock and positioned him over the entrance to my core.

"Edward..." His hips swayed from side to side and caused me to moan. "Please, I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me," I begged. I arched my back and he held my hips as he pushed himself inside me. I gripped his cock like a vice. "Maria... you're... so tight. I felt him as he slipped in and out. I clung to him for dear life, my nails scraped the skin off his back and for a brief moment I thought I'd hurt him.

The tension was once again awakened and I pushed even further towards him, as I tried to swallow more of his lust.

"Edward, I'm coming..." Our faces were so close, our lips nearly touched. His speed increased along with the pressure of his hips and the new depth of deepness pushed me over the edge. I cried out his name as my legs locked around his waist, his dick flinched as his lips crashed into mine and he came hard and fast.

* * *

**A/N: So was it ok? **

**Now that the chapters are bigger and you've caught up with Twilighted, updates will be more consistent.**

**Now that I'm in the flow and my fingers are no longer shy when it comes to the sex!!! It gets a lot steamier In future chapters!!**

**A thank you teaser from chapter 12:**

**_I paused in my quest to be close to Edward as the person who exited the car was now shaking Edward's hand. I gasped with the realisation of who it was, and I stepped to the side so as not to be noticed by the person greeting Edward._**

**_

* * *

_**


	12. Chapter 12 Romance and Rules

**Hello everyone!!!**

**Sunny sunny days!!!**

**I find it difficult to pimp my story, so when I mention Award Time this is purely an advert for some of the most amazing stories I've ever read.**

**I'm one of the lucky ones! I have a fantastic Beta who has the astonishing ability to bring out some of my best work and a very supportive Validator who saw potential in me that I never knew I had. My little network of incredible reviewers are the ones that keep me going even when I can't see the end of a chapter. And even though the big stories merit their incredible high numbers of reviews and encouragement, please don't forget the under the radar stories. They are often the ones that fly without a wingman and they to me are the bravest writers of all...**

**Please please refresh your memory and quickly read chapter 5. Before reading this chappie.**

**Amazing debates about previous chapter, you absolutely blew me away. You are such a loyal bunch of wonderful humans...I luv ya.**

**A whoop whoop to Pillow912 not only a cool penname but a consistent reviewer...**

**This continues from previous chapter...Yep more sex!!!**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Romance and Rules**

The light breath on my face woke me and I turned slightly to see Edward. His face was turned to the side facing me. He was on his stomach with his arm draped over my waist and his unruly hair hogged the pillow. The stale smell of his scent still seemed fresh to me and I leaned close to the edge of the pillow his head was resting on and inhaled the aroma of Edward.

Now that he was asleep I could study his features without those green eyes staring back at me. His long eyelashes hid his soul and his smooth skin glistened from the moonlight that filtered through the windows. The dark shade of skin on his chin told me he would need a shave soon. I had yet to see him with a five o'clock shadow and I smiled to as I wondered if he had ever had a beard. I lifted my hand to touch the side of his face but hesitated before pulling it back. Lifting my head slightly, I stretched my neck to see the time and I shivered when the sheet left my naked body. I felt Edward tighten his grip around my waist. He mumbled making no sense and shifted closer towards me. I smiled at his natural instinct to keep me warm even when he was asleep.

I carefully moved from under his arm and slid from the bed, inspecting the floor for any item of clothing to cover myself with. I spotted Edward's shirt and pulled it on as I walked towards the kitchen. The house was eerily silent, with only the sound of the grandfather clock as it ticked in one of the rooms of the main hallway. With the house in total darkness and with only the occasional fleeting beam of light from a car as it drove by to light up a partial corner of a room , my memory flicked through the blueprints of his house as I made my way to where I had left my purse.

The cold marble floor sent shivers up my body and my toes curled as I tiptoed towards the Victorian hall stand to retrieve it. The street lamp bounced off the stained glass on the front door and illuminated the hallway. I stared at the family photos. Pictures of Edward when he was a child; close-ups of a cheeky boy, his face covered in ice cream, the wind that caused his shorter but still untamed hair to partly cover his eyes. I picked up the photo that displayed his parents. They both feverishly squeezed their smiling son and their bright sparkling eyes dominated the photo. I smiled down at his visible memories and wondered if he still missed them.

I opened my purse and checked the screen of my phone. Remembering what Alice had said, I frantically unzipped the inside pocket and spotted the small metal objects. I stared for what seemed like ages. My inner turmoil raised its ugly head and I clenched my hand over my stomach to ease the sickness that had started to develop.

I pulled the small device from its safe surroundings and rolled it around in the palm of my hand. I bit my lip and tried to reason with myself; the flash back of Edward and I and what we had shared only a few hours ago burned within my brain and I felt my eyes swell with tears. I quickly turned around and within two strides I stood in front of the panel.

The green light still flashed from not being reset from last night. I inserted the small metal object between the activation button and the metal plate that was linked to the keypad. My hand trembled as I tried to insert the small device. The green light paused for a few seconds reading the encryption on the small metal object. It accepted the new intrusion and the green light appeared and once again began to flash. I released the breath that I didn't know I had been holding. As I rubbed my face with my hands, I shook my head slightly with shame at what I had just done.

I walked back towards the bedroom, my thoughts on the task I'd just completed. My hand trailed over pieces of furniture as I passed them by. My route had taken me a different way back and I was now in the corridor that led to the music room. I shivered from being sparsely dressed and barefooted. My body begged for the warmth of being back in Edward's bed. I moved forward and my heart thumped against my chest wall, the loudness was deafening and I wondered what I would say if Edward caught me here. I reached the solid thick oak door and turned the handle. I heard the click of the latch and pushed the door open. The sound of the wood as it strained under its hinges made me cower at the groan it made.

The smell of his scent surrounded me and I turned to see if he had been behind me. I moved further into the room. My feet felt the texture of the warm wood underneath them and I sighed as I noticed the light from the street lamp from outside trickle through the window and pour onto his piano. I moved slowly at first and took in my surroundings. The room was filled with selected bits of furniture and the walls engulfed with bookcases. The beautiful deep purple chaise lounge that I remembered briefly from when I stood in the doorway earlier nestled over the gold flecked rug. I moved closer to the centre of the room and began to search the walls not covered by bookcases with my eyes. The darkest corner of the room caught my attention. I walked on the balls of my feet and stood in front of the outline of a picture frame. My hands shook and my mind raced along with the quickness of my heart that once again beat fast. A cascade of light spilt into the room as the door opened.

"Maria?" I jumped a little and brought my hand to my chest. I closed my eyes and waited for the onslaught of questions. I wanted to turn around and gage his expression so I could decide on the lie to spin him.

Edward walked up behind me. The heat from his naked chest brought a source of comfort and I leaned into him. His hands slipped across my flat stomach, pushing into me, and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning.

"I thought you had fled." He whispered in my ear. He nestled his cheek into the side of my face and I closed my eyes. I took in the warmth from his body as he covered my hands with his and sighed.

"Play for me?" I whispered. He took my hand and led me to the piano. He pulled out the stool, sat down and patted the space next to him. As I took my place beside him, I became conscious that the shirt I wore had risen until it barely covered my thighs. I gripped the hem and tried to pull it down. "Leave it," Edward mumbled. My face blushed at feeling embarrassed by my exposed skin. His hand trailed across my thighs, my eyes followed his fingertips, as they moved up. His magic touch soothed my confusion, my uncertainty, and for a moment I forgot the reason for being in this room.

Edward's hand left my thigh and moved to my face and traced the outline of my jaw. He lifted my chin to face him, bent forward and tenderly kissed me. His warm lips covered mine and I shifted in my seat. His hands were now around my waist and it took me by surprise when he lifted me up and placed me on the piano. The shiny surface felt cold under my bare ass and I nervously laughed. I looked up at Edward. His focused expression filled with desire and I bit down on my lip.

"I told you not to do that." His voice sounded forceful, domineering almost.

"I'm sor-."

"Open your legs." I gasped at what Edward had just demanded. The circular motion of his fingertips touched my inner thighs and pushed them apart. I moaned at the force of his determination.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he muttered. He grabbed my calves and pulled me closer. I yelped at the suddenness of his action. His eyes, filled with desire, never left mine. "You're in my head." He undid the buttons of his shirt that I wore.

"Your smell, your taste." My eyelids grew heavy; his hot breath against my skin drove me over the edge. I moaned loudly and grasped his hair; he pulled his shirt off my shoulders. His deep groan insinuated his arousal and his hard-on confirmed it. I moved even closer so that I could reach his boxers, but he shook his head and pushed my hands away.

I slumped back on my elbows and watched his head move towards my core. A cluster of kisses descended on my slit and I cried out with sheer frustration. I needed to feel him inside me. I arched my back and forced him closer. His tongue found my sensitive swollen clit and his hands seized my thighs and pulled them further apart as he held them down. The rapid pace of my breathing filled the room and I fell back onto the piano unable to keep myself up any longer.

"Oh... god," I moaned, withering under his touch. My hands were on my breasts and I pulled at my nipples as his hands continued to force my thighs down against the black surface of the piano. The slow burning sensation began to increase and I violently grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my pussy and begged him for more friction. Edward responded by increasing his attention to my clit. He inserted two fingers slowly at first and then increased his speed as I gripped his hair tight and yelled out his name.

"Edward more... please?" He added a third finger and his groan against my nub pushed me over the edge. I cried out in pleasure as my body shook.

With his breathing erratic, Edward released his hold and lifted me up off the piano and placed me on the rug. He hovered next to me and pulled off his shorts. He moved over me and parted my legs with his own as he watched my breasts rise and fall underneath him. My eyes locked with his and I lifted my head to reach his lips as he teased me, they barely touched at first. Then the lust from earlier flashed through his eyes and his lips crashed down onto mine. Edward's back tightened as I ran my hands down it just as he drove in to me. Still slick from earlier, he moaned against my lips and pulled out. I gasped at the loss which was short lived. His hips pounded against mine as his slipped back in.

"Edward, you... feel so good." The friction as he pounded into me caused my own stirring and I arched my back taking him in.

"Maria, please come, I need to feel..." his breathless plea matched my own deep panting. He lifted me up onto his knees as he found a whole new depth. His hands spread over my spine as he pushed me back with his hand supporting my weight.

"Edward." It was too much for me to hold on to and I came. My walls caved in around his cock and he let go and pushed harder into me. His cock throbbed as he released into me and he shuddered as he let the wave of rapture wash over him.

A thin film of sweat covered both of our bodies, our breaths still erratic. Now that I was in his arms, his light touches sent the odd shiver all over my body. The fine hairs that covered him stood to attention whenever I stroked his skin. My head lay on his shoulder and his body kept me warm as our chests rubbed together and our breathing slowed. He smoothed my hair down and kissed my shoulder.

I smiled with contentment. The sound of a car passed by and its headlights filtered through the open door of the music room. I lifted my head slightly to see the painting on the wall as it was illuminated by the beams of light from the car. The distressed gold colour of the frame shone and the detail of the painting could be seen. I tensed, closed my eyes and buried my head in the crook of Edward's neck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I didn't answer his question at first. What would I say?

"Hey," he leaned back causing a gap to open between us and I winced. He lifted my head and kissed my forehead. "Maria, are you ok?" His worried look brought a smile to my face and I kissed him passionately. I bit his lips hungrily and Edward smiled at my reaction, lifted me up and carried me back to his bed.

I snuggled back under the duvet and he moved over to snuggle into me. No words were said, just the sounds of the still humming alarm clock and of us breathing. With my eyelids heavy, I felt myself relax once again as the last twenty-four hours caught up with me.

* * *

The sound of movement around me interrupted my light sleeping. I'd felt the loss of Edward almost instantly when he got up earlier and I surprised myself when I realised I had gone back to sleep. I rolled over onto my side to inspect the noise and my eyes watered from the brightness of the sun that shone through the window.

"Morning." He sounded breathless like he was out of breath from some form of exercise. I cautiously opened my eyes and saw him clothed while I was still naked. I automatically lifted the thin sheet to cover my chest. I felt self-conscious that I was still in his bed and I examined the room to see if I could spot my dress. "You look so peaceful when you sleep." I turned back to look at him, the sound of his breathing had settled and though he was still glistened with sweat his rosy cheeks had all but disappeared. I nervously smiled at his statement, the awkwardness returned and I turned away from his continuous stare and focused on the room. The small framed photo of his parents sat in between his bedside lamp and alarm clock and I remembered the other photos that I had come across last night. The memory of what I had done came flooding back and I closed my eyes to block it out. With a sudden dip in the mattress, I felt Edward's presence. I opened my eyes to see him reach across me to pick up the framed photo.

"This was taken in Aspen." I watched him as he slowly traced his fingers across the picture. His deep focus and love for his dead parents obvious and I had a strong, overwhelming feeling to wrap my arms around him and keep him safe. I reached over and touched his thigh. I watched him closely as his focused features from earlier began to crumble and his beautiful deep green eyes glistened with tears. I bit my lip to keep my own tears at bay.

"They were very much in love, always smiling. They were my world... its hard sometimes," he whispered .The silent tears slowly fell down my face and I knew now that I was crying for the inevitable loss of my own father. He leaned over and used his thumb to wipe my cheek as I moved to stare down at the frame that he still clutched.

"My father's dying," I muttered. "He has very little time left, and it hurts, it hurts my heart Edward." I couldn't hold back, the tight ache that had spread across my chest was uncomfortable and I sighed to try and release the pressure that was building.

He let go of the frame that he held. His arms came to my aid and he pulled me into his chest. The feeling of his touch wrapped around my torso overwhelmed me. I began to cry. I wanted comfort and the feeling of being safe and he gave me that with his composed voice, his hands that smoothed my hair and the feel of his chest against mine as he rocked me into a calmer state. He would never know the outcome of my grief, the mourning I would have to endure and how I would live knowing I was on my own.

I pulled away from his warmth and wiped my face with my trembling hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but I shook my head no not wanting to answer his questions that I knew had surfaced. As he snapped his mouth shut, he chose instead to move in closer and kiss my lips. He pulled back slightly and studied my face. I smiled weakly up at him, my breathing returning to normal. The lump in my throat began to subside.

I watched him as his eyes followed his fingertip that trailed over my face. It moved from my cheek to my chin then touched my eye lashes, which caused me to blink in quick succession. He chuckled softly at my reaction. Once again he kissed me lightly and his smile rested on my lips. "Go and have a shower and I'll make you some breakfast." He whispered in a low husky voice.

The scolding hot shower had been a welcome relief. The smell of his regular scent lingered everywhere and I had difficulty thinking straight. If I was honest I'd have been happy to leave with the scent of Edward still on me, as a reminder of my time with him. I wasn't sure what caused my confession about my father to spill from my mouth but I had known that deep down I shouldn't have said anything. But as I watched him remember his past and show the love he felt for his parents, it just brought it home to me.

As I realized that the water turned lukewarm I begrudgingly turned the tap to off and stepped out of the shower. I pulled the soft fluffy oversized towelled dressing gown around me and walked back into the bedroom where my clothes were now laid out on the made bed. I blushed when I spotted my underwear neatly folded next to my dress; I quickly grabbed the items and returned to the bathroom to change. Once changed I went looking for Edward and found him in the kitchen.

I coughed slightly to get his attention. He stood over the cook book, one hand pressed against the edge of the work surface the other holding a wooden spoon, his face looked perplexed almost confused by what he was reading. I couldn't help but grin at his attempt to decipher the recipe. He looked up and smiled at me his hair still a mess and now damp, his loose track-pants from earlier now gone and replaced with jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to make you breakfast," he proudly said. "It's not usually my thing, but I wanted to give you a good impression." He moved over to the stove carrying the book, the pages fanning out as he tried to stir the pan and read at the same time. I moved over, sat on a stool and watched him. I admired his determination to multi-task even though he failed miserably. The countless bowls of attempted batter mix strewn across every available space in the kitchen caused me to frown and I wondered where the maid was, surly she could've helped him?

"To be honest, I have to make a move." I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I had looked at the time before I'd had my shower and I knew I would have to leave fairly soon. He stopped stirring the pan and looked over at me, looked back down at the pan and sighed as he turned the knob to off.

"Please don't let this mess I've created put you off staying for breakfast, we could go out instead if you like, there's a small park a short walk from this little patisserie that I know, we could go there, pick up some croissants and-." His voice trailed off as I shook my head.

"I can't Edward, I'm sorry. I have to help at the gallery for the exhibition tomorrow." I walked over to where he stood and placed my hand against his chest. He dropped the spoon back in the pan and sighed wrapping his arms around my waist. "I was hoping to keep you here all day." I laughed at his honesty.

I pulled away but continued holding his hand and began to walk backwards towards the hallway. "Walk me to the door?" I whispered.

* * *

I had run late, which is something I never do. I jumped out of the cab and hurried through the lobby of my building and hit the elevator button. Turning briefly, I smiled over at Stan who worked the front desk. My time was precious today. I looked down at my watch and frowned when I realized it was midday and I was only just getting in.

"I know, I know." Rushing past the table full of judgemental faces, I headed for my bedroom to change. The smell of coffee hit me as I took my seat. Alice stood up, took my empty mug and filled it with the by now warm coffee as opposed to hot. My breathing was loud as I sat back in my chair and acted like I hadn't run around like a headless chicken for the last hour.

"So, where have you been?" Emmett piped up. He sounded confident in his questioning almost annoyed. If it had been a different time or place I'm sure I would have been blushing by now, but it was important for me to keep my game face on.

"That's not really relevant Emmett," I smiled fiddling with the handle of my mug. I had wanted to keep this a casual gathering. I had news regarding the painting which could potentially change the original plan, but now that I was sitting down and facing everyone, they looked like they were out for blood. My blood, to be precise.

"Actually it is," Alice said quietly. I frowned, ignoring her odd statement. I proceeded to check my notes that I had written in the cab on the way home. I heard the sound of Jasper's pencil bouncing on the table and I looked over at Jasper who briefly caught my eye. He blinked and proceeded to stare back at his mug of coffee. I flitted between each face that sat at my dining table, the tension now heightened by my sigh. I opened my mouth to speak, but snapped it shut when I heard Emmett snort while looking at me.

"What's going on here?" my hands gestured surrender and I nervously smiled.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" Emmett's voice permeated the room. My eyes flickered from Emmett's face to watching Alice's hand patting Emmett's, like she was trying to calm him down. The realisation of Emmett's question erupted in me like a volcano.

"What, how dare you-." I sputtered.

"Don't deny it, we all heard you," Emmett said without an ounce of shame.

"What?" The heat rose up my neck, but it wasn't from embarrassment.

"How dare you," I shook from anger. My voice wavered as I tried to control my rage. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm the one that's putting my ass on the line, that's who," his booming voice spoke volumes, his finger pointing riled me and I swatted it away from my face.

"Look, let's all calm down here," Jasper said.

"No Jazz let Emmett speak-." Alice spoke firmly.

"What, you agree with the way he's speaking to me, what the fuck is-," my temper ignited and I stood up to leave the room.

"That's it Maria, leave like always," Alice sarcastically said. I stopped in my tracks and snorted.

"So I'm guessing this is a witch hunt then?" I said mockingly. "Got anything to add Jazz, or cant you talk without your wife's permission?" I heard Alice gasp at the snide remark. "Hurts doesn't it?" I said turning my attention back to her. "Wasn't it you that said go and have some fun?" Her glaring eyes left mine as I watched Emmett and Jasper turn their attention to Alice. "Ah, forgot to mention that, did we?" I bit my lip to keep my fury in check.

"It doesn't matter who said what, the fact is you put this team in danger-," Emmett said, his eyes still glaring down on Alice

"How?" I snapped back.

"What?" Emmett's confused expression was plastered all over his face and I knew he was biding his time, thinking of reasons.

"It's a simple question Emmett, even you could understand it." He jumped up from his seat causing it to topple over. I didn't flinch at his action as I stood my ground. "Well, how have I put you all in danger?"

"How did you get home? A cab, maybe from his house?" he asked snidely.

I laughed out loud at his pathetic attempt to justify his action. "Is that the best you could all come up with?" My arms crossed in front of my chest and I stared angrily at all of them. "The cab trail." I snorted. "For your information, I got the cab to take me to the gallery and from there I phoned a cab to get me home." I watched their reaction. As Jasper looked at Alice his tight smile told me I was right and that Alice had overreacted. She glanced at me before bending her head down in shame.

"It doesn't matter. The fact is that you slept with him. He's the target for fucks sake." Emmett was like a dog with a bone and he continued to piss me off. "We'll wait and see what James has to say about this-."

"You told James. Well isn't that rich coming from you. You are a fucking hypercritic Emmett. This time last week you wanted to rip his fucking head off and now you're all pals." My head throbbed from all the shouting. I was red with anger and I waved my hands around as I tried to make sense of what was happening. My voice quivered and just like that I snapped.

"Maria." Alice said.

"Shut up Alice, you've said enough. I put my life on hold to perform this fucking stunt. I've watched you all move on and get on with your lives." My piercing scream kept everyone quiet.

"We don't-" Jasper's words trailed off as I whipped around and pointed my finger at him.

"I'm speaking," I said as I turned and pointed at Jasper who dared to interrupt me.

"I won't fuck this up, because once again I will put everyone else's needs before mine!" My voice sounded hoarse from all the yelling and I made my way over to the kitchen.

"Maria," Alice began to speak but I cut her off.

"I want you all out, leave." I didn't wait for the outcome. I walked towards my bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

It was a long time after the vibration of the front door slamming that I moved from my position. I'd stood at my bedroom window, my favourite part of the house, as I watched them all leave. It was the largest window and it covered most of the outside wall and provided me with one of the most fabulous views of the city.

I only moved to grab the stool from my dresser. I dragged it back over to the window, sat down and leaned against the cold smooth pane of glass. The sun that had warmed my skin when I left Edward's this morning had disappeared, replaced by the low deep grey clouds that barely hid the rain that was going to tumble down at any moment. I sighed with sadness and regret, the anger that had fuelled the inquisition in the dining room earlier had been substituted for hurt and disappointment. I still didn't know how this morning came about, why they felt the need to ambush me, to organise an intervention. I'd carried out what was expected of me, one of the chips had been activated and I now knew what I was up against. Yes, the plan had changed slightly but that would be a change for me and Jasper to worry about, it didn't affect anyone else.

The sound of the large drops of rain splattered against the window and made me smile. I loved to walk in the rain, nearly as much as the warmth of the sun. I looked up at the sky and seeing no evidence of relief, I made my way to my closet and changed. I was going for a walk.

I hadn't planned to end up on this street, but here I was. My lemon daisy canvas sandals were soaked through and dirty from the rain water and muddy puddles. My cropped jeans stuck to my skin like glue and my lemon vest top displayed my lack of a bra. I didn't care, I needed to see him.

Looking over at the row of town houses, I resisted the urge to cross the road and knock on his door. Instead I walked into the small park and watched as the rush of people tried to find shelter from the rain. I moved aside to avoid any sort of collision and found a small concrete sculpture that was partially covered by a willow tree. I veered off the path and sat down.

I'm sure I could've turned up without an invitation; he had wanted me to stay this morning even suggesting an excuse as to why I should not go to work. I smiled at remembering his insistence that I stay, the way he would pick up small antique pieces and wave them in front of my eyes trying to distract me from getting to the front door.

The sound of a car slowing down briefly caught my attention, my sight momentarily distracted. I went back to watching Edward's front door. My smile beamed from making the decision to move from the sheltered space and walk over to his home. I gingerly stood up, silently wincing at the feeling of my soggy clothes against my skin and I slowly moved from under the willow tree.

I hesitated when I saw his front door open and I briefly wondered if it was the housekeeper. His messy hair still looked un-brushed from this morning and his smile was welcoming. I sighed with contentment as I moved forward. I precariously watched my footing as I tried to avoid the puddles and mulched leaves. Turning back to watch Edward, I caught the hint of his voice and I noticed him talking to someone in the car that had slowed down a few minutes ago. I stopped and wondered if he was offering directions, if maybe the driver was lost. I frowned with confusion as I watched Edward open the passenger door, his head tilted, and his hand out waiting to be shaken. I paused in my quest to be close to Edward as the person who exited the car was now shaking Edward's hand. I gasped with the realisation of who it was, and I stepped to the side so as not to be noticed by the person greeting Edward.

Aro....

* * *

**So need to know what you think of my very first cliff-hanger!!! **

**Desperate to know what your thoughts and fears are. **

**Navygirl14 I need to know whatcha thinking.**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Jasper's day

**Katydid2363 is my mentor, my friend and now my personal chef.**

**I Love Grits!!**

**This chapter is full of suspense and awkward moments.**

**Cathy34, ****Lexie2516 and Navygirl14 a **bit of roughward with a twist of jealousward at the end just for you ladies!!

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Jasper's day**

I don't remember how I got back home. I just knew that the moment I heard the sound of the latch on my front door I needed a drink. I didn't attempt to take off my now ruined shoes and I didn't want to change from my sodden clothes, I just needed a drink.

After a second glass of scotch, I felt no different. The numbness that had followed me all the way home still hovered. The ache that intermittently crashed against my chest was once there again and I struggled to stay on my feet. I picked up the half drunk bottle and walked over to the sofa, I had no intention of preparing a meal, so I had no reason to stay in the kitchen.

I spotted my cell phone that was poking out of the now flimsy damp canvas shoulder bag. I lifted it off the sofa and aggressively dropped the bag on the floor. I wanted to get drunk with no interruptions. I had gone over the scene a million times and each time the realisation of what had happened still didn't make sense. I wasn't sure what to do or who to tell. I'd defended him, gave excuses to the team just so I could be in his company. I had trusted him. I snorted at my own admission. He was the target. What sane logic would cause me to trust him?

I looked over at my laptop and frowned. Less than a few hours ago I would have bet my professional lifestyle on not needing the backup and support of the team. I willingly threw caution to the wind and pulled the plug, so to speak. Sluggishly I stood up and swayed at the sudden change of my position and too many scotches. Had I been duped? Oh God, the panic hit me. My empty glass fell from my hand and landed with a thump on the bureau desk, precariously wobbling before settling on the flat surface. I couldn't check; I couldn't hear whether the conversation between them had anything to do with me. I wouldn't know if the night we had just spent together was for real. I held on to the corner of the desk to steady myself. Not trusting my balance to keep upright, I slid onto the chair and cradled my face in my hands. Had this been his plan all along? Had I been the target?

I'd spent late nights listening to him sleep and days looking at pictures of him.

I had shared his bed...

* * *

I knew the moment I listlessly opened my eyes that the cause of the throbbing headache was due to a lack of fluids and this meant that I had the mother of all hangovers. I groaned in discomfort. My stiff neck ached from the awkward position I had passed out in and prevented me from sitting up straight. My body felt rigid from sleeping in wet clothes. I dragged myself over to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. I shivered from the damp coldness I felt and the lack of food. As I gulped down the water, I became aware of the illuminated time on the oven display panel and winced, 2:30 am; I needed to warm myself up and try to get some sleep.

I felt unsettled and restless. The intention of soaking longingly in a bath full of scented hot water didn't live up to my expectations and with the flashbacks of the last time I had submerged myself in the tub, Edward's voice rang in my ears. I felt the tears overflow and spill down my cheeks. I quickly decided to just wash last night off my skin and go to bed. I was tired and in an almost zombie-like state. I knew that sleep would come easy after I took another swig of whisky.

The hum of my alarm clock didn't sway me to leap from my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as I tried to motivate myself to get up and start the day. Though my headache and the need for water had subsided, I just wasn't up to playing the host. I had yet to sit down and do my usual analysing of what I had seen last night, part of me was in denial, the other part of me was scared. Scared that I had fallen for someone like me, someone who wasn't who they said they were, someone who had lost and lived by other people's expectations and rules. Instead I chose to ignore what I felt. I had to put on my fake smile and act like the gallery owner.

With an hour to go before the exhibition started, I leaned into the window of the cab and gave the driver the fare and walked the few yards to the shop. I noticed the sudden change in weather and wondered if that would deter people from attending. The door was unlocked and I breezed in. Very little sound could be heard. A few mumbled conversations between the caterers and the team, and the sound of glasses being removed from boxes onto trays. I spotted Jasper first with his ear buds secured in his ears, the volume of the music high. I watched him for a moment; his hand was on his chin as he surveyed the canvas prints that were spread out on the floor. His dirty overalls were randomly covered in splashes of paint and his head bobbed up and down to the music in his ears. I smiled briefly at the little world he had created and wondered why he had given it up for so long. For the first time in a long time I got to see the real Jasper, and my heart melted at the sight.

A small sounding cough pulled me from my thoughts and I looked over to see Alice a few yards away with a weak smile displayed on her face that caught me off guard. I found it difficult to muster an emotion without breaking down, so I avoided her concerned stare.

"I'll be in my office," I mumbled. I walked away before she could respond to my statement. As I left the organised chaos outside I leaned against my office door effectively closing it and exhaled the breath I was holding. Rubbing my temple, the familiar feeling of the pounding headache from earlier returned and I rummaged around in the drawers of my desk looking for some aspirin.

I stopped and looked up when I heard the door handle turn. Alice stood in the door frame, cup in one hand the mail in the other. I sighed and fell into my office chair, opening the last drawer I had not yet checked and found a bottle of aspirin and smiled to myself.

"You ok?" her worried voice and apprehension made me feel guilty.

"A headache, I've had it for awhile," I whispered. I watched her turn to leave. "Alice?" she turned around her big questioning eyes stared back at me. "I have a hangover," I confessed. She smiled and walked back in, pulled up a chair, and slid her coffee across the desk indicating for me to drink it.

"Thank you," I said taking a large gulp of the warm liquid.

"Maria, I need to apologise for what I said yesterday, I... I can't believe how it all got out of hand and-."

"Alice, let's just get through today." I had wanted to tell her what I had discovered last night, how I found out that Edward knew Aro. How well he knew him was another matter. I would have to add it to the list of things I needed to find out about Edward before I robbed him blind. A small flutter of anger bubbled to the surface and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from swearing.

"Maria, are you ok?" Blinking quickly, I smiled back. "Yeah, I'm good, though I didn't really feel like getting dressed up this morning. You didn't bring any spare outfits did you?" I watched as the tiny frame of Alice placed the mail on my desk and started to move at lightening speed around my office. She opened the wooden closet and pulled out two dresses.

"So you have the reserved business outfit or you have the sexy low scooped neck dress that just screams fu-."

"Yes that one," I said standing up and walking over to the dress that she was holding. Her small slender fingers balanced the hangers that the dresses were displayed on. "This one?" she frowned and looked bewildered by my choice.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I had thrown her off track with my not so obvious choice, the fuck-me frock it was.

"Yep, that one and could you...maybe fix me up? I feel like shit but I don't need to look like shit." She leaped forward, heard me wince and gently put her arms around me and hugged me. "Half an hour tops, that's all I need," Alice whispered.

True to her word I was ready in half an hour, the slim fitted black dress with the scoop neck that showed a hint of cleavage suited me perfectly. I opted for the four inch heels that Alice had bugged me to wear for ages, and with my hair curled, curtsey of the spare set of hot rollers Alice kept in her desk, I was good to go.

I glanced around the studio walls, Jasper's work, now on display, was being admired and spoken about by the handpicked guests. I smiled when I spotted Jasper uncomfortably standing and talking to one of the guests, dressed in a suit. Every few minutes I watched his hand go to his neck and loosen his tie. A nervous smile appeared across his face as he nodded in conversation. He hated this display of being on show, the spotlight shining bright on not just his work but on him. Most of the guests were business associates, people I had worked with over the years and we had purposely only mentioned this event to people that were in the know. They weren't here to buy pieces but to spread the word that Jasper was creating again. While the spotlight shone on him it left the rest of us in the dark and this was the reason for the charade.

I noticed James standing with Esme, his head tilted and engrossed in deep conversation. The dark navy suit fitted him perfectly and I wondered briefly if he still saw Louise, the auctioneer from London. We all seemed to have sacrificed a part of us to achieve this lifestyle and I wasn't sure if any of us was truly happy with the way it had turned out. Their glasses were both empty and I watched as Alice made her way towards them as she carried two glasses of champagne. I smiled at her ability to be the perfect host.

I sensed the feeling of someone close behind me, the familiar scent was a giveaway and I slowly closed my eyes so my imagination wasn't distracted. I flinched as his hot breath lingered over the side of my face, the smell of the champagne he had been drinking hit my senses. "Hello." His smooth sultry voice didn't cause me to flinch. I'd seen him from my corner vision so I knew when he approached me. I opened my eyes and continued to focus on watching the room and intentionally ignored his flirting. I looked down to see his hand slide down my arm and rest on my hand. "I've missed you," he whispered. I tightly smiled and turned slightly into him. I had wanted to react to his touch, to hold my breath with anticipation when I felt his inviting breath on my body, but the sense of anger and betrayal were strong and I moved away. His hand dropped from mine.

"I'm working Edward, this isn't really the time," I said coldly. He placed his hand back on my arm and turned me to face him. "What's wrong?" He asked. I briefly caught the worried confusion in his eyes and my wall to keep him out began to crumble. "I need to mingle and I'm just a bit anxious, that's all." I replied.

"Are you sure that's it?" he asked.

"Edward, this is my place of work, I'm a private person and this... this act of affection makes me feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry." I watched him as he licked his lips, his eyes scrutinised my facial expression, and it was only when I threw back a casual smile that he blinked.

"You're right. I should've realised this was a stressful time for you, I'm sorry." he stepped back and gave me room. I noticed his glass was empty and I indicated to the waiter for more champagne. I took two glasses and offered one to Edward, his eyes watched my every move and for the first time since I had met Edward I didn't feel uncomfortable with him studying me.

"So, you've had a stressful couple of days?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"Hmm, it was a tad stressful, yes." I rubbed the stiff part of my neck to ease the ache. "I could do with a massage actually" I winced at the tight knot I was rubbing.

"You know I could always help relieve the pressure if you have no plans after the show." His low gravelled voice encouraged my desire and I considered for a brief moment that I should let my guard down.

"I could've done with hearing that comment last night." I exaggerated the pain that was now subsiding and I waited for his reaction to my bogus distress.

He moved in close once again. "I wished you had phoned last night, I would've left work to assist... in any way possible," he said. I took a sip of champagne to try and keep the bile down that was rising in my throat, "You worked yesterday?" I asked. The lie unravelled and I waited for his response to my question. He turned his head to avoid my stare and I watched him focus on the crowd.

"Yep, I left the office pretty late," I nodded my head and pretended to understand the commitment to his job. "Excuse me Edward, I need to mingle." Not waiting for his response, I made a beeline for James and Esme.

I touched the hem of James' jacket to get his attention and he kissed my cheek while he placed his hand on my waist. "Are you both enjoying your selves?" I asked as I moved closer to James' hip, he raised an eyebrow and I shot him a sly wink.

"Maria, it seems to be going so well, though poor Jasper is struggling with all the unwanted attention." All three of us looked over at Jasper who was once again trying to hold court. Alice perched on his arm and admiringly looked up at him.

"Mmm, I think we could safely say he wishes he was anywhere else but here." James laughed at Esme's observation.

Interrupting the private banter, I patted James's lower back to get his attention "James, I need to have a private word, if that's ok." His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out my urgency to speak to him. He turned back to Esme and kissed her cheek and took my hand as I guided him to my office.

I perched on the edge of my desk and watched James slowly close the office door. He opened his mouth to talk and I placed my finger on my lips to point out not to. He walked over and stood between my slightly parted legs and slanted his head as he tried to read my thoughts.

"I need a set up done," he nodded his acknowledgement and I continued. "On Edward," I whispered.

"Wow, well from what I've heard it isn't because he's shit in the sack," James said mockingly.

I ignored the blush that I felt on my face and looked over his shoulder to check that no one was listening in.

"I'll let that one slide-."

"Honestly, if it had been anyone else that told me about...the...you and Edward sexcapades I would've hit the fucking roof. But it's Emmett who blew the whistle and I hate him even more than I dislike Edward," I frowned at his confession.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Meaning, it's killing Emmett that I haven't shouted or yelled at you over this, so I'm gonna keep quiet and watch the fucker squirm."

"You're a bastard, ya know that, don't you?" he laughed at my reaction.

"I need you to set up an introduction, with Edward."

"With whom?" he moved in closer to pick a piece of fluff off my shoulder.

"Aro..." he briefly paused before he continued to brush off the fuzz. He nodded casually and I waited for his surprised reaction to my question.

"Fuck, this is deep shit Maria, are you saying they're connected?"

"I don't know yet, I need to find out if they know each other, introduce them and watch their reaction." I stretched across my desk and pulled my purse from my drawer to retrieve the device from the inside pocket. I placed my hands over the lapel of his jacket and inserted a small audio bug. "Get as much info as you can, watch his facial expressions. I'm not interested in Aro's mannerisms he's a good liar, its Edward I need to know about-."

"If they greet each other like friends?" he asked smoothing down his jacket.

"We'll bring the plan forward."

"And if they pretend not to know? He whispered.

"...We'll take them both down," my bitter words caught James off guard and I saw a glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Fighting talk, I haven't heard that in awhile. Do I need to ask? Is this a job for one or does the team need to know?" James asked.

"Just between us for now, if it turns out to be true and they do know each other, then we need to act quickly and set up Aro-."

"Or maybe we could bide our time and wait," I was puzzled by his alternative suggestion.

"Wait, what do you mean? I asked curiosity got the better of me.

"I mean, were gonna replace what we take, so why not make sure that Aro gets what he wants too," I smirked at his idea. "That's the Bella I recognise," he whispered. I laughed and nudged him out the way so I could stand.

"We have three copies and if our theory is right, and the one on the wall of the music room is a fake, I am right? It is a fake right?" I nodded yes and waited for him to continue. "Or was that orgasm on the piano too intense for you to see what was on the wall?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes and started to push him towards the door.

"Get to the point James."

"Aro is sniffing around for one of two reasons, he's planned a heist himself or they're doing business together. Whichever one it is we need to be on high alert, which means it involves the Picasso, which means if Aro wants the P then let's give him the P." I felt smug and grinned at James. We both knew then what the change in the plan would be.

"So we go ahead as planned. You'll need to do some digging, find out what Aro wants for sure and if it is the painting he wants, we make sure that we swap both copies and put the third out to pasture and throw him off the scent," I reinforced his statement with a pleased smile. I moved towards the door. Now that business had been discussed we needed to get back to the gallery before people noticed we were missing.

"Hang on, why don't we put lover boy under a bit of pressure?" I watched as James loosened his tie and partially pulled out his shirt from the waistband of his trousers. He grasped my arm and pulled me close so that his shirt would smell of me, and I pushed him away as I shook my head bemused by his actions. I opened the door and walked back into the party leaving James in my office laughing.

I flinched as I turned the corner and saw Edward as he leaned against the wall, his face was full of contempt and the quick glance at his body language told me he must have seen James go into my office with me.

"Parties out here," his abrupt tone of voice made me edgy and I went to move around him so I could get back to the guests. He mirrored my move and I nervously laughed. He moved closer and placed his hand on the wall to support him as he leaned into my face. My body tensed as I heard James cough indiscreetly behind me. "Everything alright Maria?" I watched Edward's face briefly glance over at James before he returned his stare back to me. "I'm fine, just chatting with Mr. Masen," I mumbled not taking my eyes off Edward.

"Ok," he walked past me and purposely bumped into Edward's shoulder. Edward flinched but still didn't move from his position as he watched me.

"James and I had business to discuss, and-."

"Really Maria, he doesn't look like he just came from a business meeting."

I moved in closer, our bodies nearly touching. His hand that was palm down a few minutes ago as he leaned on the wall was now clenched and his knuckles were white. I moved my face nearer to his, our lips ready to touch.

"What I do in my office in my studio is no one's business but my own Edward. We may have spent the night together but it doesn't give you the right to question me." Though my voice was a whisper it was filled with rage and he twitched when I continued to stare at him. "We all have secrets Edward." He grabbed my arm and I winced at his sudden action.

"Don't play with me Maria. If you're having a relationship with him I have a right to know," he shook me slightly and I fell backwards when he let go of my arms. I watched his hand move to his hair, his long fingers spread through the fine strands. His narrow eyes filled with frustration. I was confused by his outburst. I thought back to Edward and Aro's encounter and I was unsure of what was going on.

"You make it sound like a sordid one night stand." I was shocked by his statement. Lost for words my mouth snapped shut not finding the words that I wanted to say.

He looked hurt and the pent up anger that was evident a few moments ago was replaced with sadness.

"I'm... I'm sorry Edward; it's just that I-."

"Look I shouldn't have-."

"Edward, I am leaving in a few weeks, that's a given and -."

"A lot can happen in a couple of weeks," he mumbled and before I could respond he turned and walked away. The horror of not knowing and the off the cuff remark he had just made, caused me to panic as I watched him walk away. My heart that raced only a few moments ago was now barely beating.

I felt deflated and tired. I made my way over to the buffet table and decided that the lack of food was the reason for feeling low. I turned to scan the room and I noticed Esme chatting with Alice and Sergio our European actuation bidder. Jasper was speaking to Angela and her partner Ben. It was the first time today that Jasper looked relaxed. I turned to watch James as he pulled out his cell phone he moved away from the group he was talking with, and cradled the phone against his ear. The low mumbled words were too low for me to hear and I watched him slowly walk towards the buffet table which I stood next to.

He picked up a small canapé and popped it in his mouth as he flipped his phone shut. He kept his head down and continued to select another hors d'oeuvre. "Aro just got out of the car and he's heading this way," he murmured. I slowly walked away and headed towards the door.

"Aro, what a pleasant surprise." I took his cold stony hand and shook it firmly, his eyes cautiously watched me and I smiled to welcome him in.

"Maria," he dismissed me with just one word and walked past me. He made his way towards Marcus, a silent partner in a few of the auction houses in London. I looked up to see James who gave me a wink and he discreetly moved towards Aro, who hadn't spotted him yet. I smiled over at Alice who was laughing out loud at something Angela had just said and I walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked. The vibrant feelings of the group made me feel relaxed and I wished now I had made a beeline for this lot before now.

"Good," Alice said giggling. She put her hand on my arm as she tried to steady herself. I looked over at Jasper who was watchful of Alice. His worried brow and the empty glasses that sat on the table behind him were an indication that Alice was a bit tipsy. "You ok, Alice?" I asked and tried not to laugh.

"Yep, couldn't be better, did ya bring your BF?" I shot Jasper a worried look and he hurriedly took Alice's arm before she could protest. Jasper mouthed the words sorry before he escorted her to my office.

"I think it was her nerves that encouraged her to hit the bottle," Angela said. Her worried face made me laugh and I gently placed my hand on hers and smiled.

"I'm not worried, more concerned of the mighty hangover she will have in the morning." I kept my eye on the movement around me. I noticed that Aro was now talking to Esme and I excused myself from Angela and made my way towards her.

"Maria?" I turned around to see Edward standing there, holding out a glass of champagne for me. I politely took the glass and bit down on the inside of my mouth while I thought of what to say. "I'm sorry...I just don't like him-" he began to say before being interrupted by James.

"Mr. Masen, I see you're out in public and not lurking around in corners," James deliberately spoke loud and clear making sure he had an audience, and I cringed at his ability to bring out the worse in people. Edward continued to stare at me and ignore James.

"Maria honey did you meet Aro?" I turned to look to my right to see Aro standing there. His eyes darted between each of us and I could see his mind ticking while he tried to gather as much information about us as possible, our body language, our contact with each other, or the way we responded to a question. I could read him like an open book.

"Yes, yes earlier on." I took a sip of bubbly, my throat was dry and I wasn't sure if it was nerves or dehydration. "I'm sorry Aro, where are my manners, this is Mr. Masen." I placed my hand on Edward's arm to introduce him to Aro. I licked my lips in anticipation and I caught James staring at Aro waiting for some form of a sign.

"We've met..." Edward informed us.

I pretended to act shocked. "Oh I didn't realise you knew each other," I sounded apologetic and a bit guilty for thinking Edward would lie or try to cover up whatever they were up to. I glanced over at James who was studying the exchange; his eyes took it all in over the rim of his champagne flute.

"I wouldn't say we knew each other, but we met once, at the Seattle silent auction night."

The sip of warm liquid in my mouth felt like sand and I struggled to swallow it. I looked over at James to encourage him to ask questions.

"So you must know then that Aro has some pretty impressive auction houses scattered around. If you're looking for unusual pieces he's definitely the person to know," James said.

"I have enough pieces to be getting on with, I'm not in the market to buy at the moment," Edward said and deflected his attention to the stem of his glass, avoiding any eye contact.

I turned to look at Aro. His face was blank with no expression as if his face was a wall of secrets. It was hard for me to figure out his thoughts in this group, though his partner in crime looked as guilty as hell. I smiled and awkwardly moved closer to James and I knew that if I stayed there any longer I would've been sick."Excuse me I have to speak to Esme." I left without waiting for a reaction.

I struggled to get to the other side off the room. My legs felt like lead and the pounding headache that I was so smug about losing earlier had returned. I stood behind Esme and helped her on with her coat, the soft lining grazed my fingers and I felt the need to be comforted. "I'll walk you out Esme." She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. Taking her arm, I looked over at the waiting car and noticed Alice sitting in the back seat her forehead resting against the side window.

"She feels bad about yesterday," Esme remarked and I nodded in an agreement.

"We all said things we shouldn't have," I whispered, as I continued to observe Alice whose head had now flopped back against the seat. She squeezed my hand and kissed me goodbye.

"Esme?" I called over to her as she reached the car. I walked quickly over to her. The wind had picked up which caused my hair to fly all over the place and I struggled to talk while I tried to keep my disorderly hair out of my eyes.

"Esme, I need to know...I mean I need to ask you...I think Edward is double crossing me, but I have these feelings..." I struggled to make myself heard as the wind caught my breath. Esme held my hand and her hearty smile reassured me.

"I'm falling for him Esme, but I don't know if I can trust him. I know I have very little time with him and I-."

"Maria don't you think that the reason you might distrust him is because of your own demons," she said.

I looked confused by her statement and my brow wrinkled as I tried to process her words.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"Maria, for the one thing he may or may not have done to cause you this uncertainty, what you're doing is far worse." Her words knocked me back and before I could even try to defend myself, she kissed my cheek once more before she opened the passenger door and got in.

I stood there and watched Esme drive away. My mind turned over the lie that Edward had just told and I thought about the comments from Esme. I was so busy thinking about the heist that I didn't think to look at what was going on around me. I knew that I was putting the closet people around me under pressure, it was clear that the team didn't approve of the situation. Edward wasn't part of the plan when we agreed to this job and I had no excuse for dropping the ball. But he stayed in my head constantly. All I could think about were his crooked smile and his scent. I'd only known him on a personal level for a short time, but I wasn't willing to give him up now, even with the feeling of deception and mistrust hanging over my head. With my mind deep in thought and the wind that had picked up speed, I didn't hear James as he came up behind me.

"So," he whispered, "from what you heard, is he a liar?"

I didn't have the strength to turn around and answer his open question, I just stared ahead taking in the busy side walk. I nodded my answer, my subdued mood didn't go unnoticed and I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Edward was with him last night actually early evening. Aro drove up to his house and Edward came out to greet him," I said matter of factly.

"Oh," James replied.

"Yep, oh indeed," I whispered.

* * *

With the majority of the guests now gone, I busied myself in my office. James had spent the rest of the evening pacifying Aro, walking him around the exhibition and pandering to his every need. Honestly James has the patience of a saint. I sat back in my chair and thought about how the day had gone. My jittery nerves got the better of me on many occasions and the uncomfortable moments with Edward and Aro seem to take their toll. Aro was the worst kind of dealer. His passion was profit not art and I feared his relentless pursuit to get what he wanted at any cost. He had high status powerful people in his pocket and he wouldn't hesitate to feed me to the wolves if he had the chance. He had an idea that I was more than just an art dealer with a small gallery and a few artists on the books. But up until now he had no evidence to support his suspicions. I was well aware that he had a reputation of under cutting and manipulating potential buyers and on several occasions I made a deliberate play to steal items he had intended to purchase just to keep his grubby hands away from the merchandise. His dirty tactics and vicious ways unnerved me and the thought that Edward may be involved with this man caused me grave concern.

"I'm off now." I looked up from my desk to see Jasper, his hands leaning on the door frame his body swaying. He seemed relaxed for the first time this evening and the uncomfortable tie that he was made to wear now hung loosely around his neck. I smiled back at him knowing that this was the best part of the day for him.

"Take care Jazz." I had wanted to praise him for the positive turn out, but I knew he would feel embarrassed.

Returning to the mess of invoices and receipts that were scattered on my desk, I pulled out my chair and sat down. On the outside this had been a success. People spoke highly of Jasper and his work, the buyers seemed impressed with the set up of the gallery and many people recommended future artists to be displayed here. Obviously in a few weeks time I would no longer own the rights to have any artist display their work here. That decision would be up to Angela and Ben, and although I felt happy that this small part of the real me would still be going strong, I envied them for having it.

"Hello."

I jumped slightly. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard any one approaching.

"I knocked, but you didn't seem to hear." Edward stepped through the door frame, his hands in his trouser pockets, his tie poking out from his blazer pocket. "You seemed miles away."

I smiled wearily, now that I was sitting down I felt tired all of a sudden. "It's been a long day, I could do with a nice hot bath and some sleep," I said. I watched him as he looked around the office. His shirt hung loose and several buttons were now undone, the result of him loosening his tie. He turned back to look at me and I smiled.

"Nice office." His hand left his pocket and went straight to his hair, pushing it back from his brow. The deep lines that shot across his forehead indicated that he was deep in thought and I watched as he blew out a sigh.

"See the thing is, I was out of line earlier I shouldn't have-"

My eyes diverted from his as I noticed James now stood in the door frame; his stiff tensed body caused me to frown, which inadvertently alerted Edward to the situation. Edward turned his head slowly and when he spotted James, he mumbled under his breath.

"Fuck sake," Edward whispered.

I began to rise from my seat ready to intervene in the pissing contest.

"I'm not interested in your feelings Masen," James ignored Edward's comments and continued to look at me. He smirked at the reaction he was getting from Edward and I nodded towards James which indicated for him to let it go. "The caterers have gone. I just wondered if you wanted me to wait around and give you a lift home." His narrow set eyes now stared at the back of Edward's head and I felt a bit awkward with the dynamics of the room.

I moved round to the front of my desk. I chose to ignore Edward's piercing stare which he kept on me. I made my way towards James and smiled. "I'm fine, I can get a cab, and I have a few things to finish up here. Are we still on for tomorrow morning?" I asked. My hands nervously touched his jacket. We were meeting at the hospital to discuss the final arrangements with Charlie.

"As long as you're sure, I don't want-." He said as he touched the side of my face.

"She said she'd be alright." Edward turned to face me and James. I felt the tension rise between them.

"He's a dick. You know that right?" James said choosing to block Edward out completely and continued to focus on me. I reached up to kiss him on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I gently pushed on his chest and he backed out of the office.

I closed the door and leaned against it, the cool feeling of the glass against the thin material of my dress was a welcome relief and I momentarily closed my eyes. I heard Edward approach me, his warm breath lingered on the side of my neck and his nose traced the outline of my jaw. I moaned with pleasure when his skin came into contact with mine and I arched my back off the glass of the door to encourage him to touch me elsewhere. His hand trailed down my bare arm and he sighed into my ear which caused me to shiver, my eyes were still closed and I held my bottom lip between my teeth to prevent the whimper of desire from leaving my lips. I knew he might be dangerous. I knew that deep down he could be the death of me but I didn't care, not at this moment in time.

His hand that only a moment ago gently caressed my arm, now gripped my wrist and before I could react to his forceful domineering touch, he spun me around. My face was now pressed against the glass of the door. My body betrayed me as my nipples instantly hardened from the rough treatment and he moved in to cover my body with his. His chest pressed into my back and caused my nipples to rub against the cold glass, his obvious hard on pushed into the base of my spine. My breathing deepened. As his hand grabbed the hem of my dress and slowly dragged it up exposing my thigh, I moaned loudly. His own breath hitched as the side of his face roughly collided with my now burning cheek. His lips franticly touched the corner of my mouth as he continued to pull up my dress slowly and exposed my lace thong.

"I fucking hate the fact that he's always around us when I want you the most," his words were filled with venom and rage. His fingers, that moments ago teasingly lifted the material of my dress, now pinched the skin of my thighs.

My backside felt the material of his trousers and I felt my arousal grow. My loud breaths bounced off the glass and left patches of moisture. His hand left my thigh so that he could grab my hands that had been clawing at the glass and he pulled them together behind my back. The silk tie that I had admired for most of the evening was slowly being wrapped around my wrists and I struggled slightly. I wanted to kiss him, to taste him. .

His body tensed at the realisation of what was happening and I pushed my ass into his crotch encouraging him to continue. I needed this to be harsh. I would break if this was a loving gentle encounter.

"Do you want it like this?" he asked.

I nodded yes, not sure that my voice would allow me to speak. I heard the rustle of my dress as he lifted the hem of it once again and I moaned in anticipation. The ache between my legs had become uncomfortable and my now damp panties reflected my arousal.

"Tell me...tell me you want this," he plead.

I was confused and disorientated. My mind filled with images of being fucked by Edward and I knew I couldn't control what I felt. I felt his warm fingers on the cheeks of my ass roughly kneading my flesh. He fumbled with the thin material of my underwear and I purposely ground my backside against the front of his trousers.

"Fuck me, Jesus, just fuck me." I moaned and I felt him move back slightly. Then the sound of his zipper could be heard and I licked my lips with excitement.

"I...need you all the time Maria, I can't... be without you ever, you're in my thoughts and my dreams," his voice was full of desperation and the need to have him was even stronger.

"Please..." I begged. I felt his cock between my thighs as it rubbed between the folders of my pussy. The tip of his cock pushed relentlessly forward and the instant I gripped him hard I cried out his name as he forcefully pushed into me from behind, sliding with ease into my already wet core. He twitched inside me. His breathing stilled for a moment as we both got used to the tightness. He moved to draw back and I whimpered from the change. It was short lived as he ploughed back into me. The rhythm between us increased and I could feel every long stroke of his cock, he moaned into my ear as he reached for my clit. The combination of his throbbing cock as it grazed my inner walls and the friction of his fingers on my swollen clit made me dizzy. I was desperate for more contact but with my hands bound by his silk tie it was impossible to achieve it. With Edward teasing my painful clit I needed more, he needed to fuck me hard, I didn't want tenderness. I wanted raw friction and meaningless sex.

"Harder... Edward." I whimpered.

His frantic touch between my legs caused the pressure to build. The sound of him grunting in my ear overwhelmed me and I felt the friction on my clit increase as Edward rolled my nub harder between his fingers. My face was pushed against the glass as he surged forward pumping in and out, the sound of my juices made me realise how turned on I was. I whimpered from the animalistic way he was treating me and I felt his cock twitch as I felt my walls start to clench around him.

"I can't...Edward I can't stop...Edward." No longer able to hold back I screamed out his name as I fell over the edge. His hands grabbed my hips roughly and he held on for dear life as he came a few seconds later.

Our deep fast breathing was the only sound I heard. The hem of my dress fell down naturally now that Edward had moved his hands from my hips as he pulled out of me. His hands were now curled around my waist as he held me close to his chest. The slight damp side of his face pressed against mine as his eyelashes tickled my cheek bone. We stayed like this for what felt like ages, our hearts racing together as we tried to calm down from the frantic sex we had both just experienced.

"I would give everything up just to be with you," he whispered, trying to catch his breath. He leaned into me once more, his head tilted next to mine. I no longer felt his lashes flicker against my cheek; I knew he had closed them, which I was thankful for. I didn't want him to see me hold back the tears I was so desperate to stop from falling.

* * *

**Hope it was a good read?**

**Next chapter Drunkward, my favourite and loads of twists and turns.**


	14. Chapter 14: No Show

**Hello!!**

**First of I am a Twitter have been for ages. I just kept forgetting to let you guys know. Np1504 is my Id name. Oh, and my name is Netty.**

**Secondly this chapter is dedicated to Navygirl14.**

**Story is starting to get to the nitty gritty of the plot now, though you will still get loads of sexin, later chapters will be about the plot.**

**Welcome to a new reader, wanted to reply to your comments but the PM was disabled so I thank you xoxPureFireworksxox.  
**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**No Show.**

He allowed me only a few minutes to get myself straight and together, before his hands were once again all over me, claiming me. His butterfly kisses randomly touched the skin on my face and I smirked when he cocooned me in his arms. He was a different Edward now caring and focused. The aggressive somewhat harsh feral man that had just taken me had vanished.

"Come home with me, we could shower together, I could do dinner, you could stay the weekend," his desperate plea was heart breaking and even though the niggling doubt waved at me I refused to acknowledge it. The temptation was so overwhelming that I tilted my face to accommodate his lustful lips taking him deep and I encouraged his tongue to explore my mouth, anything that would stop me from saying yes. He moaned in my mouth and the vibration caused me to tug him even closer towards me. He finally moved from my lips to rub the side of my face with his rough chin and I smiled.

I leaned against his forehead, the damp skin of his brow clung to my own and I wanted no more than to lick him clean, I wanted to taste him.

"I can't," I whispered. Reluctantly I pulled away from his warm body and bit my bottom lip while I shook my head slightly as I tried to silence the war with myself to stay here.

"I can't wait until tomorrow night," he muttered. I felt his hand trace the curve of my spine, stopping when he reached the zip of my dress he moaned when he found the clasp and tugged it slightly. My resistance low, I knew that if I stood here any longer we would have a repeat performance.

"Edward, I need to make a move," I said with persistence as I peeled myself from his body. I stood back and watched his chest rise from the frustrated sigh he just exhaled.

He reached over to grab my hand and I watched him study my fingers. "Do you have plans with him?" His eyes were still focused on my hand and I pulled it away from his touch to prompt him to look at me

"I do have plans with James tomorrow, if that's who you mean," I said softy. He slowly looked up and I caught a flicker of concern in his eyes.

"Do I need to be worried?" he asked. It took me a moment to process his question. His beautiful green eyes captured my hesitation and I felt the guilt of deception as it rose once more. Should I feel guilty? Was this his plan, to question me at every obtuse moment, to find out more about me and the people I surround myself with?

"No Edward." I pulled him close to reassure him. Or was that more for my benefit?

* * *

By the time we had said our goodbyes and I had waited for the cab to collect me from the gallery, I had quickly thrown my already packed case in the trunk of my car and drove like a madwoman to the cottage in Forks. It didn't appeal to me to want to stay in the cottage tonight. I was tempted to make my way over to Carlisle and Esme's, but I was unsure, I knew they would want to know why it had taken me so long to get down here and I wasn't up for an inquisition.

I sat back and listened to the car engine cooling off. My mind was unusually silent and for the first time today I felt at peace. I wasn't sure if it was the country views of Forks that were calming me down or the fact that I was going to see Charlie. I knew it was late and he would probably be asleep, but I just needed to be near him. I just needed to be me, not the organiser or the new love interest, just me, Bella, the daughter of Charlie Swan.

With most of the residents tucked up in bed, I took off my shoes before I crossed over the automatic doors. I padded through the quiet reception area and waved over at the front desk as I gingerly walked towards Charlie's room. I noticed Rose standing by the water cooler laughing into her cell and I smiled and waved when she caught my eye. I slowly opened the door, careful not to allow too much light to filter into the room and I smiled when I heard the familiar sound of Charlie's snore. The childhood memory of when I used to place a tissue over his mouth and watch as his breath blew it up high came flooding back and I grinned at the memory. I cautiously sat down on the chair next to his bed and sighed, the smell of his usual cologne wafted towards me and I closed my eyes briefly to allow the calmness of the room to absorb into my pores. I watched as he slept, his body turned to me, his hands snuggled against his chest, and the small puff of air left his mouth at regular intervals.

From the people that had met me and Charlie, and that wasn't many, they have always said that I had my father's features, large deep brown eyes and pale complexion. Our quiet personalities were a quality we both possessed and we didn't need to say much to get our point across. I leaned forward so my head rested on the soft fabric of the blanket and I snuggled in to watch him sleep. I felt the sudden panic of loss as I pictured my future without him and I bit my lip to allow only the tears to flow and not the emotion. I had never seen our days like this, even when Carlisle had broken the news to us.

I never envisioned his impending death and so much pain. No, I thought Charlie would live forever. I thought he would see me marry, see his grandchildren, spend weekends around at our place as he shot the breeze with my husband while I weaved out of the way to avoid our children running through the house. I sat up to steady the flow of tears and to dislodge the lump in my throat, the hardest part had yet to come and I knew I would fall to pieces. I looked up from staring at Charlie to see Rose at the door. She pointed towards the sofa by the patio windows and I slowly got up, careful not to wake Charlie.

"I brought you this," she whispered as she handed me a blanket. "I knew you would say no to the guest room." I smiled back at her, grateful for her concern.

"You look tired." I appreciated the fact that she didn't mention my tear stained face and red nose.

"Long day," I whispered. I leaned back against the soft sofa cushion and rubbed my brow. My head started to pound and I wasn't sure if it was the events of the day finally catching up on me or the heavy emotions I carried on my shoulders. The silence grew heavy between us and I felt the need to share a thought, a fear.

"There are people all around me that have lost loved ones and every time I say to myself, how? How do they get up every morning? How did they cope?" Each word was an effort to relay, as my voice wavered and the tears once again poured down my cheeks. She reached out to grab the side of my head, pulled me down to her lap, and I muffled the sound of my sobs as I pressed against her uniform.

The jovial sound of deep laughter confused me and as I slowly opened my eyes, I was faced with the view of Charlie's prize roses. I lifted my head up slightly and peaked over the back of the sofa to see James and Charlie laughing over something on the cell phone that James was holding. I frowned as the two of them were completely oblivious to the fact that I was sleeping.

"Morning, B," James shouted over. I watched him pick up his coffee and put it to his lips as he ignored my pissed off expression.

"Do you want some breakfast honey? Rose is making an omelette for me and James. I could get her to make you one as well." Still shocked at seeing the two of them giggling like naughty school kids, I slowly moved from the sofa and winced at my stiff neck.

"Why are you still in your dress?" asked James.

"What?" I saw him frown as he looked me up and down. "Oh, I came straight here after the show. I was running late and I didn't have a chance to change." I was too busy as I focused on trying to smooth down my now crinkled dress to realise what I had just said.

"You seemed almost ready to leave when I was going, what took you so long?" I looked up to see two pairs of narrowed eyes staring right back at me as they waited for my answer.

"You're blushing B, care to share?"

My eyes flittered from the stern father stare that Charlie was giving me to the cocky look that James had plastered all over his face and I was tempted to growl at him for winding me up. He laughed out loud as he walked over towards me taking off his jacket. He placed it over my shoulders.

"You must be cold Bella, put this on-."

"I'm fine James I-." I felt his mouth close in on the side of my face.

"Let's just cover up what your friend left behind, ok?" It was a whisper that I was only meant to hear and I gasped when I realised why he had placed his jacket over my shoulders.

"What show was that then?" Charlie asked. I glanced over at James realising my error and he casually smiled back at Charlie. "We put on a show for local artists, you know Bella, always helping the underdog," he smirked back at me and I resisted the urge to punch his arm.

While Charlie and James had breakfast on the patio I took the opportunity to collect my bag from the car and head to the guest room. I undressed while waiting for the water to warm up, giving me time to look at the small bite mark on the side of my neck. I rolled my eyes at the small fierce red mark that Edward had left. I hadn't even realised it had happened, so deep in the throes of frantic sex, I hadn't felt a thing. I smugly grinned at what he had done and the common craving to have him surfaced again.

"So are we all fed and watered," I asked as I padded over to the empty seat in between James and Charlie. With the weather brightening up, James took it upon himself to move the coffee table out onto the patio nearer to the rose bushes. The floral scent provided a nice change from the polluted air I was used to. I rubbed my hair with the small towel and slumped back in the chair. Now that I was dressed and in my comfy joggers and fitted t-shirt, I felt a bit more relaxed.

I leaned forward and scanned over the plans that were now spread across the table. "Right," I suddenly found myself anxious and worried. I didn't want dad to think that I hadn't done my best in planning this. "The activation bug is in place on the main security panel so we won't have any trouble getting in. I'm working on the second device, it's not in place yet, but by Monday all should be well." I felt the pressure of them staring at me and I bit my lip.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

I looked confused by the question and once again I bit down on my lip. "I don't understand... what do you mean why?" I asked trying to focus on the map on the table I could feel his eyes still on me.

"The second device? Why didn't you just plant them both at the same time?"

I hesitated before I answered. I knew that if I waited any longer before offering a reason he would know that something was up. I suddenly felt James's hand on my knee and I snapped out of my thinking.

"Charlie, it was me." I turned to look at James then back at Charlie. I raised an eyebrow, confused by his confession. His hand rubbed my knee and I wondered what he was going to say.

"See the thing is, I was cutting it fine Bella had been on surveillance and she had information that lead to him coming back before planned and I took the decision to abort the second plant." My mouth was slightly open from the shock of what he had just told Charlie. "But, no need to worry, he's away this weekend and once we leave here we're going to finish where we left off, isn't that right, B?" The rub of his hand was now a small squeeze and I nodded in unison.

"Yep, that's the plan, "I said weakly.

"Ok, ok, that sounds good." Charlie seemed satisfied with James' explanation.

I picked up James' cup and took a sip of his cold coffee hoping it would settle my nerves.

"Jasper's ready with the copies, they're all safely tucked away. He knows the change in the plan and he's happy with the alterations." Even though that was not true, Charlie didn't need to know that I had yet to tell Jasper of the slight change. Now that we were on the topic in regards to Edward, I felt more confident in speaking about the heist.

Charlie continued to nod in agreement and I watched him squint over his glasses, his face intense with concentration. "Alice and Emmett aren't aware of the change and we plan to keep it like that, it will only worry them both," I said. We all agreed a long time ago that once we began a job we only focused on our own part in delivering the result.

"And the travel arrangements?" Charlie asked.

"Um..." I didn't want to discuss this now. This part of the plan didn't need to be discussed. It would be the final part of the plan and the last time I would see Charlie.

He noticed my sadness and patted my hand to reassure me.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered and I took a deep breath to hold back the tears. I smiled unconvincingly and picked up the final draft of my notes.

"Travel arrangements... Alice, Emmett and James." I looked over at James for verification. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to pull out another change to the plan without informing me. "They'll be taking the private jet from Bowing Airport two days before we go in. All our belongings have already been shipped to our new location." I saw James out of the corner of my eye as he moved back into his chair with ease and rested his hands on his head. "All of our personal documentation has been changed. I've reverted back to Bella Swan, which is a relief." I smiled looking over at James who was now grinning.

"I cannot wait until I can go back to calling you Bella in public. That fucking name was the worse name you've ever chosen..."

"It wasn't me who chose it," I squealed as I pointed to myself. "Blame Jasper, it was his suggestion. Some ex-girlfriend he couldn't stand had obviously left an impression on him and Alice had made it quite clear that since it was his turn to choose my new name, it had to be someone he wasn't keen on."

"Yeah well, it's still a crap name." James mumbled and I threw a playful punch in his direction.

"And you?" The serious question that Charlie posed brought me back from our little playful banter.

"Me... well, Jasper and I are good to go from the moment our mark leaves for Rome, that's where the Annual General Meeting is being held for his company," I spoke softly now that we were back on the subject of Edward. My mouth felt dry and my stomach churned. I made a point of not saying his name, because I knew my voice would croak at the mention of it.

"What time's his flight?" Charlie asked. He placed his hand over his mouth to cough and the sound of his fluid filled lungs caused me to lurch forward and rub his back. The wheezing of his chest made me panic and I started to stand so I could call a doctor. Before I could climb over my chair, I felt Charlie's other hand on my arm and he slowly pushed me back in my seat. I watched as James casually moved over to Charlie. He crouched down next to him and I watched in astonishment as James calmly held the glass of water to his lips.

"Sorry, carry on," Charlie said. He gasped for a breath and he smiled weakly at me. I was momentarily distracted by the calm way in which James had dealt with the situation. He showed no sign of panic, he wasn't flustered or bothered by what had just happened and it dawned on me that it would hit him hard when Charlie passed away.

"Um... his flight's at lunch time, and we plan to go in at midnight. Alice will confirm with Jasper that he has arrived in Rome and that will be the last time that we're in contact with the rest of the group. The only contact we will have will be Carlisle and that will be from a throw away phone that will be in the glove compartment of the rented car."

"To confirm that you're on your way here, right?" James verified. I nodded yes and looked down at my notes. "We... we then do the drop... here. Then Jasper and I will head to Sea-Tac airport to catch the passenger flight to the Seychelles, where we will wait for our connecting flight."

"Do the others still not know this part of the plan?" I felt my eyes glaze over and I bent my head to study my notes hoping Charlie hadn't spotted me getting upset I nodded no, not trusting myself to answer.

Knowing that I was now struggling to keep my composure, I felt James lean forward. He placed his elbows on his knees and spoke for me.

"Jasper and the others still think Carlisle, Esme and you will join us a few days later."

"And what about you, Bella?" I was surprised by Charlie's question.

"Me, what about me?" my voice sounded squeaky and I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Have you sorted out what needs to be done, connections and accounts?" I was stunned that he talked like this was a fucking board meeting and I stood up to calm my nerves. I walked towards the roses and turned around to look at Charlie. His stern stone like face stared back at me and I knew then that he was only just holding it together. I dropped the angry attitude and sighed.

"All my accounts have been transferred, I have a buyer for the house, and they've signed the contract. The ownership of the gallery is now complete. Angela will be handed the deeds by my attorney two weeks after leaving Seattle." I glanced over at James, his relaxed posture from a few minutes ago was now gone. He was perched on the edge of his seat ready to jump in with answers if I showed any sign of falling.

"And your future?" Charlie asked, still no change in his tone of voice and the angry attitude that I had dropped a few moments was back and now reared its ugly head again.

"My future?" I snorted. "You've got to be kidding right?" I was cocky in my reply and I noticed James' eyebrow rise when I snapped back at Charlie. I bit down on my lip to try and push back the tears. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head in disbelief.

"Bella, I just-."

"Don't... don't ask dad, you don't have the right," I shouted. The tears streamed down my face, the build up of anger rolled of my body. My enraged vision wasn't just for Charlie's benefit and as I saw James start to stand up, I snapped my head to the side.

"Don't... stay out of this," I hissed. The palm of my hand shot up to keep him back as I tried to think and calm myself down.

"My future is with you dad! How can you even ask that of me?" I sobbed, my breath hitched from so much rage. Once his warm arms pulled me into his chest, the last few weeks of raw emotions just left my body and I broke down in the arms of my father. His quiet words to calm me down did little to help and it wasn't until I felt the warm dampness on my shoulder that I realised he was crying as well.

* * *

The black grit of the parking lot scraped across the soles of my bare feet and I silently cursed myself for forgetting my pumps. The thought of having to wear the high heels once more was not an option and as the wind picked up in speed; my hair covered my face from the force of the breeze as I tried in vain to move my hair from my face. The silence between us overshadowed the overwhelming events of the day and I slowed down to let James catch up. My head throbbed from the sob induced headache and my skin felt tight and sticky from all the tears of the day.

"Are you pissed?" James asked as he quickened his pace to get to my side. I was tired and emotionally drained and yes, I was pissed off, I don't know why, I just was.

"Where are you parked?" I asked as I scanned the half empty parking lot. It was late evening and the parking lot was dimly lit, but James's Aston Martin was not there, if it had been then it would have stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I'm not."

"You're not? You're not parked on the hospital grounds?"

"No, I got a cab over here."

Now I was confused and the fact that I couldn't find my keys in my handbag frustrated me. "Why didn't you drive?" I asked. Not really taking in the situation, I spotted my cell phone that was now lit up in the bottom of my bag and I smiled triumphantly as I spotted my keys. I grabbed the car keys and my phone and looked up at James who was animatedly talking, his hands moved around as he chatted away.

"Because I thought we could drive back to my place, grab a bite to eat on the way and have a few drinks at my place." I was dumb struck, speechless. I watched him walk round to the passenger side of my car and try to open the door.

"Wait-." I stopped in mid-sentence to look down at my phone that was now furiously vibrating. "Just hang on a sec..." I fumbled with the phone as I heard the jangle of my keys hitting the concrete "Shit." I heard James tut as he walked back round to my side to search for the keys that were now under the car.

"Hello." I said a bit too aggressively.

"Maria?" I cringed when I heard his voice and I watched James stand up from being on the ground as he searched for the car keys. He waved them in front of my face and I grabbed his hand to check the time. 'Fuck,' I mouthed. James' perplexed stare made me feel awkward and I shushed him away with my hand.

"Sorry Edward, I just dropped the car keys and...Sorry can you just hang on a minute..." I banged the roof of the car to get James attention. "Open the bloody door James, I've got no shoes on." My frustration was at breaking point now that it had started to rain.

"You're with James?" I heard the sound of Edward's voice and realised I had briefly forgotten that I was in the middle of a call. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just going to drop him off, go home get ready and-." It was a struggle to get in the car and still talk at the same time.

"Wait, drop him off? What do you mean, aren't you at home?" I glared over at James who was now pretending to ignore me by fiddling with the passenger seat. "No I'm not, our meeting ran late and -." I sounded desperate and wanted to tell him that I'd be over. I needed him to believe that I wanted to see him tonight.

"So you're saying that you're not at home, that you're not ready to go out on a date with me and that you've got to drop of that asshole first." I turned to look at James who had ceased playing with the passenger seat. He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. It was plainly obvious that he had heard the comment from Edward.

"There's no need to be rude, I'm just running late and-." I shifted in my seat trying to keep my voice low so James couldn't hear.

"Running late... are you kidding me? I've phoned you several times today, to confirm with you and not once have you returned my call and now-."

"Edward, please I know you're upset, I can tell-." I turned to glare at James who was openly smirking and it took all my strength not to kick him out of the car.

"Forget it! Spend the rest of day with your boyfriend. Do whatever, I've had enough." I was left with the sound of the dial tone ringing in my ear and James staring right at me.

"Don't say a word you son of a bitch." I turned the key and revved the engine, my fury sparked the bad driving I was doing and I got James home in record time.

* * *

I'd been at the console that monitored the activation of the keypad for the last hour and there had been no sign of Edward entering the house. I knew from earlier records that he had enabled the alarm shortly after our phone conversation but as of yet he hadn't returned. I looked at the small carriage clock that Alice and Jasper had brought me last Christmas and wondered if it was working properly, it was just gone past midnight and he wasn't home. I had contemplated on driving straight to Edward's house on the way back from dropping off James, but I looked a mess and I needed to calm down from the earlier phone call before I ventured over there. Now that I was showered and dressed I made my way to my car, highlighted his zip code on the satellite navigation and made my way to Edward's.

I parked the car several streets away, locked the door and activated the alarm. I checked my surroundings and made a note of where I had parked. The bad weather that had started in Forks had now reached here and my a-line violet skirt started to blow in the wind. I pulled my cotton cardigan closer together, wishing now I had opted for the long sleeve fitted t-shirt rather than the sleeveless one. I picked up my pace now that I felt the rain hit my head and I mumbled in irritation. This was the second time this evening I was wet from the rain. With just a few houses between me and Edward's home, I lifted my head to see if there was any sign of him being there. The blanket of darkness covered the walls and windows and I knew then that this had been a wasted journey. The rain now lashed against the parked cars and concrete pavement. Standing at the bottom of the few steps that lead me to his door, I made the snap decision to go to the front door and ring the bell. My forehead fell forward to lean against the glass and I knew in my hearts of hearts that he wasn't in.

Every five minutes the same debate would occur, do I stay or do I leave and every time it was the same conclusion, give it another five minutes. My heart would shift gear every time a car drove by, its beaming headlights exposed the torrential downpour and I sighed as I watched it drive by. The little cover that the alcove of his front porch provided me was now not enough. My wet hair was plastered to my scalp and the back of my neck. Random drops of cold harsh rain that precariously dangled from the end of my hair would suddenly fall down my back, the only dry part of my body. I was cold and tired and I regretted every second of making this decision.

I heard the sound of a cab pulling up further down the street and I gingerly leaned forward to see if it was dropping off or picking up. Even in the dark, with only the dimly lit street lamp that was at least twenty yards away, I knew it was him. He struggled to stand still as he swayed from side to side, the hem of his smart suit jacket touched the ground and got wet as he struggled to handle his wallet and keep his balance at the same time. He didn't seem to notice the rain as it beat down on him and soaked his shirt. His hair seemed wilder than usual and I watched him curse in frustration as he constantly pushed it back away from his eyes. He was drunk.

I slowly took a few steps forward so I could get a better look and I watched him try to pat the roof of the cab in a gesture of goodbye, at which he failed miserably. He turned, stumbled and missed his footing. I jerked forward scared that he might careen into the road.

"Edward?" Before I realised I had called his name, I descended the steps and raced towards him. The look of shock and pure rage on his wet face stopped me from moving any closer towards him.

His body swayed as he looked down and noticed his jacket as it dragged on the floor. "Shit... You did this." He flung his hand forward and waved the sodden jacket at me. I hesitated before I took another step.

"We need to get you inside Edward, please." I wasn't even sure if my whispered words were heard over the downpour.

"I'm drunk-."

"I know you are, let's just get you inside and we can-." I moved closer to try and coax him towards me, but he unsteadily stepped back.

"You made me drunk, it's your fault," he sounded like a whiney child and for the first time this evening I wanted to laugh. He was drunk, angry and just so damn sexy.

"I know, I know I've upset you-."

"You haven't upset me. I don't care." I frowned at his incoherent sentence as I pushed forward. He still held his jacket and I tentatively took a step forward and slowly reached out to touch the material of his jacket. His eyes watched my cautious movements as I offered my other hand for him to take. He stumbled forward, like a child taking his first step and my heart melted when I noticed the intense look of concentration on his face. Slowly I walked backwards still holding his hand, his eyes never left me. They only moved momentarily to stare at my soaked wet top that was now plastered to my skin and highlighted my breasts. I briefly turned around to check my status and I felt his soft hand squeeze mine. The gap between us was still wide and I knew that verbal encouragement would only cause him to back away. He was like a scared wild animal and I needed to tread slowly.

I paused for a moment; I hadn't really thought this through. Now that we were both standing on the porch, he looked over at me and waited for my next move. I bit my lip and tried to think of what to do. I moved closer to his side, his lapse in coordination still a concern and he slowly placed both of his hands on the glass of his front door to keep himself steady.

I moved my hand towards the front of his trousers and felt for his pocket. I briefly closed my eyes to calm myself down. Realising the dirty images that swirled through my mind, I opened my eyes to see him as he stared right back at me, his eyes focused for the first time since finding him. As my hand continued to slip through the gap of his front pocket, I felt the soft smooth velvet lining which was the only part of him that was dry. As I cautiously pushed deep down into the pocket, I noticed the palms of his hands that had been flat against the stained glass of his door were now fisted. He slowly licked his lips and I was convinced I had heard the sound of a growl leave them.

"You've hurt me," he whispered. I raised my other hand to touch his face and he flinched at my touch.

"Are you going to hurt me again?" I watched him as he waited for my answer. As I pressed my hand against his cheek I moved in to touch his lips with mine. I couldn't answer him.

The water dripped from his jacket and caused a small pool of water on the marble floor and as I watched for the third time as Edward tried to disable the alarm. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, knowing full well that if I got him away from the keypad I could disable the alarm myself.

"I know what I'm doing," he snapped back. I pulled back slightly once I spotted the last correct number being entered.

He pushed back his hair, staggered backwards and once again I took his hand and guided him towards the sofa. He struggled with my hand as he shook his free.

"I'm not sitting down, I wanna another drink," he muttered. I noticed him pout and I grinned at how cute he looked.

"You can have a drink, but you have to be sitting down. I can't watch you and pour you a drink at the same time," I said. I walked in the direction of the kitchen and remembered I had seen a bottle of something the last time I had been here. Unscrewing the cap on the whisky bottle, I searched for a glass.

"Edward," I called out his name just to verify that he was ok. No reply. It had been a few minutes since I'd heard him move about. I put down the bottle before I poured it into a glass, if he was asleep he wouldn't need a drink I concluded.

I panicked slightly at not seeing him in the living room where I had left him and I franticly opened every door to see where he was. I took the stairs to the bedrooms two at a time scared that he may have hurt himself or that he felt unwell. Knowing the layout like I did, it was easy to work my way around his home and when I opened his bedroom door the memories of the last time I was in here came flooding back.

There he sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows rested on his shaky knees and his head was nestled in the cup of his hands. I noticed the light on in his en suite bathroom and I wondered if he had been sick.

"Edward?" I rushed over and crouched down in front of him. The smell of whisky hit me and I was relieved when I noticed a glass of water on the bedside table. "We need to get you out of your clothes and into bed," I whispered. He stood up quickly and I briefly lost my balance and I used my arms for support as I leaned back.

I looked up to see him staring down at me, his eyes narrowed, and I caught him looking down the gap of my top. The colour of his eyes seemed to change in shade. His tongue touched his bottom lip and his breathing sounded deep which overshadowed my own shallow breaths. I watched him reach for the button on his trousers; his eyes now back on me. I turned my attention back to his hands when I heard the sound of him pulling down his zipper.

"Maria." I looked up at the sound of his raspy voice.

My eyes briefly dropped to his bare chest, his shirt was undone but partially tucked in. I knew from his quickened breath and the rise and fall of his chest that he was turned on. We stayed like this, in this state of stalemate for what seemed like hours. Our eyes locked on to each other and our breathing, though rapid in pace, were now in sync. The tense electric atmosphere swirled around the room.

It was only when the desire in his eyes started to fade and his features began to waver, that I knew he was fading, losing the battle to stay awake. I slowly stood up not wanting to scare him again. We were so close that if I had taken a small step towards him my chest would've touched his, my hands could reach out and and touch his smooth silk-like skin with little effort.

"Please let me help you Edward."

My softly spoken voice got the reaction I hoped for, his body relaxed and his head dropped slightly in defeat. I cautiously took the last step to be near him. My hands trembled with anticipation, as I watched him lift up his head, his eyes once again on mine. A faint groan left his lips as my fingertips touched his damp cold skin, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. The light from the bathroom highlighted the smoothness of his skin and my fingertips playfully skimmed the random freckles as I left feathered touches. I moved to feel his protruding collar bone, running the line of his neck I widened the gaps between my fingers so I was able to touch more of his flesh, my hands laced his neck and his Adam's apple bobbed as I felt him gulp and swallow.

"Maria?"

My eyes briefly left his to watch my other hand touch his nipple which hardened under the encouragement of my fingers. I wasn't prepared for words, but in that instance of hearing his voice, I knew I wanted him, I needed him.

The force of my lips as they crashed on to his caught him of guard and his hands wrapped around my waist to keep him steady. The ache in the pit of my stomach was strong, the friction between my legs overwhelmed me and I rubbed my legs together to get some kind of release. I felt his hands travel up my spine and my strength to stay up right faded. I wanted to feel every part of skin that was covered by material, to watch him let go. I left the feel of his chest and worked to finish undoing his trousers. His feverish sweet whisky and mint tasting kisses were temporarily interrupted. A sudden intense look shot my way and I saw the concern on his face as his eyelids started to slowly shut. His brow displayed deep frown lines, he was worried, scared of my actions and where they would lead. I had confused him since we had met and I was truly sorry that I had hurt him.

I gently kissed his bottom lip and his eyes flickered open. "Lay down, Edward," I whispered. His deep dark green eyes just looked back at me and it was only the persistence of my hand that had ceased touching his nipple and now pushed on his chest to move him to the bed that got him there.

I gingerly knelt down to tug on his waistband, his shoes already off and thrown under the bed. I peaked over my lashes to see him pull his arm over his eyes, his chest rose from the deep breaths he took. He flinched when my fingers tickled the fine hair line that led to his cock and I held my own breath excited at the thought of tasting him. He lifted himself up slightly and I pulled his trousers down over his hips and down his thighs. The coldness of his body touched the warmth of my hand which made me shiver and a moan left my lips when I saw his firm thighs. His jersey boxers couldn't hide what we both wanted and I repeated the process. I took off his boxers slowly, the soft jersey material slid over his hips with little pressure from me, and I once again listened for indication to continue.

"Maria..." his words trailed off when I peppered kisses up his thighs and I paused when I reached his cock, I wanted to taste him. I noticed his hand would fist the bed sheet whenever I directed a kiss nearer to his crotch. His random moans got louder and my tentative touch increased in pressure. He bucked his hips and encouraged me to carry on. He hissed when my lips slowly surrounded him. With the anticipation and overwhelming desire to satisfy my own yearning, I took him deep into my mouth and we both moaned from the feeling it brought us both. I slowly dragged my lips up his shaft, my tongue pushed against the ridges of his tight cock sucking the skin around his shiny tip as the first signs of his taste touched my tongue and I moaned.

"Jesus, fuck." His hand that only a short while ago gripped the bed sheet was now in my hair, touching my curls softly. He shifted suddenly and I stopped confused by what was going on. I glanced over my lashes to see him lift his head and look down at me.

"Come here... I need you here."

I hesitated at his request before I climbed up his body, biting my bottom lip to curb my nerves and pleasure. Did he not want this? "I can't touch you when you're down there, I need to see you." He pushed back my hair exposing the flush of want on my face and I wiggled out of my underwear. With my skirt bunched up around my waist, I straddled him and lowered myself onto him.

"Fuck."

His sultry voice made me instantly wet and I bent my head back as I pulled off my top. His eyes opened and I watched him arch his back. I leaned back further taking him deeper; his hands gripped the side of my hips and pushed the wrinkled skirt even higher as I pulled off my bra. I moaned when I felt Edward finger my clit. I licked my lips as I watched the finger that had just teased me worked its way to Edward's mouth.

"You taste incredible," he whispered. His eyes shut once again and I leaned forward and greedily licked the finger with him. His eyes snapped open as he watched me lick my lips and forcefully lifted me slightly. I gasped at his feral manner as I crashed down on his cock as he buried it deep inside me.

My breathing became deep and hurried and I set the pace for his long lingering thrusts. The ridged feel of his cock grazed my inner walls as I purposely slowed my pace when he slid back in me, his hitched breath seemed to follow the flow and when I clenched my muscles to grip him tight it caused him to growl. Edward's patience had started to fade and my slick sounding pussy pulled him in tighter. His grip on my hips pushed against my skin and the friction of him between my legs brought me to my end. I cried out his name and as I leaned further back, I held his knees for support. I felt the ache of my clit as it swelled again from having him inside me and when his cock twitched, the throb of him as he came inside me, sparked a warm sensation. I moaned out loud.

Our stillness overwhelmed me, my breasts slightly bounced as I tried to control my breathing. He watched my every movement and I felt self-conscious and embarrassed. His hand left the safety of my hips and trailed down the centre of my breasts. I gasped at his touch but it didn't deter him as he continued his journey. His finger lightly touched my skin and he smiled when I moaned when I realised where he was headed. With a sudden change in direction, his hand that I wanted to touch me again was now wrapped around my lower back and pulled me towards his face. My swollen lips touched his and he deepened the kiss with his probing his tongue. I pulled back slightly when I felt his tightened mouth turn into a smile.

"You're forgiven," he smirked.

* * *

**Next chapter follows on from the bedroom scene. All going well it should be on FF next Monday.**

**Leave me some love. I always reply to the comments.**


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions

**I want to dedicate this chapter and this story to Katydid2363.**

**Katydid2363 has worked tirelessly to not only listen to my ideas, my concerns and insecurities but to also give up so much of her own free time to support me, Stolen HeART and Stolen HeART Outtakes. I've gained a vat of insight into this stimulating world, but most importantly I have gained a very special friend.**

**I am overwhelmed by all the reviews you have left me it is incredible that you not only took the time to read my story, but that you care enough to leave a review. Thank you just doesn't seem to be enough.**

**I have managed to complete chapter 2 of Stolen HeART Outtakes. This second chapter spans Edward's perception of Maria. The relationship Maria as with James and the attraction Edward holds for her. We are hoping to have this on the site by the end of the week. Add me to the Favourite Authors list and you'll automatically get the nod when it's on the site.**

**Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Stolen HeART**

**Confessions**

I stretched out and touched the cold side of the empty bed. I knew where I was, I just wasn't sure where he was. It was morning, and with the sun on my back, the warmth filtered through the thin sheet that covered my body and touched my skin. I didn't hear the familiar sound of early morning birds twittering or the faint sound of neighbours mowing their lawns so I assumed it was late morning. The brief snippets of memory of how I got here flashed through my mind. The smell of the rain that had dampened his skin while he lay beneath me. The child like confusion of his features as I tried to coax him into the house, his confession and irritations, all random memories from last night. Even though I was sober so many fragments of last night were still unclear.

I heard Edward's movements outside the bedroom door and I smiled. I was slightly anxious about seeing him and although he held me in his arms all night as I watched him slowly drift off to sleep, I wasn't sure where we stood. In his drunken state he exposed some of his true thoughts and I was once again nervous about how he would react now that the morning was here.

I closed my eyes when I saw the door handle move and I lifted the sheet further up towards my chin. The mattress moved under his weight as he lay back down on the bed and I shivered from the cold air that wafted under the sheet.

His warm hand weaved under my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. His body was cold compared to mine and the urge to warm him with mine was my main concern. I took a deep breath and smelled the scent of fresh soap and clean skin. I nestled into the crook of his shoulder. The fine under arm hair tickled my nose and I sighed.

"You ok?" Edward asked in a flat tone. His arm pulled me in closer and although my body relaxed under his touch I couldn't help but notice that his didn't. I slid my hand slowly over his naked toned stomach and I felt his muscles tense beneath my hand. I suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable and I started to retreat from his hold, my chest bare from the loss of some of the covers.

"What's wrong?" He leaned back to view my face, my expression of concern and slight embarrassment clearly visible.

"Nothing... I think maybe I should go, its-." His arm tightened around the back of my shoulders and I halted my decision to get up and leave.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You're not running away or taking calls, you're staying here for the rest of the day, with me." I stared back blankly at his demand. His jaw was clenched and I could see the muscles in his cheeks tense, but it was his eyes that concerned me the most, he hadn't blinked or switched focus from looking at me.

"Don't look at me like I'm a monster," he said quietly. He looked hurt and I reached out to touch the side of his face. Even though he tried to shy away from my touch, I was determined to prove to him, that I was sorry.

"Look at me?" He closed his eyes when my fingers touched his face "Please, look at me." I kept my hand on his face and moved to the side and lifted my leg to straddle him, the sheet slipped and exposed my naked frame.

"Please, look at me," I purposely spoke softly, my face inches from his. The fine hairs on his chest tickled my nipples and I saw in my peripheral vision as his hand slowly left his side and touched the base of my spine. I watched his face, the movement of his jaw line, the fleeting moments of tension and the small twitch of muscle. He was incredibly handsome, even from the previous nights heavy drinking. His fingertips trailed small circles down my bare back and when I leaned in to kiss the lids of his closed eyes he flinched in surprise at the feel of my kisses. The mad uncontrollable hair that wasted no time in falling forward onto his brow made me smile. I loved his hair and the cocky way it had no respect for its owner. He shook his head slightly encouraging it to budge from his brow with little affect. I lifted my hand and I cautiously brushed it aside not wanting to frighten its owner again.

His eyes were still closed as he sighed and I knew my close examination of him caused awkwardness between us. I didn't care. I wanted to notice everything about him, to see his face, to know where each freckle and every childhood scar was located on his body.

With a sudden change in pressure on my back, his hand that had lightly caressed the soft curve of my back was now demanding and determined. He pushed me down so that I now sat on his toned flat stomach which I had been stroking only moments ago. The tip of his erection patted the curve of my ass, my own desire now showed. He could feel the pool of moisture between my legs now as it transferred onto him and I felt embarrassed. I looked for a reaction on his face, nervous at what he would think. The corners of his lips turned up and I smiled at the soon-to-be smile that danced around his mouth.

"Move down...slowly," he said, with his eyes still closed. The flat tone of his voice had been replaced with deep low words that hitched with every breath. His hand left my back and gripped my hips to guide me down the length of his body. The tentative touch of the pads of his fingertips kneaded my warm skin. I watched his chest rise up and down quicker than it had a few moments ago. I bent my head forward and he shivered as my hair cascaded forward and fell onto his chest.

"Fuck," he whispered. I paused in my descent when I spotted his small brown nipples standing at attention and I moistened my lips before I bent down to suck on one. He groaned a deep throaty groan when I traced the tip of my tongue around the nub and flicked it as I sucked around the edge of the perfect circle I felt his hand move from my hip and nestle on the back of my neck, his fingers grasped my flesh and he moaned out loud. "Fuck, Maria... that feels, Jesus," he hissed. I smirked into his skin and released his nipple only to repeat my actions on the other. The groan that vibrated through his chest reached his slightly open mouth and I felt myself as I got wetter at the sounds he made.

I wasn't going to rush. I wanted to hear more sounds fall from his lips and as I moved teasingly slow, my nose lightly touched the fine trail of hair that lead to his cock. I hesitated when I saw the glistening moisture of me on his skin. I moved ever so slowly and my tongue darted from my lips as I followed the circle of his belly button. My pussy skimmed over the head of his erection and I was close to changing direction and sliding him in me. The rapid increase of his breath was a turn on and my own hands gripped the creased sheets that were underneath us.

"I want to...to taste you so badly," I whispered into his skin. He jerked forward and I was reward with the touch of his hard on against my stomach.

"You can, Maria, I need you...please." With every small hitch of his breath, his cock would jerk against my skin and when I slid further down, his cock nestled in the valley of my breasts. He groaned with excitement when my soft lips willingly kissed the top of his erection and I felt his hands move quickly from my hips back to my head. His slender fingers tangled in my hair as he slowly pushed me further down his warm damp body. With the pace of our breathing reaching new levels of urgency, I paused when I reached the soft tangle of hair. My nostrils flared when his scent hit my senses, the aroma of his recent shower caused me to shudder with anticipation.

"Edward," I whispered. The gentle stroke of his hands tensed among my curls and tightened. I watched him from under my lashes. His head pushed back against the pillow caused his back to arch and I saw it has a sign to continue. My tongue darted out to taste him and a groan left my own lips wanting more as I skimmed the tip of my tongue up the length of his shaft. I withdrew slightly so I could lick my lips and then returned to take him in my mouth. His low deep groan took me by surprise and I closed my eyes to savour the sounds leaving his mouth.

With the friction increasing between us, the throb of his cock in my mouth amplified. The twitch of the long vein that ran from the base to the tip of his cock brought me joy. All I could think of was what was to come. The feel of the deep thrusts and small pauses in between each stroke in my mouth as I bobbed up and down made my own desire increase and my swollen nub screamed out for attention. Once again my eyes darted back to his face as I felt the loss of his touch when he removed his hands from my hair. I needed some kind of contact. His arm was stretched out over his eyes with his face buried in the crook of his elbow while his other hand gripped the dark wood of the headboard.

"Maria...I can't, I can't hold back." His head jerked to the side as I took him deeper. The feel of him on the back of my throat made him moan my name loudly and as his cock bounced around in my mouth, I released it slowly until only the head was consumed by my mouth. I continued to suck vigorously, my tongue concentrated on his slit. "Maria... fuck don't stop...Please I can feel myself coming...Oh...harder, Maria...Harder." I pushed my lips back down the length of his shaft, my head bobbed up and down increasing the pressure. My fingers clawed at his hips as his cock tightened and the muscles in his thighs tensed as he came in my mouth. The warm salty liquid slid down my throat as I pushed forward so I could feel him hit the back of my throat.

The sound of his desperate attempt to level his breathing was the only sound that permeated the room. As I nestled into the side of his hip and watched his flaccid cock, my fingertips trailed from his groin down along his inner thigh, the small jolt of movement announced his sensitivity and I smirked as his body betrayed him.

With time passing us by, my relaxed body still lay between his legs, my head on his thigh. I felt Edward move underneath me. His hand gently touched my shoulder and I gingerly looked up from my near sleepy slumber. His bright eyes stared back at me, which was a different contrast to last night's drink fueled look. He beckoned me to him with a nod of his head and a small squeeze of his hand that was still on my shoulder. I slowly turned using my hands to support me as I crawled up his body, the stickiness of what we had just done left trails of wetness on my flat stomach and we both smirked when we felt the sensation.

Dark overcast clouds dimmed the once bright bedroom, sounds of noises and movements drifted in through the window from outside and once again I was lost in not knowing what time of day it was. Edward's shallow breathing blew through my curls, his head nestled in the curve of my neck and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned into his chest that had warmed my back. I knew I needed to surface from his comfortable arms but the temptation to just stay here was what warmed me to my toes.

Slowly I lifted his arm off my waist and untangled my legs from his. I swung them over the side of his bed and stretched. The draft from the slightly open window touched my skin and I felt the tackiness of my body as it cooled down. I turned to watch the top half of his body move into the warm space I had just left, his nose buried deep in the pillow I had just laid on. I reached out to touch his messy hair, moving it from his face and I looked down at his lips to see them shaped in a smile.

"You're fascinated with my hair," he stated. His dry, deep throated voice needed water and I reached over to the bedside table and picked up his water from last night.

"Hey, open your eyes," I whispered as I lowered myself back down to his level. I watched as he lazily opened his eyes exposing the bright sparkle of green. "You need to drink some water," I continued to whisper, worried that I might stimulate a hangover headache if I spoke too loudly. He smiled and shifted back ignoring my offer of water. I watched as his hand made a beeline for my bare breast and my body reacted instantly as my nipples grew hard and the sensation of his fingertips on my skin brought goose bumps to the surface.

"Hmm... I want you not water."

I gasped at my body's reaction to his touch, his eyebrow arched from the small mewling sound that left my mouth. I moved in to kiss him, the soft gentle touch of our lips sent his relaxed hand to grip my waist forcefully and flip me on my back and I spilled the tepid water on the crisp white sheets. I giggled at his dominating side. "You're so beautiful when you laugh," he said as he chuckled and took the glass from my hand and placing it on the bedside table.

I lifted my head to pursue another kiss, his erection grazed against my thigh and my own excitement bubbled with anticipation. I frowned at the missed opportunity to kiss him when he pulled back from my advancing lips. "We need to eat," he said with concern, his hair once again fell forward and I resisted the urge to move it out of his eyes. I studied his face and the obvious signs of a late night were evident. Dark stubble was prominent and I stroked my fingertip across his jaw line to feel the short bristles.

"Maria?"

I dropped my focus from his stare to look at his lips which he nervously moistened. With my brow furrowed he moved so that his body covered mine and I felt his heart beating against my chest.

"I'm...I'm so sorry for my behaviour last night," he whispered.

His eyes tried to find mine while I looked anywhere else but at him. I felt uncomfortable; his drunken state and agitation were partly my fault.

"There's no excuse and I wish I could take it back." I looked up into his eyes now that his voice had started to crack.

Moving my hands to cradle his face, I guided him towards me and kissed his bottom lip. My brow leaned into his and I sighed.

"I don't want you to take it back." He started to pull away but I kept my position. "Listen." His face became full of worry and apprehension. "Edward, what you said... some of what you said was true and I-"

He kissed me quickly cutting off my words and I pushed him back slightly so I could carry on.

"I've kept you at arm's length because of personnel reasons and my plans for my future and... I just need you know that I'm sorry, truly I am," I whispered and my words melted into his long lingering kiss and I moaned as he gently touched my breasts with his fingers, effectively erasing the uncertainty and regret I had just been feeling.

* * *

He hesitated, like he was having second thoughts about leaving me. "I'll be ok; I promise I won't run away." I gently pushed him towards the front door that was partly open and I reached up to kiss him. His hand lingered over my ass before he decided to lift up the shirt that was his and touch my bare skin.

"We could just order pizza," he mumbled into my lips.

I smiled at his persistence to constantly kiss me even when we were talking. "You promised deli meats and salads from this amazing place you spoke of, so that's what I want." I smiled into his swollen lips as he sighed on mine.

With the house quiet once again, the thought of being here on my own and at Edward's invitation was uncomfortable. I instantly wished I had gone with him now even if it meant wearing his sweatpants and shirt. I clicked my fingers as I walked back through the hallway, trying to make light of the fact that I was in his house. I walked into the family room and studied the vast array of even more family photos. Sprinkled photos of Mike and his new family surrounded the room and even though his loneliness was evident, he valued the little pieces of memory that he had of his family and friends.

I picked up my purse and pulled out the small decoding device from the side compartment. My inner confusion and debate came to life and I sat down to steady my nerves. What was I doing? How did this come to this? I thought of each member of the team, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, James, Carlisle and Esme. What sacrifice had they made? Would they be willing to lose their only shot at happiness? Leaning back against the soft cushions of the sofa, I bit my lip as I felt my warm tears spill down my cheeks. I was going to toss him aside, leave him, and break his heart. My own heart ached for him last night. He had been lost, confused and wet from the rain. I had known then that this was more than just lust or passion, this was on a much deeper level than I had ever felt before.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I hurriedly made my way to the music room. Passing the painting on the wall, I crossed the room and carefully placed the small decoder behind the key panel and once again I held my breath as the light paused, then resumed its constant flashing. I walked back towards the large piece of art that proudly filled the room, my fingers cautiously touched the frame and I exhaled noisily at the feeling of the cold hard material touching my hand.

The Woman with Folded Arms, I smiled faintly at the painting that I was going to steal. Its deep set brush strokes and dark shades of blue surrounded the aged woman that stared back at me. The beautiful detailing of every line on her face made me want to touch her and I knew that the original would be even more beautiful. I had seen Jasper's copies and they were far superior to this, but still, it took my breath away. My father's dream was to have this painting. The wish of a dying man.

The coldness of the room pulled me from my haze and I moved back to the bedroom and headed for the shower. I knew with Edward's uncanny senses and keen observation, he would notice my face flushed with tears and question the reason for my emotional outburst.

I turned on the shower, I didn't wait for the temperature to rise instead I allowed the ice cold water to cascade down me while I waited for the water to warm up and heat my body. The scent of him surrounded me as I studied his products of shampoos and soaps. My hands touched his sponge and I slid it over my skin slowly moving it up and down. The small bubbles of soap appeared with very little effort and I tilted my head to face the shower head willing the forceful water to calm me of my thoughts. I wish he was here now, his touch on my skin instead of water and soap bubbles as he caressed me with small strokes of his fingers. I franticly placed my hands on the cool smooth tiles while I tried to steady my thoughts on what was going on around me. The water hitting the back of my neck now that my head drooped forward, I focused on my toes and my breathing to keep the tears of disgust and shame at bay.

"Hey." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice and I turned my head slightly to see him. One hand held the glass door open and the other reached out to turn the faucet off. I closed my eyes again this time to prevent the tears.

"Maria, the water's freezing and-."

"I don't care." Removing his hand off the faucet, I brought it to the cold skin of my breast. "I need you," I whispered as the last of the water fell down onto my face. He stepped into the shower still fully clothed. I slowly opened my eyes hoping that this wasn't a dream and that in fact he was really here. My manic desire took over my hesitation and I pushed him against the wet tiles.

"Maria, Jesus...what-"

I hungrily pulled off his t-shirt; his arms accommodated my frantic persistence to feel his naked body as he helped me pull his shirt over his head. I pushed myself against him once I succeed in getting rid of the t-shirt. My lips attacked his as I felt Edward's warm hands on my back squeezing me closer to his chest.

He groaned as he gave me access to his mouth and now that I had made contact with him I franticly latched my hands around his neck and lifted myself up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moved my hips and succeeded in pushing his sweat pants down over his hips and down his thighs.

"Maria...Maria, slow down." His grip on me tightened and I felt his erection restrained by his boxer shorts.

"Please... just fuck me," I whispered as I moved my lips from his mouth and nibbled on his ear. My urgency to touch him was frantic and he briefly lost his balance as I reached down to the waistband of his boxers.

"Jesus... Maria," Edward shouted. He pulled me off him but in desperation I wrapped my hands tighter around his neck. As he tugged at me to let go, I broke the skin on his neck from fear of loss of contact.

"Maria, what the fuck-"

"Please." My breath hitched and brought the tears that I had tried to hide. I sobbed and crumbled under the weight of my feet as they touched the floor. The cold puddles of water splashed up and onto my thighs and I collapsed on the floor sobbing into my hands.

"Maria, oh god, Maria...honey, please tell me what's wrong," he whispered. I shivered from the cold water I now laid in and when he joined me on the floor and pulled me into the warmth of his arms that is when I felt safe.

* * *

The softness of the oversized fluffy navy blue dressing gown brought the safe cocoon of warmth that I craved for to the surface. I stared at the food that was laid out on display on the coffee table. There were small square white plates with small ramekins to match filled with olives and dips and the crusty baguette that sat on the wooden chopping board was delicately held on one end by Edward while he sliced a piece off from the other. The smell of fresh salad leafs and deli meats wafted under my nose and I felt another wave of nausea hit my stomach.

He turned to me as I sat with my back nestled into the corner of the oversized sofa and my legs tucked under me. I did not say a word as he tentatively brought the piece of now buttered bread to my lips. I shook my head no in answer to his silent question.

"I'm not hungry." My voice sounded dry and hoarse from lack of water and the unstoppable tears that never let up while he cradled me in the shower. His bewildered face and concerned looks made me feel ten times worse and I closed my eyes to distance myself from the flashback.

His gentle kiss on my lips made me jump with surprise and I opened my eyes to see him pull away and frown at my response. I bent my head down and watched his hand draw small circles on the skin of my exposed thigh. I sighed and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, so sorry for my-"

"Shh, it's ok," he murmured, his face nestled in my damp curly hair as he brought me into his embrace and I stretched to move into the soft fabric of his t-shirt. The smell of his familiar scent comforted me and I snuggled even further into arms.

"Come here," he whispered. He slowly lifted me up so I straddled his thighs, my head fell forward and I kissed him lightly on his bare shoulder. The embarrassment from earlier was still with me and I kept my face hidden from him. He ghosted his fingers over my knee and moved slowly up the front of my thigh.

"I know you're not going to tell me why that happened in the shower." His continued play of his fingers on my skin comforted me and I looked up to see him watching his fingers rub against my skin. I didn't answer. How could I answer a question I didn't know the answer too?

"So I propose a truce." I looked up at his expression to gage the tone of this statement. His eyes gleamed with cheekiness.

"A truce?" I asked trying not to look confused.

"Any odd behaviour that occurs between us I promise that I will not ask you any 'what's wrong questions'."

"Right," I said, nodding yes slowly. "And the catch is?"

He laughed loudly at my untrusting question as his hand tugged at the gaping dressing gown and I watched as he snuck a quick peek before he pulled it together.

"I can ask you three questions... and you must give me an honest answer," he said.

I smiled as my hands snaked around his neck and I moved in closer so my lips were barely touching his. The faint smell of coffee from earlier touched my senses as I pushed forward lightly.

"Works both ways, Edward," I replied in a sexy tone. His breathing picked up speed as I deliberately pushed myself forward, grinding my hips into his lap.

"That's cheating," Edward said.

"I know," I said, giggling as he moved a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"First question," he said sounding confident. I watched him bring a cold glass of chardonnay to his lips and I leaned forward indicating to him to offer me a sip of his wine.

"Fire away." I smiled.

"Have you ever slept with the dinosaur, the dinosaur you call James?" he asked. The smirk from just a few moments ago was all but gone from his face. He seemed on edge as he awaited my confession.

"Nope," I said truthfully. I leaned forward and nibbled his ear lobe, trying to reassure him that I was telling him the truth.

"Do you want to?"

I hesitated briefly and leaned back to look at his expression. "Is that your second question?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. His crooked smile began to make an appearance and he shook his head no to my question.

"My turn," I said, purposely wiggling in his lap. I watched as his head dropped back to lean against the back of the sofa and a loud sigh left his lips.

"Stop moving, you're distracting me," he whined, his hands held on to the front of my thighs as I smiled.

"Did you fuck Jessica Stanley?" I asked optimistically. The sudden change in his posture made me unsteady on his lap and the stone face responsible for so many glances that shot my way in the past made an appearance. He removed his hands from my thighs and I instantly regretted asking the question, but I needed to know. I needed to know the extent of his lies.

I watched as he lifted his head to face me. He snorted and looked back down at my hand that was nervously fiddling with the belt of the dressing gown.

"I'm ashamed to say yes. I'm not proud of what I did and it's something I promise you I would never do again." His words were barely a whisper, but they were full of remorse and disgrace.

"So did I," I replied trying to lighten the moment. His face snapped up, confusion and puzzlement shot across his face and the sheer panic that then followed made me laugh. "Figuratively speaking that is, she ruined a perfectly good blouse. So I made a call."

"You...you made the call to the IRS?" The cheeky tones of his voice made me giggle out loud and he dipped further towards me and tickled my side.

"How?" he asked. The frantic wiggle of his fingers slowed but the ministrations of tickles on my side continued to make me giggle.

"I have connections and I called in a favour," I said breathlessly as I tried to keep my serious face on even though his tentative tickles increased to become playfully fun.

"Stop, stop!" I protested excitedly as I fidgeted on his lap. His long fingers that seemed to playfully attack me from every angle stopped.

"Do you know how many high brow people you frightened? There was an increase in calls to accounts offices and personnel brokers." His loud excitable laugh made me grin and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. His laughter subsided when I edged closer to his face.

"Kiss me?" I asked quietly. His hands stopped wondering over my body and rested on my waist.

"Always," he mumbled as his lips lightly touched mine.

"My second question." He shifted in his seat before settling down, his arms hung casually over my shoulders. "How did you get those bruises on your arm?"

I started to let the lie spill from my lips but snapped my mouth shut to give me time to weigh his reaction if I told him the truth. His eyes were so intently focused on mine and I felt the first sign of the warm flush creep up my neck. It was my turn to feel uncomfortable. He smiled nervously at my hesitation and moved his hands slowly back to my waist as he gave me a gentle squeeze to encourage my answer.

"Jacob Black." His soothing touch automatically changed to a firm hold on my hips. His narrowed eyes and angry set jaw told me he wouldn't just let it go, now that he knew the reason.

"What?" He gritted his teeth and snarled at me. For the first time I felt myself tremble from fear not from pleasure.

"Ah...you're holding me to tight, Edward, please." I winced from his reaction and he pulled away quickly having realised what he had done. He gently placed his hand on my cheek, his facial expression softer now and his eyes wide with concern.

"I'm sorry...God...Maria, I'm sorry...when you said that, I thought I was-"

"Its ok, Edward, its ok, I know you're angry." I soothed his temper with the stroke of my hand on the side of his face and velvet kisses on his temple.

"What happened?"

I could tell he was trying to control his anger, the shaky voice and deep set frown told me he found it difficult to contain himself.

"It was the Saturday of the gala, at the Fairmont Hotel..." I paused in mid-sentence. I was still worried that he hadn't calmed down and although his hands had loosened their grip on my hips, his eyes told a different story. "Edward, it's been dealt with, the bloody nose and him on a stretcher was my doing ok? He got the message and if he didn't then he certainly heard the warning from James." I shuffled back closer towards him. I needed to feel his skin on mine and as I learned into his naked chest, his heart raced beneath my hand that gently touched his chest. I snuggled into him, my head rested just under his chin.

"James." I cringed as once again the fleeting glimmer of calmness vanished from his body and was replaced yet again with a wall of stone.

"Yes, damn it, James," I shouted back. "I trust him with my life I didn't even know you then! What was I going to do come screaming out of the lobby in front of all those people? I...I can take care of myself, Edward." It seemed the only way to break this wall of his was to raise my voice and flap my arms around. I stopped my frantic reasoning only when the corners of his mouth started to curl up and he gave me a crooked smile.

"You're incredibly fucking sexy when you're angry." His lips hovered over mine and I sighed, feeling stupid for my minor tantrum.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled as he loosened the belt that was holding the dressing gown together. His wet lips latched on to my bottom lip as he gently nibbled on the swollen skin.

"Miss Swan, your temper's got me all excited," I gasped when I felt his hands on my breasts; his thumbs simultaneously circled my nipples encouraging them into hardened peaks.

"Edward," I mumbled excitedly. I moved deeper into his lap and felt his erection nestled in my crotch. Edward's small delicate kisses became feverish and rough on my lips. I pulled away allowing him to do the same on my neck. He snaked his hands around my back and my whimper at the loss of contact on my breasts was soon replaced with a deep moan when his hands palmed my ass, lifting me for a moment to allow him to tug down his sweat pants. He fell back against the cushions giving me the most beautiful view of his toned and defined chest.

"Edward," I growled as I leaned back down on his lap, his hard on bounced at my sudden movement and I moaned into his chest when it came into contact with me.

"You're so turned on for me...you're so wet. Jesus, Maria..."

My breathing matched his erratic intake of breath and I leaned my forehead against his as I looked down and watched him. He lifted me slightly and placed his cock at my entrance.

"Fuck, Edward," I groaned as he slowly pushed me down. The welcome intrusion made us both pause in our quest to be so close to each other, my wet moist folds took him in with no hesitation as he pushed the cheeks of my ass even closer towards him.

"Maria, slow...take...take this slow," he said with a groan.

I could only nod yes at his request. My incoherent words were stuck in my head and the only emotion on show was my desire to come and to watch him do the same. My inner thighs squeezed against his as we discovered the slow rhythmic pace together, his head dipped forward every now and then to lick and suck my bouncing breasts and I moaned every time he did so. The slow pace enhanced the smooth feeling of his cock sliding in and out of me and I felt every part of him, the deep set vein and the swollen tip. The fire in the pit of my stomach was no longer smouldering and even though I wanted this friction of him entering me to never stop I knew I couldn't last. I grabbed his hand and brought it around to my core. Entwining my hand with his, our rapid gasps and moans got louder as we both started to reach our peak. I guided him to my swollen clit that was screaming for attention and I nudged his hand forward willing him to take control.

"Fuck...Edward, please...Please...Push deeper I need to come," I begged him to touch me and as I watched his fingers loosen from around mine, I knew then that it wouldn't be long.

"Fuck, tell me you're ready? Please Edward tell me?" I gasped, my head dropped slightly as he slowly rubbed my clit in a different rhythm from the bouncing we were both causing. The friction of his dick still sliding in and out of me was too much to bear and when I felt him groan and throw his head back I knew he was just as close as I was.

"Maria, yes..." He could barely say what I was thinking and as I pushed his fingers harder onto my clit, I felt his cock twitch as my own release began to stir and I screamed out his name as I tightened around him and the deep impact of him coming inside me made me catch my breath.

A glistening film of sweat covered both of our bodies. My hand gently trailed the sheen on his shoulder and he shivered under my touch. His eyes were still focused on my heaving, swollen breasts. I licked my lips to moisten them and the sudden change of his gaze made me stir once again. His smouldering look that swept across his face was enough to remind me how much I felt for him and this time I was determined to keep the guilt at bay.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous when you come, do you know that?"

I smiled at his statement leaning forward to kiss him on his lips and we both winced at the loss of contact now that his cock was nestled by my thigh.

"I'm also hungry," I said with a smile.

"I believe it's your turn to ask your second question."

* * *

We were once again showered and sitting back on the couch I was wearing another one of Edward's shirts, casually laying on his lap with my feet dangled over the arm of the sofa and my head nestled against the front of his thighs. We had both made a promise to finish the integration of each other by asking our questions which meant no interruption of any kind. So even though I was inches away from his cock that was hidden by the pyjama bottoms he wore, we both agreed to abide by the rules. I giggled as he fed me pieces of cheese or chunks of bread and it felt good when he would just stare down at me while he played with my hair.

"What were your parents like?" I asked. It hadn't been one of the choice questions in my mind but sitting here looking up at him, his beautiful features and welcoming heart, I was intrigued by his family history.

"They were wonderful people. Their souls were as honest as their words, they cared for all those around them...I was lucky to have them as my parents."

His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and as his fingertips followed the outline of my lips, I knew in that instant he was worth all the pain and heartache I would endure. "They would've loved you." I snapped out of my thoughts and frowned at his comment. "My mother especially, she would have loved having an art lover to hang around with. Now my father...my father was sophisticated and debonair. He would've had you eating out of the palm of his hand and he would have approved of you," he said softly as his words trailed off and I smiled weakly back at him.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I reached up to place my hand on his chest just so I could feel his heart. His hand intervened and gently laced his fingers through mine as he kissed each knuckle.

"Don't be," he whispered.

His arms stretched out on the back of the sofa and his head lay against the cushions. I was fixated on his bare chest that arched forward. The contour of his torso defined his toned physique and my gaze trailed the length of his upper body pausing to take in the rhythm of his chest rising. I continued on my mission to absorb every inch of him. His head was tilted back, his neck rested on the soft cushion of the sofa and his eyes were closed. I caught the movement of his relaxed jaw as it tightened and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Your stare is like a red hot poker on my skin." My reaction stilled at the sound of his sleepy voice. I continued to stare at the grin that had now turned into a smile. My eyes never left his face and as he lifted his head forward, I watched his heavy lids expose those beautiful shades of green that I had been longing to see. Before I had time to register, his hands were on my waist and he had lifted me up and pulled me into the coolness of his chest "Third question?" he asked. His eyes darted over my face like he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Tell me about your music?" I asked quietly.

Once again a display of enthusiasm appeared on his face and I settled back against his chest looking up at him as I eagerly awaited his answer.

"Mmmm...My music is...My Samaritan, it sees me at my worst and my best." His eyes never left mine as I took in every word that he spoke. The gentle caress of his fingers on my thigh that wasn't covered by the dressing gown displayed his relaxed ease and I inwardly smiled at choosing this question.

"I mourned my parents through it, grieved my first broken heart with it, celebrated my best friend Mike's first child with it, made executive decisions...ah the list is endless. It's just a part of me." He pulled me into his chest, his strong arms encapsulated my small frame and I felt the warmth of his body transfer to me.

"I play when I think of you."

"You do?" I pulled back slightly so I could gage his expression. I was close to confessing the pieces of music I had heard, the pieces of music that had rocked me to sleep or soothed my confused state of mind. The times that I had listened in on his playing, were those the pieces that made him think of me?

"Yep." He snorted. "I've spent a lot of time at that piano when you've been in my head."

"Oh!" The suddenness of his confession made me feel troubled. I'd learned a quick lesson over the last few weeks, that when it came to Edward's emotions and my ashamedly betrayal of our future relationship, it was best to take a step back from the smouldering fire, knowing full well that once I stoked the flames it would escalate into an inferno. The sound of my phone vibrating in my bag made me begrudgingly move from my comfortable spot and I reached over the arm of the sofa.

"James." I peeked over my shoulder to see Edward's reaction to the caller. His face was full of disapproval and agitation.

"Wow! And there I thought you'd lost your memory," he said sarcastically.

"James, I could never forget you...unfortunately." I turned around to see Edward stand up and clear the plates and leftovers from the coffee table. His sour mood pierced the room and if I had been dressed more appropriately I would have taken the call out on the deck.

"So are you going to grace us with your sex filled presence or just forget about what you're actually meant to be doing?" I laughed slightly at his whiny, condescending manner as I padded towards the kitchen.

Now that I knew Edward slightly better than I did a few days ago, it would pay to not hide this conversation. So I followed him into the kitchen and dropped myself on one of the stools. My scrutinized stare made Edward feel uncomfortable and he ceased his personal protest of banging plates and cutlery around. He chose instead to reach for a bottle of water from the fridge, lean onto the corner of the kitchen counter and stare right back at me.

"Well, he sounds pissed off, is he all whiny because he's lost his toy to someone else?" I cringed at the way James was acting and I watched Edward gulp down the water hard and shake his head from side to side. I knew he had heard every word of James' side of the conversation.

"Asshole," Edward muttered as he continued to move around the kitchen tidying up.

"James," I said with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"We need to meet up before we get to the dinner tomorrow," he said and his voice sounded deadly serious which in turn made me nervous. With Edward turning his attention back to me, I suddenly felt awkward carrying on this conversation. I mustered up a small smile and left the room heading towards the bedroom.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"We're not having this discussion over the phone. We'll catch up before we get to Carlisle's. Let me know when you're on the road and we'll meet up somewhere, ok?"

"...Maria?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry, I'll let you know when I'm on the road." With my mind now distracted by the urgency in James' voice, I began to wish I had already left before getting this phone call from James. I jumped when I turned to see Edward leaning against the door frame. His narrowed eyes watched me nervously gather my belongings together.

"I need to start getting my stuff together and-"

"So you jump when he calls?"

I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed. Using my feet to slide on my sandals, I dropped my head to avoid the confrontation that was looming.

"I can't do this," I muttered to myself as I stood up to gather my clothes. I looked up to see him gently push himself away from the door frame and walk towards me. My hands were on my hips readying myself for the spiteful words that were bound to fall from his lips. His hands covered mine as they still defensively gripped my sides.

"I can't help it if he's a dick," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me softly. His hands reached for the hem of his shirt and gingerly pulled it up as his lips rested on mine.

"If it's any consolation he says the same about you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Edward coming soon!!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Last Supper

**Sorry for the large gap in between chapter's, I was working on Stolen HeART Outtakes and future chapters of Stolen HeART. Please forgive me, I wasn't being lazy...**

**Thank you to all that's put this story on Alert or Favourite or as left a review.**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**The Last Supper**

"What's this?" I took the cream coloured file from James' hand, my expression confused when I didn't receive an answer from James. It wasn't until I gingerly opened the sleeve that I saw the answer.

"A file? You've done a file on Edward." My voice portrayed my astonishment as I looked down at the open folder.

"Actually you'll notice the file name is called Masen," he said matter of factly. His finger wiggled over the page pointing to the bold lettering of Edward's surname. "No first name, just Masen... or Dick for short." His wide false smile kept the look of shock on my face. I snapped out of my perplexed state, and swiped the file across his chest and watched as he held the corners of the folder and prevented the loose pages from falling out.

"What?" he asked.

"Just tell me what you found out, we don't have time for your quip remarks." I sighed with frustration; we had very little time before arriving at Carlisle and Esme's.

"The night you saw him speaking to Aro wasn't their first encounter."

"Shit." The unease and dismay of what James had just told me ripped through my body and I noticed my hands were numb from tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"They've met at Aro's office a couple of times. The thing is their first exchange was recent, six days ago, which doesn't make sense. If they were planning something why only start it six days ago?" He turned to me for answers and I shrugged at not being able to help with ciphering their reason.

"Maybe they've been waiting for us to pounce. How far did you look back? Maybe they've been planning this for a long time. Maybe-" my voice trailed off and I turned to stare out of the window. The bright orange colour of the sun engulfed our surroundings and the shimmer of the heat wafted across the main road. The engine purred from being in neutral and the sound of the small clock on the dashboard ticked in sync with my breathing as a jolt of panic once again sped through my body. The team would look to me for answers, answers that I didn't have.

"There are a lot of maybes in that sentence." James' voice caught my attention and I falsely displayed a smile. Leaning forward to continue with our journey, I revved up the engine, leaned back and buckled up my seat belt.

"We need to speak to Carlisle maybe he's got a few theories."

The flood of activity could be heard and the numerous varieties of small holdalls and weekend travel bags could be seen sprawled all over the front reception area. The sound of candid laughter and squeals of delight came from the garden; everyone was already here gathered around the barbeque. The roaring sounds of jovial hellos and small kisses on my cheek brought me away from the inward panic attack that had settled in the pit of my stomach since discussing James' findings. I stepped over the barely dressed bodies that lounged on the grass and sat next to Charlie who smiled uncontrollably at all the banter and one word comments that were being bandied around. I kissed his forehead and frowned at the heat bouncing off his bare head.

"Dad your heads burning, where's your sunhat?" I looked around by his chair and picked up what looked like something Emmett would wear.

I made a face at Charlie's choice of head wear.

"Yes, I know that's why I conveniently dropped it. Alice brought it for me," he said in a whisper.

I smirked and placed the hat squarely on his head. "I don't care if-" I tried to stifle a laugh, he did look daft. "You look fine keep it on," I said trying to sound like I wasn't laughing.

I smiled up at Esme who walked towards us carrying a tray of beverages, she handed me a glass of ice tea. I moved over to let her sit down and the three of us watched the boisterous activities of the Cullen siblings. Alice, for the second time since I arrived, was slathering herself with sun protection, while Jasper would repeatedly dive bomb the pool which caused groans from nearby observers. Emmett was sprawled out on the grass, cell phone in one hand a beer in the other, oblivious to his surroundings. Carlisle and James were in deep conversation and only lifted their heads when Jasper splashed them when he dived in the pool.

"Charlie is there anything I can get you?" Esme asked. I smiled over at Esme who still held Charlie's hand from when she first sat down. She was such a thoughtful person always making sure that everyone was catered to and didn't want for anything. The loud booming voice of Emmett alerted me to the fun activities that were taking place in the pool and I spotted Alice as she called for me to join in. I looked to Charlie to see if it was ok for me to leave him, his eyes twinkled and his cheeks were flushed slightly from the heat of the sun.

"Esme and I are fine, but you my dear need to hit the pool and pick a side," he said drawing his attention back to me. "Esme will keep me company." I smiled and kissed his cheek and mouthed a thank you to Esme as I quickly made my way to the poolhouse to change into my bikini.

Suffering a dismal defeat, Carlisle and James retreated to the barbeque to fire up the grill while I made my way to Alice's room to shower and change. The torment and teasing from Emmett showed no sign of fading and by the look on James' face as I passed him on the patio; he was ready to knock Emmett out. I smirked when I caught the tense features on James' face and I gently touched his arm to try and calm him.

"Emmett no one likes a big head." Carlisle shouted over at Emmett. "Make yourself useful and bring out the steaks." I moved to the side when I noticed Emmett as he raced towards the same door as me. Laughing on his way, he lunged forward, picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the kitchen while I laughed, giggled and struggled in his arms to get down.

"Em...Em put me down you great big-" I breathlessly tried to compose myself when I felt the cold granite kitchen surface underneath me and I quickly checked to make sure my bikini hadn't budged and that I wasn't giving Emmett a quick flash. He laughed even louder when he heard the mumbled curse words fall from my mouth.

"Jesus, Emmett, I'm still wet from the pool." My words trailed off when I saw a small hand towel come flying towards me and hit me square in the face.

"You're such a girl sometimes," he whined as he opened the fridge to retrieve the steaks and pull out a couple of beers in the process. I huffed at his retaliation and as he handed me an opened bottle of beer I watched as the huge beaming smile that took up his whole face had all but disappeared.

"Listen, Bells...I need to say a few things and-"

"Oh crap. You've done something to my car haven't you?" I leaned back with my face focused on the ceiling as I silently prayed that whatever it was he had done it was fixable.

"What! No, I haven't touched your car." He seemed surprised by the accusation and I snapped back to look at him. I pointed my beer at him to show that I meant business.

"Because you know how much I love that car, Emmett and so help me God-"

"Would you let me finish?"

I hesitated before I nodded for him to continue. In all the years of knowing Emmett this was the first time he actually seemed focused and scared at the same time

"Floors yours."

"I need to apologise. You see I was out of line the other night and..." He paused in mid sentence when he heard Alice laughing as she passed the kitchen. He stretched forward to check and see if the coast was clear and I frowned with confusion as to what he was actually going to apologise for.

"The night we ambushed you, it was unfair of me to say...the things that I did. You've always looked out for us and I should never have had any reason to doubt your judgement," he stammered through most of his speech and I smiled a nervous smile to try and reassure him. I went to follow his lead and apologise for my harsh angry words but he held up his hand and continued.

"The thing is... I didn't realise how difficult it was for you to juggle all of us and...and to take care of Charlie." I dropped my head and unnecessarily focused on the texture of the pink hand towel that was still in my lap

"It's okay Emmett, honestly we all got a bit heated with our words," I whispered. The first yawn of my guilty conscience announced it was awake and the mouthful of beer I had just swallowed may as well have been a mouth full of poison. The sickening feeling that seemed to accompany me on a daily basis knocked at the door of the Cullen residence.

"No, it isn't alright. I didn't realise how ill Charlie is and...You see the thing is I've been seeing someone at the hospital and they pointed out to me that I should be a bit more sympathetic and-"

"Wait, you're seeing someone at the hospital?" The stirring of guilt was now mixed with sheer panic. What had this nurse told him? What about patient confidentiality? Wasn't there some kind of law against talking about patients?

"Oh Jesus, Bella I didn't think you would take it so hard. I mean we both seemed to have moved on and-"

"What! God, no! That's not why I'm...God, no, that's not it at all. I'm concerned about privacy and...I mean you know?" This was coming out all wrong, I sounded like some dweeb at their first prom.

"Ah, Rose said I should choose my words more carefully. I'm sorry if I've upset you. But we are...ya know serious."

"What?" I said surprisingly.

"...Um, I'm seeing Rose. I know, I know it's all a bit confusing, but I swear Bella she knows nothing about what we're up too, she thinks I work in marketing. But I like her a lot and honestly once this is done I'm gonna send her a plane ticket and you know hopefully-" His words trailed of and an awkward silence was moving in the air.

I looked up at Emmett who was now pacing the floor and drawing back hard on his beer. I could see that he was anxious to get this over with and with me looking like a rabbit caught in headlights probably wasn't helping. I sighed and jumped off the counter.

"I trust her with my life and the things she's done for Charlie, well, she's amazing, so what I'm trying to say is I'm pleased that you're together and-"

"Oh thank fuck!" He leaped towards me and embraced me with a full on hug that very nearly broke my ribs. I patted his back and smiled. I did trust Rose that was true, but was I pleased? Truthfully I was, but the feeling of jealously loomed and a small part of me would resent any future happiness in the group because I knew it would never be mine.

"Emmett, I asked for the steaks twenty minutes ago. What's taking so long?" I pulled away from Emmett and smiled as he reached for the plate of steaks and handed them to Carlisle.

"Sorry dad, just chatting with Bella," he replied smiling down at me. His broad shoulders and power full arms seemed to engulf me.

"You're chatting with Bella and not chatting her up? Wow, you must be in love, Emmett." I looked over at Emmett who shrugged and mumbled under his breath. He seemed flustered and uncomfortable with Carlisle's statement which made my grin evolve into a smug smile.

Taking the plate from Emmett, Carlisle kissed the top of my head before leaving the room. "So you and Rose, huh, I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for, she won't take any crap, ya know that right?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah I know that, I think that's why I'm into her," he said smiling as he passed me another beer from the fridge.

"And you?" he asked.

"Me? Oh I don't love Rose, no competition this end," I said trying not to laugh.

"Don't be smart Bella, I mean what about Edward?" I diverted my eyes from his and studied the label on the bottle, which I was now nervously peeling. "I'm just saying ya know-"

"Nothing to tell Emmett, I know what needs to be done, and once we've done what we set out to do then-" I could no longer find the words to continue the conversation or the energy to act casual and I sighed inwardly.

"Bella..." I looked up at Emmett who stared down at me. His narrowed eyes tried to read my mind and I tried weakly to return a smile. "You don't need to be an ostrich. You don't need to play tough."

"Yes I do Emmett," I whispered. I placed my half empty bottle of beer back on the counter, kissed him on the cheek and left to sit with Charlie.

With the sun setting behind the dense woodland, we all started to make our way back inside and settle down for the evening. I had sat with Charlie for most of the day making sure he always had a soft drink and something to eat. I growled constantly at him every time he tried to discard the sunhat that Alice had brought him. We both enjoyed the innocent squabbles and laughter whenever the banter between James and the rest of the family would start. With everyone busying their selves with conversation, I indicated to Charlie with a pat on his arm that I was leaving the room. James was already sitting on the chaise lounge in Carlisle's office while Carlisle stood in front of his desk and poured a small scotch. I shut the door quietly and sighed.

"So..." Carlisle walked towards me handing me my scotch and I smiled a thank you before I sat in the armchair.

"James said we might have a problem." He perched himself on the edge of his desk. The large Victorian walnut desk that I brought Carlisle last year suited this room. The newly decorated walls and light drapes that hung from the magnificent windows flooded the room with light.

"Maybe, yes. James is still looking into Edward's activities." I was ill at ease about the conversation that was about to unfold. All eyes eagerly awaited my response and I paused to gather my thoughts and instinctively glanced towards the door to check that we were safe to talk.

"...And the worst case scenario?" he asked. I watched as Carlisle looked down at his glass that was now empty. Mentally deciding on another he made his way to the drink cabinet before settling down in his office chair.

"Well, I see that we have two options we can either bring the heist forward-" James started to say.

"That's not an option, James," I interrupted. My stern words fell from my lips which stunned the rest of the group. Least of all James, who on hearing my words sighed out loud and threw his hands up in disbelief.

"Are you listening to this Carlisle?" James asked with agitation.

"James, we are not moving the date of the heist. You said yourself we could kill two birds with one stone, so why the hesitation?" I tried to stay focused and not show my weak side to Carlisle and James, but I was finding it increasingly difficult to stay level headed. I felt like I was constantly battling to justify myself within the group and I was tired of fighting them on this.

"That was before I knew that Edward could be involved. If Aro was just planning a routine heist then yeah, I would so take him down. But now it's possible that Masen's involved. You want to take the risk? What if we find out Aro is planning to do us over or even worse what if Masen is the one that's trying to get to us. I have genuine concerns about his integrity, Bella." I understood his concerns and I partly agreed with him. But I wasn't willing to sacrifice my time with Charlie and if I was honest with myself I didn't want to believe that Edward would be capable of doing any of the things that we were thinking.

"Carlisle, I can't leave Charlie, I'm sorry I just can't." I appealed to his understanding nature. He looked between the two of us and sighed falling back against his office chair as he rubbed his temple.

"What do you propose we do, Bella?" I heard James mumble and looked to see him roll his eyes in defeat.

"I think...I think we should stick to the plan. James, you need to up your game and pull in every favour that's owed to you." I noticed as Carlisle nodded his head in agreement and James snorted. "I don't believe Aro is planning a heist. Like you said James, how could he have organised and planned this in six days?"

"Bella, we don't know for sure if it as just been six days. I need to do a lot more digging-."

"Well then get on the case, find out more," I answered back quickly.

"And if it's the worst case scenario," Carlisle piped up interrupting the one on one debate of words.

"Then...then I go in alone and everyone...backs off," I whispered.

"You are fucking kidding me! Are you listening to this shit Carlisle, have you gone fucking mad?" James jumped up from his seat and looked between me and Carlisle.

Carlisle ignored the frustration and anger in James' voice and directed his question at me

"How would you play it?" I knew the moment he spoke he understood my reason. He wouldn't fight me on this and I knew that he would back me.

"If James finds damaging evidence regarding Edward and Aro...then I'll go it alone, take Jasper out of the equation. I can manage the heist," I watched their reaction to my plan I saw Carlisle deep in thought and nod granting his consent. I turned to look at James He swirled and sipped the remnants of his scotch and smiled.

"I'll see what I can dig up. When are you informing the others?" he asked sounding defeated.

"Jasper will stay with you; he won't feel right about this." Carlisle said.

"He has too much to lose Carlisle. I wouldn't allow him to sacrifice what he has and I don't have..."

"So it's a fucking suicide mission then?" James asked sarcastically. Carlisle glanced at me and waited for me to respond.

"Don't be ridiculous James, I..." I stopped short in explaining my reason when we all heard the light tap on the door. James sat back down and Carlisle prepared to walk to the door.

"Hey..." I looked up to see Alice hesitate about coming in. She scanned the room and looked at Carlisle and then turned to me. I gave her a reassuring smile and looked back to the men to clarify they were doing the same.

"You okay honey?" Carlisle asked. His voice resounded with a soft calm easy tone.

"Um... mum's serving up dessert. She wants you all downstairs." Her eyes flittered between us and I glanced over at James who quickly knocked back the last of his whiskey.

"This conversation is not finished, B," James said through gritted teeth. He placed his empty glass on the side table and followed Alice out the door.

I went to follow James' lead when I felt Carlisle's hand on my arm. "Bella, I raised all my children to be independent and strong willed. They will always make the right decision, the best decision. This heist is not your soul responsibility; we all have roles and parts to play. This is why we all belong together."

"But, why didn't you say-" My voice trailed off. I was shocked by Carlisle's honest opinion.

"You didn't need a two against one battle and though I don't always agree with James' method, I am in agreement with most of what he said tonight. We are all in this together no matter what the consequences are. I love you like a daughter. You and Charlie are part of this family." His calm words didn't provoke defiance or a silent tantrum. Carlisle opened my heart for the first time today and as I took his hand to guide him towards the noise from the ruckus that was filtering up the stairs, I knew then that I would protect this family with all my strength.

With the overexcited Emmett now off his cell phone, he debated with Charlie about the finer points of football. I sat silently while I nibbled at my piece of cake and watched as the activities unfolded. Alice was setting up the poker table for our late night game which was a family tradition. James and Esme were cleaning up the dirty dishes and leftovers with the help of Carlisle. I took this opportunity to collect my thoughts. I placed my half-eaten cake on the side table and headed towards the garden.

The cool warm breeze awoke my senses and the heavy weight that had sat uncomfortably on my shoulders all evening was now lifted. I loved it out here, many childhood days were spent in this garden. The stream that flowed at the bottom of the garden used to provide us with numerous games and activities. The den that Carlisle and Charlie built used to be our club of sorts or our hideout from the grownups. The huge willow tree that we would lounge under when the heat was unbearably hot had been marked with the names of all of us. Every minute being in this house filled me with glee. I felt safe, loved. I knew that when the heist was over this would be the second thing I would miss the most. My future happiness was clouded and almost non-existent but my past memories were strong and clear, they evoked my passion for life which I no longer had.

I heard the sound of the patio doors sliding opened I silently prayed it wasn't James. I didn't want this moment to be spoilt by heated debate and conflict.

"Cake?" I turned to see the familiar dark brown tattered converse standing next to me and I smiled up at Jasper as he handed me the small plate. He flopped down next to me and watched the ever familiar garden settle down for the evening.

"Jasper, the painting on the wall is a fake." I didn't want to ruin the moment of our peaceful tranquillity but I had kept this secret for far too long now.

"So, I guess you were right then?"

I nodded with confirmation. I had always had my suspicions that the original was safely tucked away. When we first did the probe of the blueprints to Edward's town house we knew that the unknown space was geared for something important and once our investigation grew I knew he wasn't stupid, his rapid rise to CEO must have counted for something.

"I don't think we need to alarm the others. What with the recent fiasco, its best kept between us; after all, we're the ones going in." With our focus still on the view of the garden, I closed my eyes and listened to the surrounding sounds. "I managed to set the alarm on the panic room."

"Wow, that must have hurt," he whispered.

"Huh." I sounded confused by the question and I turned to gage his expression.

"Betraying the one you love, I'm not sure I could do it." His words hit me like a knife in the chest and I squeezed my eyes tight, hoping that I had heard wrong.

"We don't have to go through with this you know," he whispered and I smiled at his genuine concern.

I turned my head to look at him and I frowned slightly at his ridiculous statement. "Oh Jasper, this was never about me." With the first sign of twilight appearing over La Push, I sighed and tuned to look at him.

"Can I see the copies that you've done?" I asked.

I didn't want this time we had to be full of emotion and fear. He smiled back at me and grabbed my hand. We ran to the den and I pushed open the old wooden door that held all our childhood secrets. He pulled me towards the rug that hid the trap door and we worked together to move the dusty material out the way. He entered his password on the keypad and waited for the hissing sound of the locks to click and then we lifted up the bar that would open the door. Once Jasper had stepped down the steps he turned to me and took my hand. He guided me down towards the darkness and when we were on level ground he let go of my hand and hit the light. I was mesmerised by what was in front of me, the sheer joy that jumped started my passion again overwhelmed me. I was lost in thought, engrossed by what was in front of me. This was the reason; this was the catalyst for this journey.

"Jasper, they're beautiful." The urge to reach out and touch the frame that displayed his monumental work was hard to resist so I stepped back and surveyed the other two copies.

"Do you mind me asking? How did you know his was a fake?" I moved towards him and grinned. The relief of knowing that the job would run its course smoothly like I had planned brought an unexpected feeling of contentment.

"The frame," I said with a smirk. He raised his brow in surprise and laughed.

"Yes, I know he probably paid a small fortune for the copy, which I might add is good, but the frame, it shows no love, no arrangement. I knew straight away." I walked towards the steps and lifted myself up to leave.

"Bella, Alice is so sorry about what happened. She didn't expect it to blow up like that. She never doubted your commitment to us. I just think-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Jasper, she's your wife and I understand that you have to take her side-"

"No, that's just it. I don't. I knew that once you saw these, that you'd be ok. The thing you have with Edward is no one's business but yours; we had no right to intervene like we did." I smiled at his confession. His eyes that had glistened a moment ago now seemed sad, almost disheartened. I walked back over to him and rubbed his arm.

"Bella," he whispered. "Can you cope with losing your past and your future?"

I was taken aback by his statement and I staggered back. My eyes that had smiled only a few minutes ago were now filled with tears, and I stumbled. "Please don't, Jasper... I don't want to talk about this. Not now." I turned back towards the steps and headed back up to the house.

"Bella, I'm just saying that we know the outcome of... Charlie and yes your time with him on the island will be what you both need but he wouldn't want you to be on your own and-"

Cutting him off, I picked up my cardigan and made my way to the door. "Like I said Jasper, this isn't about me."

I moved to close the door of the den, his intense eyes still stared at me and I sighed when he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Jasper, I need to ask... I'm happy to do the exchange myself." I watched as his head flinched back and a look of surprise appeared on his face. "I mean, if there was a worst case scenario." I looked over his shoulder to see Alice sitting on the spot that we had left only a short while ago and even though she was a fair distance from us I knew she was watching us. "You have Alice that's all I'm saying." I turned my attention back to Jasper his face was twisted in confusion and he looked over his shoulder to see what I had been looking at.

His gaze returned to me and as he took my hand he smiled. "Alice has got me wherever I am."

The cleaning up as always was the worst part about entertaining and entertaining our lot was no easy task. James and Carlisle had already left a few minutes ago to take Charlie back to the hospital along with vast amounts of leftovers and assorted cakes that Alice had made for the nurses and doctors. He had enjoyed himself today and I was overwhelmed at how everyone had taken the time to spend with Charlie. It didn't seem to bother them or for it to be a chore to amuse him. I had noticed on several occasions today the twinkle in his eyes, the enjoyment of being surrounded by family. Charlie didn't mention the earlier impromptu meeting that took place in Carlisle's office and I was grateful for that.

I smoothed down the fresh new table cloth before I sat down at the dining table. I could hear Esme and Alice delegate Jasper into moving the furniture back and I smiled at the sound of impatience coming from Alice.

Once I had placed the vase back on the table that had doubled as the poker table, I pulled out my cell and checked for messages. I had a couple of missed calls from the realtor which I made a mental note for Alice to deal with and a text message from Edward.

_I never got to ask my third question. Edward._

A cheesy grin spread across my lips and I slumped back in the chair thinking of what to say. Up until now Edward hadn't been in the forefront of my mind. I had made a deliberate attempt on my part to block him from my thoughts. Today he had been the target, no usual thoughts of lust and regret passed through my mind today. Here it had been easy. My surroundings had seen to that. Talk of cast iron plans and arrangements had beaten down any moment of thinking of Edward in the way that up until now had dominated my whole being.

_You could ask it now._

I nervously watched as my few words sailed through the system and I anxiously waited like a teenager being asked to the prom for his response.

_No. This isn't a text message kinda question._

I smiled at his reply and quickly responded. I could hear the faint sound of Jasper as he started to lose his patience with Alice and I knew it wouldn't be long before one of them would leave the living room and come and find me.

_What kinda of question is it then? _

I was anxious to see what kind of question it could be and within a matter of seconds his response came through.

_It's the kinda question that that can only be asked with you underneath me moaning with pleasure. Do you think you could arrange for this to happen? _I inwardly laughed at his request.

_I think I could accommodate your request. _

I smiled at our flirting and pressed the send button.

_I miss you. _

I gently touched the keypad on my phone and wished I was there. Before I had the chance to respond or to let him know I felt the same way, my phone vibrated once again

_I'm in bed now and your smell is all around me. _

_It's turning me on._

"Bella, you need to come and-" The voice made me jump. I leapt from my seat and I nervously fussed, unnecessarily, over the table cloth.

"What are you doing?" Alice's inquisitive voice echoed around the room and I felt my cheeks heat up from the blush.

"Just checking my messages," I said in a fake casual tone. I snapped my phone shut and turned back to look at her. Alice's eyes narrowed and she looked suspiciously at my hands that still fumbled with my cell.

"Oh, right...well mum was wondering if you were still staying over, she was going to set up the fire in the living room and fix us all a brandy." She gave me a tight false grin which only increased my embarrassment of being caught.

"Yeah, yeah of course," I said. I felt somewhat awkward when Alice drummed her fingers impatiently against the door frame expecting me to follow her.

With Carlisle and James at the hospital and Emmett and Jasper playing foosball in the game room, I felt under pressure to make my way to where Alice and Esme were sitting.

Once Alice had handed me a small scotch and Esme turned on the DVD, we settled down to watch a _Brief Encounter_ with the main light off and with only the small table lamp lighting the far corner of the room. I knew that Alice and Esme had intended to take advantage of the peace and quiet so there was little chance of a conversation starting. I allowed my mind to wander, the pleasant warmth of receiving the text messages from Edward only an hour or so after we finished planning the heist began to grip my airwaves and I knocked back the rest of my drink to dislodge the feeling. Charlie and Carlisle had no inkling of my relationship with Edward, which made the meeting in Carlisle's office easier to deal with. I knew that he never would have agreed to me going it alone if the worst case scenario occurred. He would've have seen it as personal or too much of a risk to take. I sighed before I remembered where I was and cringed as I waited for Esme or Alice to comment.

"Are you okay, Bella?" It was Alice's voice I heard which surprised me. Things had still been a bit tense between us. We had yet to discuss the heated debate that occurred at my place the other night and if I was honest I was dreading the conversation. We had had our differences in the past mainly over technical issues and the planning of a heist, but this was different, she had doubted my intentions, she had distrusted me and that hurt.

"Bella?" I heard her shift in her seat.

"I'm fine; can I get anyone a drink?" I asked quietly as I made my way to the door.

"A water, please," Esme uttered. I looked towards Alice who smiled and nodded no. I made my way to the drawing room to refill my glass.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" I knew Alice would follow me so I wasn't surprised when I heard her voice. I continued to fill my glass with ice.

"I don't know," I replied as I leaned against the bar holding my drink. "As long as you don't say I told you so when I'm being sentence for robbery," I said jokingly. Her eyes widened and a slight glimpse of panic swept across her face. "That was a joke, Alice," I said flatly. I moved away from the safety of the bar and sat down on the love seat.

"I don't even know where to start, Bella." It had been awhile since she had used my real name with such concern behind it and it felt strange almost wrong. I stared down at my glass and watched as the ice moved around in the glass slowly melting from the warmth of my hand.

"You turned on me, Alice and I don't know why. I've put none of us in danger..." My words trailed off as I looked over to see her watery eyes.

"Yes, you have," she said quietly. My first reaction was to snap at her response, to angrily defend my corner and put her in her place, but I saw her small frame huddled forward. She focused on the table cloth readying herself for my furious words.

"You've put yourself in danger and I'll never forgive you, Bella if I lose you, if you mess this up..." She could barely contain the emotion and her voice started to tremble with every word.

"I...I don't understand," I replied I watched her intently and it wasn't until she lifted her head that I could now see she was upset. Her eyes glistened with tears and I fought my instincts to go to her and comfort her. I needed to hear her reason. I needed to hear her confession.

"I was wrong. I...I thought you would see him as a fun time, a release, just to find some short term happiness. I didn't think..." Alice's voice trailed off, overcome with regret, as she started to sob uncontrollably. Her small petite frame shook with remorse. I gingerly left my seat and moved to sit next to her. She shrugged off my hand that I had touched her shoulder with. "I didn't know you would fall in love with him. I didn't know he would fall for you." I pulled back sharply, taking in what she had just said. I stood up suddenly, the sound of the chair legs scraped across the wooden floor and I watched as it toppled over.

Alarm bells rang loud in my ears and I felt the panic rise in my chest. "We're not discussing this. This...this thing that's happened between Edward and me...it's not part of what's happening now between the team." Alice jumped up from her seat and rushed towards me, her arms wrapped around my neck to pull me towards her and she squeezed me into a tight embrace.

I wasn't going to get upset I wasn't going to reflect back on how this had happened and why. I struggled to get away from her hold. Her small frame kept hold of the grip that was suffocating and I knew it was fruitless to keep resisting.

"We all kinda know," she said so quietly it was difficult to hear her words. It felt like we had been in this room for awhile. My eyes stung from the constant crying and I had the beginnings of a headache coming on, the soft part of my temple was throbbing, which brought a wave of sickness to the surface. Alice didn't fare much better. Her mascara left trails and ran down the middle of her cheeks. The random sniffles that left her nose seem to be getting louder.

The corners of my mouth lifted slightly but I really didn't have the energy to smile, to be truthful I was drained. Alice's clammy hand still held mine and every few seconds she'd play with the small emerald encrusted platinum ring that Charlie had brought for my twenty-first birthday. I didn't respond to her statement I just frowned at how stupid I had been. I didn't regret the secret but I regretted the hurt it had caused.

"Was that him on the phone?" I nodded yes to her question and she smiled back at me.

"If you had said no, I would've checked anyway." She jokingly nudged my shoulder with hers and a faint glimpse of reassurance appeared on her face.

"Actually...you might have difficulties in...Um." I wasn't sure how to tell her that I had in fact put the operation in jeopardy, that by pulling the plug on communications I had effectively left us vulnerable.

"Hmm...Funny that! I did notice an abundance of silence when I went to check the audio tapes. Emmett and his bloody wiring probably caused that," she said in a sarcastic tone. A smile appeared on my face.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said. My voice sounded hoarse and I reached for my now watered down whiskey.

"So, that means you trust him then, that he's kosher, no hidden agenda that we need to be worried about?" I held the mouthful of warm whiskey in the hollow of my cheeks not daring to swallow for fear of choking. Her eyes narrowed and her intense stare increased. She looked like she was reading my mind, waiting for my answer. My mind raced with different excuses and reasons. Alice had just confessed her fears and worries, given me the all clear, the green light. And what did I do...

I lied and said yes.

* * *

**The next chapter is a huge chapter roughly 13'000 words, it's with my beta now.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17: Friend or Foe

**Let's not chit chat about the huge gap between chapters. All i can say is sorry, it's difficult to juggle.**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Friend or Foe**

"It's been thirty six hours since I've kissed you, did you know that?" His smooth silk like voice travelled down the phone line and hit my senses causing me to shiver.

"No, I didn't know that," I replied. I tried to keep my voice in check, on an even level and use a casual tone, but the wide cheesy grin that was plastered across my face was proving it difficult.

"You mean you haven't thought about me kissing you? Well, I'll have to try harder when I see you next. Which is when by the way?"

I looked around the quiet and partially empty coffee house which would start to fill soon. The lunch time rush had just begun and the gradual appearance of office workers filtered in. I hadn't been here long, only showing up after I had arranged to sign the deeds at the realtors. I had returned back to my half empty house to shower and change. Alice had over seen the shipment of the last of my possessions and now that all my personal belongings had been long gone, I felt strangely uncomfortable staying at the house for long periods of time. I had taken to staying at hotels on the odd occasion.

"I didn't say I hadn't thought about you, I just hadn't counted it in hours." I picked up my small handbag while I still held my cell phone to my ear, and I smiled courteously at the man that held the door open for me. It didn't go unnoticed that the gap in my coat exposed what was underneath and I caught the eye of the well mannered man who proceeded to blush at being caught.

"So you thought about me then?" Edward asked. I walked through the oncoming crowd and turned left as I hurriedly crossed the main road. The small deli shop on the corner was also filling up with the lunchtime crowd and I sighed inwardly. My stomach growled from skipping breakfast and I wished now I had had one of the delicious pastries that were on display at the coffee house.

"Yes, I've thought about you. You pop into my mind at certain times of the day." I smiled at our obvious signs of flirting. I hurriedly climbed the steps to the front door that loomed in front of me and I hesitated slightly. I turned briefly to make sure I was doing the right thing and continued up the remaining few steps.

"Oh yeah, and what were you thinking when I popped into your mind?" The inhibited part of me was now brimming with excitement and want. As I pressed the brass button on the side of the door frame I knew I had done the right thing. The sultry voice was now echoing around me and I knew he was making his way to the door.

"Why don't I show you?" I asked as the sound of the door handle turned and the hinges moved from the pull of the door. There he stood. His casual designer black trousers hung from his waist the loose fitting dark olive shirt didn't hide his well toned physic and the thin black tie showed off his style. He couldn't hide his shocked expression and I wondered for a brief moment if this had been a bad idea. I watched as his hand that had casually held on to the frame of the door when he opened it was now rubbing the few day's worth of bristles on his chin. He looked mystified and confused all at the same time.

He slowly looked me up and down and tilted his head towards the phone he was holding. "You're going to have to excuse me," he said into the mouth piece not once taking his eyes off me.

"And why is that?" I inquired. My own eyes were still glued to his as I spoke into my own phone. I watched as he took in my form. His tongue edged out from his mouth and his breath was deep and shallow.

"I have a fucking hot woman at my door!" I watched as he slowly flipped his phone shut, neither of us made any attempt to move from our spots. His eyes once again veered to my long smooth legs that I had topped up with a St. Tropez tan only yesterday. He stopped when he reached the hem of my coat and I noticed from my peripheral vision that his hand was now back on the door frame with his grip tight on the wood. I tried not to show my smugness.

"What's under the raincoat?" He kept his eyes on my body and the gravelly sound of his voice made me wet.

"Not much." I could barely refrain from expressing my desire. The ache between my legs grew by the second. With speed and force his cold hand wrenched me towards him and before I could catch my breath he was on me. The sound of the door as it slammed harshly and the sound of the hallway furniture being moved franticly from our overzealous need to touch each other echoed loudly. The roughness of his jaw scraped against my face and his uncoordinated kisses ravished my lips. My hands claimed his tangled hair not worried that my fingers would get entangled in the strands.

"Jesus fuck!" His rasping words came out in a mumble and as he pushed me further up the wall. I yelped in response to his urgent animalistic actions which turned me on even more. My frenzied breath seemed to echo around the room as his hands tried desperately to touch the skin under my raincoat. I moaned when he nibbled on my earlobe.

"I'm taking you here," he breathed into my neck. His knee hitched in between my legs and forcefully pushed them apart. My hands left his hair and I fiercely grabbed at the buttons on his shirt. Our hands became tangled with each other's as we both needed easy access. I felt his hand that wasn't touching my neck tug at my belt. I purposely paused in my pursuit to undo his trousers. He pushed my hands to the side of my body and he pulled the belt off of my coat. The cool breeze of the hallway feathered my skin as the edge of the coat fell open and exposed what I had on. He stepped back to admire the view and I closed my eyes and tilted my head "Look at me." It was more of an order than a request and I slowly opened my eyes to look at him.

"Did you walk here like this?" The pad of his thumb reached out and lightly touched the trim on the edge of the coat. He slowly pulled the coat apart to widen the gap and expose my underwear.

I watched him take in my body. He lifted his arms and slowly rested the palms of his hands on his head with his elbows sticking out and a long loud measured sign left his lips. "You look stunning." I moved my hands to remove the raincoat from my skin and I paused when he walked back towards me his hands on either side of my head propped up against the patterned wall. "I'll do that," he whispered and the words bounced off the side of my face as he brought his face closer to mine.

"You didn't answer my question; did you walk here like this?" The deepness of his breath fluttered over the fine hairs on the back of my neck and I shivered with excitement. He sounded forceful and I swallowed with anticipation.

"Yes," I replied. I watched as his lips traced over my shoulder. His hands left the wall and pulled my coat gently off my shoulders. The rustle of the material sounded ten times louder with only our heavy breathing breaking the silence of the room. Edward moaned on contact when he rubbed his lips against my skin and travelled down towards my breasts. My breath rapidly increased and my chest pushed up with every breath I inhaled. "I need you," I whimpered. The moist warmth of his tongue trailed down the valley between my breasts as he took in the feel of the material of my bra. The creamy satin trim of the cup was pushed back by Edward's teeth and I instinctively laced my hands through his hair to pull him into the flesh of my breast.

"Oh Edward," I moaned as I pushed myself forward so I could reach him. I looked down to see him expose my breast and then gradually repeat the action on the other one. The slight chill in the air made my nipples hard or was it his tongue that was now swirling around the buds? With my mind awash with lust I couldn't think straight, I couldn't form words. He mumbled into my breasts and the vibration of his lips brought pools of moisture to the surface of my pussy.

Our hurried breathing increased in volume. My patience was running low as I reached for the buttons of his trousers and he pushed my hand away choosing to briefly nibble on my exposed breast to distract me. The groan that left my lips caused Edward to pause in his attention to my nipple and look directly at me. He brought me forward into his arms and kissed my lips hard. His erection skimmed over my stomach as he stepped away from my clothes that had pooled around our feet and guided me towards the opposite wall.

A small but defined push slammed me back against the wall and he grabbed my hand roughly while his teeth nibbled on my swollen bottom lip. My eyes were heavy with desire and I slowly closed them as I felt his hand lace in mine. The trail of our hands touched the band of my panties and he led me to the ache that was overwhelming me. "Touch yourself," he mumbled into my neck. Our hands found the warm moisture of my clit, I cried out his name as he guided our fingers to work together. Heavy rasping breaths fell between us and I could no longer concentrate on what I wanted from him. "Look at me, look at me while you come." I snapped open my eyes and they widened from the shock of his demanding request. I opened my mouth to cry out but his lips quickly covered mine as I felt his fingers deepen the pressure on my own fingers making my clit tingle from arousal. I pulled my head to the side from the overwhelming deep kisses and my excitement was too much to control and I cried out his name.

"Edward, I'm coming," I cried out into the side of his rough skin. He never slowed down on the pressure on my clit and I shuddered uncontrollably. My sensitive nub was swollen with excitement and as he slowly circled my sensitive clit, small gasps left my mouth. The warmness of our bodies generated the heat that made our skin shine and as he realized my hand was still laced with his, I slowly traced my sticky warm glistening fingers up his chest and trailed the outline of his swollen lips.

"Lick them," I demanded.

In between satisfying our sexual desires and nibbling on slices of prepared fruit from the fridge, we stayed sprawled out comfortably on his bed. The sunset shone through the windows with an orange glow and brought me even more warmth. We laughed about the antics of Edward and his childhood, his adventures with Mike and what trouble they used to get up too. My past was a little vague and whenever a question was directed at me I would only give him the outline of my experiences, I didn't lie, I just didn't go into too much detail.

My phone had vibrated several times and I lifted myself off the bed to reach it. The message from Alice made me laugh out loud. She informed me via text that she was closing the gallery early due to her boss skiving off from work and she thought she would do the same. I returned my phone to my bag and gingerly moved back up the bed.

I picked up a small slice of peach from the bowl that rested on Edward's chest. He looked relaxed leaning against the headboard; the white sheet barely covered his hips. The fine hairs that paved the way to his cock were on show and I softly blew a warm breath and watched the hairs stand to attention as he shivered. He grinned and I reached over and placed the juicy piece of fruit on his lips. With his eyes still lazily closed, I watched as the juice from the fruit dripped down his rough chin and I leaned in and lapped up the juice with the tip of my tongue. His mouth opened slightly and took the offering.

"Mmm..." he groaned. My hand stroked his chest and with his eyes still closed I openly gazed at his body.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked casually. I smirked inwardly, his self control had improved. He lasted longer than I expected before asking.

"My assistant at the gallery, she's shutting the gallery early because her boss is skiving." I smirked as I removed the bowl from his chest and snuggled into his shoulder. He linked his hand with mine and kissed the top of my head.

"We've all benefitted from your surprise visit then," he chuckled. He pulled the sheet towards us and wrapped his hand around my waist and turned me over so that my back was against his chest. I felt calm and relaxed here. His fingers drew small circles on my hip and I arched my back causing my ass to nestle into his crotch.

"Are you still frisky?" he whispered in my ear and I giggled at his question. This felt so right, how it should be. The sound of a cell ringing in another room broke the peace and he quickly kissed the side of my cheek and left the warmth of the bed. I laughed as I watched him rush naked from the room.

"Hey Mike, yeah, yeah, I'm good." I took this opportunity to pull on his t-shirt and go to the kitchen. My stomach once again growled and I glanced over at Edward. His balance wobbled as he tried to hold the cell and put on his trousers that we left in the hallway. He caught me staring and he smiled back at me. I indicated with my finger that I was going to the kitchen and he followed me and perched on one of the bar stools.

"Ah, no, I haven't asked her yet, because it's complicated and because I don't know what she would say." It was difficult to ignore his conversation with Mike and even though I tried to concentrate on preparing an omelet, I was curious to know who they were discussing.

"Yes, she's did you know? I can cook,I just choose not to." He laughed into the phone and I grinned at Edward's reaction.

"Ok, ok I'll ask, hang ...Maria." I turned quickly when I realized he had been calling my name. I had spent so much time over the last few days as Bella that I momentarily forgot.

"Sorry, I was miles away." I smiled back as I held the bowl in my hand and continued whisking.

"The thing is Mike and Tanya are coming over this Saturday, and I was wondering if you would like to meet them." He sounded nervous and uncomfortable and the rude comments coming from the phone, courteous of Mike made it worse. I leaned up against the kitchen island and smirked. I placed the bowl of whisked eggs back on the surface and walked towards Edward deliberately swaying my hips. Seductively taking Edward's cell from his hand, I winked at him and smiled.

"Mike, I would love to meet you and your wife. What time should I come over?" I said in an all most lustful way and I turned to see Edward's eyes widen. We both smiled and stared down at the spluttering noise that was coming from the phone.

* * *

When I wasn't driving back and forth to see Charlie, I was finalising plans and confirming last minute changes with the team. I did my best to keep my contact with Edward to a minimum. It got harder and harder for me to focus on anything in my life let alone the heist and the responsibility that went with it. The other niggle in the pit of my stomach that was gaining momentum was the feeling of foreboding. It sounded dramatic I know but I couldn't help but wonder if I could have an intimate relationship with the man I was going to rob and could he do the same? Could this be a cover story for him just like it was for me?

I sighed loudly as I took yet another look at my empty home. The sound of my heels on the wood floors echoed in every room, there were no soft furnishings or thick piled carpet to stifle the sound. It didn't feel like mine anymore. In just over two weeks it would legally belong to someone else. The remaining few boxes that were scattered around were labelled and ear marked thanks to Alice, who was the most organised person I knew. Using one of the small crates as a seat, I rolled my head across my shoulders. The knot in my neck seemed to be getting tighter as the result of stressful, sleepless nights. I looked at the room I was sitting in once more. The quick succession of memories made my brain overheat. I thought about the early evening meals that had taken place around the dining table and the late night poker games. Two Christmases and a Thanksgiving had graced this room. Images of Emmett and Charlie slightly worse for wear slumped back in their chairs refusing a second helping of pie or another tumbler of scotch. We had some fun times around that table. The entire apartment was easy to live in. It didn't expect anything from me and it was low maintenance, probably the only part of my frantic life that was.

I knew soon enough that Edward would eventually ask to see my home or would want to pick me up from here and I dreaded the conversation or the barrage of questions that he would ask. He had opened up to me with no hesitation whereas I had kept everything under lock and key, I had no choice.

There had been a few close calls of course. With James calling at every opportunity usually when I was with Edward or the hesitation to talk about my past, the only thing I could be certain of was my future. He never asked about the future, we never made plans beyond tomorrow. No next weeks or months, just a day, twenty-four hours. I was surprised when Mike forced his hand into asking me to meet his friends. I was never sure if that was because he saw this as a fling before I left on my bogus travels or that he saw me behind bars imprisoned under counterfeiting and robbery charges. I wasn't sure which.

* * *

"Bella, seriously you look fantastic in this dress." I swayed in front of the long free standing mirror. Alice's words seemed to echo around my barely lived in bedroom. I turned to see her moving yet another box marked charity and I cringed at not offering to help.

"Alice, you don't need to do that, I can manage to sort my own clothes." She smiled back completely ignoring me and returned a few moments later with the small Gucci emerald clutch bag that I had left on the bedside table.

"Now turn around I want to see you in your full glory," she said.

The emerald colored, long flowing Alexandra McQueen dress fit me perfectly and even though I had been sceptical about not wearing a bra because of the crisscross back, looking at my reflection now I could see it did look good on me. The Jimmy Choo butterfly shoes matched it perfectly and with Alice and her magical fingers my hair hung down my back with the sides pinned up behind my ears in loose curls.

The question about my abode had come up sooner than I expected. Edward had been rather insistent in picking me up this evening which if it had been at a restaurant I wasn't sure if I could've changed his mind but being that he was hosting the dinner party it was easy for me to point out his flawed thinking and that he needed to be there.

Alice gave me the thumbs up and I made my way to the door on hearing the bell. Edward had wanted to send a car for me which given the choice I would have taken. But under the circumstances it would have been an unwise decision.

"A bit over dressed, aren't we? It's not like you're going to a fancy restaurant." James' comment had a sarcastic undertone and if it wasn't for the fact that I needed him to drive me to Edward's I would have gotten a cab.

"Meaning?" I asked. I clutched the small bag that Alice gave me purely to hold my temper in check. I had been secretly looking forward to this evening and I didn't need James reminding me not to get used to this lifestyle, I was fully aware of the outcome.

"Just saying that you look very delightful," he replied with a tight smile as he picked up my small travel bag. I rolled my eyes and shooed him away from the doorstep with me in tow.

The stillness inside the car was becoming uncomfortable. James hadn't attempted to start the car and I was beginning to wonder what was stalling him.

I watched him lift his hand to his chin which he always did when he was thinking. Thinking of how to say what was on his mind. "Bella, Aro's going to Rome, he'll be on the same flight as Masen." He didn't gloat or portray that I told you so face I had seen from the others in the past. I went to say something and I stopped the thought. I blew out a sigh and focused on looking out the window.

"Aro's made contact via his office, spoke to Masen directly." I turned to the side and blinked hard to remove the tears that were beginning to form. I didn't need James to see the effect of his findings.

"Bella?" He knew. He knew I was upset. He whispered my name and it reeked of concern.

"Start the car I'm going to be late." The words fell from my lips without meaning. My head focused on the activities of outside and I didn't turn to look at his reaction. I let the lush green shadows of parks, trees and brightly lit shops blend into a blur of confusion. I inwardly tried to make sense of what I had just been told at the start of this journey now that I had come to the end. The engine purred from its static position and I heard the gentle tap of his fingers on the steering wheel. James was expecting me to throw out my defense. Several times I felt his eyes on the back of my head. The thickness of our breath cascaded like the moisture down the unopened windows.

"Bella, what's the plan?" There it was the question. It wasn't a demanding question, no sign of anger or worriment in it. No, this was worse, this was disappointment.

"I don't know." My head felt heavy as I turned to face him. He looked blankly at me and I'm sure when his hand reached out for mine it trembled. As he squeezed my hand, I felt every ounce of his anguish seep into my own skin.

"I need to take a couple of precautionary steps." He slowly nodded his head yes, he understood that the rules had changed.

"Put a tail on Aro. I want to know what he's up to, what he wants with Edward."

"What he wants with Edward? What the fuck does that mean Bella?" he shouted. The tapping ceased as his hands mirrored his anger, clenching the steering wheel. The muscles in his face were tight and I knew he was using all his willpower not to lash out at me.

"You think he's fucking innocent." He snorted shaking his head in disbelief. "You're fucking blinded by this man. He'll put you and the rest of us in danger."

"Keep your voice down for Christ's sake! People will hear us." I hissed at him and turned back towards the window making sure that the mother and her child walking by had moved on from watching us.

"We don't know if Edward's involved yet. You said yourself that Aro had only made contact with him a few weeks ago. You can't find any prior meetings between them. So tail Aro first and see what he's up to." I watched as he still continued to shake his head with annoyance his lips pursed and his eyes focused on the dashboard. "I'm not blinded by him, James. I know what's at stake here, I'm not stupid," I whispered. I reached over to touch his knee and he flinched from my touch.

He turned to look at me the darkness in his eyes had left his face.

"I don't trust him Bella, I-"

"James, I know. I know you don't trust him and to be honest neither do I." I reassured him with a slight smile.

"You don't trust him?" He seemed shocked by this fact, his own hand rested on mine which was still on his knee and I nodded in agreement at his unsure question.

"The second thing I need you to do is call my lawyer, tell him to be on hand. If he's out of the state bring him back." He looked intently at me, like he was trying to gage my reaction.

"Do you want me to fill in him?" His eyes narrowed and I snorted softly at the predicament we had put ourselves in.

"No, not yet, just let him know that I may need him." James' sudden change in his posture made me turn around and look behind me "You need to get out, Bella. I think he's watching from the window," he said, sounding anxious which mixed with the already nervous feeling that was building in the pit of my own stomach didn't help matters.

I turned back to look at him once again and I consciously bit my bottom lip. I wanted to reassure James that I would be alright entering the lion's den that I would be safe, but now I wasn't so sure. For the first time on this journey I felt like I was in danger, that maybe this was a set up. They say that the Devil's greatest trick was convincing the world he didn't exist. Was this Edward's trick as well?

* * *

I walked slowly across the road. The strong wind lashed against my dress and I slowed my pace to keep my balance. With the unwelcomed overload of information now settled in my brain, I reached the door and hesitated before touching the doorbell. How different I had felt the last few times I stood on these steps. My mind flashbacked to the feelings of the warm glow, the growing desire, the concern for his well being that had pushed down my guilt and the sheen on his skin from the rain. Now I was on my guard, wary of conversations and comments. I knew my body would betray me. I accepted the fact that he owned my body and the reactions he caused, but my mind, my mind was different. I won't allow him to see my thoughts.

He had opened the door before the pressure of my finger had caused the noise of the bell and I knew then that James had been right, he had been watching. He looked at me with no welcome glow or friendly smile, his face only displayed fury and his body was stiff. I heard the faint sound of a baby whimpering and I blinked when I realized that Edward's guests were already here.

"Come in," he whispered. No welcome kiss or small embrace was offered to me. I walked in cautiously, careful not to deliberately brush against him like I had on previous occasions. Before I had the chance to hand over my shawl to Edward, the sound of the whimper from a few moments ago had now turned into a loud piercing cry. I could barely hear the reassuring shushes from her mother and I looked at Edward to see if the sound of his goddaughter had melted his stony attitude from a moment ago.

"Ed, you don't mind if we change Emma here do you?" I focused on where the sound had come from and I took a tentative step forward so I could peek through the door.

"Your coat?" I suddenly remembered Edward's agitated attitude towards me and I smiled at him to see if it would break the tension that he was obviously directing my way. He quickly took my coat from my hand not giving me the chance to touch his.

"Do I get a kiss hello?" I whispered. I couldn't see his reaction to my request; he only paused briefly before he continued to hang my coat next to his. I watched him walk towards me and I noticed his eyes were dark like night and I gasped when he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. His hand was harsh against my back with the force of him pulling me close, my chest touched his. I watched as his eyes flickered over my face taking in my features he didn't speak but I heard the faint moan in his throat when his hand roamed up my back and he realized I was braless. I noticed instantly that my breath was slowing down and the faint hint of a blush formed on my cheeks. I watched him move in closer as the material of his shirt teased my nipples and I felt them harden. I silently prayed that the noticeable strain on the front of the dress would subside before I entered the living room.

The distraction of his warm breath on the curve of my ear brought my heavy eyelids down and the rush of warmness between my legs. I licked my lips impatiently waiting for him to kiss me with his soft lips. I felt his jaw twitch by the side of my face and I held my breath with anticipation.

"Is this dress for my benefit or for the man you've been with for the last twenty minutes?" My eyes shot open, the stillness between us was frightening. The erotic way he had teased me a few moments ago was replaced by his spiteful words. I tried to back away from his vice grip, but the pressure on my back increased and the pace of his breath quickened as his breath moistened my skin. "Answer me," he growled.

"Hey! Enough of that please, small child present."

He moved away before I had the chance to register what had just happened and I stumbled slightly from the lack of unwanted support. No sooner had Edward pushed me away than his arm was back on my waist to steady me. The light touch of his hand brushed over my hip, a very different contrast to a moment ago.

"Mike, this is Maria." His voice had changed too. The hint of fun rallied around his words and I looked from under my lashes, not daring to catch his eyes. He was smiling broadly at Mike who was now standing in front of us. His large hands encased a small soft blanket. A tiny flushed hand peaked out from the material and a contented gurgle could be heard.

"Nice to meet you, Ed's...um, mentioned you a few times," he said with a cheeky grin he shot a look at Edward and blinked before returning his gaze to me. He glanced down at my dress and I knew he had spotted the effect of a few moments ago.

"You ok there buddy?" Edward piped up which snapped Mike from his gaze. I bit my lip with embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you Mike," I said as I moved forward to inspect the moving blanket. Her small flushed face moved from side to side as her arms tried to move from the restraints of her father's arms. She paused to stare at me, her small blue eyes widened as she tried to focus on me and I laughed softly when her hand touched the strap of my dress.

"She's beautiful, Mike," I whispered not wanting to scare her.

"This is Emma, our beautiful daughter." I watched him as he proudly took in her beauty. Her vision moved from me and back to her father who was now blowing raspberries and making her giggle. Her small sounding uneven laugh seemed to fill the hallway. Emma's glistening lips dominated her face as she released her small hand from the material of my dress and tried to touch her father's nose. I was so captivated by her that I hadn't noticed Edward standing next to me or Mike's wife Tanya walking towards us.

"She just takes in everyone, doesn't she?" I looked up and smiled as I lifted my hand to shake hers. The many pictures of her scattered around Edward's home didn't do her justice and even though she had only just had Emma she looked incredible.

"She's going to break some hearts when she's older," I said. I turned to stare at Emma who was now paying attention to Edward. His long slender finger was being manipulated by her tight grip and he laughed out loud causing her to jump. I gasped at how sensitive she was and frowned when she recovered and started to gurgle once again.

"Come on lets go in the living room." We all followed Edward's lead.

"So Maria, I feel like we already know you," Tanya said. I watched her smiled over at Edward as she gave him a mischievous wink. "Woody here talks about you all the time." An intriguing smile appeared on my face and I tilted my head at Edward, his eyes brightened as he sipped his wine. He looked relaxed once again, all signs of the anger that Edward presented at the door were gone.

"Woody?" I threw back at Mike. He turned to look at Tanya who was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Yeah, that's a nickname of Edward's," said Tanya.

"No, it's not a nickname. Its Mike's way of pissing me off," Edward said interrupting Tanya. I stiffened for a second having not seen this snappy side of him. I wasn't sure how to react.

"Ah, don't get all babyward on us," Tanya said, mocking him in a baby tone of voice. She reached over and pinched his cheek playfully as he tried to dodge her hand failing miserably. I watched as he laughed alongside her. Mike was still mesmerised by his little girl who was now free of her warm blanket and was openly staring at me. I reached over to let her grab my finger like she did with Edward's. Her eyes filled with determination as she grabbed my finger and dribbled down her dress at the same time.

"She likes you, Maria. She's usually only fascinated by Edward," Mike said as we both watched her move my finger nearer to her mouth.

"Well, Edward is known to lure in the ladies," Tanya piped up still giggling from the light-hearted banter. My eyes left Emma and I turned to look at Tanya "You have to admit Maria our Edward is a good looking man." I blushed a little at her statement as I looked over at Edward who caught my eye. The smile left his face and I watched him get up and walk to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna leave you people to chit chat so I can get on with dinner." I went to leave my seat but realised Emma was still holding my finger.

"Dinner, don't kid yourself, Ed. We all know its food from the fancy restaurant from up the road," Mike said loudly as Edward ignored his teasing and continued on to the kitchen.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Maria. Edward's really taken with you. He seems a different person at the moment."

"Yeah, happy," Mike added. "I don't know what you've done but we like it." He smiled towards me as I took a sip of wine. This sudden spotlight was a bit intrusive and even though there was a frosty atmosphere between me and Edward, I wish he had been in the room.

"Do you get to see Edward often?" I asked. Emma had fallen asleep freeing my finger and Mike slowly sat back in his chair so as not to wake her as he snuggled her against his chest. "We do. He tries to come down on the weekends. We haven't been this way since before Emma was born but now that we've settled in as parents we're going to venture out more." We exchanged comfortable glances and small conversation. It was only when Tanya accidentally spilt her glass of wine on the floor that we stopped talking.

"I'll get a cloth." I jumped up and headed for the kitchen. My pace quickened as I got nearer to the door. It was red wine and I wasn't sure how Edward was with material items. I reached the door of the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. I looked from him to the stove and then back to him again. He was leaning up against the corner kitchen cabinet, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he held a beer in one hand. The kitchen was spotless, no sign of preparation or cooking took place and I looked once again around the room confused by what I had just walked into. I turned my head slowly back towards his stare which burned into me.

I heard my name being called from the living room which jolted me from the scene in front of me. "I need a towel. Tanya's spilt her drink by accident and…." Before I had time to finish, he lifted up the towel that was lying across the counter. He stretched out his arm offering me the towel that was hooked over his finger. My breath was still trying to calm down from the short sprint. With my heart racing from uncertainty, I moved forward and lifted my hand to take the towel. I flinched slightly when he shifted his weight to his other leg. Taking the cloth from his grasp, I headed hastily back to the living room.

"Sorry Tanya, there you go." I handed her the cloth and we both frowned at the little effect it was having. "Can you see if Edward's got any soda water?" I hesitated for a moment before I turned around and headed back to the kitchen. I was prepared this time for the filthy looks and snide comments that might come my way. He still stood where I had left him and I tried to ignore his stare once again as I opened cupboards looking for soda water.

"I don't trust you," he said with no emotion in his voice. I froze on the spot shocked by his statement. The sudden rush of panic nearly knocked me off my feet.

"And I certainly don't trust him." I forgot for a brief moment who he was talking about. James had said he was looking. Was this the reason for his attitude? I held my breath as I hoped the reason for all of this was over jealously and not the result of the heist.

"I don't know what you're…" His hand was on my arm before I could finish my sentence and he spun me around to face him.

"Don't lie to me anymore." I was taken aback by his hurtful expression and I held my tongue trying not to fuel his raw emotion.

"I don't know where you live, I've never been to your house, or met your friends. All I ever see is him," he hissed the last word and I staggered back against the cabinet to avoid his angry words. His hands covered mine which were now holding on to the edge of the counter. His grip was like an emotional valve and I felt his desperation of not knowing flow through my veins. I closed my eyes to block out his pain.

"God, can't you two leave each other alone for five minutes?" I opened my eyes to find Edward not there. He was walking towards Mike, a small laugh left his lips and he followed Mike into the hallway. Bemused by his outburst and stunned by how quick he could change his attitude, I sighed loudly before I turned to pick up Edward's beer that he had left on the counter. I took a large gulp hoping it would settle my nerves as I heard the laughter echoing through the hallway. Mike's cheeky comments and quick comebacks from Edward dominated the room. His manner from a moment ago kept me from joining in the fun in the other room. I suddenly felt lost and unclear about why I was here. I should've stayed away. Instead I weakened my guard and I got sucked into playing this game of normality and it was starting to scare me.

"Hey, there you are." I looked up to see Tanya standing in the door way holding Emma. I smiled back at her and she frowned slightly as her eyes darted over my face. I'm sure I caught a flicker of concern as I blinked to hold back the tears. I knew she had spotted the glistening in my eyes.

Emma started to squirm in her mother's arms and I noted Tanya's natural instinct to calm her baby by rocking her gently from side to side while softly patting her back.

"Stain gone, panic over," she said a bit too upbeat. She could see I was nervous and it was nice of her to sound so friendly and jolly. "Can you hold Emma for a minute? I want to get her travel cot ready, we adults maybe in for a late night but there's a few years before she's ready for that." I started to protest at not being the right candidate for the job of holding their firstborn, but before I could speak she had stretched out her arms and waited for me to do the same. I gently took the warm fidgety bundle that was Emma from Tanya, checking every few seconds with her, making sure that I was doing okay. She smiled back at every worried glance I gave her. Tanya gently touched my arm, bent forward, kissed her daughter and headed for the stairs.

I looked down at this small person. Her smell was intoxicating and it drove me to sniff her every few minutes. Her big blue eyes once again drew me in and for a few moments we both held each other's inquisitive stare. She had Mike's face shape and Tanya's nose. Her small rosebud lips seemed to move every few seconds like she had just discovered them. Her small hand wriggled free from my hold and latched on to a strand of my hair that had loosened from the hair clip. Her tiny fingers rubbed the hair between her fingers and I watched as she frowned at the feel of it now that it had tangled up in her hand. She had this magical gift to turn my upsetting moment into a distant memory and I pulled her closer to the warmth of my chest to keep her safe. This child would not want for anything, she would be whoever she wanted to be and for a split moment I envied her.

I stiffened from the sound of Tanya calling out for Edward to meet her upstairs. I purposely turned my back on the door as I continued to sway my hips and rock Emma to sleep. I wasn't strong enough to deal with Edward and his unanswered questions from earlier.

"What the fuck have you done?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Tanya speaking. I turned to see what was going on with no one at the kitchen door I moved slowly towards the hallway to see who she had aimed the question at.

"What are you talking about Tanya?" It was Edward. He sound just as confused as I looked.

"Don't fucking deny it we both know how shitty you can be sometimes." She sounded furious with him and I inched closer to the door looking down at Emma who was snuggled against my chest. Her lips smacked together in a sucking motion and I smiled at how beautiful she looked. "Edward, please don't fuck this up!" She now sounded like she was pleading with him.

"Tanya, how much fucking wine have you had? I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about."

"I just walked into the kitchen and Maria was close to tears." I gasped at what I had just heard. The embarrassment of her not only knowing how close to tears I had been, she was now telling Edward. I looked down at Emma. I could take her to Mike, get my coat and leave. I was embarrassed enough. I didn't need Edward ranting and raving at me in front of his friends and embarrassing me further.

"What?"

"Just hold on a minute, you're not going down there to talk to Maria with that attitude, she's holding Emma."

"She's holding Emma?"

"Yes, Emma's a good distraction and you are not going down there and upsetting Maria again while she's holding my daughter." I smiled at her motherly instincts and I was glad that she was fighting in my corner.

"Upsetting her, I wasn't going to upset her."

"Look, Edward, Mike and I are fully aware of your up and down, downright annoying, fucking hot and cold attitude. But you are not going down those stairs to upset Maria and probably ruin the evening. Curb your temper and play nice. Now help me with this blasted travel cot that the in-laws bought us so I can put Emma to bed and get really drunk." I stood in amazement at what I had just heard. She knew him so well. He didn't answer her back and didn't try to find an excuse. He just stood there and took what Tanya verbally threw at him. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Tanya enter the room. My focus was still on Emma, she made me feel so calm and warm. I felt a huge loss when Tanya gently lifted her from my arms.

"Are you ok?" Tanya asked kindly. Her warm smile increased the warm glow left behind by her daughter and I touched her hand as a way of saying thank you. I felt the presence of someone else in the room and I looked over her shoulder to see Edward standing in the door way. "I'll leave you two alone." She winked at me and I bent down to kiss Emma on her chubby cheek. "I'll meet you in the lounge in a few moments," she whispered as she turned towards the door stopping only to allow Edward to bend down and kiss Emma goodnight as well. I felt exposed standing here. He still stood at the edge of the doorway and I was still glued to the corner of the cabinet. I watched him fidget on the spot, his hand left his pocket every few minutes to brush his tangled mess of hair from his eyes.

"I didn't realise I had upset you." I looked down at the now warm beer and swigged down what was left. "I can get you another beer if you like," he said. His face lit up and he started to walk in the direction of the refrigerator.

"I'm fine I don't need a beer thank you." He stopped abruptly on hearing my answer and I watched him sigh as he brought his hands to his face and rubbed the tension from his skin.

"I can't take it back." I blinked rapidly at his attempt to apologize. "I am so sorry that I upset you, but Maria you've upset me too. We need to talk this out I need to know where I stand."

With his words being so unexpected I hadn't noticed that he was now standing in front of me. The touch of his hand caressed my bare arm which confused my focused thoughts from a moment ago and it was my turn to sigh. "Please stay the night, I promise I'll be nice. I don't want to upset you," he whispered. His lips trailed over my own as I felt his hand as it snaked up the front of my dress. He roughly grabbed my breast and flicked my nipple that was already hard from his lips touching mine a few moments ago. I moaned when he touched me and there were no exceptions when his tongue took advantage of my slightly opened mouth and forced its way in. My body flinched from his uncontrollable eagerness to turn me on and both my hands relaxed their grip on the edge of the kitchen surface. He pushed hard against me, his hand kneading my breast and his hot deep kiss made me dizzy.

"Oh for fuck sake you two, can't you leave each other alone? Now you're just showing off." As Mike walked further into the kitchen, Edward suddenly released me and I swayed at the loss of support.

"Right. No more hanky panky in the kitchen. We have to eat in here in the morning and it's just not hygienic," Mike said as he waved his hands in front of his face to erase what he had just seen. Edward straightened his clothes while I looked down too embarrassed to look up. My lips felt swollen and tender and my erect nipples rubbed against the material of my dress. Once I heard Mike's footsteps leaving the room, I looked up at Edward. His eyes focused on mine and I felt uncomfortable at being scrutinized. It was pointless to try and move around him. His breathing seemed to even out and his face seemed calm, though I knew this conversation was far from over, but for now I was given a reprieve as my hand accidentally touched his own. I knew that the questions would be asked tonight.

* * *

My reflection still didn't look any different even after the length of time I had stared at the mirror. My conclusion was still the same. What do I do? I had been standing in Edward's bathroom for almost 15 minutes and I still had not figured out what I should do. I once again quickly glanced around the room. There was definitely no dressing gown behind the door or anywhere else for that matter. A new toothbrush sat on the side of the sink and a small travel bag that contained miniature soaps and shampoos sat next to the vanity shelf. I spotted Edward's black t-shirt which was lying on top of the laundry basket and I hesitated before I picked it up.

I was trying to reason with myself and with the atmosphere so dense; I wasn't going to leave this bathroom with nothing but my panties on. I silently cursed Alice for persuading me to go braless as I picked up the soft, worn t-shirt. I brought it to my face and inhaled its deep scent. The uncanny smell of Edward surrounded my mind. That familiar smell of clean laundry reminded me of our first dance together and I closed my eyes and recalled every movement our bodies had made. I had no choice but to throw this on and hope that by some miracle he was already asleep.

The noise of the bathroom door caused me to hold my breath and I only opened it as much as necessary. The dim bedside lamp on Edward's side only partially highlighted the room and I could just make out Edward who was lying on his back and leaning against the head board. I slowly walked towards the empty side of the bed, cringing every time a floor board creaked. It felt like my heart was making the sound of a steel band, loud and intrusive and I prayed it was all my imagination. My hand went to the corner of the bed sheet and I pulled it back slowly only making a big enough gap for me to slide under. I hadn't dared look in his direction but I knew from the moment I had left the bathroom that his eyes had been on me. I moved further under the cover, the soft cotton sheets that I had been familiar with suddenly felt harsh and rough and I was grateful for the soft feel of Edward's t-shirt on my skin. The uncomfortable feeling overwhelmed me and I turned over so that my back was all that Edward could see. I closed my eyes tightly and hoped this would ward him off.

"I want my questions answered." His voice sounded dry. He had hardly drunk the alcohol that had been opened this evening. We were both careful in our consumption of wine and spirits this evening and I think Mike and Tanya may have used that to their advantage. I waited for him to move from his spot or to turn up the dimmer switch on his lamp. His breathing sounded heavier and I knew his patience had come to an end.

"I'm staying at the Lakeside Hotel. I sold my home awhile back when I decided to travel. I don't have many friends because of my lifestyle. The friends I do have are also in the business and I'm careful about who I allow in to my life. James is in my life because he is like my brother. He has always looked out for me, seen me through rough times. He knows my father and understands the pain I have to deal with while I watch my father die. And if you find it difficult to except any of what I've just told you, then...then it's just as well I'm leaving." My voice had started out so strong and determined but on hearing the crack in my voice and the hitched breath I knew I had stumbled towards the end. The muscles in my body cramped up as I waited for his reaction and a small tear rolled down my cheek as I mentally tried to calm myself down. It was only when I felt him move and the light disappear that I knew he accepted my answer. The pain that shot through my heart stopped my breath.

I don't know what time I had fallen asleep, or how long I had been asleep, but from the blurred groggy state I was in it couldn't have been for very long. The small sound of rustling brought me around and I lifted my head and turned slowly in the direction of Edward's side of the bed. His head was nuzzled in the corner of his pillow, his hand draped over the pillow I had just been laying on. My eyes caught the green light that flickered and I could faintly make out the small baby monitor that Tanya had brought downstairs when she returned from putting Emma to bed. I sat up slowly and stared at the small device. Edward must have felt the sudden change in temperature. I had pulled the sheet down and it exposed his bare chest. He shivered and woke with a start. His hair was a tangled mess and I imagined that he had tossed and turned like I had done for most of the night. He sat up quickly as he tried to adjust to the the darkness.

"What's wrong?" His voice was gritty yet I could hear genuine concern and I placed my hand on his chest and smiled.

"Its Emma, I think she's awake," I whispered. He looked down at were my hand was resting and then up at me. Even though the darkness dominated the room, I felt his eyes on me and I gravitated towards him. My fingers moved from over the beating of his heart in his chest to the spaghetti mess of his hair and as I shifted closer to his frame he moaned when I tugged at his hair. I bent down slowly so that my lips feathered over his and I felt his hand weave under my t-shirt. His hand traced the curve of my waist and stopped only when he felt the under curve of my breast. I moaned out loud and swore under my breath. I was rewarded with the flick of his finger over my nipple. "Edward." I could barely contain my excitement. I felt this whole awful evening disappear as I pushed further forward, his hands now covered my breasts and I watched him bend forward and push the t-shirt up exposing my breasts. His warm lips sucked my bud and I cried out, my hand forcing his head nearer to the warm skin he sucked so hard. The throb of his lips bruising my soft skin was too much and I reached out for his other hand and guided it towards my crotch. The sound of Emma running out of patience and the small whimper was now a cry. We both flinched away from one another and sat up straight. Our fiery activity from a few seconds ago took second place and we both scrambled out of bed and rushed to the small guest room.

My breasts ached for more attention and my legs felt like lead as we both peered into the travel cot. The small child moved from side to side, her blanket was screwed up at the bottom of the bed her feet still tangled in the mess. Her bottom lip wobbled as the first sign of her hunger appeared. I giggled slightly at her small tantrum and stretched out my arms and reached down to pick her up. "Oh, honey don't cry, Uncle Edward will get you some warm milk," I whispered as I cradled her to my chest. Her small hiccupped breath made me smile and I saw Edward's endearing face look down at mine. His beautiful bright eyes entranced me and as he lifted his hand to gently smooth down Emma's whispery hair he reached over and lovingly kissed me. His lips slowly melted the anxiety that had been between us and the soft touch of his hand on the lower part of my back made me wish we were alone. Emma's disgruntled murmur got Edward's attention and he chuckled at Emma who was now wriggling furiously.

"Take her into my bedroom; I'll meet you in there." He left before I could respond to his request and I slowly made my way back to Edward's bedroom. I watched as she frowned when I shuffled up the bed to lean against the headboard. The sound of her smacking her lips together made me laugh and I touched her soft cheek and patted her nose, she was adorable.

"Here we go," Edward said panting slightly from running the gauntlet. I watched as he knelt on the bed and moved behind me so that his back was against the headboard he lifted me slightly and nestled me against him so that I was now sitting between his legs and against his chest.

"What, what are you doing?" I asked, confused by the sitting arrangement.

"Have you done this before, fed a baby?"

"No."

"Well then, lay back against my chest." He noticed Emma staring intently at him now that he was behind me and she could see him. "Hey baby girl, are you hungry?" His upbeat whisper brought a smile to my face and I watched as Emma's little legs kicked with excitement.

"Here you go, tilt the bottle so there's no air, and she'll lift her head if she can't reach," I looked back at Edward who seemed confident that I could pull it off. He tenderly kissed the side of my face and handed me the bottle. I placed it near her lips and she automatically latched on to it. The force of her sucking on the nipple made me gasp and I turned to check with Edward if I was doing it right. He laughed at my reaction and rubbed the side of my waist.

"Come on lay back against me, she'll be ok now that she's feeding." He pulled me back and we all moulded into each other's body. Edward's hands soothed my nerves away, his chest kept the warmth between us and his breath bounced off the side of my face. We both enjoyed the silence and the comforting sound of Emma sucking on her bottle.

"Maybe...maybe next time I could stay with you, at the hotel?" he whispered. I bit my lip with worry this whole incident of comfortableness and contentment just came crashing down. I felt hot all of a sudden like I was suffocating. I mentally tried to calm myself down but it was too late, Edward had noticed the change in me. "Are you okay?" He sat up slowly, lifted his hand towards my face and turned my head in his direction. He looked scared and confused. I needed him so much more than I led myself to believe. His deep eyes watched every flicker of movement on my face and I knew right then that I loved him dearly.

"I'm fine," I squeaked. I leaned towards him and touched his lips with mine, the softness of our flesh bounced together and I put my heart and soul into the chaste kiss, my tongue entered his mouth slowly and I groaned at the contact between us. I pulled away not wanting this to lead to anything but love. I wanted him to know without words how much I felt for him. My lips felt swollen from the deep connection and I looked at him to gage his expression. I needed him to know what that had just meant to me. His eyes widened and filled with longing as he stared deep into my soul. I lost the slow rhythm of my breathing.

"Oh dear, God." We both jumped from the interruption and turned our heads towards the door to see Mike standing there with just his boxers and little else. "Jesus Christ you're making out while holding my daughter! What the crap is it with you two?" He huffed and walked over to the bed "I expect this from you, Woody, but you Missy; you need to keep those lips in check." He waved his hand at the two of us as I tried desperately to hold down the laugh that was building up as he ranted and raved about our inappropriate conduct in front of his daughter. The sudden sound of a booming voice in the once quiet bedroom startled Emma and she jerked and the nipple of the bottle popped from between her lips and she started to cry.

"See, now look what you've done," Mike said in a mocking kind of tone.

"Us, you're the one that came in here and raised your voice, the three of us were all calm and quiet before you came in here," Edward whined. I looked down at Emma whose cry was getting louder and I placed the bottle on the bed and lifted her to my shoulder

"Ah there don't cry little one," I whispered in between patting her back and hushing her cries. I ignored the heated debate between her father and her uncle and continued to pacify her. The gentle sway of my body and the light bouncing calmed her down and all that could be heard now was Edward and Mike still arguing.

"Boys, boys," I hissed. Mike looked over at me and I smiled.

"Here, take your daughter and finish feeding her." I lifted her up, stretched out my arms and passed her to Mike. "Edward stop teasing Mike," I said as I turned back to look at Edward. He frowned at being told off and I saw a smirk appear on Mike's face. I watched as Mike left the room. I left the bed a moment later to shut the door behind him. I turned back to look at Edward as a small yawn left my mouth.

His stare was intense and he watched my every move as I rejoined him on the bed. I knelt in front of his open legs. "You look so beautiful. You've looked amazing all evening and I wish I had told you sooner," he confessed. His eyes never left mine as he whispered the complement and I slowly lifted off my t-shirt. I needed him so badly that I felt lost without him.

I heard a growl leave his lips as he reached forward to touch my breasts, his hands kneading them gently at first as he watched me writhe under his touch. Although I was still on my knees the desire that was building was causing me to lose my balance. He moved forward to mirror me and as he settled on his knees in front of me he leaned forward and touched my nipple with his mouth. It was my turn to moan, the sensation of his warm mouth which covered my nipple ignited a fire in the pit of my stomach. My hand left my side as I tackled his hair and the feeling of him sucking on my painfully erect nipple threw my mind backwards. My breath was shallow and uneven and when his hands curled around my waist as his mouth left one nipple and placed it on the other. "Edward," I moaned. He lifted his head at the call of his name and placed his lips on mine, the deep passion to be as close to him as possible was a matter of urgency and I frantically pulled myself closer to his bare chest. He sighed in my mouth when my chest pushed against his.

He moved slowly away from my lips and pushed me down on the bed. The weight of him on top of me was short lived as he propped himself up with his hands that nestled on either side of my arms. The warm kiss that he placed on my neck before he continued to suck on it was making me wet and I wriggled out of the thong I was wearing. He mumbled words I couldn't understand and when I touched the band of his pajama bottoms he sucked even harder causing me to turn my head and expose me neck in order to offer him more. The loudness of our breathing was so thick with desire I struggled to stay coherent even as I felt his cock now naked as it touched my core. The rush to feel the motion of him pushing in and pulling out was too much and I weaved my hand in between our naked warm bodies to touch him.

"Fuck, don't Maria. I'll come if you..." His breathless words were a warning and I moved my body closer to tell him I needed him. I moved his cock slowly towards my folds and he lifted his head to watch me take charge. His jaw was clenched with every ounce of self control and I lifted my head to try and reach his lips. He watched my expression change when he slowly pushed forward and I felt him throbbing as he entered me. The low deep moan left my lips and as he watched me take him in, my eyes so desperate to watch his too. He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

Our hips joined together and the warmth we were generating was overwhelming when I moved my hips to encourage the friction between us. He gasped and snapped open his eyes. "Fuck, Edward, you feel so good, please...please move. I need to feel-." The sudden surge of pace took my breath away and he gripped the sides of my arms to steady us both.

The deep penetration from him being inside me brought me to an orgasm. We still watched each other as we dealt in our own way with the intense feeling of want. I lifted my hips up off the bed wanting to take more of him in and he moved his arm down and bent my knee towards me and then roughly pulled it to the side. His paced increased and the friction of his cock alone built me up.

"Maria...I can feel every part of you, you feel so good." He could barely speak his words and I pulled him down so I could kiss him. "Please come for me Maria, I can't hold back much longer," he whispered on my lips. When he held my bent knee down, the twitch of his cock caused my muscles to tighten as I felt him slide so deeply into me and I screamed out not able to keep myself from holding on anymore. My orgasm spilt over as my pussy tightened around his cock and I felt him burst inside me and my name fell from his lips.

* * *

I heard the soft sound of someone walking across the landing and I turned quickly to see if it was Edward. He was so far under the sheet that it was only a few strands of his wild hair that gave away that it was actually him in bed with me. I lifted the sheet to see his arm draped over the front my thighs and his head nestled into the side my hip. I felt him squeeze my thigh as he acknowledged my movement. I smiled down at the way he had slept snuggled under the sheet and so close to my body.

"I think Mike and Tanya are up," I whispered. He mumbled incoherent words and shuffled up the bed to meet my eyes as smiled gingerly at me. He looked tired and pale from the combination of looking after a small baby and our thorny discussion that ended with the two of us making up.

"Leave them; they know where the kitchen is." He sounded tired as he nestled in to my shoulder then changed his mind and nestled into my breasts. His hot breath tickled my skin and I moved to sit up.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he lifted his head. I placed my hand against his cheek and smiled as I kissed his lips.

"I'm going to see to your guests," I replied.

"They're not guests they're family, they can help themselves." He tried to push me back against the pillow as I struggled to stay upright. "I can't have you leave my bed without having my own personal morning breakfast and anyway Mike already thinks we're rampant rabbits so let's not let him down." By the time he had stopped talking he had managed to worm his way on to my body and rest his head between my breasts.

"Hey are we going to get fed or what?" Mike's loud voice echoed in the hallway and I looked down at Edward who cursed under his breath.

The morning had started out peaceful and tranquil, Edward's bedroom always felt like a safe cocoon to hide away in. What greeted us when we entered the kitchen was none of those things. With Mike attempting to work Edward's very expensive espresso machine and baby Emma wriggling on the kitchen table with Tanya firmly holding one hand on her stomach to keep her from rolling while reading the morning paper. The noise was deafening with the radio on full blast and Mike joining in every few seconds. I laughed as Emma squealed with delight at her dad while Edward frowned. Within an hour I had made a batch of eggy bread and two fresh pots of coffee. I shooed everyone into the dining room and tidied up the mess that Mike had left behind.

Now the peaceful sounds of everyone sitting down to eat with only the sound of cutlery moving or the random sound of Emma eagerly sucking on her bottle of warm milk drifted through the house. I noticed that Tanya would take every opportunity to give Emma to me. It wasn't a complaint. On the contrary it was such a warming experience to have this small little person in my arms smelling her sweet smell.

"So Edward, we need to discuss your birthday." My whole body flinched at Tanya's announcement and Emma coughed slightly from the jerk I made. I lifted my arm to help support her in a sitting position as warm milk dribbled down her bib. "I'm thinking why don't the two of you come down to our place for the weekend?"

"Yeah right, so you can pass your daughter onto me and Maria while you two get merry. I don't think so." I looked over at the scene that was in front of me. Tanya was still reading the morning paper while Edward and Mike had each nabbed their own section of it. There was no other reaction from Edward regarding his birthday and I manically searched the file of information in my head while trying to stay calm. _His birthday_, _his_ _birthday_...it was on the June 20th. Shit! The small sounding gurgle from Emma had turned into a cough and I realised when I looked down that she was sucking on an empty bottle. I sat up straight and called out to Tanya who smiled sweetly without looking up from the paper and patted her small back.

"She's ok, Maria, sometimes she gets a bit greedy." I looked panicked by what I had just caused by not paying attention and I looked up to see Edward who was staring at me with concern in his eyes. He must have spotted the anxiousness on my face because he left his seat and headed my way.

"Let me take her off your hands. Tanya, do you even care to look after your child?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"What? Oh right, yeah of course." She seemed a million miles away and I suddenly felt guilty for not taking better care of Emma. Edward placed his hand at the back of my neck rubbing the knot that was beginning to form. "Are you okay?" he whispered. He bent down and kissed me softly at first then deeply, using his hand that was on the back of my neck to pull me in further.

"Excuse me. This is the dining room, where we eat food not faces," Mike said breaking up our kiss. I laughed as Edward pulled away.

"I'm sure Mike that you and Tanya do exactly the same thing in your home," Edward mocked as he walked back to his chair.

"Not since I pushed a seven pound baby out of my vagina," Tanya stated matter of factly. We all turned to Tanya who made no attempt to look at our reaction, her head still buried in the morning paper. Emma perched on the edge of her hip tried to grab the corner of the page and we all laughed at her blasé reaction. It was only then that she looked up bewildered by our outburst.

With breakfast over we all decided to get ready and head to the small park a couple of blocks away. As I closed the door of Edward's bedroom I could hear the faint noise of Emma giggling in the next room and I smiled to myself. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Edward asked as I made my way to the bed he was lying on. His feet dangled off the edge and he had pulled his t-shirt up slightly with his hands resting on his flat stomach. He looked handsome in every day circumstances but when he was chilled out and relaxed he looked so striking. I made my way over to his bed to lie down next to him. The sound of Mike and Tanya getting themselves ready for our mini adventure and the random burbles that came from Emma just made me wish even more so for the opportunity to have that kind of life.

I turned to look down at Edward who I hadn't realized was watching me. I smiled and turned on my side to face him leaning my head on my hand to support me.

"Are your plans set in stone?" he asked. He lifted a lock of hair off my shoulder and started to play with it between his fingers. I took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes. I didn't want him to ruin the moment. His questions often led to irritation and stroppy attitudes. I didn't want a repeat performance from last night.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'm a powerful man, Maria. I could find a way to keep you here," he sounded so serious all of a sudden and I opened my eyes to see how serious he really was. He noticed my uneasy reaction and a smile appeared. "I could lock you up and throw away the key," he said with a boisterous laugh. His hands coiled around my waist and he lifted me on top of him. "I'm trying to tell you not to go," he whispered as he nuzzled his face into my neck. His warm breath bounced off my skin and I pushed forward so our bodies would fit together. "I know I don't have the right to ask and it's been only a few weeks, but I thought that maybe you could delay your plans." His tone that started out so focused now sounded so desperate and I wanted so much to give him what he wanted. He moved away from my neck and he looked up at me waiting for some sort sign.

"I might be able to change a few plans," I whispered, the fake enthusiasm clouded my sense of guilt as I tried to keep my sanity from failing me. His eyes sparkled as his face lit up with excitement. The biggest lie I had just told the man I loved fell from my lips with no hesitation. I struggled out of his grip excusing myself and headed for the bathroom. The sound of the door closing behind me was my safety blanket and as I slid down the thick wooden panels of the door, I felt the harsh cold tiles beneath my thighs. I felt my chest tighten as I frantically opened my blouse to ease the restricted flow of air to my lungs. I knew then that I would lose myself once this was over. That I would never recover from what I had chosen to do. I would gain nothing from this experience and yet I would lose everything.

* * *

**I am truly sorry for the wait of this chapter. The next chapter isn't so big and is with my Beta now**


	18. Chapter 18: Winding Down

Many many thanks for your time and patience and above all your incredible support. We have a plan that needs to be carried out and without your backing it wouldn't take place. I hope I've relayed how important you all are to this project of mine.

**Cathy34**, I hope you know how funny you are, you brighten my days. **Navygirl14**, you make me think of every character and I love our in depth discussions. **Pillow912**, you've reviewed from the beginning and I thank you for your loyalty.

**Mfrancesj, Whoweareagain, and Chocochipcookie** I love your curiosity and all the questions...Which I can't answer!!! **Childishjade**, for pointing out the different dynamics, the exciting stuff that I sometimes forget I've done and you like James so that's always a bonus.

**R.O.B,** who proposed!!! **Feral Harrell**, who found me and in a minuscule second became my friend.

I've forgotten people, I know, but my thanks to you are no less important. I become a chuffty muffty when I've become a story alert or favourite. So thank you.

**So, this chapter is about three men and a Bella!!! They see her for what she is and who she could be. It doesn't include the two men that will save her soul; they have their own turn on the stage a bit later on in the story.**

**

* * *

Stolen HeART**

**Winding Down**

**The Past...**

**Charlie**

The perfumed fragrance hit the back of my throat and I silently held my breath as I waited for the onslaught of the disease to ruin the moment. It never came. The scent of the Deep Secret rose that captivated me brought my sleeping sense to the surface and I slowly exhaled. Today was a good day.

The warm sun caressed my pale skin and I smiled slightly as I heard the sound of Bella's voice buzzing around in my head voicing her concern at my lack of sun protection. I defiantly lifted my head and proudly aimed it at the sun. Bella wasn't here but her silent impact was just as great. The small sign of victory on my part made my heart swell as I closed my eyes and drifted off to my safe place. The place I had dreamt of for so long, it was so close to the tips of my fingers, so close to the edge of my lips I could taste it. The freedom to be with my wife. The woman I saw everyday in my dreams and in the eyes of my beautiful daughter Bella, it was soon to be my reality.

I would hold her in my arms and tell her a thousand times how much I love her. I would be free of pain and bitter regret. I would be safe because I would be with her. My dear Renee.

I can look back and say with confidence that this journey had been difficult, the uncertainty of my future had only been verified by my wife and our time apart had changed me. The plan for our daughter was never the life we had chosen for ourselves but with my over protective ways and the desire that kept her soul alive, this was the only map I carried, it was the only thing I had to offer her. The path we had chosen together.

Her childlike giggles filled my fuzzy head, and my mind flickered slowly through the files of our life. It brought the strong love that I felt for Bella and made it pound in my chest. I wouldn't miss her. I would see her every day. I would hear her laughter and remember every moment that we shared. I would see her delicate features through her, my dearest Renee.

"You're smiling Charlie, what are you up to?" My smile deepened when I heard the question that Esme asked.

"I'm thinking of my wonderful precious daughter and my beautiful wife."

"They are incredible women, Charlie. You're a very lucky man to have met both of them," she whispered. I cocked a smile and grinned.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," I said exposing my confident manner. We sat quietly, the comfortable silence between us was always a bonus when it was just me and Esme in the room. My eyes still closed, I listened to the wild life that was bursting with life now that the days were warmer and the bloom was out. The faint tap of Carlisle's footsteps echoed in the corridor and without opening my eyes I stretched my legs out and leaned back into the sofa. "What are the chances of your husband being accompanied by a very expensive single malt whiskey?" I asked Esme. Her small giggle made me in turn laugh and I sat up slightly not wanting to chance my luck for a reprieve on a cough.

"Slim to none my dear man," she said patting my knee as she left her chair to greet her husband. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and revealed the hand that he had been hiding behind his back. Damn fine single malt.

"For Christ's sake Charlie, don't rat me out." He actually sounded apprehensive. "Your daughter will skin me alive." Ah, the reason for his fear. My fearless daughter. He had a right to be concerned, Bella would not be happy and with her nerves at red alert she would probably react harshly before her rationality kicked in.

"I don't want any part of this mini rebellion, so I'm going to head home," Esme announced as she stood to leave. I watched as Carlisle openly admired his wife, kissed her softly on the lips and smiled lovingly at her. That would be me soon I thought.

"So what should we toast to?" Carlisle asked.

"To not being caught...and to our family." The small lump crept up on me and I suddenly felt sad. These are the times I will miss, the times of comfortableness and family. My thought had momentarily taken me away from the relaxed corner of my hospital room and I looked at Carlisle as he watched my every move. "Look after Bella, Carlisle. Guard her with your life. Let no one hurt her, help her find some peace." The wave of emotion tore through my soul and at this precious moment I did not want to leave her behind.

"Charlie, you know she'll be ok. Not at first, at first it will be very difficult but her future will be bright, we both know that now." I watched him knock back the small shot glass of whiskey. He seemed troubled by his own statement and I wasn't sure if he was even convinced of his own words of reassurance.

"The thought of her mourning me and dealing with loss, it's difficult for me to deal with. I regret an awful lot in my life Carlisle. You say it was in her genes to be this way but I'm not so sure."

"Charlie, it doesn't matter now. Bella loves you so much and would sacrifice herself for you. This was what she was born to do, to be by your side so you could watch her grow and flourish." He poured another shot for himself and I heard him sigh before knocking it back just as quickly as he did with the first one.

My trembling hand reached for his shoulder. "Take care of my beauty. If...if he is the one, show her the way. She won't find it on her own." My silent tears slid down my face, my mournful reflection mirrored Carlisle's and we both reacted to the loss this disease would leave behind.

"You have to tell her to be the person she was destined to be, Bella's done with this part of her live now, now she needs to live. I want to look down and see her smile for no reason. Carlisle, I want to see her happy. I want to see her in love and planning a future that doesn't involve blue prints and listening devices. I want her to have a family just like ours." He patiently listened to my overzealous speech then reached over and gripped my knee and smiled slightly.

"She will have all those things and more," Carlisle whispered. With the peacefulness of outside entering the room we sat in silence reflecting on the words we had just exchanged. The loss she will feel won't be mended by happy memories or treasured possessions, in all honesty I'm not sure how she will cope. She will find it difficult to not mourn my death here but that was my only stipulation in all of this, she would not see me die. The memory of my own wife passing was an intolerable time for me. There was no peace in among the stillness and the closing of my eyes brought out the vivid memories and I wouldn't subject Bella to the same.

"She was thinking of going in alone," Carlisle said.

I turned and smiled at him. "Stubborn to the bitter end, I can't imagine Jasper going along with that or Alice for that matter." I chuckled to myself as I imagined Alice and her animated expressions. I looked at Carlisle who was looking into his empty glass. He was looking tired of late and I wondered if I was asking too much of him. I know how hard it was to watch someone you love and care about die and yet I was asking him to do the same.

"I'm worried that she might try to take the fall, if...if anything was to go wrong. She has nothing left to lose. Charlie, she may see this as her only chance for redemption." He sounded remorseful and I studied his composure, was he regretful for certain things in his life? If he had that one wish I wondered what it would be.

He turned to look at me, waiting for my answer. I indicated with my empty shot glass that I was ready for a refill and he frowned when I persistently nudged my glass nearer to his hand.

"A plan's already in place." I watched as he only poured a half measure and it was my turn to frown at the level he gave me. "James will take the rap. He's already spoken to me about turning himself in if there are any complications." Carlisle nodded in agreement as he raised his glass to his lips. "He does know there's no such thing as a unisex prison." We both laughed at James desperate attempt at chivalry and knowing James like we do, he wouldn't need a lawyer to get him off, just his charm alone would get the charges dropped to probation. "And besides I have enough money stashed away to bribe every judge in Seattle, it wouldn't even get to court."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Mr. Masen poor, Charlie. He could do just as much damage if he's riled enough."

I laughed at the well executed observation and wondered to myself what it would take to push Edward to the extreme. I had kept a close eye on his behaviour when it came to my daughter. If this had been my perfect world it would be high unlikely he would be in it and the fact that he was falling in love with my daughter, well that was just sods law. I looked back at Carlisle and watched his frown of confusion at my sudden burst of laughter.

"That's true, Carlisle, but I have something he wants and I don't think he'll rock the boat too much."

* * *

**The present...**

**Jasper**

She always worried when I was deep in thought. Her small fidgety hands had no control over her impatient fingers and once again they drummed against the hard wood of the table. She never knew this but she looked so beautiful when she was worried, she was at her most vulnerable when she was like this, her heart on display for all to see. I moved towards her and gently kissed her forehead. Her fingers stopped tapping as she sighed against my chest.

"How can you be so calm?" Her frustrated words seem to hang in the air and I pulled her in close, her small frame melted into mine and I chuckled into her hair.

"My darling you do enough worrying for the both of us, now calm down and read out the instructions again." She huffed like an irritated teenager and did as she was told, this time she picked up her glasses and put them on. She meant business this time and as she clearly read each word her concentration never wavered and her eyes never left the small pamphlet. I knew in my heart this time it wasn't meant to be.

With all that was happening around us we always protected each other from the harsh reality and this was no exception. Once the penny had dropped we would do what we always did, hold each other and never let go. I didn't expect it this time, with all the comings and goings of the heist and the added pressure of me painting again, we were slightly frayed and jagged around the edges. I looked over to watch her as she squinted every few seconds and I tried to contain my laugh. She would find it hard to see a reason for my laughter and I didn't want to upset her. I went back to checking my inventory and now that I was happy I snapped the small case shut and placed it by the front door. I could see now that her frustration was turning into sadness. I took the pamphlet from her hand and her face reacted to my strange behaviour. I nodded for her to be silent as I lifted her up and carried her to our bedroom. It was time for me to protect her.

When I first thought of this distant dream, I never thought it would become a passion and as Alice snuggled up against me her legs tangled up with mine. I smoothed down her hair to keep it from my eyes. She listened to me ramble on about our future, Alice had seen the potential before I had, the small holding didn't cry out possibilities or prospects, and to me it seemed like a dilapidated small shop with no roof or running water. Then Alice worked with her imagination and drive and I saw what she saw, our new life. So now we were owners of a business. We were going to work together side by side, out in the open, in a legal business where we would display our work for all to see. Pieces of wooden handcrafted furniture lovingly restored, we would have the life that we dreamed of and the family we wanted.

"Bella made contact today?" I asked. I knew talking about the job would take her mind off her thoughts and now that I was holding her she seemed more relaxed.

"No, she said she would be out of range for a couple of days and to only phone if it was an emergency." I shifted slightly to find a comfortable spot and she looked up and smiled at me. "Are you okay, Jasper, you've been so quiet lately. Are you disappointed about..." her voice trailed off and I moved in closer to comfort her.

"Honey, you could never disappoint me. I'm just thinking back to what Bella had said at your parents, about going it alone. Why would she say that?" It was my turn to frown with worry.

"Do you think she's worried that it may go wrong, do you think she's keeping something from us?" She sat up quickly and I groaned at the loss of contact between us. She was facing me now and waiting for my answer. My hand still holding onto her waist, I shuffled against her forcing her to straddle me.

"Alice, no more overactive imagination, she probably asked because she's happy to do it on her own, maybe she wants to keep us out of danger." Her lips tightened as her forehead creased with worry.

"I don't like him, Jasper, I don't like him at all," she spoke with more determination than ever and I casually smiled at her spurt of feistiness.

"Hmm, I got that impression when you...let me see, oh yeah, you called him a paranoid fucking freak with a pretty boy hair cut. I kinda got that you weren't a fan." I could see the flash of anger and I knew she was reliving the conversation that she and Edward had had in the gallery the day he was looking for Bella. I remembered how she phoned straight after he left, her stuttered words of frustration and random swear words kept me entertained and if she had been in front of me I would've taken her there and then. She was like a pit-bull after he left and I knew then that he didn't stand a chance up against my Alice.

"I don't want her to be around him so much. I knew when she said she'd be out of range she'd be with him. I don't trust him Jazz." Her small pout wavered and she flopped back hard against my chest. "He makes her weak and vulnerable and he's so damn needy. I heard it in his voice in the conversations I listened in on, the ones with his friend, Mike." I flinched slightly from her arms that were frantically waving around and barely missing my face.

She was on a rant and it was plainly obvious that she thought he was no good for Bella and I partly wondered if she was jealous, not of her and Edward but of her finding happiness. Alice took it upon herself to care for Bella and I think she feared she would lose that if any man came into Bella's life.

"I think I blew it Mike what should I do...blah blah blah." I turned my attention back to Alice, her strong forceful voice was now imitating the sound of a whiney child and I couldn't contain the laugh that had been building since she climbed on her soap box. She stopped suddenly and looked at me, her realisation of what she must have looked like dawned on her and she started to laugh alongside me. We fell back on the bed in fits of giggles and I silently prayed that our beautiful children would have all her qualities even the most obscure ones.

"Alice, you may have to accept that he makes her happy, that he's the one." I watched as she caught her breath, the fit of giggles made her cheeks rosy and she pushed her hair away from her eyes before looking at me.

"Jasper, he may not want her after this if he discovers sooner rather than later what's happened. He'll put two and two together and may go the other way and give her name to the fed's. I worry that he may seek revenge. I saw how quick his temper rose that day at the gallery and...he as money Jasper, lots of it, money brings power and he may try to call in some favours to track her down." Her worried look appeared again on her face and I cursed myself for continuing with the subject.

"It won't come to that, Alice," I whispered into the side of her face.

"How do you know that, how can you-."

"Because he loves her." She pushed me back so she could see my expression. "The day of the exhibition, I watched him all evening follow her around like a lost soul. When he couldn't be near her, he would just stand and watch her. He looked nervous when Bella and James left. I watched him follow them and he stood in the corridor and waited, he waited for Bella to come out. He's in love with her Alice, that's why he won't turn her in. He'll hate her with a fiery passion for a while, he'll probably go nuts in the process, but he won't turn her in."

"What makes you so sure he won't?"

"Because that's what I would do."

As a couple we were no different than any other. As partners in crime we were complete opposites, I kept my side of the job to myself she did not. Her intricate fascination with technology often spilled into our personal life and she often baffled me with her new shiny gadgets and mind blowing surveillance equipment.

I, on the other hand kept things simple, my job was simple. Once in the vault I would take down the original and replace it with my forgery. The original would be safely packed away and Bella and I would head to Carlisle and Esme's to drop off the painting and leave for the airport. They, along with Charlie, would follow on a few days later.

Yet this feeling I had since the conversation with Bella in the den was not sitting well with me. I didn't want to discuss it with Alice, it would only worry her and to be honest I wasn't sure what to tell her. I hadn't been to see Charlie since he and Bella had come over for the day but I was genuinely shocked at how Charlie looked, so fragile and pale. He had lost even more weight and his wheezing chest wasn't just resigned to when he coughed. I had tried to approach Carlisle about my concerns for his wellbeing and travelling but he was quick to dismiss my concerns so I left it at that.

Our last few days in Seattle would be spent together. We always spent the run up to a job together. This time we wanted to do the tourist attractions and fancy restaurants. Alice had already packed our belongings a while back. The apartment had been snapped up nearly as quick as Bella's, so in between doing our own jobs, we had to deal with the stress of packing and shipping, which may have contributed to the stress of trying to conceive.

We allowed ourselves a day for our own personal plans. I was going to spend the morning visiting the galleries I loved and in the afternoon I would attend my scheduled doctor's appointment. A few weeks back I found a letter addressed to Alice, it was from her gynecologist with results from her fertility test. She had gone to get herself tested, to see why she wasn't yet pregnant. I was shocked at first to find out from a stray letter that my wife was so worried that she went without informing me, but I know how scared she is, she didn't want her worries to mar our future. So knowing from the results that she was healthy it was down to me to check my state of affairs. I'd given a sample a week or so ago and a call from the doctor's office informed me that I too was healthy with no medical reason for not conceiving. I wanted to discuss with the doctor what we could do to improve our chances before we left Seattle.

"I'll miss this place, Jasper." Her thoughtful words brought me back to reality and I moved to sit on the edge of the bed alongside her.

"But look where we're going. Our house on the island is beautiful, lots of space, beautiful views and warm sea."

"I know, I am excited, but I will miss it here. I will miss the adventure of the city."

"What do you think Bella will do with herself?" I asked. I hadn't wanted to approach the subject, but I was concerned that Alice would take it upon herself to care and look after her and I wasn't sure Bella would want that.

"I don't know. It will be a well earned break from all of this, but what she does with her future, I have no idea. I worry that she thinks she doesn't have a future without Charlie or without him."

"Maybe she doesn't."

"What?" She turned to look at me and I wish I hadn't approached the subject now.

"I'm just saying that she may not be as strong as everyone is expecting her to be." I placed my hand on the soft part of her neck and pulled her to my lips, her small frown on show. "I just know I couldn't live without you if it was me going through all of this," I mumbled as my lips caught hers. I deepened the kiss before she had the chance to answer. My thoughts once again fuzzy like they were every time we kissed. I couldn't care more for this woman if my life depended on it. She was the heart that kept me alive and the soul that displayed my compassion. I knew that Bella would have a very different experience than the rest of us once this was over and I'm not sure if I was her that I could recover from it or would even want to.

* * *

**The Future...**

**Emmett**

"Ah God!" Her breathing was still fast and I could hear the pound of her heart racing as she climbed off me. "Fuck, you're so fucking horny I..." she said as her glistening tits rose with every breath she took. I smiled at the compliment and pulled her back towards me, the kiss was long and lingering and she moaned when I pulled away. She was fucking perfect.

"You're not bad yourself." I chuckled. She was in fact the best lay I had ever had. Her whole attitude to sex was similar to mine and that made her even hornier in my eyes. I watched her wiggle from my hold and saunter over to the bathroom, the cheeks of her ass moved teasingly with every step she took and I groaned when she paused, turned her head and beckoned me to join her in the shower.

This had been our second day like this, we hadn't ventured out. We had lived on take-outs and frozen meals that mum had made me. My assignments had been carried out and I had no more surveillance or intercom devices to plant. I had removed all the equipment from Bella's home in the city and the cottage in Forks, my job all but complete. With just the packing of my own case and a few things to sort out with mum and dad, I was pretty much ready to go, except for this beautiful woman who was encouraging me to take a dirty hot shower with her.

I was in love with her. That was something I couldn't hide even from her. It was after the pool party that mum and dad had thrown that I realised how much I wish she had been there. I had wanted to show her off to the family not as Charlie's nurse or dad's confidant, I wanted to show her off as my girlfriend, the woman that I dreamed about. Not just giving her the best sex but the woman who will marry me and put up with my annoying habits. I wanted them all to see I was actually serious about being committed. As she pulled me into the safe haven of her arms the water fell down between us. I hitched her knees around my waist. I wanted nothing more than to show her off. I got off from the sights of other men looking at my woman or the way she put me in place when I was out of line. Her loud lazy groan left her lips as I pushed against her. Her tight hole drew me in and I gripped her ass cheeks to hold her steady as we found the perfect rhythm.

"Fuck me Emmett...harder...yes, like that." Her desperate plea to please her just made my cock twitch even more and I rammed into her as she clenched me even tighter. Her long slender fingers gripped my shoulders shortly followed by her nails piercing my skin. I loved it when she was brutal, she just became wild and it fucking caused my head to spin and my balls to tighten.

Now that we were back on the bed, her wet hair soaked my pillows. I laughed at how lazy we had become. Over the last few days the bedroom had become a mess of sheets, towels and unwanted clothes and the kitchen had become a battle ground for empty cartons and dirty cups.

"I really need to tidy this place up, if mum turns up unexpected she'll have a fit." I sounded a bit guilty for still not having kept the place tidy, it wasn't a very good impression I was giving Rose. It was now late afternoon and we were back where we started.

"Come on let's get dressed, tidy up and go out for dinner, how's that sound?" She did it again; she made me feel better after my short burst of shame. I lifted her up onto my lap and she yelped in a girly voice and I laughed and brought her close so that I could smell her clean skin and suck on her neck.

I wanted to ask her then if she would leave with me. I knew she wasn't aware of my real life or what the plan for Charlie was. I spoke to mum about Charlie the day he and Bella came over. He didn't seem like he could last the evening let alone a flight to Esme Island, but mum said he would be fine and for me not to worry but still I couldn't help it.

My plan in my head would be to ask her while we were curled up on the sofa, when she snuggled against my chest and was on the verge of sleep. Offer her a new life that she could never imagine. Even though she had stayed at my luxury pad and had driven in the jeep she had never asked about my work life or how I could afford such luxuries. I just wanted to give her the best life money could buy.

"Whatcha thinking?" She caught my hand in hers and kissed my knuckles.

"I love you. I just wanted to tell you." I watched her reaction to my confusing outburst. She hadn't been expecting that and all the planning to tell her at the right moment went out the window, now was the right time to tell her. Her sly smile always got my attention, the smile that was filled with raunchy innuendos and sexy suggestions.

"I love you too carebear," she whispered as she wiggled in my lap. She got the reaction she wanted and I groaned against her lips as she encouraged my hard on even more. I'll leave the clearing up for later I thought.

"Have you known Bella long?" she asked. Her fingers circled my chest touching my nipples every now and then.

"All my life near enough, dad and Charlie are best friends from school. They were all very close, the four of them spending all their free time together and when us kids all came along we just became a bigger family in some respects, though Bella was very much a loner. Alice and I were quite a handful and very boisterous. I think Bella found that a bit difficult. It was always Charlie and her, lots of quiet time. I always remembered Bella's face when she and Charlie would come over. The madness of our family all of us kids along with our friends running in and out, dad shouting at us to stay outside.

"I can imagine you as a boisterous kid, giving Carlisle backtalk," she laughed.

"Ah, we used to put mum and dad through the ringer. Alice and her spending sprees, me and my attitude, they had so much patience." I laughed to myself remembering all the trouble me and Alice got into.

"Bella, what was she like?" Rose asked.

"Um, quiet mostly. She was fun to be with but sometimes her shyness held her back."

"Shyness, she doesn't act very shy when I'm in her company." Rose seemed shocked by that statement and I did have to think for a moment to recall what she was like.

"Charlie soon drummed it out of her though. It took a long time for the sassy woman she is now to appear. Now even I wouldn't mess with her." Her smile was warm and inviting and I couldn't resist another lingering kiss.

"I worry about Bella," she mumbled against my lips.

"Honey, it's a bit of a turn off, mentioning another girls name when you're being kissed by your carebear." I frowned at the smirk that appeared across her face.

"A man not interested in girl on girl action, I don't believe it," Rose said sarcastically.

"I don't want to share you with anyone." I pulled her back against my chest and I heard a faint sigh leave her lips. It was pure luck that I found her. I sat in the cafeteria after having visited Charlie and there she sat coffee in one hand, mobile in the other. I made a move, purely because she was so fucking stunning. I never thought in a million years she would laugh at my shitty knock-knock jokes, let alone spend the rest of her afternoon off talking to me.

"Why the sigh, baby?" I asked.

"Just thinking about work and about Charlie, I kind of miss him when I have a few days off in a row." Her voice was filled with sadness and I smoothed her hair to comfort her.

"Why don't we get dressed and pop down and see him?" I asked. She pulled away from my hold to gage the question. "We can go as visitors, take him for a walk around the grounds and if he's feeling up to it maybe get some lunch somewhere."

"Oh Emmett, I would love to do that!" She pulled me back so I nestled into her neck. The warmth of her body lightened my mood and the thought that I had just pleased her in a different way caused my heart to swell.

"Maybe if Bella's there she could join us. I want her to meet you when you're not in uniform," I said. She started to move around the bedroom picking up items of clothing and dirty cups.

"She's not there today. She said something about a lot to catch up on or something to that effect." I laughed at the irony of her statement. Bella was my friend, family practically and yet she knew more of her whereabouts than I did.

"Does she have a boyfriend, Emmett? Because I've got some really hot male friends that would fall over backwards for a date with her," Rose said. The reminder of how she saw our future came at me like a freight train. She had images of us meeting couples for dinner and socialising. I wanted to tell her there and then what I did for a living and what our future would be. I was confident that she would agree to go along with the plans I had already put in place.

"Hey, earth to Emmett." I turned to her and smiled as I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind.

"I don't think Bella would be up for dating at the moment and besides what with Charlie and her rushing backwards and forwards I don't think she could make time."

"I know that silly but maybe in the future, when she's settled down and is a bit brighter." I watched her pick up the last few items, the room already looked ten times better than a few minutes ago.

"We'll see," I said trying to defuse the situation. As hard as it was to keep my mapped out future with Rose under wraps it was nothing compared to what Bella's future would be. She hadn't said much that day in the kitchen about her future plans, but I knew. I knew that her future plans wouldn't include many people, wouldn't include what we had all envisioned, because as far as Bella was concerned her future would end the moment she entered his house uninvited. The moment she arrived at the airport gave her real name and boarded the plane. That's when her chance of a future would end.

* * *

**Hope it was okay. A bit of a nervous Nelly about this chapter. I needed to mix it up. Going to work on straddling Edward, but chapter 19 will be with my Beta this week.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Wish of a Dying Man

Hello...

**Pillow912**, **Feral Harrell**, **Navygirl14**, **cathy34 **your support is my oxygen!!! I MEAN THAT!!!

**Sugaraddikt**, your review about Charlie was heart warming. Thank you.

It's so difficult for me to put into words how important everyone that reads or reviews this story.

3 more chapters to go!! Going to knuckle down and get that epilogue written.

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**The Wish of a Dying Man**

If Charlie had been a young, fit man he would've pounced on Rose without a second thought. Her two days off had done her the world of good, she had a spring in her step and her sparkly eyes seemed to smile at everyone. I inwardly smiled when I spotted her knowing full well she had probably spent her days off with Emmett, though I would never be so forward as to ask, but she had this glow about her that most women emit when their happy and shagging like bunnies.

I watched her putter around, arrange fresh flowers and remove Charlie's breakfast tray. I excused myself from Charlie and headed towards the nurse's station, her light hum of a song I didn't recognise filled the reception area and I smiled at her breezy attitude.

"Rose." I watched her turn around suddenly, her shiny blonde hair accentuated the pink blush on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She moved to the side allowing me to join her in the small back office. "Are you worried about something?" She had spotted my nervousness and I bit my lip. I had already talked myself out of this twice, yet here I was about to ask her, not in my head but for real.

"This isn't going to make much sense." She had to lean in to hear my whispered words. My instincts kicked in once again and I checked to see that no one was listening in. "See I need you to post something for me." I watched as her face turned from being happy and contented, to downright confused.

"Okay," she said unsure of all the secrecy.

"The thing is I need you to post it from the airport when you leave the country."

"The airport! Why would you think I would be leaving the country?" This was sounding ridiculous even to me and I could tell that Rose was even more perplexed by my manner.

"Rose, I've always trusted you, please understand that I need you to do this for me. I can't tell you why. I just need you to do this one thing for me." I looked down to see my hand was touching her arm silently pleading for her to trust me.

"Well I can post it now if you want."

My hand squeezed her arm, desperate for her to understand. "No, no! Rose, please listen it has to be when you leave the country, when things have changed."

"Oh." She wasn't convinced.

"Rose, I know how much Emmett loves you and I can see you feel the same, please just trust me when I say your future with him will be so much better. You will have a life you deserve; I just need you to do this one thing, please." My voice started to crack and her confused expression disappeared as quickly as it came to be replaced with the loving smile from a few moments ago.

"Bella, you mean the world to me, of course I trust you and yes I'll post this letter the day I'm at the airport." She brought me forward for a hug and I kissed the side of her cheek to thank her. The subtle expression of her glow started to appear again and it was obvious that she was thinking of Emmett.

I was jealous of course. The last time I was in the company of the person that made me glow like that had been a few days ago. My excuse was the usual, a hectic gallery schedule and boring meetings. The reality was far different. I had gone over the final plan with Carlisle and Esme, the funeral plans had been arranged and all of Charlie's assets had been dealt with. I had spent my time going over the heist, rehearsing every detail that needed to be carried out and answering any questions that Carlisle threw at me. I was ready, prepped and focused. I wouldn't see the rest of the team except Jasper until we were all on the island. Little or no contact was one of the rules of any heist we had done in the past and this one was no different.

Jasper would meet me at my home late evening we would go over our equipment, check each other's work and leave for our target arriving at midnight. The last call from my throw away phone that had become my personnel phone for that last few weeks would be from Alice informing me that the subject was making his way to his destination giving me the all clear to proceed. It sounded easy in my head, like I was reading it from a spy novel or watching it on a movie, but this was far from easy it was slowly killing me like Charlie's cancer.

I silently thanked whoever allowed me a small dose of happiness today. Charlie had a good day unlike the previous week when his persistent coughing had alerted the doctors on call and he was immediately placed on oxygen. I had spent most of the late evening stroking his hair and reading to him only leaving when the sun was rising or when he insisted I get some sleep.

He was well enough to travel so we both decided on a trip into town. We were limited with the wheelchair but we still managed to bag our usual table at our favourite restaurant. We laughed about fond memories and reminisced about my childhood. We ate fantastic pasta and strolled along the promenade eating elephant ears and people watched from random benches.

Today had been a good day. I had held all my emotions in check. The simmering lid that contained all my feelings only flinched when I engaged my brain to think of this day as our last. I had concealed the lump in my throat that would cause my voice to waver at the slightest moment of weakness. The tightness of my chest had become a part of me and it wasn't until I was in my car and heading back home that I noticed how restrictive it was. With the emotional day racing forward to greet me as I pulled over into a lay-by, my salty tears fell down my cheeks no sound leaving my lips as the lid began to lift. I looked down at my trembling hands that relayed the message from my body, the message that I was falling apart. I didn't fight it, with no energy left to ward of my sadness and fear I let the grief consume me like it had wanted.

* * *

I had planned in my head the next twenty-four hours with Edward, but the moment I left Charlie, I felt deflated and lost. My energy was at an all time low and my ability to keep up this charade was weak. I sat opposite Edward's house; the glaring sun bounced off the side of my face and warmed my skin. I watched the small park come to life as commuters finished work or random joggers sailed past. The odd casual conversation caught my attention.

This was the spot my doubts first appeared, the day I sat soaked through from the downpour, the day I discovered more about Edward. Yet I loved him. I loved the way he took charge of me, the way he took hold of my heart, the weekend we shared with Mike and Tanya and the undercurrent I had caused yet all I remembered were the good times. My attention went back to my surroundings, the deep bright green of the freshly cut grass that was now littered with small children and their parents.

I looked forward into his future and wondered what it would hold, how he would find love again or would he become a different man after this. I remembered the conversation with Tanya about his past and how he was unsettled in his personal life. The blow of losing his parents was a heavy burden for him to carry and I wondered what kind of a man he was when they were alive. I saw his smiling eyes and unpredictable temper, his caring words and fiery passion. I thought of the kind of woman that could heal his heart and I felt sick from the images that flickered through my mind. The vibration of my phone that I twirled in my hand brought me away from my thoughts and I casually flipped it open expecting to see a text from the team.

_Your impression of where's Waldo isn't very good. You stick out like a sore thumb. Edward xx_

I laughed at the text and slowly lifted my head expecting to see him at his front door. I pulled a face when I noticed his door was shut and he wasn't standing on his front porch.

_Ah, trying to find me are you? Edward_

I chuckled at his playful text and furiously responded to his teasing.

_Are you spying on me Mr. Masen?_

I bit my bottom lip, excited by his unusual mischievous behaviour.

_Well, if that's a crime then lock me up and throw away the key. Cause I intend to keep on watching. Xx_

_Who knew you could be such a rebel? Do you intend to show your face? Or do I have to hunt you down and wrestle you to the ground? M xx_

_What about if I step away from the tree behind you and YOU still wrestle me to the ground?_

Before I could reply I heard the subtle snap of twigs under his footsteps and I quickly turned just before he grabbed my waist and spun me round. My feet left the ground as he laughed against my neck. The warmth of his breath tickled the sensitive skin of my neck and I squirmed against his chest as my own laughter reached his lips. We ignored the tuts from passersby who manoeuvred around us as we molded together. My feet touched the ground and he kissed me tenderly. "You've been sitting here for ages," he mumbled against my lips as I moaned against his mouth. I pulled away slightly and watched the smile I loved the most appear as if by magic on his face.

"I was taking in the world, watching it go by." I smiled back and busied myself with touching his hair. The soft strands felt like silk and I would never understand the dynamics of his style.

"Actually," he said as he moved to stand by my side, the heat of his body momentarily vanished then reappeared around my waist as he wrapped his arm around it and we started to move towards his home. "I have a small surprise." He tried to sound calm and cool, but I could see a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Okay, and this surprise, does it involve nudity?" My own sauciness was starting to seep through and he raised a brow at my brazen question. He tightened his hold around my waist and laughed at my actions.

"Actual, funny you should mention it…"

* * *

When he recommended we stop off at one of the beachside shops and purchase a bikini and some beachwear for me, I just assumed we were going to the beach. But when we returned to his car, got back in, and carried on driving, I suddenly wondered what Edward was up to.

"Are you quiet because you're nervous or because you're wondering where I am taking you?" he asked. His hand reached over to touch my thigh and I shifted in my seat and nuzzled into the side of the head rest trapping his hand between my legs. The soft fabric of the material smelt of his signature scent and I smiled at him as he kept his hand on my thigh while he smoothly steered the steering wheel.

"I can't deny I am intrigued."

"Well, the wait is over." I slowly turned to the front of the car and looked out to see a small harbour that was littered with shiny yachts. I smiled back at Edward whose playful face was back.

"Are you implying that we are going sailing?" I asked. I knew from the background checks that he didn't own a boat. So even though we had parked in a marina I still wasn't quite sure what we were doing here.

"I borrowed a yacht, just until tomorrow. I thought we could get away before I leave for Rome." He studied my face for my initial reaction and if I were honest I had to admit I was excited by the prospect of the seclusion of being just with him. No house to remind me of the next time I would be there, a different environment, a place I could be myself.

I leaned across my seat, the seatbelt tightened across my chest as I only just reached his lips.

"It's perfect, Edward."

He took my hand and guided me through the maze of small yachts that seemed crammed into the segregated pontoons. We passed by the assortment of restaurants and small coffee bars that were littered with the elite. The large Jackie Onassis sunglasses seemed to still be in vogue and I wondered if my attire was a bit too casual. I found out from Edward's mini tour that the Seattle yacht club was very snooty and you had to be in the know to belong here. The old me would've seen the potential to take advantage of this trip, but that was then, and now all my attention was on just one person. I smiled as Edward randomly looked over his shoulder and back at me. The sparkle in his eyes showed his excitement and increased the warmth in my heart. He was a kind and gentle man who went to great lengths to see me smile. He was caring, stunningly attractive and for this short period time he was mine.

Edward slowed in pace and I scanned the large luxurious yachts that were starting to appear as we turned the bend. The noise of the restaurants and crowded coffee bars were now scattered mumbled voices. The sound of our footsteps against the wooden planks encouraged my own excitement and I squeezed his hand to get his attention. He stopped in his pursuit of reaching the yacht and I leaned forward and gently kissed his grinning lips.

"What was that for?" he asked once I delicately moved away. I took the opportunity to scoot closer to his chest. His hands instinctively went to my waist to take advantage of the situation as I felt my chest mold against his. He reluctantly pulled away and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love this affectionate side of you. I think I might keep you out at sea if this is what the sea air does to you." He chuckled at my mocking gasp and casually draped his arm over my shoulder, my arm fit around his waist and I hooked my hand into the back pocket of his loose jeans.

The gleaming white curves accentuated the smooth shape of the imposing yacht. She stood there in all her glory serenely surveying the marina as a queen would survey her subjects. I scanned the contour of the boat that stood in front of me the flow of the deep blue ink that boldly made the statement of her name.

**Bella Luna**

I heard Edward laugh and I looked up to see him looking at me.

"Are you okay, you seem a bit shocked?" he asked. I moved back in time with his step and smiled back

"I didn't...didn't know you owned a boat." The words got caught in my throat and I was surprised that he even heard my question.

"I don't Maria, it's a friend's. Actually it's my lawyer's yacht. Rest assured I would not name her Bella Luna," he said sarcastically. I frowned at the bizarreness of the situation.

"What's wrong, you seem a bit apprehensive." He watched me intently as I felt his finger trail down my neck. I snapped my mouth shut speechless for words. For a brief moment my heart swelled at the sound of my name on his lips, the name I had wanted him to call me the moment I had first made contact. I had dreamed of this moment when it would fall naturally from his lips, no malice and anger, just casual and warm.

"What's wrong with the name Bella?" I squeaked.

"The name Bella, there's nothing wrong with the name Bella, but beautiful moon...sounds a bit cheesy to me." A sudden thick awkwardness swirled around us compounded by his perplexed look and my inner anger rising from the unknown insult he had just flung at me. "I tell you what, when I buy my first yacht, I'll name it after you." He chuckled once again at my thought process.

"Come on silly." He winked back at me and pulled me in close.

We were greeted by a couple of shore staff that took the large suitcase that Edward had carried from the car as we stepped up onto the gangway. Edward handed a large bill to the young boy who scurried off the boat to unwind the thick rough fibrous rope that secured the boat to the shore. Once again Edward took my hand and led me along the side deck and guided me towards some stairs. The warm afternoon sun warmed me and I turned to watch Edward briefly look behind him before turning his attention back to the panel in front. He pressed a switch on the sleek panel behind the wheel and pulled back to wink at me. The loud roar of an engine came to life and I jumped at the noise it suddenly made. He looked over at me and with his free hand he pulled me into his chest. The engines calmed down from their raucous state and as we began to move forward he brought me into the crook of his neck as we began to glide through the water.

Edward encouraged me to roam around the yacht, while he steered the boat from the fly bridge. He confused me at first with his sailor's jargon of galley and cabin which I found to my embarrassment were the kitchen and the bedroom. I unpacked the suitcase that Edward had dumped on the master bed and I placed the few items that we had brought in the empty drawers next to the bed. The room was spacious and airy, with delicate creams and splashes of colour from the cushions and the rug that covered part of the deep soft carpet. I sat on the edge of the bed and took in my surroundings. This was just perfect, this whole idea of Edwards was just right. I wasn't going to dwell on the whole true mess of the circumstance. I wanted the last few days with Edward to be like they would if he was my future, comfortable, fun and full of love.

The boat moved majestically in the weak tidal flow and the sound of the water lapping gently against the hull rocked me into a kind of trance-like state. The beautiful bay that looked back at us was coming to life. The bright orange sunset that had settled over the silhouetted hills of the bay were creating the feeling of belonging. Tiny flecks of light started to appear as the street lights of the mainland came on and the beach in the distant was alight with small homemade barbeques and groups of people.

"You look so beautiful, I could watch you all night," he whispered. His eyes were so focused on my blushing face that I felt nervous and uncomfortable at all the attention. His eyes never left mine and I moved in for an innocent kiss that would break the spell of him staring at me.

Large puffy cream coloured cushions with large decorative buttons were scattered over the deck protecting us from the hard floor. We'd eaten a few hours ago, the succulent taste of fresh Coho that we had bought down by the sea front before we had boarded the yacht still lingered on my taste buds and the sweet strawberries that Edward insisted he feed me had left a red tint on my lips. The evening sea breeze made me shiver from the unexpected chill and I leaned further in against his chest.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I felt his warm breath on the side of my neck. I looked up to answer him and once again I was captured by his own beauty. His hair was covered by a grey tatty beanie that he surprised me with earlier. He explained that he had no control over his hair at the best of times, so being out here would only encourage it to become more unruly.

"A little," I whispered. He moved slightly and I whimpered when he left my side.

"I'll clear the plates and get us some blankets." The cool breeze was more noticeable now that Edward wasn't here to keep me warm and with my patience running low I left the seat in search of him. I heard the clatter of plates and I watched from the door as Edward rushed around tidying up. He stopped when he spotted me and raised a brow. I moved slowly closer to where he stood and I held out my hand for him to take it.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"To bed, Edward, to bed," I spoke with force and no fuss as he slipped his hand into mine and followed me.

The soft lighting in the bedroom was just enough for me to guide him over to the bed. I watched his face as my hands trailed down to the hem of his black sweater. He moistened his lips as he watched me, not moving from the spot as I coaxed him to lift his arms so I could remove his sweater.

"What about you, Maria?" His voice sounded husky and I noticed that his breathing had sped up. I lifted his hands that had returned to their previous position and I guided them towards my blouse. My eyes never left his face, but I knew from the slight tremble in his fingers that he was excited. His fingertips poised over the gap in my blouse that he had just made, his eyes leaving mine and dropping down to my breasts. Without hesitation he ripped my shirt open and we heard the soft thud of buttons hitting the soft thick carpet. I deliberately dropped my head back so I could expose my neck and within seconds his warm lips were sucking on the pulse point of my neck. My heart raced, my blood frenzied by all the attention and I moaned long and hard as I reached for the buttons of his jeans. He mirrored my actions and I soon felt his hands on my hips as he brought me close to his naked form. His fingers lazily wound around the skimpy material of my panties as his fingertips teased my hips. His own groans of pleasure seemed to heighten mine and I pushed him onto the bed before he had the chance to rip off my underwear.

He was startled by my sudden move and as I moved to cover his body with mine, I felt his hands snake up my back and reach for the clasp of my bra.

"Come here," he whispered. I moved to face him and we locked onto each other. His warm lips tenderly kissed me at first. The edge of his teeth nibbled on the flesh of my bottom lip and I moaned when I felt him move the straps of my bra down my shoulders. He lifted me slightly and the small space between us was enough to allow me room to remove the flimsy material yet he stopped me and gently moved my hands away so he could continue the process.

"Let me." Our eyes were still locked together as I felt the fresh air blow against my breasts. I watched as his lips parted and a soft groan fell from them. His cock was hard and snug between the fold of my panties and I wiggled slightly to tease him. Edward smiled like I loved him to and I pushed my hips down so that I could feel his shaft again.

"Ah..." I moaned into his mouth as his hands skimmed my breasts, his fiery hot fingertips latched onto my hard nipples and he pinched them hard. The pain was a pleasurable relief and I cried out as he changed direction and began to suck on my neck. The silent tension between us was a mixture of electric anticipation and urgency. I wanted this to go slow, to appreciate every tender moment, every kiss. Yet the swell and ache between my legs was excruciating.

"Maria," he growled my name against my neck. The sudden shift in gear from his gentle attention of my nipples made me gasp. The slender length of his fingers wound around my waist and flipped me over. The heat from his chest smothered my already hot body and I grinned against his neck, his hair flopped forward and tickled my forehead. I stopped to watch him. His tight jaw was the only thing controlling his willpower.

"I'm ripping them off," he stated and before I could agree with his statement the fabric of my panties was in his grasp and he tugged hard. He wasted no time in discarding the material and I once again felt the familiar warmth of his throbbing cock.

"Please, Edward, please be inside me," I cried as I begged him for some release and he teased me by nudging my slit with the tip of his cock. My frustration was boiling over and I purposely scratched a trail down his back. He hissed and pushed into me with so much force I whimpered.

"Fuck, fuck...Maria!" He pulled back slowly, nearly pulling out of me completely. He watched my reaction as I bit my lower lip, anxious for him to be back fully inside of me.

"Edward, tell me?" Our breathing was deep and came in short bursts.

"Tell...tell you what?" He pushed forward painfully slow, my pussy was stretched and ready to take him.

"How it feels...I want to know." He pushed hard and the sounds of my wet pussy seemed to encourage his thrust.

"Fuck, you're so wet," he said as I reached up and nibbled on his ear taking in his every word. "I love the feel of my cock sliding against your tight hole." He watched me take in his words while the fullness of him moving inside me then leaving me slowly quickly became my undoing.

"Tell me more, make it dirty," I whispered. He groaned against the side of my face and as he drove into me deeply, the base of his cock rubbed against my swollen clit.

"I wanna fuck you until you're sore so I can kiss your pussy better. I want you sitting on my face so I can taste you." His animalistic words and feral actions just made me wetter. The pace started to increase and I moaned openly now, not caring if I exposed my desires toward him.

"Ah, when you do that...when you clench around me, I wanna come, Maria, tell me you do too...please." His incoherent words made me arch my back; I was ready for him to give me everything and for him to take all of me.

"Edward, Jesus...I'm..." Edward kissed me hard as I shuddered from my orgasm and wave after wave washed over me. I felt him pound into my pussy and I moved my hands to his pert hard ass. I felt his cheeks clench from his own release as I pushed down against his soft buttocks and the rush of hot come spilt into me.

* * *

Even though I was on a boat, out at sea in a stranger's bed, I slept peacefully in Edward's arms. The sweat from our loving making had dissipated but the faint finger marks and scratches we had caused on each other were just starting to show. Edward smiled and kissed the tip of my nose and I felt his fingers circle the small bruises he had left on my hips.

"I'm sorry." He kissed me tenderly. The remorse was evident on his face and the deep concern in his eyes made me love him even more. I clasped him to my chest in order to comfort him.

"I wouldn't change last night for anything, in fact I might expect an encore," I said with a giggle as he started to tickle my sides.

We spent the morning on the deck catching the rays and messing about with each other. We dived into the water when the heat was unbearable and made slow love in the cabin when there was no shade on the deck. Edward expertly steered the yacht around the bay cruising at a low speed while I organised our lunch and set the table. I smiled to myself at how comfortable these last two days had been. He grumbled earlier when we bobbed up and down in the sea with my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands draped over his shoulders. He wasn't happy that our mini break was being cut short because of his business trip. I pacified him with lies of future plans and suggestions which I didn't feel good about, but I wasn't going to harp on it. I had decided that this time with Edward would be for me and no one else.

Once we arrived back at the marina the realisation of our dream together came down with a bump. The journey back to Edward's was quiet and I think we both felt subdued. He would reach over to rub my leg and I would smile back at him. He had asked me to stay the night and after hesitating for a moment I said yes. His housekeeper had made us a light supper of a variety of cheeses along with fresh crusty bread leaving it on the coffee table. We crashed out on the sofa, the last two days catching up with us and barely touched the food that was laid out in front of us. We snuggled against one another with our legs tangled together, though they seemed to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. As we got settled for a night in front of the TV we turned our attention to one of the mindless movies that was showing on Turner Classic Movie channel and within a few seconds our breathing slowed as we slept in each other's arms.

I felt the slow movement of his arm and the swift exposure to the temperature of the room along with the brief absence of his body as he lifted me into his arms and took me to his bed. My brain still hadn't registered what was going on and it was only his soft sounding voice that kept me calm. The stark coldness of the sheets below me caused me to whimper. I shuddered and clung to his neck, I didn't want to lie down without him.

"Shhh...I'm here, I'm here," he whispered against my neck and I nuzzled against it taking advantage of his closeness. Still half asleep I heard the sound of the sheet rustling and a small sigh leaving his lips as he pulled my lazy form from onto his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Maria Swan."

* * *

**I hope it was okay.**

**As well as finishing Stolen HeART I've also been writing chapters for Stolen HeART Outtakes. You'll be seeing a lot more of Edward in his own story.**

**Just want to thank you all for being there when I most needed it...**


	20. Chapter 20:Broken Hearts

**Hello...**

**My apologies for the lateness my nit picking got the better of me and I pulled this chapter from my Beta at the last minute. I can only ever give you a 110% and if I think that is not the case for any of the chapters I will improve them until they are. I am truly sorry for my OCD on getting it right so please forgive me and the gaps between chapters.**

**Katydid2363 is the batteries to my sparkly friend!!! **

**I received so many wonderful reviews and encouragement and I thank each and every one of you for supporting me.**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Broken Hearts and Stolen Paintings.**

The warm scented bath had been Edward's idea. Through all his preparation and packing for Rome he still thought of me. I sat only for a short while on the edge of his bed watching him glide around his bedroom, picking up items that he would toss in his small suitcase. Every few minutes he would pause in his quest, walk over to me and utter the same few words 'come with me.' He would then kiss me hard and we would fall back against the made bed. He repeated these words and kisses several times and I laughed when he would suddenly pause and wink at me for I knew he would be at my side in a flash once again distracting himself from the task at hand. It was only when he entered the bathroom, shut the door behind him and left me on the bed for an unacceptable amount of time that I began to fidget. I gently tapped on the door and he gingerly opened it with a cheeky grin on his face. Before I could ask if he was okay, he had grabbed my hand and pulled me in. The apple blossom scent smelled sweet and inviting and I smiled back at him. His eyes sparkled eager to please me and I leaned over the bath tub to check the water.

"I'm going to undress you then you're going to get in. I'm going to leave the bathroom door open so I can see you while I continue to pack, okay?" I nodded yes slowly as the tip of my tongue ventured out and licked my bottom lip. I loved it when he organised me and saw to my needs before I did. I loved the fact that he was painfully slow in lifting his shirt that I wore off my shoulders. His fingers deliberately skimmed the sensitive parts of my body and made me whimper under his touch. He took my hand and watched me closely as I stepped in to the warm bubbly water. As I settled into the water he crouched down next to me and skimmed my breasts that peaked out of the water. A small moan left my lips and he smiled at me.

"Are you going to tease me?" I asked. My eyelids felt heavy as he continued to flick my nipples that were now excited by his touch.

"I am my dear, I am." He leaned over quickly and kissed my lips before standing up straight and leaving the bathroom.

I finished my bath while Edward continued to pack and once I had dried off and dressed we headed downstairs.

His briefcase was already waiting for him at the front door and a small plate of Danish pastries and fresh coffee were already at the breakfast bar. I frowned at the ready made breakfast, I had wanted to surprise him and make a batch of strawberry pancakes. He could've watched me while I cooked and I could've caught glimpses of him reading his Wall Street Journal.

Our long drawn out goodbye was a different experience for both of us. I clung to his unsuspecting body and he chuckled several times at my childlike behaviour. Our kisses were sinful and endearing all at the same time and when his arms relaxed around my waist, I knew he was letting me go. The cracks in my heart began to appear and yet my face showed no sign of the pain that I was silently feeling.

The ideal morning that would end in a nightmare.

* * *

And now it was different. Now the happy glow and contentment that he brought me was fading fast. Now I needed to be saved. The weight on my shoulders was burying me alive and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it. I could smell him all around me. The scent of him almost made me gag and as I rushed to my bathroom once again to be sick, I felt the urge to curl up into a ball. The cold floor beneath me was a welcome relief, my stomach churned from lack of food and dehydration and my head throbbed. He had begged me to stay over at his place while on his business trip, to make myself at home while he was away with the understanding that I would on his return greet him at the door in just my birthday suit. This deal would never take place, I wasn't going to spend two days at his home and I wouldn't greet him on the day of his arrival. So I found an excuse not to shake on it. It was when he handed me his spare key when I entered the kitchen that I felt the pressure to back down. He told me to close my eyes and stick out my hand, palm side up. It was too late to back out. His face lit up and he kissed me so tenderly when I opened my eyes and looked down at the silver piece of metal that sat in the centre of my hand.

The soft vibration of my phone persuaded me to get off the floor and I sluggishly moved and made my way to the kitchen as I picked up my phone on the way. It was lunch time, so I knew that the text would be from Alice.

_Boarded flight. Subject secure._

I rubbed the small square of my cell like I was trying to erase the words that appeared on the screen. According to the rules, I was meant to wipe the memory chip clean then destroy the phone along with the sim card. I was meant to be untraceable but I found myself pressing buttons and thinking of words.

_This is the phone messaging service for Edward Masen. Please leave a message after the tone._

"Edward, its Maria. I just...I just wanted to wish you a safe journey and to tell you that I miss you...so very very much." My voice broke towards the end and I slowly pressed the end call button before he would hear the waver in my voice. I automatically opened the back casing, took out the battery and swiped the sim card through the small magnetic machine that Emmett had given me then I tossed the phone in the bottom of my case and proceed with the mission.

* * *

It was like a morgue it was so quiet. I wasn't even sure if our shallow breaths could be heard. My attention was focused on the corner of what used to be my living room. My body ached all over and my head felt soft and fuzzy. There was nothing in this house that used to be home that I would miss. The memories and moments that I had lovingly thought of a few days ago all but disappeared. I felt like I was stuck in limbo, waiting for God, a dead man walking.

"Do you know that I never loved Alice like she loved me at first? She was always pursuing me, persistently pushing into my circle of friends. I found her annoying and unpredictable," Jasper said.

He had sat opposite me for the last half hour and I hadn't said a word. He seemed relaxed and calm, while I was falling apart. We were both dressed in dark clothes so that we would mingle in with the darkness. I knew the bulge in his jacket pocket was his lucky black woollen beanie that Alice had loving knitted all those years ago. My hair was tied back like it was whenever I was carrying out a heist and my skin bare of make-up. All traces of Edward had been washed off and only the scent of my strawberry shampoo that he loved was on me. We had checked and double checked each other's equipment along with the blueprints of the bugs that Emmett had planted. The small case that I would carry would contain all that I needed to deactivate the alarm system for both panels. The small matchbox sized piece of technology would allow me entrance to his prize possession along with the numbers of each alarm panel that were imbedded in my brain.

"I'd been in this club and once again she was there trying to get my attention. I left in the end only to find her waiting outside for me. I ended up walking her home out of politeness as she chatted incessantly and I couldn't get a word in. Then she stopped as she spotted a homeless man begging which was nothing unusual. Now with all her money I was surprised that all she gave him was a smile and a nod, I couldn't believe it. A couple of days later I saw the same man sitting in the same position but this time he was wearing a new pair of sneakers, a raincoat and a scarf. I knew right then that Alice had brought them."

"And your point is?" I asked flatly.

"Things are never what they seem," he whispered.

The cool air was a welcome relief. I had started to get warm while we sat in the apartment. My skin felt like it was on fire and I was concerned that my empty stomach might insist on being sick again. We parked the small rental car down a side street and proceeded to Edward's home.

I noticed how the darkness of the night seemed more aggressive when the streets were empty. No sound of traffic or people out walking to mask the stillness. We walked in silence, our steps in time with each other. My hands trembled and I felt my heart pound against the black cotton bra I was wearing. We quietly climbed the few steps not looking at each other and I pulled out the front door key that had been burning a hole in my pocket. Jasper stood behind me keeping watch while I pushed in the shiny new key and unlocked the door. I opened the door and we both slid in. Taking the small torch from my pocket, I moved quickly to the alarm panel and aimed the dim light at the buttons. My gloved hand shook as I held the torch and I heard Jasper whisper words of reassurance. I closed my eyes briefly to focus on the task in hand, took a deep breath and punched in the numbers...1...5...0...4. The aggressive red light changed to green and a small beep of confirmation told me it was disabled.

I sighed loudly and I felt Jaspers hand rub my back. I looked down at my stop watch, we were on schedule. It was only now that I had jumped the first hurdle that I noticed the mist of silence. The groan of the house and the cold intrusion, the hallway that brightly advertised its charm during the sunny days was aggressive and harsh. No glimmer of the shiny marble floor that proudly displayed the period pieces of furniture. I moved through the hallway with Jasper close behind as felt a mixture of dread and fear. I was scared even though I knew he had boarded his plane, that when I turned the corner to the music room he would be sitting there at his piano. I dreaded being caught, not only by him, but by the FBI. I signalled to Jasper to follow me and we crept through the silent house that only this morning I didn't want to leave. I pushed open the heavy door while flashbacks of being in here with Edward, making love and listening to him play came flooding back. Jasper had to break me out of the spell before we could proceed.

I stealthily moved towards the window so I could close the drapes so we could switch on the lamp and allow us to have some vision. Jasper had memorised the layout and I could see the outline of his body shift towards the painting on the wall. I looked down at the grounds below, the soft shimmer of the moon had captured the small pond and I wondered briefly if it was filled with fish.

"Close the drapes Bella for Christ-sake." I spun round quickly, nearly missing my step when I heard the unplanned voice from behind. My breathing quickened and for a split second my vision was blurred as I heard the flick of a side lamp as it was turned on. I looked at Jasper for answers. He had frozen on the spot his hands gripped the corners of the frame that was hanging on the wall as his eyes stared blankly back at me

"James," I said shakily. The bright light obscured my focus and I wasn't sure if it was really him. I tried to catch my breath as I watched his face come into focus.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My words were harsh and the silence after I spoke was thick with uncertainty. I watched with opened mouth as James lifted himself up from the chaise lounge and walked over to my small black case. He acted like this had been part of the plan. His cocky attitude made my blood boil and I rushed towards him, grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me. "I asked what the fuck you are doing here? You're not meant to be here, you're meant to be on a fucking plane with the others."

"Well it's obvious I'm not," he said, as he ignored the rest of my statement. I heard Jasper behind me preparing to move forward and dismantle the fake off the opposite wall.

"Jasper, stop!" I shouted. James looked up and frowned at me.

"Really Bella, we're going to do _this_ now?" he asked in an arrogant patronising tone.

"We're not going any further until you explain what the fuck you're doing here," I hissed. I watched his hands leave my case, his eyes flickered from Jasper then to me and he snorted before he turned his body to face me.

"You're right, you as in _we_ are not doing this mission. I'm doing this mission, not you, this is my job," he said as he spat back his words at me. My heart raced from the unexpected rush of adrenalin. What was going on? I didn't understand what was happening. He watched me process what he had just told me, my mouth gaped open from the shock of what I was thinking. Was he...was he double crossing me?

"Jesus, Bella, don't look at me like that," he whispered. He watched my face play out all my fears and doubts before he returned to unpack my equipment.

"Are you?" The sickness that had come and gone all day was back and with a vengeance I lifted my hand to my mouth as I struggled to keep down the bile that quickly rose.

"We don't have time for this," he growled and ignored my questioning. "Jasper, for fuck's sake get a fucking move on," he snapped back. I stumbled back desperate to keep the distance between us.

"You haven't answered me...why haven't you answered me?" I pleaded for the thoughts going through my head not to be true. "How could you James, how could you?" I was mortified, close to tears. I felt my body weaken as I watched him coming towards me as if he was moving in slow motion.

He reached me before I could act on his disloyalty, his eyes were bright with rage and he grabbed my arms and shook me. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing here? He's betraying you, Bella! He's on a fucking plane with Aro two fucking rows behind him! They're going to meet tomorrow morning in the plaza." My whole body shook under his force and I could see Jasper from my peripheral vision struggle to put the frame down and come to my rescue. "I'm here to do the job, to take the rap you're not going down for this." I stumbled back from his hands as he freed me and watched him pull out a creased piece of paper. "Look! Look at the manifesto; it's in black and white, Bella." He shoved it against my chest and I stumbled from his forcefulness. I lifted my hands slowly to grab it as I cautiously looked down unsure of what I was meant to be reading.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Jasper's soft words behind James and I wiped a single tear that was slowly leaving the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine." I was anything but fine, the fear that had gotten stuck in my throat was quickly turning into sickening regret and I avoided looking at Jasper who was all too aware of the pain and shock I was now dealing with. . My blurred vision made it difficult for me to see the highlighted names that confirmed the seating chart and I lifted my head slowly. James towered over me, ready for my excuses and reasons as to why Edward would be on a plane with Aro. The drama that was unfolding was thick with intensity and even Jasper was struggling to get to me. He looked over at me scared and confused, bewildered with what was taking shape in front of him.

"Aro, what has he got to do with us and Edward?" he asked unsure if he should've asked.

"We...we need to get moving. James, take the map out of the side pocket and retrieve all the bugs." I ignored Jasper's question and James' angry stare and bent down to open the other small black case that carried the scanner and the packing case.

"I've told you I'm doing the job," he hissed at me, which pissed me off and I snapped at his barking orders. This was my job, my plan and I wasn't going to let James' chivalry get in my way.

"And I'm telling you to get the fucking map out and retrieve the bugs." He was startled by my raised voice. His lips were pursed as he glared at me and he hesitated for only a brief moment before moving away from me and unzipping the side pocket of the briefcase. I returned my attention back to the scruffy bit of paper that I still held. I felt foolish after reading this damaging piece of information. The betrayal of being conned by someone just like me. He had said all the things I had wanted to say and all the things I had wanted to hear. Was it all lies? Was he this close to me for only one reason?

"Bella." I heard Jaspers unnerving voice and I turned to see he had taken the frame down and was proceeding to discard the fake that was displayed in the frame. "Are you okay?" I weakly smiled back and moved towards the shiny panel that hid the panic room. Everything felt different and uncomfortable in this room that I had grown to love. Now it was nothing more than a cold preparation room for the changeover.

Jasper's tools that he needed to complete his part of the mission were all lined up against the skirting of the floor; the dust cover now hid the fake painting that we were replacing with our own fake copy. I could smell the dust in the air as Jasper popped the frame with lightening speed to accommodate the other version. We originally decided on just stealing the original but it was when I noticed the deception that was hanging in its place in the music room that I realised he had hidden the original. It would buy us some time if Edward had thought we had stolen the one off the wall rather than the one I was about to break into. We worked well together, Jasper and I. We never took unnecessary risks and our spoken words were always yes or no answers. We didn't do conversations or pep talks, which at this present time I was truly grateful for.

"I need to do this bit on my own, do you want to see were James is?" I was shaking from the pressure I was putting myself under. The second hurdle would put us all at risk. Edward, in his pursuit to get me to stay had given me the code along with a key to enter his house. I already had the code for both panels via the bugging device that I had planted awhile back. This alarm panel that I was about to decode could not be explained to the police or homeland security if this was entered incorrectly. This was the risk that could put us all in jeopardy. I sighed out loud, my thoughts turned back to the surprise of seeing James. I knew that James was here with a good heart but he shouldn't have come. His looking out for me could jeopardize the whole mission. I moved towards the flashing red light, my light footsteps seemed to drag me unwillingly across the room. My doubts came flooding back and I waited for them to subside before I began to punch in the code. My trembling hand hesitated before I moved to the first number, my mind closed off to the consequences. 2...3...0...8. The piercing long bleep gave me the indication I was hoping for and I slowly stepped back as my shoulders slumped forward and I heard the footsteps of the others coming back into the room. No words were spoken between the three of us. The background checks and late night research had all been put into play and the game was on. We had no choice but to walk the tunnel to get to the field.

Even though the door was disguised as cedar wood, the actual door itself was a solid piece of metal. I moved to the side allowing Jasper and James to pull it open. The stillness of the room was eerily silent. It was like a vacuum of personal belongings and memories. Small pieces of art littered the random shelves and small ornate objects that looked like they were steeped in history were placed on small display cabinets along with old photos of his family in faded frames. I edged in further as Jasper and James had located the painting that had been masked by a sheet. This room was a treasure cove of family heirlooms. This room didn't contain shrewd business investments or impulse purchases, these items had all belonged to his parents. I gasped which caused the boys to pause in their pursuit. My head felt heavy and my skin was clammy and warm. They watched me openly wrestle with this deception and I closed my eyes to calm my nerves.

"Go wait in another room, Bella. Jazz and I have got this." James' voice was gentle yet firm and I slowly opened my eyes just as they lifted the painting off the wall. I felt useless like I didn't belong here, as if this wasn't my fight anymore. I turned and left the room and made my way to the hallway. My hands trailed along the door rail, my hand still covered by the black leather. I passed from the reception room where I first met Mike and Tanya, the sofa that Edward and I had made love on.

I moved from room to room, they seemed different somehow, unknown to me like I was in a stranger's home. Every memory that we had made seemed to follow me and by the time I reached his bedroom I felt exhausted. It was how we had left it which shocked me. This was the only room that felt like I belonged and it felt right. The bed we had made haphazardly enticed me over to it and I sat on the corner taking in my surroundings.

His navy dressing gown that had kept me warm when Edward couldn't was still flung over the arm chair that he had sat in that morning as he watched me sleep. I knew if I took off my glove it would still feel damp to the touch. I closed my eyes and took in the aroma that had cocooned me on entering the room. I sighed as I opened my eyes. This would be the last time I would ever be in this room, in any of the rooms of this house. He would bring back other women and tell them the same story about his personal belongings and trinkets. I moved to leave. The depressing situation would not get any better and a sick part of me was happy to wallow in this misery. I noticed his shirt that he had given me to wear when I had felt the chill in the air the night before and I moved quickly, like I was in competition, to claim it. I pulled the soft fabric to my face and the softness of the material was a small comfort. The sweet smell of that laundry scent hit the back of my throat and I took a deep breath to feel the benefit. I left the room with it still in my hand as I made my way back to the music room.

* * *

No words had been spoken since we had left Edward's house. We had turned into a rest area at one point to change into casual clothes and to make the only call on the throw away cell that Alice had left me. This final leg of the journey would affect us all. Jasper was unaware of the change in this part of the plan and once we hit the road again, James had insisted he drive the rest of the way. The only sound was the soft thud of the wheels going over the ridges in the road. I sat in the back curled up against the seat; my head leaned against the window. The coolness of the window vibrated against my warm cheek. I felt empty yet scared. I was being torn down bit by bit. I would have to face my father in less than twenty minutes. I would have to deal with losing him tonight as well.

"James, you missed the turn." I looked up to hear Jasper's concern. Since we had found James at the house I had noticed a wariness about Jasper. He seemed a bit on edge and he would look to me first before taking instruction from James. I could hear once again the uncertainty in his voice.

"We're not going to the house, we're going to Charlie's," James said. I moved to sit up, the fast moving blur of the outside was a distraction and it was only when I caught sight of Jasper's head in between the gap of the front seats that I looked away from the window.

"What's happening, Bella?" His whispered desperate words brought my fragile emotions to the surface and the lump in my throat made it difficult for me to answer him. He had a right to know the secrets we had been keeping.

"Charlie's not coming." I watched his face change. His eyes narrowed when he heard my three worded answer and he watched me intently as the hot sticky tears fell down my cheeks. My nose began to run and I pulled out the screwed up tissue that was tucked up my sleeve.

"Oh God, Bella..." He unclipped his belt and climbed through the gap of the front seats as James cursed under his breath. The car swerved slightly from Jasper's sudden movement. "Bella, Christ..." He pulled me into his hold. The comfortable corner that I was willing to stay in was replaced by his lanky frame and I closed my eyes to stop the whimper. I didn't want any other man but Edward to touch me, to comfort me. I felt like stone, like I was made of nothing but concrete. I don't know how long I cried or how long Jasper held me; it was only when the car slowed down that I knew I was near the end.

"Bella, we have to move." I stared at James who had opened the door and was kneeling down beside me. I wiped the wetness from my eyes and stared at him.

"Oh baby, please let me do this." I looked on as his own eyes glistened and his hand trembled against my cheek. "Please let me take the blame, you can stay here with Charlie. I'll be okay, I promise you my love." He sniffed back the tears and I pressed my fingers against his lips.

"You can't, James. I couldn't live with myself." I gasped for a breath as I slumped towards his chest. His hands went to my waist and supported me as we walked through the side entrance.

The warmth of the building hit me instantly. I felt my cheeks burn from the stifling heat and I struggled to breath. The door to Charlie's room was already open and I could hear the faint sound of Carlisle's voice. I moved quickly to get to Charlie but not quick enough before the tears streamed down my face. My body trembled under the strain of grief; the loss was here for all to see. I heard muffled conversations behind me and I knew the change was taking place. The original being hidden behind the generic print that hung from Charlie's wall. I looked up at Charlie, his ashen features shocked me. His once bright complexion had been replaced with the ravages of his illness that would have no qualms in taking him from me and I pulled back slightly to touch his paper thin skin. He weakly smiled down at me and I felt the last fragment of my heart break in two as he patted my hand. I tried so hard to even my breathing, but he saw through my panicked exterior. Unwanted air filled my constricted lungs and I gasped to hold back my fear. The moment he leaned forward and kissed my forehead I felt my life slip away. I wept uncontrollably as I gripped his frail body, clinging to the hope that this was all a bad dream that he wasn't going to die and that I would be here for him.

"I'm not going dad, I'm staying here," I repeated those words over and over again. I could hear my desperate chant ring through my mind, yet I was powerless to stop it. I knew it was tearing him apart to see me act this way and my own body rocked with his as he desperately tried to calm me down.

"Shh...Bella, please don't cry. You need to be strong, please be strong." He begged for me to be comforted by his words which were falling on deaf ears. My heart was racing as my eyes stung with tears and his pyjama top was sodden from my wet face. I sniffed constantly and the smell of his cologne hit the back of my throat whenever I inhaled sharply.

"I love you dad, I love you. I'm not leaving you...please don't make me go...please don't make me go," I begged with clenched fists as I looked at him directly. My eyes never left his. My father's own tears blemished his cheeks and his nostrils flared from the emotion that he held in. The fear in his eyes was fixed on me, the insanity of losing the only person in my life that meant everything to me was physically overpowering. I couldn't breathe, my chest felt heavy and painful. I leaned forward to hear his heart and the slow pace that pounded against my ear made me feel desperate for his warmth and I wrapped my arms around his fragile frame.

"Bella...Bella you have to, you promised me." I gripped him harder against my chest as another wave of pain pulled me down. I squeezed my eyes shut to block out the pain.

"I can't dad, please understand I can't."

The vibration of his chest alerted me to his cough and I sat up suddenly as I heard Carlisle's voice.

"James, get her out of here," he ordered. I suddenly felt the loss of my father. The gap between Charlie and me was too great and I lunged forward to get to him.

"NO!" I yelled with desperation. "I'm not leaving you, dad. I love you; please don't make me do this, please." My weak frame was no match for James. He sounded aggressive almost mad.

"Damn it, Bella, we have to move," he hissed. Before I could respond my legs had left the ground. I struggled to break free as I looked desperately on to see Carlisle attend to Charlie. His hands busied over Charlie as the whooshing sound of the bed moved to accommodate Charlie's struggle for breath. He was sitting up straight as I watched him nudge the mask off his face. I watched as he slowly lifted his hand and tapped his heart with his fingers. His hand stretched out to reach mine and our fingertips met for me to take his fading symbolic heart.

"Go James, for fuck's sake." I heard Carlisle bark at James who hesitated for a brief moment. I felt the sickness shift in my stomach as I stretched out once again to reach him, but it was too late. James had moved so swiftly the door had obscured my view. I cried out, calling my father's name. I felt James pick up his pace and press me to his chest. I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to breathe; I wanted to die alongside my father.

The faint sound of a car alarm bleeped and we stood frozen to the spot as I felt James' arms relax around me. My body felt limp and when he gently put me down my legs could barely keep me upright. The cold air blew my hair against my damp face and I felt James' fingers gently move the strands of hair away from my face.

"Bella," he whispered gently against my face and I swallowed hard.

"I'll never forgive you, James. You tore him away from me." My bitter words that were marred by my sobs caused him to step back in anguish. My head bent as I watched my tears fall from my eyes and splatter on the ground.

"Bella...please." His pathetic words asking for forgiveness brought the vile rage within me to the surface of my skin and I leaped forward. My hands tightly gripped his shirt on contact as I pounded my fists against his chest. My screams muffled the rapid thoughts in my head and he did nothing to stop me, nothing to support my pain and torment and as the energy of my soul slowly disappeared, I slid to the ground as I felt my whole world crash and burn.

* * *

The rough material against my tear stained cheek caused a painful sensation on my skin. I was buried deep in my seat, my face partially covered by a blanket. I looked across the aisle and watched uninterestedly at the old woman who was reading the in-flight safety manual. Her liver spotted hand held the laminated pamphlet and her glasses hung from the string that was around her neck. She made no attempt to put them on and I wondered briefly if she was hoping for the same result as me, that we would crash and I wouldn't survive.

James sat steadfastly next to me, my earlier outburst that still seemed a blur to me did nothing to faze him. His hand lightly rested on my knee that was covered by the cheap coarse blanket that was provided by the airline. I didn't remember walking through the terminal or checking in, I didn't even remember getting to my seat. I knew by the plan that Jasper had separated from us on our arrival. He was booked in first class and we would only regroup once we were on our connecting flight. The motion of the plane had shunted my senses and another wave of sickness came over me. I reached for the airsick bag and heaved. The soft footsteps of the stewardess halted at our row and a small beaker of iced cold water was offered to me as she took the airsickness bag from me. I tentatively took a sip while James held the cup. I felt too exhausted to take another sip and I moved away from the offer and leant against the seat.

"Listen, I know we've only just taken off, but do you think you could set me up with a drink, just a little something to settle my own nerves?" he whispered quietly to the stewardess. She seemed to hesitate in her decision before she giggled and walked away returning a few moments later with a miniature bottle of scotch and an empty clear plastic cup. He bent forward and for the first time since the hospital I looked at his face. His usual healthy glowing skin was replaced with a pale almost ill-like colour and I wondered if the marks I had caused earlier were still on his chest. I closed my eyes to hold in the tears but my body betrayed me as I shook beneath the throw.

"Bella...Bella." I didn't acknowledge his words. My sight had now returned to the older woman who was cleaning her glasses. I tried to ignore the panic that was taking over my body; I tried to close my mind off to the violent shaking my body was causing.

"Bella, please take this pill, it will calm you down." He nudged me gently with the side of his arm that my head now leaned on. I moved swiftly, quicker than my body had liked and I felt the uncomfortable stirring in the pit of my stomach as I moved against the seat. My body now faced the other way, my head rested against the cream coloured fibreglass of the plane. I could just make out the small specks of light that disappeared below me as we climbed to our chosen altitude. Death would be a welcome relief, a way to block off the road I now walked on. I had no feeling of passion, no room for sentiment. I closed my eyes and imagined the silence of the engines, the pressure of me falling and being free from this confinement. I wanted out from this body that Edward craved, out from the childhood memories of Charlie that would haunt me forever. I would be what they wanted me to be, but on the inside I would be...dead.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the wait. Real Life affected both my Beta and I. The last three chapters have been handed over to my Beta, chapter 21 is being worked on over the weekend.

Thank you :)

Please let me know if the chapter was okay


	21. Chapter 21: James

So, how impressed are you? I must thank Katie sincerely for her speediness; I think she may have a soft spot for Stolen HeART's version of James.

I must thank loads of readers. New readers and reviewers such as: **I like men with no men boobs, Kelseycjim, SmokeyMelina, bluemaybits, and Bella baby24.** The loyal readers that found me from day one and who've stuck by me. The readers that just blow me away with such thought provoking comments. Stolen HeART has been on an adventure this week it reached many readers in different countries, some neighbouring to mine. Thank you **France, The Philippines, Ireland and wonderful Germany** for reading my story.

This chapter has been my craving for ages. It's a different point of view chapter that hopefully will answer some of your questions regarding the heist.

**Feral Harrell** and **Navygirl14** this is for you two ladies. I know you go all Ahhh when this chap's in play.

**Hero's come in different ways!! I give you the one and only hero in my eyes... James!!**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**James**

* * *

_The hottest love has the coldest end._

***

Her hair style hadn't changed which I was secretly pleased about. The long strands of poker straight hair rested down the centre of her back just reaching the edge of the clasp of her black bra. Katie always wore black underwear but I was never sure if that was for my benefit or for all her clients. I knew for a fact that I wasn't the only one that had given her more than her hourly rate. By all accounts that's how she snagged her lawyer husband.

"Are you looking at my ass?"

"Huh?" I wasn't flustered or nervous at being caught doing just that. That ass of hers was difficult to ignore. Tight, firm, small and plump, I had been there many times and if I played my cards right I'd get another chance.

"Jesus, James, you're looking at my ass." Her voice level increased in pitch and I laughed at her attempt to sound offended.

"Babe, cut the crap, you love it." I moved closer to where she was standing. The tight red pencil skirt would be difficult to hitch up her thighs, but hell, she earned a lot from me so she could afford to replace it.

"I'm married now, that's not my scene anymore." She deliberately swayed her hips as she walked over to the sun lounger picking up her long island iced tea as she went. I followed closely behind her the gentle warm breeze that approached encouraged her neat hair to move. The cold glass she had put back down dripped with the condensation of the ice and the warmth of the sun. The sound of the sea moving in and covering the sand reminded me of where I was. It was yet another glorious day. I placed each hand on either side of her body, and gripped the wood. She pushed back slightly and her firm ass was now nestled against my cock. I closed my eyes and leaned in. The sudden urge for human contact overwhelmed me and apparently shocked her. Her body stiffened with surprise and I hesitated at first, she was my lawyer and a married lawyer at that. She would see this as a moment of weakness.

"Just rip it," she hissed. I slowly opened my eyes to see a local and his dog jogging casually by, his feet pounding on the firm sand that had only been briefly touched by the warm sea. His dog franticly darted all over the beach barking with acknowledgement.

"But you're married," I replied innocently. The sudden jerk of her hips told me she was in no mood to role play.

"Don't fuck about James." She sounded driven, almost angry at the wait.

"Do you miss a good old fuck, with no strings attached?" I asked as I whispered against her ear. I reached for the small slit in the back of her skirt and yanked at the material. The sound of it ripping made her moan and as I touched the back of her naked thighs she rubbed them together.

She held her breath as I surged forward. My hands covered hers to keep us steady as I pushed in deeper as she leaned against the wood of the railings. She wore no underwear which made me smile; we always knew our meetings would end with this. My cock throbbed around her tightness and I pushed her legs apart with my knee. My hands grasped her ass cheeks as I squeezed her soft skin hard. She whimpered at my roughness as I groaned. My dick felt snug against her. I pushed forward feeling the tip of my dick skim her clit before I pulled back slightly and slipped into her soaking wet pussy. I wasn't sure if I could hold back until she came. "Fuck...James, touch me...please." Her voice was frantic and as I moved my hand roughly under the front of her skirt, she yelped from my forceful action and as the breeze picked up and moved through her hair, her moans became more frequent.

"Like that...oh yes...James." She shuddered from her orgasm as I released the pent up tension I had tried to hold back only a few moments ago.

"How the fuck, are you still single?" she asked as I stepped back to give us both room to adjust our clothing. My heart was still beating fast from the raw sex we had just had as I gave her one of my cocky smiles and raised an eyebrow in response to her question. "Oh yeah, that's why," she mumbled sarcastically. She pushed past me and headed for the bathroom while I returned to our previous position of sitting on the couch signing documents. She returned and plonked herself down on the sofa opposite me and sighed loudly. She was still flushed but her hair was back to its poker straight style.

"So, I find it hard to believe you got me here just for a fuck and to transfer some cash," she said smoothing down the new skirt she had just put on. Her blasé comment was how she always acted after we fucked. She acted like she didn't care or behaved like she was disinterested. I left my seat to join her. I shifted my body and turned to look at her, her radiant flush was now replaced with insecurity and doubt. I was too close for her liking and she found that difficult to deal with.

"Why did you marry that tight ass doofus, Katie?" I asked with interest. I moved her hair from the side of her face so I could see her reaction. She watched me intently as I waited for her answer. I caught her fumbling with her hands that had previously sat comfortably in her lap.

She had met this famous lawyer that she married when she looked into some forgery work for me. At the time, who she was marrying, was of no importance. We had kept our fling casual. Katie knew where I stood on relationships. I was dedicated to the people around me and she was clear on that at the time. Though over the years our relationship had shifted, I knew when she was proposed to that he wasn't her first choice, we both knew. But I respected Katie enough to tell her the truth, to tell her I could never be the one. To tell her my love waited for someone else. It was this conversation that fuelled her decision and on the day her father walked her down the aisle I stood hidden in the back ground, an uninvited guest as I watched her marry her lawyer husband.

"Because the heart I wanted was already taken," she whispered. Her eyes never left mine. It was her turn now to wait patiently for an answer. Her widened eyes watched me foolishly with that small ray of hope she always got when our conversations shifted in this direction.

"Well, more fool him. I'm sure he regrets it every day," I said with a twang in my voice.

"I doubt that," she mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. I smirked at her comeback silently relieved that today this conversation was just an exchange of words and not a slinging match of broken promises and forgotten pasts.

I picked up the file that contained all the information I had on him. "So, he's in a bad way then?" I asked. I skimmed over the variety of snapshots and press cuttings that Katie had gathered for me. It was only after Charlie had picked the target that I realised our connection. My first thought was to own up to the fact, but my instincts kicked in and I used it to my advantage. Katie never knew of my interest in her husband's client. Never knew of my involvement with the criminal side of this subtle investigation I was probing. It was rare for me to end up at her matrimonial mansion, but when Frank, her husband was out of town, I would conveniently make an appearance in her life. I used those times to delve into his affairs. I would leave her spent in her marital bed while I roamed her husband's office for any detail on his now only client. It would hurt her deeply if she ever found out but I admit I would extract bits of information that I felt was necessary. My first priority would always be to Bella and I would use all resources I could find to make her safe.

"Well I wouldn't say he was boyfriend material. He's staying with friends at the moment, quit his job, and he seems to spend his days moping around. Frank's having trouble getting him to care about his future. He seems to be stuck in this haze though he has started to make a few inquires as to the whereabouts of one Maria Swan." She looked to me for answers and I shut my eyes tightly as I released a large gulp of air.

"He's like a fucking dog with a bone," I mumbled. I left the sofa and made my way to the kitchen island to refill my glass.

The days after the heist were the hardest days for me. I was anxious about protecting the team and made sure we kept a low profile. The locals would protect us, that would never be a problem, but we were vulnerable and unsure of how it had gone back home.

Carlisle and Esme stayed in Seattle with Charlie. The painting had stayed hidden behind the picture on Charlie's hospital room wall. We were at our weakest when the time came to move it after Charlie's death. From the outside it looked as if we were shipping a body to be buried on Esme Island, but to those of us that knew, Charlie also held the trump card. A sixty million dollar Picasso was lying next to him.

The communication between Carlisle and me was limited at the time so I knew little of the outcome. I knew that Charlie was deteriorating fast and I took the risk and phoned the hospital to get an update on his wellbeing. It physically broke me when I spoke to Rose and she told me he was near the end. I wasn't worried about her integrity; it was plainly obvious that she would head out to meet Emmett on the island so I could trust her when I asked. I wasn't brave enough to tell Bella, I couldn't watch her crumble in front of me. I left that to Carlisle in the end. The call came in the early hours of Friday morning a month after we had left him. We all held our breaths as we watched her take the phone from my hand. She knew instantly and we watched her fall unable to take the news that Carlisle had just relayed to her.

I looked over at Katie who was watching me with narrowed eyes, she was wondering what the game was, why I had invited her here. I could see her mind as it worked furiously to figure it all out.

The information on the aftermath of the heist itself was very vague. I was relying on sources that weren't part of the big picture. There hadn't been much information coming my way. I remembered the words I had offered the day we got to Charlie's. I would've taken the rap for this. Bella could've stayed with her father and also been in Masen's life. I wasn't fighting her stubbornness or her fear, I was fighting her honesty. I knew that if she had stayed the moment it came to light that the painting was swapped she would've been routinely questioned by the feds and by Edward. She wouldn't have lied, she would've come clean. I knew before she had given her answer that she wouldn't stay and let me take the fall. We both knew that it wouldn't happen like that. Yet all this time I regretted that I took her answer and that I didn't man up. I would've hung around and planted incriminating evidence that was aimed at me, anything to have kept her connection a cold lead. I would've have done it all to keep her safe. I would've confessed.

"So the robbery that he's allegedly involved in, do you know anything about that James?" she asked. She asked like I was a witness on the stand which pissed me off slightly. I watched her walk towards me her large breasts bounced as she walked and I instantly felt hard again. I could draw this out and keep her here for the night and make it a longer session than a quick fuck on the patio. I laughed inwardly at her making the call to her lawyer husband and listening to the lawyer spiel that would fall so easily from her mouth. The speech I had heard before even after they were married when I would drag her back to bed with promises of heated passion and satisfaction, something her husband had long forgotten.

"It has nothing to do with me, Katie." I lifted the cold strong drink to my lips and waited for her abnormal senses to kick in she had this knack of seeing through the lies.

"So it's just a hobby for you, wanting to know about every police report on Mr. Edward Masen or conversation that he has had with Frank. Cut the shit, James. You've asked me twice since I've landed here if the feds have any other suspects." Her questions were getting too intense now and I wasn't prepared to discuss them unless I was in a cell waiting to be put on the stand. I wouldn't put her in that kind of risk. If she knew an ounce of what had happened she could never represent me, she would be unknowingly involved and that was something I would never do.

"I pay you to do a job Kate; don't step out of fucking line." She flinched from my harsh words that I regretted the moment they left my lips. It was the only way I could keep her at arm's length, the only way to keep her away from the harm my past might cause her.

"Fuck you, James." I watched her tear away from my side as she gathered up her paperwork that was sprawled all over the coffee table. I watched as she failed miserably to contain her emotions. Hurt by my actions, her small lips trembled as she haphazardly pulled on her suit jacket. This was the woman that grabbed the balls of many a court room and yet here she stood upset by me, a useless piece of shit that could never love her.

"You know what James? We're two of the same people cut from the same cloth. We both want what we can never have, someone else's heart. She'll never love you James. You'll die alone clinging onto a fucked up dream that was just that... a dream." Her words hit me hard as she slammed the front door.

Fucking lawyers...

* * *

With the island half covered in thick dense forest, our homes were all scattered over the island. My villa was a modest four bedroom open decked place which was yards from the beach. With little shelter or windows to keep the beauty out it was always full of light and the cool air was allowed to roam through the house. Compared to Alice and Jasper's home mine was sparse with very few home comforts and trinkets. I had the view of the ocean, I didn't need anything else. Though I knew that madam Alice was itching to get her hands on my condo ever since we had given up this line of work. She was carrying far too much time around; even in her condition it didn't seem to slow her down. Her irritability was at an all time high and she was like a mini tornado that had no intention of slowing down. There was days when I felt sorry for Jasper, poor bastard.

I made my way to the main town, the only town. It was comprised of local stalls that sold the freshest produce and fish that had been caught that morning by the family run bar which doubled up as a coffee house on Sunday and only on Sunday.

The small hotel that was run by the same family was more like a large house with a front reception desk than hotel. The one cab on the island worked when it was filled with gas or the cab driver wasn't asleep in the back. We all knew each other except when asked by strangers then the locals became mute and hard of hearing. The only excitement to make an appearance in the last ten years was the small furniture shop that Alice and Jasper had brought a couple of months ago. It was now transformed into a quaint little shop that sold handcrafted pieces of furniture that Jasper lovingly made. They were happy, contented and preparing for parenthood. Not long after arriving on the island Alice started to feel queasy most mornings and it didn't take a trip to Carlisle's home to guess what the diagnosis was.

With this good piece of news coming from the worst few months of all our lives, we were glad of the distraction. With the exception of Bella, we all welcomed the small step towards change. Bella was happy to stay in the dark and showed no emotion and remained noncommittal. There was no life left in her eyes, she waded through the hours that struggled into days and welcomed the times she was on her own. We all knew this. We all tried to coax her from this deep hole she happily continued to dig, though harshly confronting her was not an option anyone of us was willing to take.

The days shortly after Charlie's death were bleak times for us all. The month before his death and the inevitable void it created tipped her over the edge. Combined with the loss of Edward, it made us all realise that the troubled times were only going to get worse. She had suffered tremendous pain and heartache and the safety of my warm arms never protected her. I tried in vain to walk her through the grief. She grieved for a man who had passed on and though Charlie never suffered physical pain in the end, I knew from Carlisle that his heart and soul had died the night she had to leave him. Bella also grieved for a man that was very much alive. Every day she grieved for Edward.

My own low moments were unseen by the others. My days were taken up with Bella, as I watched her slowly fade away. I spent little time at my own place. My attention was focused on her and I was adamant that no one else would intervene. Carlisle and I had many heated debates about her well being and state of mind and I won every battle to be the one to care for her. I would rock her into an unsettled sleep which would take days to come. My kisses weren't the kisses of passion and want, the kind I had dreamed of for so long. Kisses of comfort and calm were all she could take and I buried my own feelings towards her to make sure she would weather the rough road ahead.

I knew what needed to be done. I wasn't going to sit silently in the crowd and watch all this shit that we worked so hard for disappear. I had promised Charlie that I would protect her, I just didn't realise I had to protect her from herself. It had taken me a long time to accept my role in all this. And though I would gladly stall and think of excuses, I also knew that the day would come when I could no longer live with myself for standing back.

After Katie had left, the last two days had been filled with plans and questions. I never envisaged that I would leave the island instead of spending my time here with Bella. If I was honest with myself I had seen our relationship changing in the future. When Esme and Carlisle returned along with a bewildered Rose we settled into a routine of sorts. Emmett and Rose spent all their time together, only coming over when they wanted to see Bella or on a Sunday when it was family dinner. Carlisle and I spent many a whispered evening deciding our futures. We skirted around the subject of Bella, but deep down we both knew that what she was dealing with was too much of a cross to bear. For all that she had done to Masen, it would never compare to losing her father and her way of life all so quickly. It may have been her choice to follow her father's wishes, but she was paying the price for it now.

"Hey! James!" I turned at the sound of my name being called and watched as Rose scooted across the road. Her fine ass figure was enough to make any man come in his pants and I wondered every time I saw her what the fuck was she doing with that ass-wipe Emmett. She wore very little today just like most days and her large tits strained under the confinement of her skimpy bikini as I watched them bounce from the vibration of her quick steps.

"Rose, what can I do you for?" She slowed her pace to keep even with my steps. I would've been quite happy to speed up my pace if it meant looking at her bouncing rack.

"Bella's birthday, I just wanted to know if or what were the plans." I looked over at her, her innocent face seemed to cast a shadow over my thoughts.

"Rose she's not up for a celebration. Christ, she only leaves her villa to swim in the lake, mingling with friends and drinking margaritas is not gonna change that."

"I know I just thought that maybe we could..."

"Could what Rose? Ask her to forget her troubles, snap out of her depression and soldier on? Jesus, Rose." I was fed up with this lets do what we can shit. It was plainly obvious that Bella was happy in her darkness and jiving to happy tunes while sipping a cocktail wasn't bringing her back into the land of the living.

"I was only trying to make a suggestion, James. You don't need to bite my head off."

"Look all I'm saying is let's keep it low key, you don't know the full story so trust me she won't appreciate the kind gesture." It was difficult to relay what I meant with Rose not knowing the full story of Bella's history. She just saw Bella as mourning the loss of her father. Bella had made it quite clear that no one was to discuss her past, it was too soon to reminisce about Charlie and Masen was a no-go area. We had all learned that lesson very quickly.

* * *

With the sun now at its hottest, the welcome shade from the trees was a relief. Though the path to the lake had yet to be made I knew exactly where she was. Bella was either at her condo or down here at the lake that she had been coming to since she stepped off the plane. Her need to be by herself was at an all time high. Carlisle had initially taken her grief as just that, grief, but with time passing quickly there had been no improvement. She was a shell of her former self, no sentiment passed through those deep brown eyes of hers. The only time you would see any form of emotion was pain and loss and it was hidden well. She shrouded herself amongst her dark thoughts and it was only late at night when the nights were clear of people that I heard her only emotion seep through her skin. She would sob until the sound of her broken heart slowed in pace and she drifted into an unsettled sleep.

Her small frame pushed off the side of the bank. Her thin body barely made a ripple when she sliced through the water and I held my breath as she glided under the surface of the crystal clear water. I turned and walked over to Charlie's plot and placed the usual shot glass filled with cheap whisky on the dirt. The small placard still shone from Bella's love and I clinked my own glass with the edge of the shiny silver sign. This is where we spent our days, Bella, Charlie and me. She would swim for hours while I sat with Charlie. Her pale skin seemed to shimmer when a random ray of light sneaked through the trees, she had no tan and even though she ate the meals we placed in front of her she was still painfully thin. She was wasting away in front of our eyes, her soul long gone. It had left with Charlie with her heart close behind. There was no will anymore, no Bella.

The ache felt different today, it was mixed with fear and uncertainty. My thoughts for the first time since we arrived here would be in the spotlight and I was nervous like hell of the outcome. It was difficult to put into words how my feelings for her were still my only focus. Even now that she was broken her petite body would send me into a frenzied state. Her hair that seemed longer was always tucked behind her ears out of the way of her constant tears. Her beautiful wide saucer-like eyes were full of sadness and fright. Her body would press against me for support and comfort, yet I would hope for was that one day it would be for different reasons. My life was hers and yet now... now I was going to change it.

"Scale of one to ten?" I asked her as she climbed out of the lake and picked up her towel that was by my knee. It was the same question I asked her every day, the only question she would allow me to ask. She wouldn't talk about her feelings or how she felt at that moment, so we agreed on a system after a heated debate about her well being. I would ask the same question and she would give me the same answer.

"Two," she breathlessly replied, one not being allowed. Her small breasts heaved as she took deep gulps of air in. As she tried to calm her breathing, she plopped herself next to me and learnt against my shoulder like she did every day.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered as I closed my eyes. I didn't want her to see how upsetting this would be for me, how I knew what the answer was before she would reach her conclusion. She didn't lift her head but I could see her nervously fiddle with the corner of her towel.

"I can't...I can't do any more for you here." I choked on my own words and the pain in my chest was nothing like I had experienced before. Her body stiffened from the inevitable, she sniffed almost instantly and I knew she was already crying.

"I was told recently that I was hanging on for all the wrong reasons." She moved against my shoulder exposing the damp spot on my shirt that her wet hair had caused. As the side of my face touched her dark hair I nuzzled against her neck and I felt the hitch of her tears win the battle. "I'm weak Bella. I'm tired of the love I have for you, it's a wasted journey...for both of us." My head fell back against the trunk of the tree and once again my body reacted to her touch as she wound her small frame around my chest. She set my skin on fire and the ache of her touch was no longer a pain I could bare.

"You can't...you can't leave me, you can't go, too." I wanted to move, to stand up and run. That was what my brain was telling me, my heart was saying something completely different.

"Bella." She reacted to the call of her name and for the first time in my life I was scared. I was scared at what I was about to do. Her long lashes blinked rapidly at the sound of my voice and she looked bewildered by my sudden change. "Oh, Bella, I love you so." I hadn't wanted to say those words, to show her the weakness I carried. I held my breath and prepared for rejection. Her once full lips tentatively moved closer to mine as she cautiously moved in to touch the area of my chest that covered my fast beating heart with her trembling hand. I wanted so badly to feel her genuine heart against my chest and as her lips touched my own, she tried. She tried so hard to live up to the dream I had created.

"No more lies," I mumbled as I let the kiss go.

* * *

**I wonder what his going to do? Where is he going?...**

**I must warn you that the next chapter is BIG 14'576 words to be exact. So you may not see it as quickly as this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, your support is what drives me to do my best.**


	22. Chapter 22: Edward

**Edward's here!**

I want to thank your incredible patience's, understanding and loyalty.

**~Important, please read~**

I received an unnecessary private message last Saturday from someone from this site who accused me of not fulfilling my end of the bargain. I am perplexed and bewildered as to where this rumour has come from.

For those of you that know me through this world, and have given me so much support, either by reviews, alerts or personal emails, I don't need to tell you how important this story is to me. You have allowed me to build on my creative imagination. You've watched me take my first steps and have been there to hold my hand when I have stumbled. I won't be rushed, because I believe in only giving you my best. It doesn't make sense for me to close the door on my imagination and I was extremely upset that I was accused of such a ridiculous act.

I always reply to every review that you so generously write, but it's very hard for me to defend myself when there are restrictions on doing just that! I will gladly answer any concerns or queries. I am very open and honest about where I am with this story.

I have increased the story, Stolen HeART now as another chapter. The story will now end on chapter 24. Then chapter 25 will be the epilogue, again these chapters are drafted (except for the epilogue) the word count for the remaining chapters are exceedingly large. I work on them daily, fine tuning and adjusting what I've written. I will challenge myself and amend each paragraph until I feel they are right. I won't release them to my wonderful Beta until I am happy with them. I only want to be able to live up to your overwhelming support. **Please don't believe whoever is spreading such a mean rumour. It isn't true!!! **

I write my story with passion and love, not release dates and time scales.

**Katydid2363 I love you with all my heart, thank you. **

Cathy24 you're hilarious forms of encouragement via the unexpected email, did me the world of good. You were unaware that only a few minutes prior to your email I had received the above accusation. You'll never know how much your chit chat's cheered me up on Saturday.

**Jami, my friend, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Edward**

* * *

**"_Spiteful words can hurt my feelings but silence breaks my heart."_**

"Mr. Masen, could you confirm that you are Mr. Edward Anthony Masen and you reside at 102 Lakeside Avenue, Seattle. Is this correct?" The FBI Agent that sat opposite me looked no older than me. His laid back attitude was just for show, not less than ten minutes ago I could hear his raised voice in the corridor telling the cops to stay at my home until they found something.

Mr. Frank Henley, my lawyer, had been with me for nearly three hours. The bright overbearing lights and the cocky attitude of the pricks that worked here were starting to piss me off. I couldn't afford to lose my temper, I knew that was what they wanted, an excuse to retain me. I had phoned Henley the moment I got a call from Aro and his team of experts. Their angry words and threatening behaviour had confused me when I picked up the call. They had their team of experts and lawyers on hand to give me an ultimatum if I didn't explain myself. They must have tipped the Fed's off because shortly after my lawyer had turned up the FBI was on my doorstep. This was now the third time in as many weeks. My lawyer and I had been here, in the same room with the same agent, two months down the line and they still didn't know their ass from their elbow.

I stared blankly back at the agent in front of me. His fingers fanned the thin file in front of him as he pretended to read what little information was in it. To aggravate him further, I slowly turned to my lawyer and waited for permission to respond to his question. He nodded like we rehearsed and I turned to answer.

"That is correct." The flat tone of my voice showed no emotion and he continued to stare at me, waiting to see if I would show any sign of guilt.

"I'm stating for the record that my client, Mr. Masen, doesn't need to answer any more of your questions. He is here purely as a willing citizen and not in any way a suspect." I inwardly smirked at my lawyer's speech. The prestigious Mr. Henley had been my family lawyer since my parents had died. He was number one in the Forbes top ten most expensive lawyers three years in a row and now he worked exclusively for me.

"And we appreciate Mr. Masen for helping us with our inquiry." The tension was now beginning to show on the agent's face as he wet his lips in quick concession. "I'm just curious Mr. Masen; if the authentication papers confirm the originality of the painting then why is it that the painting you sold was in fact a forgery? I see by our records that the painting was previously owned by your parents and then passed down to you after their death. Was the original painting always in your possession Mr. Masen?"

"Of course it was." This was a waste of time and he knew it. I would gain nothing from such a crime and he knew that too. He was riding the wave hoping to get noticed in his uptight circle of overzealous colleagues. He was questioning Edward Masen.

"Then can you explain when the switch may have taken place?"

"No."

"Mr. Masen can I ask why you were selling the painting, from your financial records it wasn't for money reasons."

"I object to this line of questioning. Mr. Masen doesn't need to answer this question or any other question relating to his financial status. Like you stated Mr. Masen is not under arrest so the question of his background isn't relevant." My mind drift for a few seconds, where it always seemed to drift when I wanted to forget what was going on around me. The shape of her face sprung into my mind along with the smell of her scented wild hair and gorgeous smile.

"Do you have any enemies Mr. Masen, anyone that would want to take revenge or cause you embarrassment?"

"I have no enemies." I was too far gone now to care what road his line of questioning was taking.

"You're a CEO of a large multimillion dollar company and you've never made enemies Mr. Masen, not a disgruntled employee or a jealous husband?" The sudden sound of my lawyer's chair as it scraped across the floor brought me back to the present.

"That's it Agent, you've had your time with my client, you've gone too far, if you have nothing constructive to ask my client then we have no choice but to leave." I stood up slowly and followed my lawyer's lead and without a backward glance I casually walked out of the room.

His car was already parked at the front entrance. The driver stood to attention as he held the passenger door open and we both silently climbed into the back. It wasn't until the heat in the car hit my face that I realised how cold it had been outside. I had been so lost in my sick private world of ifs and buts. The last couple months had been the catalyst for her end result. The day I got the call from Aro was the day it all fell into place, the day my question had been answered. Why?

"You can't go home Edward, the forensic team is still in there. It'll be another day at least before you're allowed back in." I nodded my head again, my thoughts no longer in the car. I hadn't heard a word that Frank had said since we left the station.

"I've got an investigation team on this, a forgery expert on hand and I know a few FBI agents that owe me a few favours so they're keeping me informed of all ongoing leads. Edward I need to ask you this, are you sure there is no one that could've got into the vault without you knowing? Anyone at all that may have had access, any employee or external companies that have been in your home?" I nodded once again, my mind shut off the drone of his voice. I bit the side of my thumb nail, something I hadn't done since I was a kid.

"Edward are you sure the lady they mentioned, this Miss Swan, didn't have anything to do with it?" Frank asked.

"Absolutely." This lie became easier to tell even to the man I should trust the most.

"Fine as long as you're sure, I'll speak to the other side and I'll have you eliminated from their inquiries by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Thank you." I hadn't planned beyond the day she left. Everything had happened so fast, the FBI at my door, the accusations from Aro and the press parked outside my home. I walked around in a trance waiting for someone to snap their fingers and bring me around.

This unknown world that I now lived in hadn't just appeared because the FBI had knocked on my door. This happened the day we said our goodbyes. The day I went to Rome. The day after I told her I loved her, the day I decided I was going to leave this shit life behind and travel the world with her. The day I had decided that it would only ever be us. I wanted her to have my love, to wear my ring, to bear my children.

It was also the day she broke my heart.

I couldn't recall the days after that, my selective memory was now programmed only to remember her and it became a continuing cycle of clips that only related to her. There were days when I followed her through crowded streets and dead end alleys. Her voice would ring in my ears to get me to notice her and I would frantically search the source of the cruel tease.

My desperate attempts to stay in this world were pointless now that she was no longer in it. My anguish increased as days turned into weeks. My mind never focused on the chores of my life. I had given up the search to find her because she had buried herself too deep for me to seek her out. I had walked the streets and returned to past places we had shared but there was nothing. It was only when the contractual agreement between Aro and myself had surfaced and I begrudgingly handed over the painting that was meant to represent our future, that the first sign of the damaged she had really caused appeared.

The gravel hitting the tires on my car brought the porch light on and for once I was glad that someone was up. I had unsuccessfully tried and failed to creep around this house in the past as I attempted to not wake either Mike or Tanya or even worse baby Emma, and each time I had knocked into a piece of furniture or tripped up the stairs.

I pulled the small suitcase from the back seat of my car and made my way to the door rooting around for the spare key that Tanya had given me over a month ago. I still hadn't looped it through the small key chain she had discreetly placed in my jacket pocket. I refused to even touch my own house keys, the bunch of keys that once led to my paradise and sanctuary no longer held mystical powers of calm and serenity.

I was happy never to return to the house I had once regarded as home. Some mind probe expert would probably come up with a denial issue or an aversion to not excepting reality and if I was being honest on this occasion they would be right, I wasn't going to except this. I was sleeping in the spare room of my best friend's house because I had no balls to face the truth. She had taken me for a fool and I had given her the map with the quickest route.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee struck me as I opened the front door and I could hear movement in the kitchen. Leaving my suitcase in the hallway rather than taking it straight upstairs, I made my way to the kitchen to be met by Tanya who was still half asleep and leaning against the stove, her hair a matted mess of strands. I smiled weakly as she handed me a warm cup of coffee. I was initially grateful for the safe haven they had provided for me. When I was at my worse they took me away from the poison that surrounded me and kept me safe, but now I craved for the pain, the after effect of the poison. I wanted the empty nights of torture and the loneliness that ripped out my insides. Their happy normal life was a snapshot of reality that I didn't need. I wasn't interested in the normal life they lived out every day in front of me.

"How did it go?" Her voice sounded croaky from her recent sleep and I could see by her sluggish movements that she had been woken up.

"As well as any questioning by the fed's can go, Henley wasn't taking any shit from the agent that questioned me, so I wasn't there long." I slung my jacket over the chair and sighed, I felt tired all of a sudden, my bones ached and the thought of lying down was appealing.

"Did they have any theories of their own, you know as to who changed them over?"

"What, you mean apart from me. No, I'm pretty much their number one suspect at the moment."

"I don't know how this happened." She sighed before pulling out a chair from under the table and flopping down on it. I wasn't going to get into the reasons which would lead to Tanya's opinions and then on to Maria. Oh God, just saying her name in my head brought the feeling of loss to the surface. My rage was so loosely tied up right now that it felt as if at any given moment it would burst open from its weak confinement and destroy what little sanity I had.

"I'm going to bed." I brushed her off. She had awakened just to sit with me, to talk things through, to comfort me. She had wanted to know just like Mike had wanted to know or the board of directors. What could I tell them? I didn't know how this had happened.

I climbed the stairs as quietly as my heavy legs would allow. I stood in front of Mike and Tanya's bedroom, the door was wide open. Emma had the sniffles of late and she was prone to waking up in the night upset by her hot little body and stuffed up nose. I watched as she nestled into Mike's bare chest while he slept propped up against the V shaped pillow, her little mouth slightly open taking in the air she couldn't inhale through her blocked nose. The lump in my throat made an early appearance and I walked to my room to let it take hold of me.

I had adapted to this routine of self loathing and painful memories nearly as quickly as my acceptance of loss. I pulled off my shirt not bothering to undo the buttons and sat on the bed that strained at the slightest pressure. I didn't bother to turn on the light as I placed my watch on the bedside table and pulled off my shoes with each foot. I moved onto the bed and lay on top of the covers. I hadn't once slept beneath them even though Tanya changed the sheets every week. The thought of any source of comfort had my insides screaming and the softness of the sheets as they covered my flesh made me physically sick. I wasn't prepared to add to Mike and Tanya's worriment, instead I did what I did every night. Every ten minutes or so, that's how long it took. If she had been here, in front of me the anger that seeped through my pores would have shocked her. If she had been here she would have heard the words of pure pain and anguish. If she had been here she would have seen me cry.

Without fail the sun fought its way through the deep grey clouds and lost. The sound of heavy rain reached the window of the bedroom and I moved my jaw to try and erase some of the tension before I left the room. I didn't need to look at my watch to know it was the early hours of the morning. It was roughly the same time that Emma stirred every morning and today would be no different. I pulled myself up and left the room not bothering to put on a shirt. I crept towards Emma's room and found her wriggling under her pink blanket. This was a ritual I was happy not to break since being here. She always woke at this time, not wanting to eat just yet, but to just mull over things as her eyes took in her surroundings. The small mobile that dangled above her face had lost her interest and once I moved it aside her baby smile took control of her small face and it was my cue to pick her up.

We settled ourselves in the den like we did every morning, me holding her warm bottle in one hand why I snuggled her against my chest until we sat down, she dribbled up against me leaving splotches of saliva on my chest, her revenge from being confined to my chest until we found a comfortable spot to sit. She wasn't hungry just yet but we both knew that within five minutes of her deciding she would want this bottle with a vengeance. I sat back and watched her, perched on my knee. One hand gently held her round belly while the other supported her back giving her the freedom to move her body. Her small hands investigated every texture and colour that caught her eye. Random squeals left her mouth and she didn't seem to mind that her nose was blocked and sore. Emma was the only one I could be in the company of who wasn't going to ask those formidable questions, or who waited for me to address the subject. This was the only time I could bear. The only time I wanted.

I hadn't realised when I landed back in Seattle what Maria had set in motion. My focus was on telling her my plan, delivering our future. It felt right when I told her I loved her while she slept in my arms after we made love that night. The excitement had been building the moment the plane had landed and all thoughts of having her in my arms, making love to her and the impending birthday weekend was all that I was thinking about.

I remembered being a little disappointed on my return when I let myself in. She hadn't left a note, loving or otherwise. It didn't seem odd at first, the harsh coldness of each room or the echoes that followed me. I was so deep in my own blanket of happiness I didn't notice that she hadn't stayed like she said she would. It was only when I entered the bedroom that it clicked. Something was wrong and a feeling of dread shifted my mood as I slowly walked around the room checking for signs of her belongings. The bed remained how we had left it that morning which I found odd. My clothes that I had thrown on the chair along with the wet towel were still where I had left them. I automatically pressed the speed dial button that would connect me to her, it was only when I heard the recorded message informing me that this service had been disconnected that I sat on the bed before I fell. Something was wrong.

The first murmur of Emma wanting her milk brought me back to now and I settled her against my chest and teased her with the tip of the nipple on the bottle. Her small body relaxed in my arms and she suckled furiously on the the bottle. My reason for sitting here stared right back at me, the only person that could drag me back from the dark cave I was happy to stay in. Emma.

* * *

I settled back against the sofa and sighed. I felt sluggish today the lack of sleep and inconsistent days were catching up with me and I picked up my second cup of coffee to resolve some of the tension that was building in my neck.

My lawyer had asked me to meet him at his office to go over the recent findings in the investigation and to see what my options were. I was still being hounded by the press though since resigning from my post as CEO they were finding it more difficult to track me down. I hadn't been back to the house since the feds had given me the all clear, so they were wasting their time camping out there. Tanya had been kind enough to make arrangements with Maggie regarding the upkeep and running of the house. Though I had no intentions of returning I had been too preoccupied at the time to say any different.

"Edward," Frank said and brought me from my thoughts. He knew me well enough not to expect a smile so we skipped the pleasantries and got down to why I was here.

"Right, the painting is in the hands of the forensic team. They're working alongside the forgery squad to establish the signature of the artist who painted it. The initial check that Aro's team had done when the transaction had taken place hadn't indicated any suspicions at first, so whoever the artist is they know their stuff." He looked up from the file and I nodded for him to carry on. "According to the FBI you are no longer a 'person of interest' but they've stipulated a few guidelines just in case that changes."

"Like what?" I was agitated and a bit aggressive in asking. The surge of raw emotion only came to light when Frank mentioned that the forensic team could trace the artist who painted it. This artist might have answers to questions I wanted and I sat forward ready to take in more information that Frank may have.

"You're not to leave the country and they want some form of guarantee that you will be easily accessible." I raised a brow at the second request.

"I've already cleared the second request I informed them that you would be residing at my address." I frowned this time and waited for him to finish his suggestion. "Don't worry, Edward, I have no intention of offering you a bed for the night with this attitude that you're carrying around, and besides Katie wouldn't stand for the unkempt look and unruly hours you keep." I snorted at his accusations.

"You _think_ we don't know? You _think_ I don't talk to Mike and Tanya, you think they don't talk to _me_? You've become quite the resident nanny in their house of late; I suggested they start giving you a wage." His sarcastic undertone caught me off guard and I watched him shuffle the papers in front of him. "I don't want Mike and Tanya involved in this and once their names are written down as your guarantors they're fair game," he said with determination.

"Thank you, Frank." It was a genuine complement which I meant. He knew how important Mike and Tanya were to me and I would never put them in any danger.

"I need to ask, Edward, have you thought anymore about hiring someone who would have better luck in tracking down Miss Swan?" My heart picked up a few beats at the sound of her name being mentioned. "She may hold some vital information that could lead to the criminals that did this, she might have spotted someone loitering outside or been approached."

"She wouldn't know anything." I dismissed his theories and once again said my goodbyes and left.

I pulled into the driveway of their empty house and realised straight away that Mike and Tanya had made plans to spend the evening with some of Tanya's college friends that were in town for a couple of days. I rested my head against the headrest and looked out at the stillness that surrounded the bricks and mortar of this house. The sun had already set and now that the winter months were drawing in, darkness seemed to be here all the time. I looked down at my watch, it was early evening. I knew they wouldn't be back for awhile. Emma had become more comfortable around groups of people now so there was no need for them to rush back.

I made no attempt to leave the car. I pulled out my phone and reread all the text messages we had sent each other, the first one she ever sent to the flirting message that was to be her last. I switched applications and flicked through the saved voice messages. Her voice travelled through my veins like a slow releasing drug and I held my breath as I took in her words. At the time I was preoccupied with travel arrangements and business meetings to notice any change in her voice, but as time went on, I analyzed what had become her last goodbye, her last words before she left me. My decision was made, I needed to know.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since I first made contact; this was going to be our second meeting hopefully this meeting would provide me with some information. I hadn't told anyone, Mike and Tanya were unaware of what I was doing. This needed to be a journey I had to take myself. I didn't need cloudy judgements or views, I just wanted hard facts nothing sugared coated or scaled down, just for once I wanted the truth.

"Mr. Masen." Paul Letchford was the best in the business. He had done some recon work for me a while back when I was looking at taking over a small franchise. Now he was sitting opposite me with a folder in his hand and his notebook on the coffee table.

"Well, I did a background check on all the information you gave me." I nodded with anticipation. My coffee had gone cold but I wasn't about to order another. I didn't want us to be interrupted by some overly friendly college student who was looking for extra tips.

"We'll start with property and the list of holdings you gave me. The gallery is now owned by a woman named Angela Weber. She initially was Miss Swan's private bidder and advisor for any future bids." I tried desperately to keep a check of my impatience and I knew if any staff of this coffee house were to interrupt us now I would knock them out cold.

"What does she know?" My question was full of bitterness and I made a mental note to write her on the list I had compiled. I would hound her if I had to.

"Surprisingly little, she only knew her in a professional capacity. They met in person several times their business was conducted over the phone mainly. Any payments of goods by Miss Swan were always paid by a banker draft and she was surprised as anyone to find out she was now the owner of the gallery. The deed to the business was drafted up two weeks before Miss Swan disappeared.

"What about the banker draft, there must be a record or an invoice?" My throat was dry and I knocked back the now cold coffee.

"There was." He looked up from what he was referring to and I lifted my hand to move my hair back.

"What does that mean was?"

"Miss Weber's office was recently robbed and all transactions relating to Miss Swan are missing." He sounded defeated and I shook my head in dismay.

"I don't fucking believe this," I said as I stretched out my legs from under the cramped table and sighed. "What about her home and the Lakeside Hotel that she said she stayed in?"

"Her home before she sold it was on Warren Avenue, here's the address." He passed me the small piece of paper. I looked down at the neat writing that held some of her past. I was lost in thought at this one piece of information I had so wanted to know. All the time I was in her company, when we made plans, I secretly hoped we would end up at her place. That she would invite me back, so I could see a part of her that she wasn't verbally willing to share.

"She signed over the lease roughly the same time as the gallery. The realtor had very little to do with Miss Swan herself. Instead she dealt with her assistant...um Alice Brandon. Feisty character by all accounts, the company that dealt with the selling of the property found her to be a bit persistent. And as for the hotel, she did stay a few times but always settled her bill in cash."

"Alice, she was the one who kept me from her, fucking pain in the ass. What's her address? I want to speak to her." My anger was raised at all the dead ends and no solid leads.

"She's nowhere to be found. No record of her even being in the country. No credit cards or bills in either her or Miss Swan's names." I caught the attention of the waitress and I pointed to my cup for a refill. I was finding it difficult to digest all of this. Just the whole process of discovering she was someone else made me sick.

"What about this James character, he was always hanging around her like a bee to honey. What's his story?"

"Even vaguer, there is nothing on him. No social security number and his not registered with any authority. The art world is aware of him but no one actually _knows_ who he is, not even his surname." I closed my eyes as my head fell back.

"I know this is sounding bad, Mr. Masen, but you may have to face up to reality." I snapped open my eyes and quickly lifted my head.

"Don't you fucking dare say it? I'm paying you to find me fucking information. If I wanted you're fucking one line cliché's I'd ask you for it." I knew I had raised my voice because the couple in the corner had turned around to stare at my reaction and watch my temper get the better of me. I stood up and pulled cash from the pocket of my jeans, tossed it on the table and picked up the file that he had just read to me. "I won't need your services anymore."

My anger still bubbled when I walked into the kitchen and noticed Tanya and a friend sitting at the table drinking coffee. The silencing of their conversation told me I had interrupted their chat. I mumbled an apology and started to back out of the kitchen. "Edward, this is Victoria, my friend from college I was telling you about." I couldn't muster a smile so I acknowledged her with a nod of my head and a muttered hello. She smiled back and I blatantly ignored her, all I wanted was some of the coffee that was on offer, I didn't want to get mixed up in a casual chat.

"Victoria and I were just chatting about the local nightlife." I turned back to look at Tanya. Her eyes darted from mine to her friend's and I watched as she patted her friend's arm.

"Victoria's looking to go for a drink and I'm not sure what time Mike will be home from work. Why don't you go with Victoria? Enjoy a few games of pool and a couple of beers, it might do you good." I lifted the mug of steaming black coffee to my lips. My eyes never left Tanya's, my rigid body towered over the two women sitting down who were waiting for my answer. I tried to reason with myself, tried to see it from Tanya's point of view, but every time it came back to the same answer.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. My voice was clear and to the point just the opposite of the mumbled words I had forced from my lips a few moments ago.

"I...um, I just thought it would..."

"What, be good for me?" My voice wavered and I could feel the tightness in my chest, the tightness that was only reserved for when I was on my own

"Do you think you would be good for me?" I aggressively asked Victoria. My voice rose in volume and her face was now turning red. "What could you possibly give me that could rectify all the fucking shit I'm going through? Answer me that?" She nervously moved in her seat and glanced at Tanya who was stunned into silence with her small mouth gaped open with shock. I noticed my hand trembled when I placed my cup on the counter, my head pounding from the restraint of having to hold in my temper. I took one more glance at Tanya my disappointment laid to bear as I left the room.

I knew the moment I heard Mike's car pull into the driveway that it wouldn't be long before I heard him climb the stairs to knock on my bedroom door asking to come in. I was still so angry with Tanya and with myself for allowing my temper to betray me. Didn't she understand I was broken? I heard the stirring sounds of Emma and then the heavy sound of Mike coming up the stairs. He passed by my door heading instead to see his daughter.

"So a beer is out of the question then." I chuckled at his piss taking. His body lightly bounced Emma, the preferred comfort of choice. Her small frame peeped over Mike's shoulder as her eyes readjusted to the light that Mike had turned on and the corners of her small mouth started to lift.

I sighed with relief that he was taking it lightly "Look I'm sorry about-"

"Hey, I'm not the one that's upset. That would be the redhead downstairs, now she's mad."

"How mad is she on a scale of one to ten?" I asked. My attention was back on Emma who scrambled up her father's body to reach my finger that I teased her with.

"Well, you might want to cover up your gonads when you come down for dinner." He turned around to look at me and I frowned. When he looked at me Emma moved around suddenly and became disorientated by the hasty movement from Mike. I looked back down at Emma and I could feel Mike still watching me. I made a point of playing with Emma who shrieked when she finally grabbed my finger.

"Ed." I looked up at Mike, the concern swept over his face and I unexpectedly felt nervous, scared almost.

"You can't go on living like this, if you could call it living." I went to turn away from yet another lecture but his honesty stopped me in my tracks. "Find her or drop it Edward, before it kills you." He sounded aggressive like it was an ultimatum.

"She was my future, Mike," I whispered.

"Was she? Because apparently you weren't hers." I gripped the frame of the door to stop myself from falling, his harsh words cut through me and I held my stomach to delay the sickness that was rising. "She left you, Edward without having the courteous to say goodbye. She left you in a heap load of shit. Are you really sure she was your future, Edward? Are you _really_ sure you both wanted the same things?" I found the ounce of strength that would carry me to the safe haven of my bedroom. Not looking back, I shut the door and dropped to the floor.

My day was planned out by Tanya, my penance for my behaviour the night before. We had spent the morning traipsing around the shops as Tanya took full advantage of my guilty conscience. While she visited every store in town, I was left to pacify Emma which at first was a pleasure. But shortly after the adventure started, she became ratty and whiny. Every time Tanya left us outside a shop she would act up almost immediately causing onlookers and passersby to tut and moan at the noise she was making. This in turn frustrated the fuck out of me and my usual calm and patient manner with Emma was tested to its limit.

With Emma now asleep in her car seat, I counted the seconds every time Tanya's hands left the steering wheel as she yapped away like I was her new found girlfriend. Her arms animatedly flapped around as I was left to reflect on the day. With Mike's words from last night still ringing in my ears like a bad sounding song, I tried to piece bits of my time together with Maria to try and make sense of her reason. The time in the shower when she had broken down, she had looked so lost and fragile. I wondered now what had triggered the emotional blow out, did she receive a call or an instruction maybe, maybe it-

"Who the fuck is this?" I snapped out of my daze and turned to look at Tanya. I watched as she leaned forward to get a better view at what had caught her attention and I followed her eye line. A silver Aston Martin was parked right across their driveway and just as I was about to comment, the car door on the driver's side opened and out stepped... James.

My fury and madness pushed me forward and all I saw in that instant was red. Before Tanya had even slowed down to a stop, I was out of the car and running towards him. I heard the faint sound of Tanya screeching my name and Emma crying from the loud bang of my door.

I flew forward, my hands gripped in tight fists ready to throw the first punch. "You fucking cunt where is she, where the fuck is she?" I didn't give him the chance to answer, my right fist went flying and I caught him on his jaw, the support from his car kept him upright and he recovered quickly from the punch. I was so filled with hate I didn't see him return the favour and his own fist landed against my temple. I staggered back to gain some composure but I wasn't quick enough, he was on me before I had the chance to think. The screaming that had been faint was now piercingly loud, Tanya was close by. I fell to the ground. The gravel underneath me pushed against my back, the thin material of the tee shirt I was wearing was no protection from the rough grit. His weight was now on top of me and a second punch from him landed on the side of my face as I used all my strength to roll him over. I got him where I wanted him, I was going to kill him.

My impulse was to pick myself up and surge forward for another round, but Mike, who had come running from inside the house, kept his arm around my neck and I struggled against his strength. "Get up you fucking old man, fucking get up." I struggled even more when he made no attempt to move from being on one knee. His bloody face stared right back at me as I pushed forward every few seconds as another wave of rage rushed through my body.

"Fucking calm down, Edward, for fuck sake, what the fuck is going on?" I could hear his mumbled words being spoken as the whooshing sound in my ears increased. I spat words of anger and taunted him to get up and fight like a man. Within seconds of him standing another wave hit me and I struggled free pouncing forward to finish the job. I was stopped suddenly by a hefty blow and the taste of my own blood trickled down my throat. I fell to the ground and watched as my vision turned black.

I could hear the sea, the soft sound of the ocean splashing against the rocks, the calm sound of isolation. I slowly opened my eyes and the bright light from above caused me to squint and I raised my arm to shield my half opened eyes. Pain shot down my arm and I winced as I tried to retreat from it. I felt pressure on the side of my face and I flinched regretting the action almost instantly. My head throbbed from the sudden movement and I groaned out loud.

"Edward, you need to move your arm, I can't wash away the blood from your face." I sighed when I heard Tanya's voice. She placed her hand on my chest to lean across and I felt her hand gently move on my face. "Jesus, Edward!" I heard her gasp and her voice cracked and I wondered how bad it must be for her to sound so concerned and worried. I tried to talk but the dryness of my throat and the iron taste of what little saliva I had in my mouth made it difficult to form words. I licked my lips slowly, feeling the swell of my top lip and I automatically touched my lip to assess the injury. "It's okay, you'll be okay." Her softly whispered words bounced around my head as the strong sense of sleep took over my body. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

I woke with a start, the dense darkness confused me and I sat up quickly, too quickly and my head started to spin as a wave of unexpected nausea appeared.

"Edward." The bright light blurred my vision and I moved to cover my eyes. "Sorry, sorry I'll dim it down." I felt Mike move off the bed slightly to change the setting on the lamp.

"Where the fuck am I?" My voice didn't sound like my own and I frowned at what I could barely remember.

"If he's in this fucking house Mike I'll-"

"Just hang on for a second. First this is my fucking house and second of all you don't get to ask the questions for the moment. My wife is sleeping in another room because of you so don't piss me off, Edward." He sounded mad and frustrated and I sighed. The silence between us was thick as I tried to digest what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Mike, for everything." My voice broke under the torrent of emotion and I felt dampness on my cheeks from the over spill of tears.

"God, Edward, it doesn't matter, you just need to calm down and try to focus. You were a fucking wild animal out there; I could barely hold you back." I felt so ashamed that Tanya had to witness my outburst and that yet again I had brought my problems into their lives. I lifted my hands to wipe away the tears that had fallen. I looked down shocked at the state of them, bandaged and bloody.

"The doctor gave you the once over, no broken bones in your hands though you have some pretty nasty cuts and some bad bruising. You have a few stitches on the right corner of your brow and top lip since they were too deep to ignore." I licked my lips and hissed at the damage I had caused. "It's going to be a few days before you can drink anything hot and even longer before you can wank." I snorted at his diagnosis as I looked down at my damaged hand and he smirked at my reaction.

"I need some water," I said as I tried to swing my legs around to the side of the bed.

"I'll get it, he's downstairs in the den and I don't want a repeat of the driveway."

"What!" He's downstairs?" My whole body went stiff and I started to get up.

"See this is what I mean. Look at you, Edward. You can't think straight when she's involved, within seconds of feeling sorry and remorseful you've become a fucking lunatic again." He pushed me hard and I stumbled back onto the bed "You're not fucking leaving this fucking bedroom, do you hear? So sit ya shit there and keep your fucking craziness in check." I backed up the bed and sat against the head board while I waited for him to return.

I heard the sound of movement and I gingerly looked up to see Tanya rummaging through the chest of drawers trying to find what she was looking for. Last night had been a mixture of remorse and embarrassment, the remorse that I had brought yet another disruption to Mike and Tanya's usually quiet life and embarrassment for acting the jerk even after the stern conversation that Mike felt was necessary to give me. I was still tempted to resolve this with my fists.

"Tanya." She jumped startled by my voice.

"Hey, how you doing?" She smiled as she came over and moved my leg slightly so she could perch on the edge of the bed.

"Tanya, I need to apologise." Her fingers gently touched my lips and I automatically stopped talking.

"Mike told me how he gave you a good talking to, so I think one lecture from one Newton is enough. Are you up for a spot of breakfast? Your opponent is taking full advantage of our hospitality." I shook my head in disgust. It was the only thing I could do that didn't reflect my anger.

"I'm staying up here," I said in a huff.

I watched her chuckle at my childish attitude "Right. So swinging the other way is the best way to deal with this. First you beat him to a pulp then you ignore him, not the best ideas for getting information."

"Your too sarcastic for your own good," I mumbled as she walked over to the wardrobe and threw one of Mike's tee shirts at me.

I heard Emma giggling loudly from the kitchen. The tension I was feeling would have disappeared at the slightest sound of her but no amount of contact with Emma was going to easy my anxiousness today. I ignored the smell of strong coffee and bacon being fried and instead I turned my attention to him as I walked into the already busy kitchen. There he sat smiling at Emma who was perched on the corner of the table mesmerized by him. I snarled at him for once again taking the only thing I could relate to. His face was just as beaten and his hands bore similar injuries to mine.

"I think its best we take this conversation outside," he suggested, not once taking his eyes off Emma.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mike said.

For the first time since I had entered the kitchen he lifted his eyes away from Emma and looked straight at me. "Do you want your friends to think even worse of her?" I stiffened at the question he asked and I shook my head no. I rejected Mike's advice and followed him out to the front porch.

The cool morning air was a welcome relief from the stuffy kitchen we had just come from. I pulled out one of the garden furniture chairs and sat down slowly. He did the same only positioning his chair to face the front of the porch. I looked at his profile while he comfortably took in his surroundings.

"I've heard you've been looking for her." He kept his eyes straight when he spoke, not turning to see my reaction or to gage my emotions. I hadn't thought of how he found me until now, very few people knew of my whereabouts.

"Tell me something I don't know." I wasn't going to fuck around with this. I saw the corner of his mouth rise from my aggressiveness and he seemed immune to my temper.

"Her name is Isabella Swan but we call her Bella." I watched as he lifted his cup of coffee that he brought with him from inside. I watched the steam as it wafted into the air before I realised what he had said. Her name wasn't Maria. All this time she had used a different name, all this time when she entered my head, when I thought of our future when I called out her name as I came it wasn't real, none of it was real.

"What, you mean you and your team of criminals," I said bitterly. My composure still edgy from now knowing that the name I knew her as was fake.

"Watch your tone Masen; she's cut from the same cloth." It was his turn to sound agitated and I could now see clearly his loyalty towards her.

"No she wasn't. I saw her when she was real, when she showed her true side. I saw doubt in her eyes all the time." I bit back.

"Don't kid yourself, Edward, the only doubt she had was your doing not ours. We didn't make her do anything. How could we? She was the fucking ring leader." I turned sharply to look at him to see if what he had just said was a lie.

He snorted at my realisation as he turned to look at my expression "_You_ thought she was the weak and uncooperative one of the team? The _one_ we made sleep with you... how fucking stupid are you? Did you think she went in with her eyes closed all scared and confused?" He laughed openly and I inched closer to leaving my seat and going for him. "Her only downfall was falling in love with you." This time his voice portrayed icy words, no hint of mockery from a few moments ago.

I held my breath and closed my eyes. Taking in the sounds around me, my heart raced from the information I was trying to process. Irony was in front of me waving and grinning, all this time I had wanted nothing more than to beat this man into the ground and now...now I needed him more than ever. He was the only one that could give me answers, douse the sickness I had caught. If he wouldn't give me answers I knew it would be too late to save myself and here he sat in the chair next to me with only a small wooden table between us. How ironic.

"How did she do it?"

"Why, thinking of starting a new career, Masen?" He moved in his seat and leaned back further into the chair. His relaxed manner pissed me off and I gritted my teeth to hold back my tongue. "I hear you're on the market for a new job, not sure you're suited to our lifestyle though you seem a bit..." He turned to look at me again sizing me up before finishing his sentence. "...girly to me." The mocking tone was back in his voice.

I knew the moment he was fed up with my attitude he would leave and I couldn't run the risk of him going before I had found out where she was. So I let it pass, he knew he had me on a short leash and I wasn't about to bite the hand that fed me.

"I have a right to know," I whispered.

"Huh, a right to know what exactly? That you weren't the first she conned. The first night she met you everyone on that table had probably been robbed by her. She had planned it down to the letter, her walls were covered in snapshots of you, she spent months gathering information, school records financial statements and personal details. She had your house wired to the hilt, hell she even listened into you getting a shit blow job from that slag Jessica." The bile reached my throat as I remembered our three question truce the day she had broken down in the shower, was it guilt? He had just said she was in love with me, that that was her down fall.

"Why me?" I tried to ignore all the boastful comments he had just made, to put them aside until she was in front of me.

"Why not?" His quipped comment blew the lid off of my simmering anger

"Cut the fucking shit you son of a bitch, you're here for a reason so don't act like some fucking hard ass who wants to gloat. Now tell me what I fucking want to know." I slammed my fist against the round wooden table in reaction to his avoidance of answering my questions. I heard the front door open and I looked up to see Mike step out. James lifted his arm up to stop him and he retreated back inside.

"You were her last heist; you were the wish of a dying man." His voice was low like he all of a sudden didn't want to talk about it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Charlie, her father, was a thief and that was the only life she knew. Her life was filled with journeys and mystery. His last wish before he died was to have the painting that his wife stood in front of when he first saw her at the gallery in France. He went back every day after to see her standing there, looking at the woman with folded arms. Charlie watched from a distance the path that the painting took over the years. He watched it being sold to your parents. He located its whereabouts every time you and your parents moved homes. He knew that one day he would bring it back to where it belonged, with him and his dead wife"

Realisation that some of what she had told him was true, "She told me her father was dying." I could barely focus on what I had just said out loud.

"She's lost too much too quickly, Masen." For the first time since we sat down to talk he sounded sad and upset.

"He died?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded yes anyway.

"A month after she took the painting he passed away." My thoughts went to her, she had still been in the country, and she had still been here.

"She wasn't here when it happened." He turned to look at me. "She's finding that difficult to deal with. He died with Carlisle and Esme by his side, the original gang." His words sounded like they were choking him and he inhaled deeply to shift the feeling.

"Where is she?" I asked with such passion and conviction, the anger had left me briefly and a twinge of relief appeared.

"I won't betray her trust. I'm not here for you, Masen, I'm here for her." He stood up suddenly and moved towards the steps that led to his car. "We were convinced that you were going to bring us all down, that your meetings with Aro were organised to bring us to our knees." He snorted at his own admission "We thought you were just like us, a professional, it may have been easier if you had been."

"What are you doing?" I had no urgency to hold him back, no willingness to be concerned. I stood and walked slowly behind him.

"We knew of your meetings with Aro, we saw the signs of betrayal. Our history with Aro was unstable and we weren't sure of your reasons.

"What are you saying, I don't understand," I said rushing after him now that he was close to his car.

"We were gonna take you both down. We saw you as a threat that needed to be gotten rid of," he whispered. I rubbed my face with my hands. I was in disbelief of his reason.

"I was a CEO of a fucking company. Why the fuck would you think I was a thief?" I shouted at this unbelievable situation. "I was selling the painting it...belonged to my parents and...I was tired of this life. I wanted my life with her. I was selling my past to enrich my future...my future with her." Silent tears fell slowly down my face. I didn't care if he saw my desperateness I didn't care if he silently gloated.

"I had been introduced to Aro at a function. He said he was interested in the painting. I lied because I knew Maria...Bella would ask questions. She would've wanted to know why I was selling it. The arrangement was for Aro to buy it off me. I stalled once I found out that Bella had...left me, but Aro, he was so persistent so I went ahead and sold it to him. He was the one that called the police." I needed him to understand, I wasn't who she thought I was. I wasn't like these people "I thought the two of you were together, I didn't know where I stood with her and..."

"I'm leaving, I've done what I came to do," he said flatly.

"I deserve to know, you owe me that," I shouted back at him. He stopped in his tracks and I paused in my own steps. My body stiffened readying myself for the chance get even.

"I fucking owe you nothing at all. You're my enemy, Masen. The only reason why I'm here is because I can't do know more for her." His anger was on show now as his finger reached out to point at me. "I'll sacrifice what I have to, to keep her safe."

"Does she know you love her?" It was a cheap shot I know, the man had just poured his heart out, had shown where his one weakness lay, but I needed him to hurt, just like I did. He turned slowly to face me.

He pulled back suddenly, the truth exposed for both of us to see and for the first time I saw myself in his eyes, I saw the pain and anguish I had been carrying. "My feelings for Bella are of no interest to you. I'm here for one thing only...Bella." I stopped suddenly when I saw his face, his love for her was real and yet he had stood aside and watched her go by.

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?" My whispered desperate question was ignored as he deactivated the car alarm, opened the door and drove away.

* * *

"It was kind of Maggie to keep the house running while I stayed at Mike's. She had put fresh flowers out as usual. My mail was sorted into piles of reference and the house was still spotlessly clean. Tanya had given Maggie the heads up that I was coming home and I could smell something simmering in the kitchen. I dumped my bags on the floor and walked slowly from room to room. The regular feeing of anger surfaced as memories of her lies seemed to play out in front of me.

The warmness of her straddling me on the sofa as she sipped my wine and moments later when she rode me, I felt her clench me tighter not willing to let me go. Her face when she reached her moment, I felt myself hard at the intense memory and I shook my head to clear it.

I entered my bedroom with caution; like I was entering the room all those times she had slept in my bed, not wanting to wake her beautiful slumber. The small cuddly giraffe that belonged to Emma still sat on the chair and I remembered the night I cradled her while she fed Emma in between my legs. I grinned at her uncertainty, she was going to rob me yet she was so nervous of feeding Emma. I sat on the now made bed. I knew it was implausible that her scent was still here after all this time but my imagination was back on her and I thought I caught a waft of her scent.

I closed my eyes and fell back on the bed but the soft comfort around me was of little help. For even in the moment of endearing love I had just experienced, my deep-seated anger would be what kept me going and it burnt through my skin to reach the surface. I was her target all along, the first moment I saw her was not the same for her. She had seen me a hundred times before that, her zealous flirting and low cut dress was to lure me in, to bring me to my knees, to gain her trust.

Was there a time when it wasn't planned, when it wasn't part of her agenda. He said she loved me and that was her down fall he had said. I didn't know if she had ever wanted the future I had envisioned. She was so comfortable the weekend Mike and Tanya were here, so settled and relaxed. A small moment of clarity appeared as I remembered her tendency to shy away from questions about her home and her friends the night I lost my temper and told her I didn't trust her. Why was she so upset by my statement? I saw the way she stiffened at my accusation, the way she tried to ignore my protest. I lied too that evening, I did want to hurt her, I wanted to see her upset and confused I needed some form of recognition.

As I wondered towards the music room the faint smell of dusting powder still lingered in the air. The vault door was closed and the panel indicated it was locked. The cold shiny silver casing made me wonder if it was her hands that forced it open. James never mentioned her method or if she worked alone in getting what she wanted. He had said it was her life, that she didn't know any different. I hadn't been her first on the contrary I was at the bottom of the list by all accounts.

"Mr. Masen." I jumped from being startled and turned to see Maggie standing in the doorway. "It's good to have you back, would you like me to get you anything?" I smiled at her concern and shook my head no. The sudden memory of the first time we had been in here catapulted into my brain. The realisation of finding her in here the night we made love in this room, that's why she was in here, she hadn't lost her way or was unsettled with sleep, no she was here to take what wasn't hers.

It was nice of Maggie to pretend to putter around in the kitchen while I ate the homemade soup she had prepared but in all honesty I wanted nothing more than to be on my own. The revelation of that memory that had just tormented me in the music room brought my vile rage to life again. The rage I had promised myself when I left Mike and Tanya's I would bury. The joy of being home was short lived and now all I wanted to do was to drink until I passed out.

The blackness of the evening had once again sneaked up on me and I lifted my weary self off the sofa and turned on a few side lamps to ward of the dark. Maggie had left awhile back. She wasn't stupid she had seen the shift in my mood the moment I sat down to eat I wasn't even going to try and hide it. This house no longer felt like mine, the beautiful piano my parents had given me was now something I wanted to burn. The surroundings in which I sat in felt wrong, these belongings had been a comfort at one stage. I picked up the bottle of brandy and headed for the spare room. I paused outside my own bedroom and debated with myself if I was strong enough to confront what she had left behind. "Bella," I said. I said her name out loud like it was a new word I had just made up. Bella Swan, the daughter of Charlie.

It was a generic room that should have brought me peace. It held no personal memories or items. It was a room decorated by a stranger to bring a good night's sleep to whoever slept here, yet it did nothing for me. I lay on my back with no intention of finding a comfortable spot, my focus was on the pale cream ceiling and my mind was on my next move. I had thought about tracing the licence plate of his flashy, obnoxious Aston Martin but he made it clear he would not betray her. He wasn't leaving me that day to give her an update on my state of mind or to inform her of her safety. If anything he had made the decision to walk away from her just like she had with me.

I could hear the first sounds of morning and I made my way to my bathroom to shower, it was a quick un-enjoyable shower. I knew if I lingered under the showerhead she would appear so I made it about washing last night's desperation off and finished up quickly. The large stacks of mail had caught my eye once again and I lifted what I could and took it into the kitchen. The timer had been set on the espresso machine and I privately thanked Maggie for her support. I picked up a mug and poured myself some coffee.

The majority of the first pile had been personal invitations to events and charity balls most of which were Christmas dates. Now that I no longer had a job, the perk of having a private secretary had vanished with it. I would've relied on Jenny to filter out the rubbish. I frowned at my thought process, picked up the pile and ceremoniously dumped them in the trash. The second pile hadn't been quite so easy to dispose of since it was a stack of bank statements and official government letters. I realised I would need to be sitting down to continue on with this laborious task. I'd only got half way through when the house phone rang. I gingerly moved to the side to avoid toppling over the precarious pile.

"Mike." I cradled the phone against my ear so I could talk and carry on with opening letters.

"Hey, we miss you bud. How would you fancy coming over for dinner this weekend? Just the weekend though, don't get any ideas about moving in." He chuckled at his own joke and I grinned.

"I thought you and Tanya would be sick of me by now." I sat back against the seat and picked up the small purple envelope that was balancing on the arm of the chair.

"Nah, you know you're always welcome, how you feeling by the way?" I sighed at his question. I wasn't sure how to answer I didn't want him to know of my restless night's sleep, it would only worry him.

"Ah, you know, I have a lot to think about and I'm not-" I paused in mid sentence as something small fell from the folded piece of lilac paper that I had pulled from the small envelope I had just opened. I bent down to pick up the small object and I could faintly hear Mike asking if I was still on the line. The small purple wild flower seemed lost in my large hand and I rolled it around with my thumb trying to work out its message, my attention was now on the small pressed flower and not on the call from Mike. I balanced the receiver on my knee and slowly opened the folded letter.

**Find me.**

The dark ink of the letters blurred my vision and the dryness of my mouth made me gulp heavily.

"Edward, Edward, what's wrong? What's happening?" I picked up the phone still staring at the piece of paper that was in my hand.

"I'll phone you back," I whispered. I ended the call before he had a chance to reply. I looked down at the flower and a flood of memories cascaded towards me, it was the day we spent together, the day she came back here. She had picked it while I hailed a cab, it was her. The shock paralysed me, the realisation that she had made contact, that she had left me this instruction to find her. I frantically searched for the discarded envelope for proof of when it had been sent.

* * *

"So what have you decided?" I raised a brow uncertain how I should proceed. After I found the letter she had sent me I was in a daze. With the house phone constantly ringing, I wasn't sure how long I had sat there but it was long enough for Mike and Tanya to be concerned. Hence the surprise visit from the two of them.

After the initial shock of them turning up on my door step and the stern talking to I got from both of them, we settled in the living room with mugs of coffee and the cookie jar that Mike swiped from the kitchen while I poured out my heart about all the things that James had told me and the letter I had just received. Mike sat on the floor opposite me with his back leaning against the sofa. Emma was fidgeting in her dad's arms and was eventually let go to reek havoc on the carpet.

"I'm not sure, it's happened so quickly. On one hand I'm so angry about how she treated me and so hurt that she could've have done this to me."

"Edward, this is serious stuff. We aren't talking about a little tiff, she broke your heart and conned you out of millions, and what about the feds?" I turned to listen to Tanya, her small frown of concern showed as she looked back at me and I patted her arm to ease her worry.

"I think you should go." I looked over at Mike who was reaching over for the cookie jar. "Seriously I think you should do it, I think you should find out what you can then go and get her." I looked on open mouthed and waited for his serious expression to dissolve into a big cheesy grin or a roaring laugh. He was serious, he wasn't about to chuckle at his own sarcastic words. "Why are you both looking at me like that?" I turned back to look at Tanya and her face mirrored my expression.

"Ed, I've known you for most of my life. This woman affected you, I've never seen you like this before and, and well... you still have a lot of money, right?" Emma squealed at discovering the jar and was now trying to wriggle her way over to it.

"Honey, there's no doubt that Edward loves her, but she hurt him badly and let's face it, can you see him holding it together without him losing his temper and blowing his chance? And what if that letter was posted awhile back she may have moved on." the sudden thought of that last scenario brought a feeling of helplessness and the coffee I had been savouring didn't taste so good now.

"Could you both not talk about me like I wasn't here?" I chimed in.

"All I'm saying is, are you strong enough to forgive? Could you ever trust her?" We all fell silent at Tanya's question. "Because honestly, Edward, if you think you're going to fall at the first hurdle then you should leave well alone."

"And what's his first hurdle?" Mike asked.

"His first reaction, how will he react when he sees her again." I bit the inside of my mouth while my head spun, overloaded with thoughts and opinions.

* * *

The pound of my feet hitting the concrete and the sweat dripping down my back, made me realise it had been awhile since I had gone for a run. The memory of returning home from my run to see Bella snuggled under my covers naked and warm as I had sat there for a while just watching her chest rise and her small smile appear every now and then flooded my mind. I shook my head to rid myself of the thought and climbed the steps to my front door. I knew the moment I glanced over at the bureau that the large package was from Paul. I felt slightly sick at the prospect of what might be in it. Not bothering to grab a towel or to jump in the shower I picked up the parcel and moved to the stall in the kitchen.

I careful opened the file and glanced over the slightly dark photocopied page of her birth certificate. Her full name, age and when and where she was born bounced off the paper and I spoke the words out loud as I read what was in front of me. I automatically looked over at the calendar on the fridge, September 13th two months ago she had her 28th birthday. I sighed at this new piece of information and walked over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. I took my time before heading back to the chair. I wanted everything that I had read so far to sink in, but the fact that I had missed her birthday, the fact that I wasn't in her life to celebrate with her unsettled me.

My hand gripped the door of the fridge as a tremor of rage started to appear. I was angry that was the bottom line. I was angry that she had put me through this that we could have shared so many things but her greed took over. The pressure from others around her had made the decision for her and that made her weak in my eyes. She didn't choose me and that was what hurt me the most. I returned to the file moving from the kitchen to my bedroom, the pounding in my head was no longer from the vibration of the run.

Her detailed early years were less of a shock, with birth certificate and medical records to go on. It was the information on her now that was sketchy. With hardly any proof that she existed at all in her adult life, the constant words of James seemed to flourish when I thought of her now. This web of lies had been her living, her way of life; there was no proof that she was ever herself. My attention was broken when I spotted another photocopy, a death certificate for Charles Swan. James had told the truth, her father had died. I looked closely at the clear concise writing.

**Pronounced Dead By: Dr. Carlisle Cullen **

**License Number: JPKS0316**

He was at our table that night...the night she left the table, she had been coughing and he had tended to her. She had known him. He had sat at our table and she knew who he was, he wasn't from the art world. His field of expertise was cancer, he had treated her father. I frantically scrolled down the list of contacts on my cell phone, not pausing to think what I was asking.

"Paul, its Edward Masen."

"Mr. Masen, any problem with the info I sent you?"

"No, on the contrary I need to know if you could run a check on some of the information that was on the death certificate. It's the doctor that pronounced the time of death." I held my breath with anticipation, if he couldn't track this, then I had reached a dead end.

"No problem what's the name of the doctor and his licence number? I'll text you the hospital address that he works at and anything else I can find." I rubbed my face with relief and let out the breath I had been holding as I read the information that he requested off the death certificate.

"Thanks Paul, I appreciate it."

I hadn't realised what day it was until I sat down and switched on the TV. It was a rare thing for me to do and if I wasn't waiting on a phone call from Paul, I probably wouldn't have sat here. I thought once again of a memory of her. We had sat so comfortably on this sofa tangled in each other in a post coital position. I lifted the neat scotch that had become my friend at this time of the day and took a sip. I felt deflated, fed up with my own frustration and my narcissistic attitude. I was sitting on a sofa on a Saturday night waiting for a private investigator to phone with the answer to my future. I refilled my glass not even bothering to get some ice. My head started to pound as I counted the days we had been together and the days since she left me. This feeling of despair had rendered me speechless when I first realised she was gone. When all that I had come to know had been a fake, false lifestyle. I closed my eyes this time and tried to shut out the images of us together, it was only the sound of my cell phone that stopped my tears from forming.

"Paul." I picked up straight away, my voice sounded desperate as I waited for my fate.

"Look, Mr. Masen, I've got a copy of a flight log in front of me." I stood up and started to pace with anxiousness.

"A flight log?" This I wasn't expecting. My mind started to race with all the locations of where Carlisle Cullen might be.

"It's a flight log of the flight that Bella Swan was on." I stopped dead in my tracks and for a brief moment I felt like the world had done the same.

"Mr. Masen, Mr. Masen?"

"When, when did she fly out?" I whispered.

"The day after you flew to Rome, June 19th that's when she flew out on a commercial flight to the Seychelles."

"You're saying that's where she is now." My jaw tensed from anticipation as my hand gripped the glass I was holding.

"No, she then took a private jet to an Island called...hang on, Esme...Esme Island. She landed there on June 20th." I shook my head in disbelief she had virtually left me while the fucking bed was still warm. All the plans for my birthday, the quiet meal, the weekend of just the two of us, all a fucking lie.

"Mr. Masen?"

"Thank you, Paul," I didn't need any more information, I didn't need anyone to tell me how much of a fucking fool I was and how I had been played. The fucking way she used me with endless fucking lies. With my anger at its peak, I threw my glass at the wall with force, cursing as I heard the loud smash from glass hitting concrete. The scotch splashed against the smooth surface and the shards of glass lay on the floor. With tears streaming down my face and my hands trembling from the emotional outburst, I leaned against the doorframe and slid down the wood. My knees bent as I wrapped my arms around my chest and cradled myself trying to calm down.

* * *

My bags were packed and in the back of the Volvo. All I was waiting for was Frank Henley, my lawyer, to get his shit together, come outside and swap cars.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Edward. I've seen some hair brained ideas before but this is fucking stupid." He seemed flustered; his red flushed cheeks made him look like a child's version of Santa Claus with the attitude of The Grinch. His casual clothes didn't suit him and the swear words that rapidly fell from his lips was not the side I was used to.

"I just need to get away, that's all," I said as I pulled out my bag from the back seat and started to follow him to his garage.

"That's fine, Edward. Just tell me where you're going and I'll sort it out with the feds tomorrow."

I looked up from throwing my bag in the front of his car and frowned. I hadn't wanted to involve anyone in this kamikaze mission. I knew that the fed's would be on my case the moment I told them where I was going and I couldn't risk there being any repercussions.

"I can't tell you, Frank. I'm sorry but I just can't, you'll just have to trust me."

"Trust you? I'm your fucking lawyer of course I don't trust you." I listened to his rampage of legal jargon for another few minutes before I took the keys from his hand.

"Frank, tell them anything, I really don't give a shit. I pay you enough to find the answers without me." I casually walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Fuck, Edward, Katie will kill me if you fuck this up." He sounded defeated which was a good sign for me. I knew then that he would fend off the feds and anyone else that tried to get in the way.

"Just look after the car, you know she's my baby." I tried to make a joke of it, but Frank looked serious and concerned.

"Just be careful, Edward. Any problems, anything at all, phone me, phone me straight away." I smiled and nodded yes. The panic left his face and he gave me another tight hug and smacked my back for good measure.

The hum of the engine was a welcome relief and as I drank my second scotch and coke, I was reminded once again of what I was walking into. Today the two words she had written to me felt like they were burning a hole in my pocket. I felt nervous and restless; the stiffness in my neck was pure tension. It was already two hours into the flight and I still hadn't a clue how I would get to the island and what I would do once I arrived. With very little information on the island itself, it was difficult to gauge what I was walking into. I had heard of a small family run hotel that was near the beach, but with no phone or email address to contact them, I wasn't able to secure a room. I wasn't even sure if I could get a connecting flight from the Seychelles.

I looked down at my now empty glass and debated with myself if I should order another one. The flight attendant would gladly take my order. She had been a source of irritation since I had stepped on the plane. Her fake chest along with her badly sprayed on tan hadn't left me alone since she spotted me and she deliberately flicked her hair, which smelt burnt from over use of electrical irons, in my direction at every obtuse moment. I cursed everyone involved for bringing me here.

"Mr. Masen, would you like another drink?" I opened my eyes and slowly turned to the voice that had just interrupted my thoughts. She had undone another button on her blouse and her determination to get me to notice her was a fucking insult. My mind was whooshing with unruly, uncontrolled rudeness and when she bent forward her hand touched my knee. I snapped.

Placing my hand gently on hers, I smiled slightly and beckoned her near to my lips. Her cheap generic perfume was making me gag and the thought of being so close made me shudder. I moved towards her ear and squeezed her hand so she couldn't move.

"You interrupt me on this flight again and the next time you're on a plane you'll be a fucking passenger," I hissed. She tried to move her hand from my tight grip and I wasn't even tempted to see what kind of reaction I had caused in her. "Understood?" I asked.

She nodded yes without looking up at me and as I released her hand she scurried away not looking back. Peace at last.

With only a small carryon and duffel bag, I bypassed the luggage terminal and headed through the maze of holidaying families and airport staff and headed towards the information point. The over friendly local pointed me towards the exit giving me instructions on how to find the local pilot who flew to Esme Island.

The smell of diesel was strong and as I moved forward into the hanger I noticed the small private jet to the side. The sound of Spanish salsa blasted out from the radio and I looked around in search of someone who could help me.

"Can I help you?" I turned towards the voice and noticed an older man wiping down the side of the plane, his eyes remained focused on the job at hand.

"I'm looking to get to Esme Island; I've heard you take passengers. I'll pay a fair price." I watched him grin as his mind registered the opportunity to make a lot of money.

"Fifty thousand," he said flatly while he continued to rub his hands on the dirty rag he was holding. I stared at him for a brief moment and wondered if he saw me as an easy target with loads of cash. Is that how Bella saw me?

"Fifty thousand it is then." I moved to get my wallet and I watched him frown as I pulled out my credit card. He hadn't been expecting me to agree so quickly and as I watched him walk back towards his office he picked up his phone and made a call.

Bella had just been warned.

* * *

**Questions come with answers. Send me a question that allows me to reply and I will answer it. I warn you, I waffle about characters, plotline and my crush on a particular character. **

**Any interesting or thought provoking review I will send a teaser from the next chapter (23). Enable your replies and I will glad chat to all of you.**

**Thank you. **

** Fan Fiction was a bit poorly earlier, so sorry about the problems with the chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23: Six Months of Sunshine

Wow, my eighties playing music really brought out the dance in you, the response was overwhelming and a shock blast surprise for me. I need to thank so many, but my space is small and my emotions are a tad unstable.

**Demons4eva**: You ran the risk of being caught and I thank you so much for not caring.

**Babylopez2008**: She read and reviewed every chapter in record speed. A super hero in the making!

**I never pimp, because honestly I'm not very good at it. I went to a strange mystical place a couple of weeks ago and all I can say is wow! It's a chocolate fondue of fun that is geared towards the most important people involved in Fan Fiction YOU. I love it. It's in the forest so bring your tent.** A DIFFERENT FOREST **it's unique, fun and exciting. You just dip in and out no deep meaning of author related business, it's for us the reader (Yes, yes I know I've written a wee story, but I'll always be a reader!) I promise you'll love it. The links on my updated profile. **

My nerves are shot to pieces and my thanks are tinged with tears. My dedication to three very important readers of this story will be highlighted in the last chapter.

**I give you Edward and Bella... **

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Six Months of Sunshine and Every Day a Downpour.**

**"_Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."_**

**Bella...**

I looked towards the open double glass doors like I did every day; the same vision haunted me, even when I didn't intensely watch it. It was there all around me. My future!

The sound of the island pierced my ears and whirled around my head like the aftermath of an explosion. I buried myself deeper into my starched white pillow hoping today it would block out the noise. The smell of the bedding forced me to return to my previous position and I was compelled to watch the view I was so desperate to avoid. I moved slowly across the bed as the droplets of sweat glided down my pale skin and I moved to sit up. The damp feeling underneath me made me feel uncomfortable and as the sun beamed over the brightest blue you could ever imagine, it gave no indication of time or perspective.

This room had become my sanctuary, my prison. It captured the scent of the fresh sea and the fierce wind that only seemed to make an appearance during the night brought the bouquet of the wild tropical surroundings to my open French doors. My weak frame left the oversized bed that would cocoon me one minute and smother me the next and I padded over to the open doors that proudly displayed the view.

These were the moments I cherished, the moments I feared, the loneliness, the peace. I could be myself, no smiles, no falseness, no pretending to care, and no time to watch. The bluest of blue unwontedly greeted me every day. The soft sounding waves made me cringe. The bright colours of this world seemed grey and dark to me. This wasn't paradise, this wasn't a tropical haven. This was hell and it had been my choice to come here.

Loss wasn't a concern. I wanted to be here in this vat of torment. I wanted to be an unapproachable outcast. I wanted to be left alone. My nights filled with numbness, the days of make-believe taking their toll. I didn't think of the loss that everyone thought I was dealing with. I thought of nothing.

Six months of sunshine and every day a down pour.

The gentle breeze cooled my sticky, heated skin and I moved closer to the doors. I looked over at Alice who was frolicking in the calm ocean with Jasper. Her girly squeals and Jasper's deep laugh echoed around the beach. I fell back into the shade and closed my eyes. This Sunday morning it was my turn to have everyone over for breakfast. Not long after we had all settled into our day to day life arrangements were made that every Sunday we would eat together. Though our villas were more or less a couple of miles away from each other, it wasn't a given that we would be living in each other's pockets.

Now that Jasper had set up his own business making furniture, he and Alice were spending more time in town. They had purchased a small holding not far from the small fishing port. Once Jasper had enough pieces of furniture to sell they would open for business. The dynamics of the group had dwindled over the last month or so. Carlisle and Esme had gone to the Seychelles, Rose and Emmett had decided to travel the world and had left for Asia a few weeks ago, and James...James, the only person that had been holding me up had left.

I never saw the shift in our relationship until it was too late. I had wanted so desperately to be the woman he wanted, the woman he deserved and I think with time I could have given him something. I could still hear the pain in his voice as his diluted confession was still clear in my head. I had known for a while that his respect and love for me was deeper, that he saw me differently from what I had seen him, and all those times Edward had confronted me with what was so plain to see had only rung true when we sat by the lake. That day he walked away from me a different person, he freed himself from the prison around us, while I was left in isolation.

The sound of distant voices coming towards me broke my thoughts, I took one more glance at the photos I held and placed them back in the drawer of the bedside cabinet.

Now that there were only three of us we chose to sit on the veranda. The small round table held the usual fresh fruit and pastries. I hadn't prepared any of the food that was laid out in front of us, yet they would both pretend that I had. Their encouraging oohs did nothing to persuade me to cook and if I was honest I ate the tasteless pieces of fruit for their benefit.

"Jasper, could you cut the pineapple?" Handing him the large carving knife, I smiled over at Alice, who passed me the basket of rolls."So what are you both up to today?" I asked.

"We were thinking of going to the main land and meeting up with mum and dad why don't you come with us, Bella?" Alice asked. Looking over, I felt their eyes on me, and even though I had the shield of my sunglasses I felt them await my answer.

"Um, I have things round here to be getting on with, but I promise when you get back this evening I'll cook up a feast. I thought maybe a barbeque. How's that sound?" The desperate urgency to change the spotlight from me to them was evident and I knew in my mind that I'd used the same tactic before.

"That sounds good, but honey you could leave all that and come with us, we could have a spot of lunch and-"

"Honestly I have loads to be getting on with." It seemed at any awkward moment or difficult question that came my way I automatically shut down and felt tearful.

"But you could come with us, have a spot of lunch or do some shopping; we could look for baby clothes." Alice's pleading voice and the feel of her hand on mine was my undoing.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well." Quickly standing I placed my napkin on the table as I tried to avoid the stares that were coming my way. I ducked out of the room before the barrage of questions and concerned looks came my way.

Leaning my forehead on the cool wood of my bedroom door, I listened intently to the mumbles and murmurs coming from the porch. Sighing I made my way over to my bed and gingerly laid down, the now silent sobs coming deep from within me. I felt the raw feeling of loss rear its ugly head again and I aggressively pulled the drawer open. It balanced on its hinge and I chose to ignore the fact that it would probably fall to the ground. Pulling out the small snap shot, I gripped it in my hand and laid my head against the pillow as I continued to cry.

I counted time like people counted money. I no longer had days and nights. I had time. My time with Charlie became my only craving. The temporary fix of guilt and self loathing lit the small spark which my body quickly blew out and I would welcome the pain of heat from the smoulder. I never knew when the night appeared and when it vanished. My body betrayed me at every moment, and I would only sleep under its terms, when my bones were heavy and my skin felt hard. The life in me had long left and I existed on fear and loneliness. My mind was in a dormant state long since given up. I felt no pain, no threat. Incarcerated for my sins, I accepted my fate of a long slow death.

* * *

My time at the lake was my only peace. The torture I inflicted on my mind and body was what I craved. The quiet times with Charlie and James had been my only moments I cherished. James would watch my repetitive display of personal punishment and not mutter a word. He would watch as I pushed the self-destruct button. He never intervened, he just cushioned the blow.

I shivered as I moved through the undergrowth. The thick density of the trees kept the heat from the sun away and in the shade the temperature was much cooler. I made my way over to my usual spot, poured the neat whisky into Charlie's shot glass and touched the cold concrete headstone. The silver plaque seemed shinier today. The odd ray of light that caught the edge of the metal twinkled every now and then and I dropped my towel next to the shot glass, lit the tea light and walked over to the edge of the wooden jetty. I looked down at the clear water that I knew would be ice cold and I welcomed it. The flecks of green reminded me of Edward's eyes and I dived in quickly to dispel any feelings that rose to the surface. I was here for punishment not for pleasant thoughts.

By the time I got back to the villa the sun had set. I realised as I walked through to the open planned kitchen that I had promised Alice and Jasper a barbeque. Sighing I pulled out some fresh fish and steaks and headed down to the beach. They arrived soon after the coals had turned ash white. The quick salad I'd prepared was already on the table and it was down to Jasper to do his usual chef duty and grill the marinated fish and steaks.

"We found a lovely seafood restaurant right by the harbour. Maybe next time we venture over there we could take you to it," Alice suggested. She leaned into her chair and blew out some air. Since she had become pregnant she took this as an opportunity to eat as much as her small body could take and I knew when she had mentioned the restaurant she had probably sampled the menu already. Her once flat stomach was now perfectly round and her boobs had grown to a pleasing size according to Jasper. I smiled back at her suggestion knowing full well I wouldn't go. We both knew I had no desire to leave the island or to sample the local cuisine.

"Yeah, maybe next time." The statement was said without feeling and she reached over to touch my hand.

"Whenever you're ready Bella, just say the word." Her concerned expression and added pressure just made me feel even guiltier. I knew that this casual exterior that she was portraying was a front for the worried anxious feelings that she really had.

We both looked on as we watched Jasper show off his culinary skills. Now that he had an audience he was mucking around and twirling the tongs. I listened to Alice laugh at her husband as she rolled her eyes and cheered him on. The interruption of his cell phone brought the peace of the sea back into play and we settled down waiting for him to return his attention back to the steaks that were sizzling.

I looked over at Alice who had leaned forward in her attempt to hear the conversation that Jasper was having. His slow pace had come to a sudden halt and even though he was facing away from us his body language was displaying unsettled emotions. His free hand went to the back of his neck and he turned briefly to look in my direction. My stomach turned and I was suddenly aware of how vulnerable I was.

"Wh...What's going on Alice?" I could barely force the words from my lips as I suddenly felt frightened by the shift of circumstances.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's probably nothing..." Her unconvincing words didn't ease my fear and I held my breath as I watched Jasper jog towards us. His cell back in his pocket he took the seat next to me and held my hand. I nervously bit my lip as the moisture of my tears teetered on the edge. His eyes were wide and on me. I felt my hand tremble under his.

"Bella...he's here, he's on the island," he whispered.

* * *

**Edward...**

I walked the long wide beach, my mind was blank, my body numb. I didn't even know what I was looking for, I wasn't even sure if she was located on the beach or if she had taken refuge in the Forest Mountains. The locals had acted how I had expected, unhelpful and cagey towards a stranger asking questions about the Cullens and Bella.

My room at the hotel was basic and the breakfast they provided was adequate. It had been a struggle to even get that. They had made me wait in reception for a good hour before they handed me a key to a vacant room. The whispers and murmurs of a stranger in town was a bit off putting and I felt like I was walking into some tight knit community. I knew then that I would get no information about the Cullens from the staff here.

The breeze mixed with the warmth of the sun was welcoming, the tension long gone from my body. I saw no one else on this beach. No families or lonely joggers with their canine companions. It seemed deserted almost untouched, the only sound between the waves dragging themselves through the sand were my own feet against my flip flops. My shirt long gone and my sunglasses on, my feet pounded against the hard sand, I only noticed the view when I looked up.

It was shortly after I turned the sharp bend of the beach that I noticed a figure up ahead. It was a woman dressed in a black one piece. She was too small in height to be Bella and her hair was much shorter. I slowed my pace to gauge the figure that had yet to spot me and it was only when she turned her face, exposing her profile, that I instantly knew who it was.

I picked up my pace once again and moved up the bank of the beach. I didn't want her to spot me like I had her and with her small frame and knowledge of these parts of the island it was unlikely that I would catch her if she decided to flee. It was only the fact that I was now a foot or so away and the sound of my feet stepping on the dry leaves that crunched under my weight that she turned her head and gasped. It was too late for her to run as I grabbed her bare arm. A small yelp left her lips and then her small body jerked from my grasp.

"Oh no, you don't," I said with determination as I once again came into contact with her.

"Let go of me, you ass," she hissed as once again she slipped from my fingers and I cursed under my breath. She was still fucking annoying.

"Where the fuck is she?" She paused in her struggle. Her face was flushed and for a brief moment I wasn't sure if that was my doing or heat from the mid-day sun.

She snorted at my request which only fuelled my anger and I pulled her towards the front of my chest and glared into her frightened eyes "If you don't tell me where she is I'll phone the fucking feds and have you all arrested," I said through gritted teeth. The sudden stillness of her once wriggling body took time for me to register and it was only her disgruntled look that stared at my hand that was still tightly wrapped around her arm that made me realise she was willing to listen.

"How did you..."

"Just tell me where she is. I didn't come all this way to make chit chat with you, it's her I want, Bella, I want to know where she is." I noticed I was speaking quickly the last thing I needed was for her to raise the alarm and for me to have to confront whoever else was on this fucking island. I watched her digest the demand and she nervously lifted her hand to shield her stomach. I followed the action of her hand as she separated her fingers to cover the small bump, she was pregnant.

"Keep walking, there's a piece of drift wood that's next to a small gap in the trees. It's barely a path but you'll soon hear the sound of splashing water," she whispered.

I felt a sharp pain of regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise, are you okay?"

"I'm fine it takes much more than your insane madness to upset me," she spat back. I stepped back slightly giving her room as I watched her take this opportunity to watch my actions. I looked over her shoulder to see if I could spot the piece of wood she had mentioned and frowned with all that had gone on. I wasn't prepared to trust her directions.

"It's a fair way down, but it is there. Follow the trail and you'll come to a small gap. Like I said you'll hear her before you see her."

I snorted at her openness to rub salt in the wound. Here I was preparing to spill all my emotional baggage of the last few months in front of her and Bella was playing fucking Marco Polo.

"Don't you think for a minute that she's down by the lake enjoying herself." I stepped round her ignoring her so called offer of clarification. I'd find out sooner enough how much fun she was really having.

She was right about the thick dense of the woodland. The path was barely visible and the coldness of the air which was lacking the warmth of the sun was uncomfortable on my skin. I slowed down in my pursuit and listened to the faint sound of water. It was an intermittent sound. The subtle vibration of the lake seemed to be calling her and once again I heard the sound of her disturbing the calm water. The noise slightly increased as my approach neared.

For the first time since I had arrived I was suddenly scared. Her small body was unaware of my presence behind her and I stayed in the shadows taking her in. She was thin, deadly pale no evidence of the sun kissed skin her friend had acquired over the months. The small black bikini still advertised the delicate dip in her lower back, the dip that I would trail my fingers over to wake her up, and even though her hips were protruding out as they held onto the thin material of her bikini bottoms, she looked like an angel.

My view was impaired by the angle I was watching from. I couldn't see her beautiful face, just the back of her head and the long darkness of her wet hair. The large droplets of water that clung to the strands fell randomly whenever she moved. Her body jerked suddenly as she prepared herself to jump once again. The sound of the old wooden jetty moaned when she stepped on it and I was momentarily worried that it might collapse beneath her. A small whimpered sigh left her body and it was the only time her frame stood tall as the top half of her bent forward. She tipped her head and sliced through the water. The contact of her body with the clear crystal lake hardly made a ripple and I held my own breath as I caught sight of her gliding under the water with no urgency to come up for air. Her legs parted as she pushed against the current which propelled her even further across the lake.

I stepped forward cautiously, not ready to be seen but not wanting to hide. The small lake seemed to be a peaceful sanctuary. No one would know it was here and I believed it may have only ever been used by Bella. The wildness seemed to spew over the edge carefully touching the muddy surface that would lead to the clear inviting water. I snapped my head back to look at her. She must've turned as I noticed her distorted face under the water. Her eyes squeezed shut as the first sign of her exhaling her breath reached the surface. Small bubbles of air evaporated on contact and I stepped back further knowing she would leave the water any minute.

I stepped to the side to hide myself, yet still allowing myself the front view of her body that I was so desperate to see. Her small arms reached out to the muddy bank and I watched as her head slowly appeared above the water. Her long hair covered her eyes for a brief moment before her small hands reached her face and she quickly swept it back exposing her features. Her eyes were closed as she chose not to see the view around her. Her wet face was marred by the noticeable dark circles under her eyes. I was taken aback by her obvious tiredness as her eyes suddenly opened now that the water had left her face. Those dark pools of chocolate looked on. She bent forward to push herself up exposing the valley of her chest, the soft curve of her breasts defined by her well fitted bikini top. I watched with wonderment as I felt the shift in my heart knock me back. My breathing had sped up, my mouth slightly opened from the shock of seeing her. The stirrings that I never thought I would feel again surfaced and I held on to the rough trunk of the tree to keep me steady.

She had moved by the time I had gained some sort of control. She had repeated what I had watched only seconds ago and as she dived back in I took the opportunity to move forward. The glint of light bounced off of a silver placard in the far left corner. I quickly checked to see her status before I returned to the bright sparkle that had caught my eye. A small tea light sat against a headstone and her dark navy towel was rolled up on the ground. I spotted no footwear or any other personal belongings and I wondered if she lived nearby. I looked back at the water as once again I saw her swim towards me. My heart pounded with fear. All the things I had wanted to say, all the things I had wanted to shout had all disappeared.

I stepped forward so that no bush or tree would hide my presence. I shakily removed my sunglasses and waited for her to surface. Once again like clockwork her face appeared and her eyes widened. There was no indication that she had seen me, no shock to her system that I was here as she bent her arms and pushed herself up. Her eyes watched me intently with no emotion or fear, no sadness or regret. She had looked right through me.

I turned to watch her walk right past me and pick up her towel she acted like I wasn't there, like I had been an illusion or a figment of her imagination. Her back was towards me and I realised then, that she had looked like how I had looked when I thought I saw her every day after she left. She didn't believe I was here in front of her. I opened my mouth to call her name, the name I had fallen in love with, the name I had dreamed of marrying and yet I knew that saying that name, Maria, would not change her dream like state. I needed to say her real name, the name she was born with, the name that meant beautiful.

"Bella." I wasn't even sure I had said it out loud or if my mind was playing tricks on me. It wasn't until she paused and her glistening smooth back seemed to still from her held breath that I realised she knew. This time she knew I was here.

My mouth was dry from lack of saliva and I could feel the uncomfortable energy begin to whirl around my head. I wanted to move forward and touch the dip between her shoulders, to move her hair aside and kiss her neck.

"You shouldn't have come." Her whispered words sliced through my heart like a knife through butter. My own self-worth took over my sympathetic side and the tornado that I thought I had suppressed now broke free. It took two strides to reach her. She had yet to turn and face me so I spun her around. The damp coolness of her skin surprised me and a small yelp left her lips as I looked at the red marks I had made on her skin. I instantly stepped back worried that my anger would not calm. My hands reached for my messy, salty, coarse hair and my fingers tugged at the knots as I watched her slide down the uneven bark of the tree. I heard the faint sound of her reaching the ground and the sobs that seemed to engulf her.

"Christ, what have you done?" I turned quickly on hearing a voice behind me and the young man pushed past me. I stumbled from his forcefulness and watched in disbelief as he knelt beside Bella to comfort her. My mouth snapped shut; forgotten words that had been forming in my mind all but disappeared as I looked on and watched this man shield her from me.

"I didn't...I didn't...Bella," I called her name pleading for her to look at me.

"Stay away from her. Jesus, can't you see how fragile she is?" I watched as he held her close to his bare chest and as he lifted her with ease. She instinctively curled herself into a ball as his hands supported her legs. Her face was red from being upset and her small frame hitched every time a sob fell from her lips. I was panicked by the events unfolding and as I aimlessly followed behind, I noticed her friend Alice anxiously waiting on the edge of the bank. She stroked her bare leg and whispered words of comfort

"She'll be okay, honey, we just need to get her home." He smiled down and kissed Alice's head as they made their way up the beach.

* * *

The ticking sound of the silver carriage clock increased my frustration and for the second time in a matter of minutes I had left the chair I had opted to sit on and pace the living room floor. This room was spacious and light in texture yet I felt like I was locked in a cage. I could hear the random footsteps and muffled words from another room and once again I edged towards the hallway that would lead me to where she was. This time I hesitated when I heard the sound of a door open. I backtracked into my previous position and waited.

My eyes were drawn to the collection of photos that sat on the cluster of side tables and I took this opportunity to study a part of her life. They were all dated family pictures, ones of small children and smiling adults that were dressed in eighties cloths. The unmistakably wavy dark hair and innocent brown eyes told me this was Bella. As she sat on her father's knee the similarity was painfully obvious, she looked beautiful back then, her hair all messy and the toothless grin that held my concentration. My attention was so taken in by memories of her childhood that I hadn't heard the presence of someone in the room until a small cough got my notice.

"Do you want a drink?" He looked at me with narrowed eyes. His face was still, almost stone like and I nodded yes to his question. I watched as he made his way to the kitchen. The clear work space and matching appliances looked untouched and I wondered if she had done any cooking since she had been here. The sound of the ice hit the glass and I briefly turned to look down the hallway he had just come from.

"You won't see her today." I snapped back to judge his statement and watched him walk towards me handing me the glass. "Its whisky," he said as he offered the answer to my unspoken question. "I think we could all use a drink," he muttered as I watched him take the seat that I had previously sat on. I moved to the sofa opposite and as I settled against the cushions of the sofa he openly watched me while I got comfortable.

"She's too much of a mess to see you right now." He lifted his glass and waited for my reaction. His cocky attitude was unexpected and I snorted as I placed my glass on the coffee table in front of me.

"I don't give a fuck what your diagnosis is, I came here for answers," I growled. I moved forward to stand and he mirrored my action.

"You'll have to go through me, Edward, and after the way you treated my pregnant wife, I'd gladly use force to stop you."

I hesitated. I felt bad at the way I had dealt with that situation and if I had known I wouldn't have acted like that. "I'm sorry about that. I was unaware at the time and...I'm sorry if I frightened her."

"Well, she was right about your temper," he mumbled as I glared back at him.

"Well your wife seems to thrive on it sometimes." He chuckled at my defence and I looked over my shoulder, her tuts and over exasperated sighs made me feel inwardly smug and it was nice to know that I was pissing her off.

"I thought he had gone," she said to Jasper deliberately ignoring my presence. I turned back to Jasper who was now patting the empty seat next to him and I watched as she took up his offer and sat down, giving her the opportunity to openly stare at me. The sudden realisation that I was only half dressed made me feel uncomfortable and I was glad when Jasper recognised my awkwardness.

"Look, I'll get you a shirt or something. James is bound to have something lying around."

"James, he lives here...with Bella." I felt sick all of a sudden and the conversation with Tanya came flooding back. The thought of her in another man's arms made me lose focus.

"Actually he stayed here a lot," she said. She was like a petulant child, any opportunity to fuck me off.

"Alice." The smirk left her face the moment Jasper's tone was directed at her. "Ignore her, Edward. Yes, he did stay here a lot but it was at a time when she needed direction and solace. They didn't share a bed, which I _think _is what my wife is implying."

"I don't see why he needs a shirt if he's not staying," she shouted after him. I smiled openly this time and she huffed when she saw my arrogance.

"Fuck ass..." she mumbled loud enough for me to hear and I raised a brow which in turn made her face flush with anger.

"He's here, he's staying. He needs a t-shirt," he said firmly on his return. He sounded uptight about his wife's behaviour and threw a t-shirt in my direction before standing in front of Alice, pulling her to one side and whispering in her ear. I looked down the corridor that both Alice and Jasper had come from and wondered if I could slip out of the room without them noticing. I stood up gingerly and turned holding the t-shirt tightly in my hand.

"Where are going?" Jasper asked. I paused in my quest. I was worried that my rigid body would give my plan away so I smiled at him and waved the t-shirt in my hand.

"I just want to wash up, that's all."

"Okay, Alice is going to start dinner soon, so don't be too long." By the unsure tone in his voice I wasn't sure if he believed me at first. My heavy legs felt like they were wading through treacle. It was only once I was in the hallway that I breathed out. I hovered by the door frame but I wasn't a hundred percent sure this had been the door that Jasper or Alice had come from. I didn't have the luxury of frantically checking every door down this corridor, I only had five or so minutes before they would realise I wasn't in the bathroom. Turning the cold, shiny, beige marble handle I cringed as the door creaked out a groan. I slipped through the small gap and closed the door.

"Shit," I mumbled. The thickness of the dark seemed to surround me. I couldn't see in front of me. I lifted my phone out of my pocket hoping it would give me some form of light as I tentatively moved forward. I stopped suddenly when I heard the sound of rustling sheets. She was in here. This was her room.

I wasn't sure how long I stood here, frozen by her presence. She hadn't moved since I had snuck in and I wasn't even sure if she was awake. She would've reacted to my mumbled curse words and I remembered Jasper saying something about giving Bella a sleeping pill.

"The key's on the side cabinet, the left of where you're standing." Her croaky whispered words sounded weak and it took me a few minutes to process what she had said.

"They'll realise you're not in the bathroom shortly and they'll come looking for you." I moved quickly from the spot I had been glued to and moved to my left. My hands stretched out as I seemed to knock my legs against every corner of furniture that stood in my way.

"I need a light, where's the fucking switch?" I was getting impatient now, staggering around like a fucking zombie in the dark. My hand found the corner of a small table and skimmed the smooth surface patting randomly at inanimate objects. My fingers touched the cool texture of a large key and I grabbed it quickly, spun round and jammed the key into the lock, not caring now if Jasper or Alice heard the sound. With the sound of the lock turning I leaned forward, my forehead touched the wood of the door as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Put the light-" Before I had finished giving the order the light had filtered through the darkness and the soft luminosity of the room seemed to ease my panic. It wasn't bright like a ceiling light, but a delicate glow seemed to emit from behind me. I closed my eyes not because of the light but because I knew I would have to turn around and face her. I had a sense that she was watching me and I suddenly felt uncomfortable at the prospect of having to speak.

"They told me you were asleep, that you had taken a pill," I whispered. I could hear loud movements on the other side of the door now and I braced myself for the hard knock that would follow.

"That's what I led them to believe,"

"Well it's nice to know I'm not the only one you lie to," I said flatly. I needed her to know I wasn't going to make this easy, that I hadn't come to her room for a social chat about old times.

"You hurt her Masen and you won't leave this island alive, do you hear me?" I was surprised that I heard the warning from Jasper and not from his fuck ass bitch of a wife.

"Answer me damn it," he hissed at my lack of response to his threat as his fist banged on the door.

"Yes, I won't hurt...I could never hurt her." My voice now sounded as weak as Bella's.

"Bella," Jasper shouted. "Bella, are you okay, do you want us to come in and get you?" He sounded frantic and I felt guilty for tricking him. Although he was warning me with a raised voice he was genuinely concerned about Bella's well being.

"Its okay, Jasper," Bella said gently. The sudden silence on the other side of the door and the distant footsteps allowed me to exhale the breath I had been holding. My eyes opened slowly from being tightly closed. The awkward silence was overflowing and for the first time since arriving on this island I wanted to be somewhere else.

"I feel sick...being in this room, being so near to you." My voice was starting to break and I fisted my hand to hold back the tears. I was so angry with myself, allowing my nerves to get the better of me.

"I'm sorry." Reacting to her voice, I spun around and I watched her as she flinched from my unexpected actions. She halted her words, her eyes wide with fear, my body full of rage and my eyes misty and unfocused by the tears that were building.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," I shouted back at her. My arm stretched out and her small body jerked against the headboard, the result of my raised voice. My finger was firmly pointing at her as the muscles in my arm began to shake. "You have no right, to make yourself feel better in all of this. You don't know what the word means." I bit back the rest of the angry words that were swirling around in my head. I snapped my mouth closed when I finally saw her for real. She sat on the bed; the v-neck of her silk gown exposed the pale thin skin of her neck. Her hair had dried naturally and cascaded down one side over her shoulder. Her face was red and flushed. The deep darkness of her brown eyes looked red and sore probably from tears she had cried.

"I've never wanted to hurt a woman like I want to hurt you. I would've given you everything; I would've given you my world. But you...you took things that money couldn't buy or fix, you took my soul and my heart and you tossed them aside like I was another one of your plans." I lifted my hand to my face to wipe my own tears that I felt on my cheeks. I watched her own eyes glisten and she sat up suddenly and pushed the thin throw from her body. She learned forward to gain some balance and the v of her gown gapped slightly. I grimaced as my heart picked up in pace and the stirring in the pit of my stomach came awake.

"Edward."

"Don't say my name, I don't want my name to ever fall from your lips..." The mixed emotions and realisation of my future brought the familiar tightness in my chest and I struggled to breathe as my voice broke. "You didn't even have the decency to just rob me one night, no, you wanted to ruin me as well. They accused me, the FBI, fucking Aro. Why didn't you just rob me? Why did you come after me?" I asked in defeat.

I stumbled back as I watched her leave the bed and walk towards me. Her scent reached me before her body did and as the back of my legs hit the front of the chair behind me I fell back. I heard her gasp as her light footsteps padded across the hard floor.

"Edward, please." Her small hand weaved through my hair. The memory of how she loved it, how she admired it came flooding back and I tried to flinch from her touch. She was on her knees in front of me. Her once tightly wrapped gown was now loose and I could see the curve of her breast and the faint bump of her nipples. As she tugged at my hair to force me to look at her I saw the tender spot on her neck that made her whimper when I blew or nibbled on her skin.

The streams of tears fell freely down her delicate face and she made no attempt to wipe them away. Her lips trembled as she moved in closer and they were a brush away from touching mine. "I can't do this anymore...I...I can't breathe without you. I'll confess, I'll go to the feds, please, Edward, please forgive me, I need you to forgive me." Her frantic sobs and pleading words broke the ache inside me. As I watched her crumble and slump forward, her weeping untangled the knots in my stomach. Her small frame was no weight as I felt my arms reach out and pull her into my chest. The smell of her hair, the apple blossom shampoo that she had used when she showered at my place, it was my shampoo.

Her warm breath bounced against my chest as I pulled her onto my lap. Her pale legs exposed from the split in her gown. I wanted her so badly as she pushed even closer against me her fingers clawed at my neck like she wanted to climb inside me. Her heart was as loud as mine. Her soft supple breasts rubbed against my chest and I pulled her in with so much force she gasped. My fingers burned against her skin as I tried to ignore the doubt in my head. My heart swam towards her yet my head was backed away thinking of all the things I had imaged we would do, all the things that we would share. My brain replaced them with the lies and deceit that Bella left me with. I struggled to sit up as Bella smothered me with her broken body.

"Bella." My whispered words fell on deaf ears and I moved her slightly. Her body reacted to the change in position and she moved even closer "Bella...Bella I can't...I can't do this." I lifted her up slowly as my heart ached for the loss of her as I carried her back to the bed. Her plea for forgiveness was smothering me. Her sobs were more intense and I had to prise her hands from my neck so that I could stand up straight. I wanted nothing more than to climb in beside her, to feel her under me. I wanted that and more but not like this, not when she was too weak to stand.

"I'm sorry...I can't...I can't get past this," I said softly as I kissed the top of her head. Her delicate body shook from her tears.

The harsh light from the living room made me squint and I looked over towards Jasper and Alice as they paused in their task. He put the knife down and looked over at his wife. "You need to go to her, Alice," I said weakly. I watched her leave the preparation for dinner behind as she rushed towards the hallway. I shook my head with disbelief at what I had just done. Without asking I poured myself a drink and swallowed it back hard. I heard the faint sound of tearful words and I moved towards the open French doors that led to the beach so that I wouldn't have to listen.

"What the fuck did you do?" Her harsh question was full of hate as she stormed back into the room and I turned to face her as my rage surfaced.

"What did_ I_ do? None of what she's going through is my fucking doing." I moved aggressively forward as Alice quickly stepped back. Jasper stepped in front her as I leaned to the left to look over his shoulder. "This is your fucking doing, all of yours," I spat back.

"You sit in your ivory tower reaping the reward that she fucking deserves. Your own lives unaffected by the world she's made to live in and you've got the fucking nerve to tell me it's my fault." My voice was loud with anger and I leaned forward pointing the blame at both of them.

"Now hang on a minute, you don't know what you're talking about...Alice and I..."

"What, took care of her, because you seemed to have failed on that." I turned to look at Alice who was watching my outburst, her eyes widened with astonishment.

"You don't know anything about how she was...who she became...you can't judge us for how this has turned out," Alice screamed back at me

"I don't fucking judge you, honey. I fucking despise you for it," I shouted back. I heard her gasp and Jasper rushed to her side. I snorted at her dramatic behaviour.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, coming in here and talking to us like this?"

"I'm the one that's going to take care of her," I shouted back poking my own finger into my chest. "I'm the one that's going to bring her back." My ears rang from my own loud voice. "I want you to leave. I want you out of her life until she's strong enough to deal with the shit you've all caused. And that goes for all of you, your parents as well and any other fucking free loaders that were involved." I felt the pressure that had been tight on my chest start to lift and I knew instantly what my plan was.

"I'm going to call James," Alice said in a panic. I watched her race across the room to the landline phone. I reacted quickly and my own hand reached it first.

"No you're not," I growled. My hand covered her own as she ignored my warning. Her small hand touched the receiver and I felt her warm skin under mine. "Because he told me to find her," I hissed.

* * *

Her small hand reached for the chilled bottle of water that I had just taken out of the fridge. I reached over for the strong black coffee I had just made and found myself focusing on the back of her hand that now held the plastic bottle. Her slender fingers were crying out to be touched and the realisation of how close I was to trailing my own over her soft skin was frightening. I had to stay focused, as well as fighting her battle I was warding off my own demons.

We sat in silence, neither one of us sure of the plan. Ironically though it seemed, she had spent her life living and following a plan and now that she had no need to she sat opposite me dazed and confused. It had been an hour since Jasper and Alice had left and thirty minutes since I had roughly grabbed her from her bed and sat her at the table that was positioned on the patio.

The wind was picking up now that the sun had set and I went inside to retrieve a warmer item of clothing for her. The thin silk dressing gown did nothing for my willpower and I knew that she felt the cold. I came back with a thick grey sweater that was several sizes too big and I knew it was probably James'. I turned her chair sharply to face me and she gasped at the abruptness of my actions. I knelt down before her and widened the neck of the sweater so it would cause her little discomfort when I pulled it over her head. She sighed quietly as I lifted her arms one by one and placed them in the long sleeves of the sweater. She watched my hands as I rolled up the cuffs, the sleeves too long for her to grasp her fork. We exchanged no words, no smiles and though my eyes never left hers she rarely lifted her head to look at me.

I watched her shuffle back to her previous position and as she settled in her seat, a small sigh left her lips. Her hand slowly lifted her napkin and I watched her place it on her lap. She seemed uninterested in the plate of food I had placed in front of her. The bottle of water was still full and I wondered if I had been a bit forward in bringing her out here.

The light from the kitchen seemed to glow behind her and the soft wave of her loose curls moved when the wind touched her. I wanted so desperately to hold her, to feel her chest on mine, to feel her warm breath against my skin. Yet as I watched her, she seemed almost ashamed and embarrassed. I wasn't sure if she was toying with me or if she was genuinely self-conscious of the fact that I had found her.

I shook my head to remove the angry thoughts that I knew would question my motives. Was this a bad idea? Had I chased something that meant something more to me than it did to her? The food that I salvaged from what Jasper and Alice had prepared didn't amount to much. I ended up phoning Tanya for a quick lesson in stir frying and as I looked down at the limp mixed vegetables, it looked colourful but hardly comforting. Once I put Bella to bed I would search her kitchen to see what I was up against and maybe phone Tanya back for a bit of long term guidance. I also needed clothes and toiletries. One of the rooms off the hallway must have been were James had slept so there was bound to be some items I could use but for the short term I would just have to wing it.

I hadn't really thought about the long haul but I knew that leaving her to collect my belongings was not an option. I pushed my plate away, my appetite was non-existent. I looked over to watch her lift her fork, a small piece of orange pepper was balanced on her fork which she brought to her full lips. The delicate tip of her tongue peeked out and took in the taste of the charred vegetable and a glimpse of a frown appeared on her face. I reached over and touched her other hand that lay still on the table and I squeezed it lightly and smiled. "It will improve I promise," I whispered so as not to frighten her. I knew she had heard the commotion from earlier, my loud angry words had temporally shattered the peace and I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't raise my voice again. She smiled weakly at my vow to improve my cooking skills and I noticed the deep dark circles under her eyes, she was tired.

* * *

Her whimpered words pulled at my heart, but I didn't move from the uncomfortable arm chair to rescue her. The turmoil of her thoughts spilt out into her dreams and she tossed and turned to escape them. The crying would come later once her body was too weak to escape. I sat here every night with my head rested against the back of the chair as I talked myself down from going to her. My own sleep would come much later when her even breathing would send me to sleep.

This morning had been uncomfortable for us both. She had called out my name during the night as she struggled with her sleep. Her voice had woken me and I jolted forward from her unexpected word. I had leaned over the bed to gauge her pain. Her brow creased from her small frown, her hair covered most of her face and without thinking I reached out and exposed her worried features. The warmth of her skin against my fingertips was a surprise; her hair though soft was slightly damp from her heated body.

I had moved forward and slowly pulled down the cotton sheet that hid the rest of her. Her white cotton t-shirt had risen and the first sign of the sun were trickling through the window and had settled on her exposed skin. My focus didn't leave her body. Her long slender legs were bent slightly at the knee. Her white cotton panties brought forward my lustful imagination. Her toned pale thighs caught my attention and I carelessly trailed my finger down the front of her leg. A soft moan left her lips and I flinched, my eyes snapped back up to look at her face. Her eyes were still shut, yet her mouth was slightly open. I stepped back and made my way to the chair that I had occupied. Unsettled by what had just occurred, I slumped back against the cushion and tried to calm myself.

The slightest movement of her body had my own mind waking and I looked over at where she lay. She had rolled on to her side and was now facing me. She must have moved to avoid the sunlight. I blinked in quick succession to rid my lack of sleep. I silently winced at my aching bones. The uncomfortable position in which I slept was taking its toll. I stretched my legs and massaged the back of my stiff neck. I watched for what felt like hours. The tip of her tongue peaking out intermittently was becoming a source of entertainment to me and I hadn't realised she had been awake until I refocused and noticed her wide brown coloured eyes staring right back at me. Our eyes locked onto each other and she nervously moved from her comfortable position. I wouldn't release the hold I had over her. My eyes followed her and I could see she was beginning to get uncomfortable at my lack of words and unwanted attention.

"What do you dream of?" My voice was husky from lack of fluids, yet my first thought was to feed the first stage of my curiosity. I had this habit that only she fuelled. I would spend hours analysing what her reasons would be, the excuses she would use. I wanted to know why she did what she did. I wanted to know what went through her mind at every stage of this cruel joke. She blinked quickly, showing her nerves and trepidation at the question I had just asked.

"Darkness and you." I could barely hear her words. She sounded as tired as I did. I stood up and walked over to wear she lay. I crouched down by the side of her bed. Our faces were inches from each other. My hand reached out and swept the stray strands of her hair away from her face. She gasped as my fingers briefly touched the side of her cheek. I bent forward, my lips inches from her ear.

"That's called a guilty conscience." Her body stiffened against my harsh whispered words and as I left her bedroom I could hear the reaction to my honesty as she started to cry.

Moments like these I would stand at the edge of the warm ocean and wait for it to come to me. The foam of the tide would lap gently against my feet and instantly calm me down. Yet after my rude and unmannered outbursts back in her bedroom the clear sea was doing anything but calming me down. My inner anger was sometimes hard to contain. I wasn't in the mood this morning to reflect on her thoughts. I had asked the question to antagonise her. I wanted to know if she saw me as an easy target or if she feared me.

As I walked back towards the villa my senses kicked in and I looked towards her bedroom. She stood at the window her legs now covered by a floral sarong. She still wore the white t-shirt she had slept in, the cool breeze highlighted that she was still braless. She had watched me from her window as I had contemplated my actions. We were like strangers with history and it was times like these that I didn't know which way to turn. It was easy to hurt her with my spiteful words yet the fallout was difficult to watch.

By the time I had walked up the wooden path that led to the back of the villa she was standing in the large entrance hall. Her small frame seemed misplaced in this vast room. The beautiful pieces of furniture and the tastefully decorated hall were lost on me as I focused on her. Her face was flushed with tears and her eyes swollen. She was biting on her bottom lip and her anxiety was painfully obvious. She was fiddled nervously with the hem of her cotton top. I stopped in my tracks as she waited for me. I closed the front door behind me and turned back to look at her. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, to scare away her darkness.

"There will be days, when the pain is on the surface." I choked back my own hurt "Today is one of those days," I whispered. She nodded weakly as she turned away from my dismissal. Her head tilted down as she walked back towards her bedroom. My heart collapsed under her sadness and I was at her side and turning her to face me before I had time to question why. I pulled her in so tight I thought I would crush her. My arms slid over her shoulders as her body melted into my chest as the dampness of her tears touched my t-shirt. Her breath hiccupped against my chest and I pulled her in even more, the warmth of her body smothered mine as her arms cautiously snaked around my waist. I could hear her faint apologies leave her lips.

* * *

**Bella...**

My short nap hadn't been long enough to get rid of the pounding headaches that never seemed to leave me. I reached over towards the bedside table and touched the base of the lamp. The understated lighting still caused my eyes to narrow. The bottle of headache pills was easy to find in the drawer and I swallowed the dosage with the glass of water that Edward had brought in for me earlier. I could hear the faint sound of movement coming from the kitchen. My French doors were wide open and the early evening sunset seemed to float over the sea. As I turned on my side and brought the sheet up to my chin I watched it slowly descend. He was here, he had found me. I wasn't sure if my nightmare was over or if it was just beginning.

His hurtful words from earlier had shocked me. His raw under belly of rage had come forward and it scared me. I didn't know how to respond when he openly watched me. His eyes showed little or no emotion and when he spoke his question I knew by his tone of voice that his mood was dark and defensive. I was lost when he left me yet confused when he was here. I was all too aware that he wanted me to defend myself, to throw him a bone that he could gnaw on, to fuel his hostile feelings towards me. It wasn't going to happen. I had no fight left in me, no excuse for what I had done. I had nothing to lose now, nothing to defend.

When I watched him down by the beach he looked as defeated as I felt. His eyes were closed and his hair ran amuck. With the support of the breeze his hair partially hid his face. I could see the tension flow through his veins as he looked on. I wanted to go to him. I had no energy to beg but I would stand there and accept all the hatred he carried around, I would take it.

I heard the sound of swear words and I moved to leave the bed, his voice was loud and aggressive. My steps hurried in pace as I walked towards the open doors to hear him more clearly. My body leaned against the warm pane of glass as I listened to his words. A strong smell of cooking wafted towards me and I knew his reason for his impatience. I couldn't face his fiery temper now and I knew if I offered any form of help he would see it as a sign of weakness on his part. I walked over to the closet and selected a cotton t-shirt from the drawer.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I pulled out the two photos that had been my only reminder of my past life. It always brought me a taste of happiness when I looked at the photo of Charlie and me on my 25th birthday. He had flown me to Paris and we relived all the historical trails and long walks that he and my mother had taken. It was interesting to see the excitement in his eyes when he would tell me the stories of their adventures together.

The photo captured our broad smiles and my flushed cheeks, the result of the wine we had shared. I grinned as I remembered holding onto Charlie's arm as we carelessly fell into the back of the limousine that the hotel had provided for us. I sighed as I placed my memory back in the drawer.

The other photo was a stark contrast to what I had just relived in my head. It was a picture of Edward. In the early days of preparing for the heist I would occupy my time doing independent surveillance. I wanted to get the feel of his life, what he did and when he did it. This particular day he had left his office, it was a Saturday and the sun had been bright that day. I remember as I watched his actions as he pulled his sweater over his head. It had been warm and he obviously felt the heat. His low slung jeans had displayed a hint of skin as he stretched his body to rid himself of the layer of clothing. His hair had been much as it was now, still messy, still out of control. His smiled had appeared the moment he said his goodbyes to the doorman. His relaxed and contented attitude was what had drawn me in. His sexy look and beautiful smile was what kept me there.

* * *

**Edward...**

By early evening I was mentally exhausted. I had struggled once again to make something for dinner that was edible after I had put Bella to bed that afternoon. I spent the next several hours either talking to Tanya or researching for recipes on my Blackberry. My hands had seen the aftermath of my inability to cook, small burn marks seemed to be on every digit. If my banging of cupboards hadn't woke her, then my unedited choice of cuss words had. I looked down at the food I had just dished up. It said on the packet easy, quick wild rice. It was anything but easy and being that it was my third attempt I would hardly call it quick. I sighed with frustration and took hold of the plates. I frowned when I realised I hadn't taken the advice from Tanya about warming the plates and I knew before I even got to the dining table that the food was now cold.

I could see a stream of light escape from under her bedroom door and I knew she was awake. I had left her earlier, once her breathing had become shallow and her body had relaxed in my arms. I hesitated for a moment before I knocked. There were times when I openly lusted after her, times when I would groan out loud from sexual frustration. Yet there were times when I treated her like a stranger, when I would be indecisive about how to be around her. If this was a normal relationship I wouldn't be wavering at her bedroom door, this door would be ours, not hers, but this was far from normal.

My knuckles hit the hard wood and I waited for her acknowledgment. I barely heard her voice and as I entered she stood frozen on the spot, her hands rushed to cover her front. She was naked from the waist up. I should say that I averted my eyes or in the least turned my head. But I didn't. I stood motionless and just watched her. Her skin that was on show looked smooth and silky, the curve of her shoulders cried out to be touched. I could see the defined shape of her breasts from the pressure of her hands against her chest, the curves of her flesh, the hint of a nipple between the gaps of her fingers. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her beautiful body.

I took her in, every inch of her. She nervously moved under my gaze, her arm reached across her chest so that she could free up her other hand that was barely shielding her breasts. My eyes followed her movements as she reached over to pick up the small black t-shirt that lay on her bed. I could feel the outcome of standing here, her eyes fleetingly glanced at my own body. I wasn't bothered that she could see how hard I was and as I caught her stare in my own eyes, she licked her lips. My whole body stiffened. I was fighting the uncontrollable temptation to go to her, to throw her down on the bed and take her hard, to taste her in my mouth, to watch her writhe beneath me as I make her come.

"I'm sorry...I didn't...I'm sorry," I mumbled a pathetic excuse for an apology and turned to leave, as my hand reached for the door handle I remembered the reason for being in here. I could hear movement behind me, the rustle of material, and the creak in the floorboard. I wanted to turn around, to go to her.

"Dinners on the table..." My words trailed off as I walked back towards the kitchen. She had made me feel weak and excited all at the same time. I angrily yanked open the cabinet that contained the whisky, picked up a glass from the draining board and poured a large measure. As I walked back through to the dining table I was still unclear if the neat scotch I had just poured down my neck was for Dutch courage or to calm my nerves.

* * *

Our days were filled with each other, my aim was to make her strong, and every day I succeeded. Our words were never linked which played on my mind, our conversations were one sided. I would guide her to food and I would hold her hand when I saw she was weak. My head was full of questions I deserved the answers to and I was scared that I would never understand or that she would never tell me her past. My fear that I would have to leave her if I didn't know the truth was eating me up inside.

The warm breeze of the morning brought in the waves and as I stood on the patio taking in my surroundings I wondered if Jasper and Alice lived close by. Food supplies seemed low before I had even attempted to make us breakfast. I had no idea where the shops were or even if they delivered and I wasn't about to traipse round the shops picking up items I had no idea how to cook. I heard the familiar sound of her padded footsteps against the cool slate floor and I sneaked around the corner to see her enter the bathroom. I had already run her a warm bath, brave of me I know, since we hadn't taken this step yet and the plan had been for me to lift her from her bed and take her to it.

I cautiously moved closer to the open door and watched as her fingers laced through the tight knot of her dressing gown. Her fumbling fingers failed to deliver and without thinking I walked in. With her head still bowed as she tried to focus on what she was doing, I moved her hands away and began to undo the material. The soft fabric slipped from my fingers and I held my breath. The gap naturally widened with no restrictions and I stepped back as her porcelain skin appeared from between the folds. No words were spoken but the air was thick with my desire to kiss her. I looked up to see her staring at me, her beautiful face was full of fear and I wanted to kiss her lips to protect her. Her long lashes that had hidden her beautiful brown eyes flickered as I watched her. She was overwhelmingly beautiful, she was scared and frightened and all I wanted to do was love her, just love her, with no strings attached, no plan in place.

I reached out to take her hand, the tips of her fingers were cold and I worried that she was too exposed. Her eyes darted to our entwined hands and I pulled her willingly to the edge of the bath. I kicked off my shoes and briefly let go of our hands to pull off the t-shirt I was wearing. She watched me the whole time, her eyes never left mine. The only reaction was the lids of her eyes slowly closing as my hands trailed along her shoulders taking the silk with me. I had wanted to admire her to take her in and to kiss her everywhere, to suck on her soft pale skin, to explore her body. She stood perfectly still as I hooked my arm under her knees, my lips were inches from her soft flat stomach and I licked my lips and deliberately took in her scent. I wasn't sure if the faint smell of her arousal was my wishful thinking or if it was her own excitement building. I stepped gingerly into the warm water and positioned her between my legs, her shoulders relaxed against my bare chest, as my beach shorts puffed up from the water.

The sound of the water dripping from the sponge that I had dipped in the bath was all that was heard. I washed her slowly, holding my breath while I watched the water trickle over her breasts. The small buds stood to attention when the chill in the air brazenly touched her or the water I would wash her with dripped onto her skin. Every so often I stifled a groan when the inside of my arm would skim the curve of her breasts. I picked up her arm and soaked it with the soapy sponge. Her skin reacted against my touch and small goosebumps randomly appeared. I moaned into the side of her face, my hard on was painful. I couldn't contain my lust for her and I inwardly chastised myself for doing so. I needed to focus; I wanted her well before I would show her how much I needed her. This was her time to heal not for me to get my own needs fulfilled. We would spend our days working towards a better relationship, not built on lies, or broken promises.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered in her ear. Her bare chest hitched as her head fell to the side of my chest the warmth of her cheek nestled into my neck as she openly wept, as her breasts heaved under the strain of her tears while I cradled her. No she wasn't ready for what I wanted to give, but I was here and I could wait.

* * *

**Author notes.**

This chapter was too big to be one so the next chapter will continue were it ends. Edwards temper again comes out to play in the next chapter. It's a slow climb to forgiveness and Edward will struggle to get there.

**I'm starting to pull down the blinds and double lock the front door, the next chapter is the last chapter...**

Thank you for reading.


	24. Chapter 24: Time

**Stolen HeART** is written by my, but it's dedicated to three remarkable woman. These three wonderful ladies come from different parts of the world, they all have different dreams and aspirations, and yet one thing brings them together. This story! I know one thing for sure. All three ladies have phenomenal patience's and huge hearts.

**Cathy34**! My English companion, you are the bean to my Heinz, the banger to my mash. Our days of spelling words correctly and expanding the Oxford Dictionary will be missed. You fought my corner when I was squashed by the pressure. You made me laugh and eased my worry. You sent me my first smile and your Britishness shone through. I can't express in words what you mean to me.

**Navygirl14**! You were my first. My first ever review. You were the one that coaxed me out. Our in-depth conversations about certain characters, the emotional moments we shared could never be replaced. You saw these characters as real as I did. You skipped alongside me and shooed away my doubts. You protected me.

**Feral Harrell**! You jumped into the pool of this story and splashed me with your kindness. Your cheers of support often overwhelmed me, your encouragement brought out my best work. Your poem sits proudly on my desk and I think of you often. Our long emails always keep me warm. Your personal journey that you shared with me was an honour to be a part of. Your dedication of support Know no bounds.

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Time**

**Bella... **

I walked slowly from the empty bedroom and then into the empty bathroom. I had looked out on to the beach from my veranda, yet he was nowhere to be found. It was only when I turned the corner and moved towards the kitchen that I spotted him. He was bare from the waist up, a deep frown was set against his brow and I watched him study the piece of paper he was holding. The large box that was next to him on the work surface was filled to the brim with food and I wondered how it had gotten here. His cooking hadn't improved since the first meal he had made all those weeks ago and taking a quick glance at the contents of the box I knew there were some items he would struggle with.

Though his level of culinary skills hadn't amounted to much, the connection between us had shifted. Though the days of his temper were still firmly with us and I could now recognise the signs of his temperament. The cloud of questions was still hanging over both us and the sexual tension was becoming increasingly difficult for me to contain. I never knew what went through his mind, he never seemed to share his thoughts, and it was only when his anger betrayed him that I saw any sign of conflict.

I moved cautiously towards him, my eyes dropping to watch his chest rise and fall from his breathing. The smoothness of his skin highlighted the definition of his torso. The muscular part of his body stiffened as he exhaled and the thought of scraping the tips of my fingers along his tanned skin made me inwardly moan. He looked up from what he was reading, his expression a mixture of concern and frustration. I ceased in my steps as I walked towards him. I could feel the apprehension in the air. My curiosity to find out what he was reading increased. The stony attitude that had washed over his face made me wonder what had caused it. My smile was tight with awareness and I could see the first stage of his temper, that deep set crease that appeared before his anger made an appearance.

He watched me intently as I detoured from the path I had wanted to take to reach him. I had wanted to touch him, too feel his naked skin that I hadn't seen since he bathed me. But the moment his eyes locked on to me I knew this was not going the way I had intended.

"Does she kiss her mother with this mouth?" he asked as he scolded at me. His hands pushed the square piece of paper towards me. I watched his eyes flicker from my silent question as my hand tentatively reached out before he let the letter slip from his fingers. I watched him walk away towards the kitchen window before focusing on the letter he had handed me.

I sighed loudly as I looked at the hand written note that I recognised as being from Alice. I didn't need to read the running sentences to know the reason for his agitation. The snarky threatening words that seemed to jump from the paper caught my eye and were enough to make me realise that this day was not going to run smoothly.

"She doesn't mean it, she..." My words trailed off when he kept his back to me. He refused to turn and listen and his head shook in protest. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him.

"Save it. I'm not interested in the excuses you'll have for her and her fucking attitude towards me."

"She's just trying protect me."

"And who the fuck is protecting me, Bella?" His harsh words spilled from his lips cutting off my excuse. His body was now turned and facing me and his eyes were wide with rage. His hand predictably reached for his messy hair. His brow was now exposed from the movement of his hair. He looked stressed and openly upset. "You have no idea, what I'm up against, you have no idea what I'm sacrificing here." The pressure of his hand exposed the taut whiteness of his knuckles. I wanted to back away to retreat back to where I had been ten minutes ago. He ignored my fear, my need to escape. I tried to overlook his eyes that were staring at me. My cheeks flushed and I could feel his desperation that ran through his veins. His fingertips would scald my own flesh, if he was to touch me now.

I watched, speechless at his outburst. His chest expanded from the sigh that left his lips and the hand that had been tangled in his hair a moment ago was now tentatively over his face as he tried to rub the anger away. "I need to know where we're going, I need to know if this is worth it or if you intend to screw me over again. I want my questions answered...I need...I need something from you Bella." Not waiting for an answer from me he snorted to himself as he mockingly laughed at his reaction. He pushed passed me as his demanding words lingered in the air. The scent of him wafted across my face, my senses stirred as he left me alone with his unanswered questions.

I flinched when I heard the front door slam shut. The letter was still in my hand and I cursed under my breath as I headed back towards the kitchen. My thoughts were shaky and I felt the first sign of my unease begin to surface. My hands shook as I placed the chilled items in the fridge. It was an underlying ultimatum that his voice carried, the desperation that was driving him to stay. He deserved to know, I had kept him here long enough without giving him anything.

I felt his presence behind me. My body had relaxed while I slept, the side of my face nestled against my pillow. The mild sedative I had taken to ease my worriment had done the trick. I hadn't heard him enter my room; it was only when the soft cushion of the bed moved under his weight that I realised he was intending to stay on the bed. "Are you okay?" he whispered against my ear. My silent nod went unchallenged as I slowly lifted my head. "Lay back down." His low tone of voice and the palm of his hand that was smoothing my hair made me instantly relax. I laid my head back against the pillow and listened to the even sound of his breathing.

"Tell me a bit about your world?" I tensed at the question. It had been a while since either of us had spoken. His hands that encased me had drawn away and he tilted my chin to face the question. "I need to know." His voice cracked slightly and my heart increased in speed. He looked down at me and watched my reaction to his fingertips trailing over my lips. I moved away, the shame of my past sat on the bed with us and I could no longer hide from it.

"There was excitement," I confessed. It was Edward's turn to react to my words he flinched as I watched his face change. His face muscles tightened as he closed his eyes to block out my memories. The truth was going to be painful for both of us but he needed to know the good and the bad. "In the early days, before Charlie was ill, we would plan jobs like families planned vacations. We would spend our time together working out the kinks and organising the team." He moved to position himself behind me and it reminded me of the time we had fed Emma. His chest was against my back, his hand rubbed my thigh and I wished more than ever that his hand would move further up my leg.

"How did you pick them…the people you...?"

"Robbed," I finished the sentence that he could not, the confession of my lifestyle was hard to admit.

"By stature and wealth… some were for the challenge some were…personal." I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Was I…personal?" he anxiously asked. I nodded yes unable to answer him. I felt his head drop back and fall against the headboard, a small sigh left his body and I felt my tears fall and land on my arm. I sniffed away the tears as I tried to compose myself. He hesitated at first before he sat up to cradle me.

"It's hard for me to hear all this Bella. We had different agendas when we met. I wanted to get to know you because…because I was falling for you and you wanted…" His words trailed off as he struggled to find what he wanted to say.

"Please understand the days I spent with you, those days were never planned those days were ours, they belonged to us." I was frantic with worry. I was scared that he would leave the safety of my bed and walk out of my home.

The silence around us was raw, I was nervous to the point of breaking down and I looked down to see his hand linger over the front of my thigh. His hesitant thoughts hit me hard and I wondered if what he now knew about me changed his opinion of me. The deepness of his sigh caused his chest to touch my back and I wanted nothing more than to lean into him, to feel his warm soft breath on the curve of my neck.

"Bella..." My name on his lips was a stark reminder of our different worlds. I found it hard to accept when he called my name, my real name. It sounded unimportant like it wasn't related to me. I wasn't used to my name falling from his lips. There was concern but I was familiar with concern for Maria not Bella, Bella was me, the one that broke his heart the one that caused this mess.

"Do you know how much you hurt me?" I waited until I heard his breath even out, my eyes once again full of tears that were ready to fall. I bit my lip with nerves as I slowly nodded yes. "The loss was unbearable. I felt a void like I had been thrown unwillingly into someone else's life. There were days when I wished you so much harm..."His words trailed off as I felt his head drop forward. His brow fell against the back of my head. "God, this is so painful, but I need to know, you have to tell me." Once again we were surrounded by the declaration of guilt that could knock down what we were trying desperately to build.

"I missed your music the most." He stiffened at my random confession. "Every night I would listen to you, every night I had wished I was sitting there with you. And when you told me you thought of me when you played…Oh Edward, you have no idea what it did to me, how close I was to telling you." I felt him behind me, his body positioned so his face was now visible to me yet I wasn't brave enough to look at him. His hand cupped my cheek and I was forced to face him. His eyes were wide from the full on admission and I watched him intently as his jaw, that a few moments ago had been tense and jagged, began to relax. He locked eyes with me and I suddenly felt embarrassed that he was now watching me. I moved my gaze away and focused on his hand that was now on my thigh.

"Did the painting go with you...when you left after you..." He was finding it difficult to relay his questions. The whispered tone of his voice and the hesitation between words showed his struggle to ask the questions just like I would find it difficult to answer them.

"The painting stayed with Charlie. We didn't know the extent of the damage, how quick you would discover the swap, at that moment your involvement with Aro was patchy. He had been a long time adversary of ours, though his tactics were far more lethal than ours, we never harmed individuals," I paused. Realising my error, I reached for the side of my temple knowing what reaction I would get from the mistaken words I had just spoken. On cue his body stiffened. I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for the onslaught of hateful words that he was finding hard to keep down. I couldn't defend myself and I couldn't justify any reason for what I did.

"I'm so…" I stopped in mid sentence as I looked down to watch his hand leave my thigh. I reached out and tenderly touched his fingers that were now resting on the bed covers. "You have to deal with the truth, with what I tell you. If we can't talk about all that happened we can never move on," I whispered. My heart raced and I still didn't have the nerve to look into his eyes. I was apprehensive about his reaction. He flinched as I stroked the tips of his fingers and I watched as he opened the palm of his hand slowly to accept my small gesture.

"It was too dangerous to move the painting straight away. We weren't sure if the FBI had been notified or if you were in on what we thought Aro was involved in. We knew they would cover all exits to leave the country which would prove difficult to move it. We kept it hidden in Charlie's hospital room and when the time came to bring Charlie home..." The flow of tears that ran down my salty skin halted my admission. My chest tightened as I struggled to catch a breath, my chest hitched from my emotional outburst.

"It came back with Charlie," he said. I whimpered against the tightness of my grief, as he lifted my hand that had captured his and brought it to his lips. "You were very brave," he whispered. His soft lips touched my cold hand. "Dealing with the loss of a loved one is too painful to put into words but to not be there and say goodbye..." He pulled me back against his chest and I felt his warmth almost instantly. He knew how grief felt; he knew the pain I had to endure when I lost Charlie. I wished more than ever he had been there to comfort me when I was at my worst. The subtle sound of the tide and our even breathing seemed to dominate the room.

I hadn't been in his arms for long, yet it felt so right. It felt so natural like it was meant to be. We still had unresolved feelings, questions that we were afraid to ask and answers we both knew we needed. He stroked my hair as I rested against his chest. His heart was the soft soothing sound I had craved for and my legs were now entwined with his. This was all new, this feeling of uncertainty. I was so used to being familiar in his company, with his body. I wanted nothing more than to straddle him now, to feel his thighs between my legs and to touch his bare chest while I slowly lowered myself on to his cock. The image of him arching his back trying to hold back made my own stirrings come to life. I buried my head in the crook of his arm to rid the fantasy from my mind.

"My third question," he said and I looked back into his eyes, my confusion written all over my face.

"W…What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That day on my sofa, the day we played the three question truce, I never got to ask my third question." I smiled nervously back at him glad that he had fond memories but nervous of the question he was about to ask.

"Did you love me then?" He didn't blink and he kept his eyes fixed on me. I realised then that he was unsure of the past like I was unsure of our future.

"Oh God, Edward, of course I loved you then, more than ever. If this whole mess was just about me, I would never have gone through with it. I would have left it all behind." I didn't try to hide my tears that streamed down my face. I struggled to catch a breath when I felt his hand wipe the fresh tears off my cheeks.

He bent his head and kissed me gently on the lips, the softness of his lips touching mine. His arm wrapped around my waist as the kissed deepened. My hands knew where to go as they touched the fine messy texture of his hair. My eyes closed tight as I wished for this moment to never end. I moaned against his lips as I felt my heart come to life. My mouth slightly opened, willing him to show me more of what I needed as the pressure of his warm lips encouraged my own to take what he offered me. The last few hours of admission and blame suddenly seemed like days ago. His touch wiped my pain away and I pushed against him to encourage him to take this further.

He pulled away sharply and I gasped from his action. Before I could recover from the cruel joke, I felt the tips of his fingers trail over my swollen lips. "You need to get some rest." His voice sounded dry almost sore as I tried to capture his thoughts in my stare. I could see the pain that he carried in his eyes and I knew that I had lost the forgiving Edward from a few moments ago.

* * *

My head felt fuzzy and I was unclear of where I was for a few seconds. The rustling sound of the clothes I wore yesterday made me realise I had slept through the night. I moved onto my side to find the other side of the bed empty. He hadn't stayed here once I had fallen asleep. I had thought that our deep passionate kiss would have cleared the way for us to be close again. I had felt his desire over the course of our time together. In the bathroom the day he bathed me and even last night I could feel his arousal against my back. Yet he had chosen to sleep in another room than stay with me. I left the bed feeling deflated and miserable and I headed to the bathroom to shower. With no sign of Edward in either of the main rooms I ventured into the kitchen. I realised once I had decided to make us breakfast that I wasn't sure of where anything was anymore. Edward had taken care of our meals. As I searched for the ingredients to make us breakfast, I heard the guest bedroom door open which was followed by my own bedroom door opening. I smiled to myself knowing that before anything else he had come to check on me.

"Why are you up?" he grumbled. His hair was wild from sleep and his eyes were puffy from their early rise. He rubbed his hair and it doubled in size from the friction of his palm. I watched him stretch as his bare chest expanded and his arms grew long. I slowly dragged my eyes up his body and stopped when I reached his face. His green eyes stared back at me and I blushed. I turned back quickly to the selections of fruit that I was preparing for the salad. A few seconds later the quietness was broken when I felt his hands curve round my waist and rest on the lower part of my stomach. He was inches away from where I needed him most. The ache between my legs was unbearable and I was having difficulty in concentrating.

"You haven't answered my question." His words bounced against my exposed neck and I felt his chiselled chin rest on my shoulder. I could see from my side vision that he was watching my hands. The fruits I prepared became difficult to cut and I felt his right hand leave my stomach and cover my own. I bit my lip as the sensual feeling of him so close and in control, his hands pressed against mine as his wrist tilted the knife. We watched it slide easily through the flesh of the peeled pineapple. I knew from his fast breath and the small prod on my lower back that he was as turned on as I was.

"I wanted to make us breakfast." I barely sounded coherent. My own fast moving breath choked my words and if he had released his hands from mine I'm sure we would have acted on it. It was only the high pitched ringing tone that stopped us. I turned to watch him retrieve his ringing cell as he smiled a tight lipped smile and left the room. I watched him walk through the sand and stand on the edge of the water. The small waves lapped against his bare feet as he smiled and laughed softly into his phone. I watched him being happy. He had yet to smile or laugh like that in my company and I wondered if he was truly happy being here.

**Edward...**

"The tree's up." The background noise consisted of Emma's giggles and Mike's raspberry blowing. I smirked down at the phone. The sound of laughter seemed to flow down the line and I grinned to myself when I heard Mike wince. Emma had discovered hair pulling. Tanya had described in full detail Emma's fascination with hair. Her small chubby hands would latch on to any strand. Be it hair on Mike's head or his chest hair, either way by the sound of Mike whining, it was painful.

"Are you having a tree?" I laughed openly at her tactless question.

"No. Christmas planning hasn't really been on my agenda Tanya, as you well know."

"Well, ya could always come home? Stay with us, drink loads, eat loads."

"Huh...drink loads. _That's interesting_. I thought you would want me to entertain your daughter while you both went out celebrating on Christmas Eve. I can picture the scene now, me looking after Emma, you two staggering around the house on Christmas day like the walking dead." The undertone of sarcasm didn't go amiss and she gasped at my accusation.

"I'm cut to the quip, Edward Masen, how could you accuse me of such a crime?" Her mockery of hurt didn't shift an ounce of compassion and I rolled my eyes.

"Joking aside, when are you coming back? Frank is at a breaking point and we're worried about you, Ed." Her voice showed genuine concern and I looked over my shoulder to see Bella watching me from the kitchen window.

I sighed with bewilderment and turned my attention back to the sea. "Honestly, Tanya, I don't know, I just don't know. One moment I think we're getting somewhere then...then..."

"Then you remember how much she hurt you," Tanya said the words I found difficult to say. I reached for my jaw to rub the tension that formed away. My day old stubble was becoming itchy and I knew I would need a shave soon.

"Yeah, basically that's it in a nutshell." I frowned at my own confession.

"Edward, things are unsettled here," her voice wavered as she hesitated. My attention broke from the clear blue sky as I listened carefully to the sound of her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Frank seems to spend most of his time with the FBI trying to sort out this mess. We're worried Edward."

"Its okay, it's okay. Frank will sort this out. I'll get on the phone with him later and smooth this over. I don't want you to worry Tanya, he knows what he's doing." I tried to reassure her but my own reservations were beginning to creep in. My heart was racing and for the first time since arriving I was genuinely scared for Bella's safety. Once again I looked over my shoulder, my over protective side came into play and I even wondered if I should try and locate Alice and Jasper.

"Tanya, don't call so much...I mean until this is all cleared up." She could hear my concerns. I could hear my own panic in my voice and I knew she would pick up on that.

"Um...okay. I thought you said there was nothing to worry about?"

"There isn't. Just humour me for the time being, until I'm back in the country okay?"

"Okay. We love you, Edward," she whispered.

"Right back at ya and kiss that beautiful child of yours."

"I can put her on the phone if you like," she said with excitement.

"I meant the male child of the family." She laughed at my small joke which in turn brought a smile to my own face.

**Bella...**

He returned to me shortly after I had laid the table. I attempted a smile to try and keep the happiness that I had seen down by the water's edge a few moments ago.

"That was Tanya…on the phone." I stiffened from my own uncomfortable presence. This was the first of many moments like this, having to face my past with not only Edward but with his friends. "She wanted to know if I was coming home for Christmas," he said, sounding awkward and uncomfortable.

"Christmas…I didn't even know…that it was Christmas," I whispered. Past memories of our planned future had surfaced like a drowning man. I gasped when I remembered the important dates and evenings together, all the important times we could've shared. "Oh God..." We both stopped what we were doing and I looked over at him. He was staring back confused by my sudden panic. "Your birthday..." My words trailed off from the guilt I was experiencing and before I had time to process my actions I rushed round to his side of the table. He was hurt by what I had just said as he tried to avoid any contact with me. He turned to continue placing the plates on the table, his face distorted from my harsh acknowledgement.

"Edward, please." He had walked over to the kitchen island and busied himself with an unnecessary task. "Edward please look at me, I need to explain." He flinched from my touch.

"Drop it, Bella," he said firmly and it was my turn to flinch.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." I was sounding desperate and scared. My words sounded weak and untrue even to me.

"Leave it," he warned. I noticed his hands were gripping the edge of the work surface. Yet I wasn't prepared for my apology to go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry." My hand reached out to touch his lower back just as he spun round. I stepped back to steady the unexpected action.

"It's passed. Just leave it!" His loud voice filled the kitchen. I stumbled back from his threat. His eyes were full of anger, his jaw set as he hissed his spiteful words at me.

"Stop apologising." He pushed me away and I felt the unit behind me shake from his force and I heard the smash of the glass bowl that contained the beaten eggs as it fell to the ground. I gasped and instinctively moved away.

"Fuck," he growled as he bent down to survey the mess.

"I can help, please let me help," I said quickly as I moved forward and crouched down so I could start to pick up the large obvious pieces of broken glass.

"Leave it," he ordered. I was so desperate to make amends that his words went unnoticed. "I said leave it." I was scared by his demanding words and I stumbled. I put my hand out to steady myself and as my hand reached for the floor warmness spread over the palm of my hand quickly followed by pain that shot up my arm and I cried out. I turned quickly and lifted my hand. A large shard of glass was imbedded in the palm of my hand. I felt my whole body go cold from the effect of the shock.

A moment of stillness seemed to shift and the intensity of a moment ago was followed quickly by panic. I watched as my body became weak and my vision started to blacken.

"Jesus fuck, Bella." I couldn't respond to his alarm but I felt myself leave the ground as he cradled me against his body. "Bella, Bella don't pass out!" I could hear the panic in his voice, the vibration of us quickly moving towards my bedroom, and then the softness of the sheet under my now sweating body. Confused, I heard him leave the room but return a few moments later with a small case. I opened my eyes to see him frown at the wound and then back at me.

"It'll be okay, it's just the blood making it look worse than it is." I could hear his heavy breath and mutters of incoherent words as he placed my hand gently back on the bed. He leaned over me and dabbed a wet cool flannel over my hot face. "I need to clean the wound and see if there's any glass still in the cut, you'll be okay I promise." He looked down at my limp hand and tentatively touched the gash. I winced from the reaction of his touch as the pain shot up my arm once again and I instinctively went to protect it with my other hand.

"Don't touch it," he said quickly. I jumped from his unexpected warning. "I need to clean it." He realised his tone of voice had frightened me. He reached out and lifted my other hand to his lips. His soft warm moist lips feathered over my knuckles and I stared as I allowed my body to react to his touch. We spoke no words as I watched him clean the wound only stopping when it hurt or when I flinched. I heard his phone ring from the other room and I wondered who it was that was keeping in contact with him. He looked and saw the curiosity on my face.

"It's my lawyer," he said flatly. He looked away and back down at my hand. I tried to calm the fear that was choking me.

"Why is your lawyer calling?" I was scared to ask and I knew it could be heard in my words. He snorted at my question and I watched him shake his head in disbelief. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. He dropped the last piece of gauze on the bed sheet and rubbed his bloody hands with a wipe.

"My lawyer's phoning me because of you." There was no reaction on his face, no angry tone in his voice and I wondered briefly if I was being set up. "If you hadn't robbed me then the FBI wouldn't want my head on a plate and my lawyer wouldn't be screaming at me to get back to Seattle because I've left the country illegally. Mike and Tanya wouldn't be worried sick and you and I would be safely in my home planning our future."

My mouth gaped open from his brash unedited summary of my fucked up world and how it had affected Edward. I watched in silence as he continued to clean up the mess placing everything in the palm of his hand and picking up the stray bits of cotton from the frayed gauze. I hadn't realised the effect my crime would cause, how the knock on effect of my actions would worry people. I needed to make this right, to pay for what I had done.

"Go home Edward. Go back to Seattle..." My words trailed off. My mind was blank as he stood frozen from my request. He faced the door of my bedroom so I couldn't see his reaction to my statement but I could tell from the tension in his body that he was holding in his temper. I watched as he left the room and I turned on my side to look out of the window. The sun was now at its hottest and I could hear the gentle whooshing of the waves coming on to the beach. I felt lost and scared. I didn't want him to act on my request but I could plainly see the pain I was causing him and that was ten times worse.

**Edward...**

I knew the moment she had just uttered those words she didn't mean it. She was willing to stay in the darkness. All these weeks of coaxing her away from the thick cruel world she had come to accept as her life had just been blown to pieces by my unhinged attitude. I looked down as her blood diluted in colour under the warm water that flowed from the tap. The swirls of red changed to a dull pink as it veered towards the centre of the sink. I looked up to see my reflection staring back at me.

My hair had lightened since I had arrived because the constant predictable sun had shone every day that I had been here. My skin tone was now a subtle tan not as deep as I knew it could be but then I wasn't here for a relaxing vacation. I actually wasn't sure why I was here. Every day I thought I saw a glimmer of hope, a sign that we would be okay, and then I would fuck it up. I needed her so badly my body would physically shake when I thought of how my life had been before I came to this island. I saw her as the person I fell in love with, the woman I see my children with. Yet there were times like a moment ago when I'm reminded of how she found me, how she led me so easily down this broken path and that's when my small thrill seeking fantasy disappeared.

I didn't know how to move on from this. The words of concern that Tanya had spoken regarding the first hurdle stumbled over the first obstacle I came across. I felt like I had failed her, that once again she was being force fed hope. I moved away to dry my hands. I looked back through her opened bedroom door and I could see her small frame. She was now lying on her side facing the view of the sea. Her shoulders twitched from the silent tears she cried. That's all I ever seemed to do, make her cry. She hadn't smiled and I hadn't heard her soft laugh leave her lips, I wasn't even sure if I was making progress. All I knew was that I loved her, I loved her unconditionally.

I moved slowly towards the bedroom my mind filled with comforting words and corny clichés. I could clearly hear her broken sobs. She shook under the weight of her consequences. I closed my eyes and wished for better days, days that didn't belong to regret or remorse.

"Are you turning me in?"

She sounded scared. Her cautious question was unexpected. It had never crossed my mind to inflict that kind of revenge. My love for her was so easy to hide behind that I didn't consider the flip side. She was a criminal, she had carried out a crime, she had willingly broken the law, yet I was still so compelled to protect her. All this time with me she hadn't once spoke of the consequences. I had been so focused on the pain she had caused me. I didn't consider the implications of her lifestyle. Would our future always be tarnished?

Before I could question my own judgement I lifted the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing and pulled it off in one swoop. I needed to feel her against me, to hear her heart pound against my chest. I didn't care if she wasn't ready for the comfort I was offering, she needed to be in my arms, in the crook of my neck. I wanted her to sleep with peace protecting her not long lasting dark memories. I was pulling the rug from under her. She was going to learn the hard way that I wasn't leaving her now or ever. I stepped out of the rest of my clothes and held my breath in anticipation.

I hesitated at first when I felt the coolness of the cotton sheet between the tips of my fingers. I could see the side of her face shiny from her tears. I ached for her so much, like I wouldn't exist if she wasn't here now. I moved in closer, my whole body now submerged under the sheet. I felt her tense for a brief moment and I wandered if I had overstepped the mark. I gingerly slid towards her, the soft movement of her body bounced from the movement and when my hand reached her waist and snaked around the front of her body she whimpered from my touch. The palm of my hand pushed gently against the flat of her stomach as I pulled her towards me eager to let her know that I was here for her. With her back flush against my naked self, the soft silky material that had become her second skin rubbed against my chest and just having her this close to me brought back the memory of what I had missed. Moments passed, my body took her in, warmed her body, and soaked up her scent. I moved only a fraction more for my benefit than for hers. I had wanted to see her face, her smooth complexion, and her tantalizing lashes, yet her body stiffened. I was worried, worried that she didn't want this, that I had read all the signs wrong.

"Are you scared? Are you scared to be in my arms?" I asked with my eyes tightly shut, my protection from her words. All I could hear was the sea. Her breathing was shallow, yet her heart was racing, competing with mine as I nervously waited for her answer.

"I'm only scared you will let me go." The pain in her whispered words took hold of me. I inhaled deeply to stifle my own confusion and worriment.

"I'm never leaving you, Bella," I whispered against the damp skin of her cheek. "There are days when my forgiveness isn't strong enough to accept the reality. You have to be patient Bella and you have to let me work it out, you have to give me time." I could feel the movement of her chest vibrate through the palm of my hand as I rested it against her stomach. I felt the small dip of her belly button underneath the material of her gown. I could see the image unfolding in my mind as I would move in to lick the rim of the perfect circle. She would whimper as I felt her body seek out mine, breaking the image of what could happen. The curve of her back nestled against my groin and I had to bite my lip to hold back. I wasn't sure if I could take it slow if my body would allow me time to absorb her.

She whimpered once again, breaking me from the talking down I was giving myself as I felt the side of her face turn towards me. Her body was next to follow. My hand rolled with her movement and slid further down, only slightly, but enough to feel what I had been missing. My eyes stayed fixated on where my hand was now laying, the belt though knotted had come loose and the V-shape gap displayed her bare front thighs.

I was mesmerised by her soft skin and once again I was lost in her. The small cluster of freckles that were grouped together caught my eye and without thinking I moved my hand away from the warmth and stroked them. Her subtle gasp caused me to jerk my hand away. I looked back at her and was surprised to see her watching me through hooded lids, her lips moistened from her tongue as they slightly parted. She groaned.

I held my breath as the sound of her stopped me in my tracks. I watched as her slow actions encouraged my own and as she brought her hands to the knot that would allow me access she winced in pain from her wounded hand and I reached out to comfort her. I lightly kissed across the tips of her fingers. I wanted to speak, to tell her in words how strong my love was, but I was too nervous to voice my feelings and as she moved her hand away from my lips returning to the untied knot that still lingered between us, I knew then that she would allow me to show her.

"You're all I need Bella, just you...no one else." The croakiness of my voice caused her to stop and I moved my position to accommodate her body. I shifted my weight so that I leaned on my elbow. My hand played with the belt and within seconds it was free from its confinements. With Bella lying on her back my hard on dug against the side of her hip. I watched as once again she took the lead and moved down to widen the gap. The gown slid open and revealed her naked form. She shuddered from the exposure while I swore under my breath. Her flat stomach was smooth. Her small hips that would lead to her warmness were on display and they coaxed and teased me to follow the trail.

I could barely steady my breathing as I felt her hand trail through my hair forcing me to look at her, reluctantly tearing me away from her naturally beautiful body. Her eyes filled with desire, she writhed against my touch as I deliberately trailed my ring finger up towards the valley of her breast. The curve of her shape skimmed the knuckle of my finger and I watched as I removed what was left of her gown. I wanted to see her fully.

I wanted to see her beautiful breasts that I loved to nibble, that tasted like heaven. I watched her react to my every touch and the moment I spotted her hard budding nipples I could feel every part of me warm from the spark she was lighting. She groaned and the sound went straight to my groin. I had to fist my other hand that was dangerously close to her pussy to keep from surging forward.

"Don't tease me this time Edward...I need you." Her words though a whisper spoke volumes. She was as eager as I was.

"Edward," she murmured the moment my tongue circled her nipple. My head dropped forward, my own self control was wavering and for every time she moaned a sigh of pleasure I could feel the tightness between my legs. "Look at me...please Edward." I didn't want her to think that it was anything but the steadying of my self-control. I wanted to watch her absorb my touch but watching her come undone took its toll on my will power. I slowly lifted my head and met her worried eyes. I slowed my touch of her warm skin I wanted to calm her lust that was building as quickly as mine.

"I love you Bella." My throat trapped the words I had wanted to say. The overwhelming emotion to tell her my feelings for her was too much and I felt the lump I forced down to rise again. "Please Bella. Please tell me you'll never hurt me again." I could no longer speak with my erratic breathing overpowering me and as she brought my face into the cradle of her cupped hands, my tears fell onto the side of her fingers. I looked through the haze of my own moistened eyes to see her move in closer. Her own lashes shone from the droplet of tears that had fallen from her lust filled eyes from a moment ago. I felt her first kiss since falling to her side. Her small soft lips peppered my own as her confidence increased and I felt the tip of her tongue slowly lick the edge of my mouth. I moaned against her lips as she moved against my body not wanting to miss her opportunity. I gave way for her to move it forward as her hand reached my bare chest. Her fingers mirrored my action of teasing her nipples she playfully teased mine and I pushed against her to feel her chest.

She pulled back and glanced down to watch her hand tentatively move over my chest. She sighed and I lifted her chin so that she would see the love I had for her.

"My life's with you and only you. We're going to start again, start from scratch. You're going to fall in love with me with no strings attached and I'm going to get to know Bella Swan, Bella Swan that worked in an art gallery that gave me elephant ears and forced me to eat shitty hot dogs." She smiled back at my unplanned speech and pulled me in to the warmth of her chest.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much."

Before I could fill my heart with her sincere words she touched my lips with hers. Her fingers raked through my hair once again and I fell back from her forcefulness. We parted from the shift and I waited for her to continue. She looked nervous again and I moved up the bed. My cock, painfully hard, was on display. The thin sheet that had covered us was now screwed up at the foot of the bed. I watched her hungry eyes take in the sign of how much I needed her and as she moved her hand close to the tip of my cock, I took her hand and nodded no.

"I can't...I can't, not this way, I've waited too long for you and..." My words trailed off as she knew what I was trying to say. Her right leg shifted and as I watched her straddle my thighs her small breasts bounced. I moved up the bed even more so I could capture her. I leaned forward and tasted her nipples and she moaned out loud calling my name as I joined in with a deep groan. My hands glided over her soft skin, the curve of her small waist, and the dip in her lower back that my fingertips would follow. I took her all in, my emotional memory taking snapshots of every sense of touch.

She sat against the shaft of my cock teasing me. Her silk like skin was taunting me. I tenderly reached out to touch her breasts. The soft flesh seemed to react to my touch and I felt her nipples push against the palms of my hands as I slowly began to knead them. Bella moaned from the attention and I refocused to look at her face. Her hair was resting on her shoulders and stray strands had moved forward and were resting against her chest. Her flushed skin dominated her features. Her head was tilted back as the pleasure overtook her beautiful face.

I wanted to reach out and touch her bottom lip that was once again being nibbled on. The delicate tip of her tongue peeked out when she moaned. I increased my attention to her breasts and watched as her closed eyes fluttered with response. I couldn't hold back anymore. My longing for this was too great and I roughly grabbed her hips. She gasped with surprise yet she wiggled her hips slowly to encourage me to continue. I sat forward and cupped her ass in my hands. I wanted to be as close to her as I could. Our chests rubbed together as I lifted her up with my hands that rested on the curve of her bottom. Her hard buds skimmed over the sensitive skin of my chest and as my cock freed itself from the snug fold of her warmth I moved her slightly so that she hovered over my hard on. She watched me as I looked between our legs. My cock stood erect waiting for her. It shone with her arousal as I slowly pushed down on her hips to guide her down. Her chest rose fast from the tension and as I watched her swallow me slowly, she moaned as she hungrily took me all in. I swore so loud that her head jerked upwards and she caught the reaction she caused in me. I growled as I forced myself to keep her from moving. My name fell from her lips as I distracted myself from the pressure that built at the base of my shaft. I bit down on her nipple while my other hand gripped her hip, preparing her to guide our pace, to set the rhythm.

"Edward."

Not waiting for my answer she moved her hips up and then back down slowly. The walls of her muscles took every opportunity to hold me tight. I could see the friction between us, my cock coated in her juices as she lifted up. The sound of her arousal caused me to lose sight. My eyes rolled back into my head as I reached between us. I needed to taste her I needed that honey flavoured scent on my fingers. Very few words were spoken. The intensity of our passion erased our need to convey our feelings through words. I felt the tension rise and my muscles contracted as the tightness built.

"Touch me." She could barely relay what she wanted and as I reached for her swollen nub my hands grazed against my cock that was sliding in and out of her. Her pussy eagerly sucked me in taking every inch of me. I felt her short nails dig into the back of my neck her pace still teasingly slow. Her writhing body took all of me. I could barely breathe from the build-up. Our clammy sweaty bodies dismissed our need for the cool morning air.

I circled my finger slowly at first building her up like she was doing to me, but her kitten like impatience took control and moved us both forward. I bit gently against her neck that glistened with sweat and as I touched the small hard part of her clit she cried out meaningless words as her walls clamped down on me.

"Fuck...Bella..." I tightened my grip on her hips as I let go. I came hard inside her. Her own tightness continued to take me in as she clenched around me, the result of her own release. She moaned against my lips as she tried to calm me down as her own body shook from the excitement we both had just shared. Our skin was infused with each other's, but I wasn't ready to be away from the safe haven of her between my legs. I was still inside her and I wasn't prepared to leave until it was uncomfortable for her.

I pulled back slightly and she whimpered from the lack of warmth against our chests. Her flushed cheeks looked how I had remembered, her hair clung to her wet skin. Her swollen lips enticed me to kiss her softly and she moaned against my lips. The palm of my hand automatically reached for the nape of her neck and she willingly allowed me to deepen the kiss when our tongues met in the middle. I sucked the tip of her tongue slowly until she wiggled against my cock that was once again building for more attention.

I moved back to watch her reaction to how she made me feel. She smiled with closed eyes when I deliberately clenched my muscles and my cock twitched against her walls.

"Bella…" She opened her eyes at her name being called and I traced my fingertip over her face touching her features, her small nose and long eyelashes, her full pink lips and soft rosy cheeks.

"You're mine now, just mine, no one else's. No more sharing, no more secrets."

**

* * *

****Edward...**

I anxiously looked at my watch and saw no change in the time. It was a new habit that I had acquired since I had left Bella. Now that I was returning to the island I was hopeful it would fade as quickly as it appeared.

The thick fog was an unwelcome sight as I looked out towards the tarmac. The darkness of the outside showed my reflection on the glass and I wondered briefly if this was how peace looked. I had spent two days away from her and to me it felt like a life time. These last two months had been an incredible journey for both of us. The dark harsh past when she wasn't in my life was no comparison to the last two days. These two days had been hell on earth. I had found the secret to happiness and I wasn't willing to give it up.

I had spent the last two days in a bubble of lies. My lawyer had thrown an ultimatum at me and it was time to face the music. I had spent another long laborious day with the Fed's. Their irritating questions and insinuations had a different affect on me this time around. This time I was a different person. I knew the truth and I had something to lose. We rehashed the scene that I had spoken of time and time again. My story hadn't changed. To my knowledge the painting had left my home in its original form. My lawyer kept the questions to a minimum and shortly after I left I was back at the airport waiting to leave Seattle. Once I had boarded the plane I settled down with my thoughts. I knew at some point I would need to address this. An outcome of the theft had to happen for us to move on. I knew when I left Bella she was worried. She hadn't been well for the last few weeks or so and though she never said it, her appetite that had just been beginning to surface was once again disappearing. I put it down to me having to leave the island, so I hoped once I had her back in my arms she would start to recover.

The heat was stifling as I made my way to the front of the small building that was acting as the the airport terminal. The sound of my steps seemed to echo around the hollow frame that housed the passenger flow and as I walked through the automatic doors I braced myself for the long wait. After all this time of being on the island I was still classed as an outsider. I wasn't awaiting a fanfare of welcome back banners or greetings from locals but I was surprised when I spotted Jasper leaning against a Beamer which I recognised as being Alice's. I paused when he stood up straight. I wasn't sure why he was here. I had taken the number from Bella's phone and texted them I was leaving the island for a couple days and asked if they could keep an eye on Bella while I was away but I hadn't asked either of them to pick me up on my return.

"Edward." I watched him unfold his arms that had covered his chest. He took the few steps towards me and held out his hand to take my case. I eyed him with caution as I stretched out my arm that held my suitcase. He took it without words and walked back towards the car. I followed slowly unsure as to the meaning of his gesture.

"Get in, "he mumbled as he closed the boot and walked around to the driver's side. I hesitated slightly which didn't go unnoticed. The passenger window slid down and Jasper's head ducked forward, his brow creased with irritation and I realised how ridiculous I was being.

"Fuck sake, Edward, just get in."

The journey back to Bella's had been quiet. I didn't feel the need to chat about my absence and by the look of it Jasper wouldn't be interested anyway. He seemed nervous and uncomfortable and I noticed he would gnaw down on his fingernails whenever we stopped at the lights. It was obviously not a kind gesture on his part to pick me up from the airport. Knowing it was pointless to try to pretend we were on good terms, I used this time to stare out of the window and take in my surroundings.

The moment I saw the narrow steep lane I felt my body start to relax. The large palm trees that were leaning forward as the result of the strong direction of the wind made my heart race and I sighed when I felt Jasper apply the brakes causing us to slow down. The moment Bella's home came into view, with its rust coloured roof tiles that stood out against the cream washed walls and the scent of orange blossom and Jasmine that hit my senses, I felt the last two days leave my body and the contentment return.

My fingers hovered over the seatbelt buckle and I eagerly pressed down to release the belt. I moved forward to touch the door latch and waited for the car to completely stop.

"Edward." My eyes were still on the house looking for signs of Bella. It was only when he called my name again that I turned to look at him.

"Bella isn't well."

"What do you mean, she's not well?" I didn't want to wait for an answer when I could quite easily leave the car and see for myself.

"Listen." I looked down at Jaspers hand that was now on my arm. "You need to stay calm. I know you're not gonna like this, but you need to understand, she was constantly being sick, everything we gave her to eat she wasn't keeping it down." I didn't wait for him to finish as I heard the door click. I was out and bounding towards the steps that lead to her villa. I rushed through the foyer calling her name. I looked to my left when I heard movement in the kitchen and I noticed Alice and a woman standing at the sink. With my hurried strides I was at the kitchen island before they could react.

"Where is she?" I hissed. I didn't wait for an answer as I bypassed their reactions and I headed for the bedroom their sudden footsteps close behind.

I burst through the door that was slightly ajar and looked on. The blankets were smoothed over and she was lying on top of the throw with her hands by her side and her tummy exposed. My eyes lingered on the actions of the man that sat on the edge of the bed, his hands that were on her stomach stilled.

"Edward," she whispered. Her voice sounded sad like she was on the verge of crying and I rushed forward to climb on the bed to be next to her. I stopped when the man stood up and turned to face me. I recognised him instantly from the photos that were scattered around her home and I frantically looked between the two of them for answers. My mind raced with every worst case scenario as I watched the man come towards me.

"Edward, I'm Carlisle and…"

"I know. I know who you are." My eyes stayed trained on Bella. Her eyes were full of worry and it was difficult for me to gauge what she was thinking. I watched her pull the shirt together. Her hands trembled as she tried to button it up. The small clear buttons of my shirt that she never seemed to take off were difficult for her to grasp and I moved forward. I knelt on the bed and leaned over. My own hands trembled with uncertainty and fear as I gently moved her hands.

"Bella tells me she's been unwell for the last few weeks or so." The shirt now done up, I reached out to gently touch the side of her cheek. Her eyes closed as she tilted her face into the palm of my hands. A small sigh left her lips and I held my breath as I waited for him to continue. "The last two days have been particularly difficult for Bella. Alice was concerned and that's why she called me."

"Get to the point," I hissed. Her eyes snapped open at my rude behaviour and I dipped my head with embarrassment. Her head moved slightly and I felt the loss of her warmth leave my hand.

"Edward," she whispered. I reacted to her voice and lifted my head to listen to her.

"I'm pregnant." The softly spoken words didn't register. I heard what she said but I didn't understand what she meant. I sat up straight my hands left her body. She looked hurt by my response and I quickly moved to pick up her hand to reassure her.

"But...but how? I don't understand." I directed the question at Bella but I stiffened when I heard the answer come from Carlisle.

"You're an intelligent man Edward, I'm sure you can figure it out." I snapped back to look at him, I was ready to tell to him to piss off and mind his own damn business, to take his clan with him and leave us alone. I pulled back my temper when I saw the sternness in his eyes. His jaw was locked tight so I bit my tongue and looked away from his warning. "I see her as my daughter, Edward. You should take care to remember that." Once again I felt the effect of my actions and I squeezed my eyes shut with annoyance. It was only when I heard his footsteps leave the room and the door latch quietly catching that I knew he had gone.

"Edward. Edward, please look at me."

I sighed as my hand reached the bridge of my nose and as I pinched the skin, I shook my head slightly. "There's so much going on, I don't know which way to turn anymore." I felt deflated and confused and I needed time to get my head around this. We were still so fragile the last two months were about us starting over, grieving and forgiving and now this was thrown into the mix. I felt her hand cover mine. I still didn't have the courage to lift my head and look at her. The bed moved under her action and I glanced down at her legs that were now bent, the palm of her hands were flat against the comforter and I watched her lift herself up preparing herself to leave the bed.

"Wh...Where are you going?" I quietly asked.

"I'm thirsty, I'm going to get some water," she said.

I reached over to her shoulder and touched her soft skin "I'll get it for you," I offered. I weakly smiled when my eyes reached hers and I watched as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Edward, I don't want any trouble...I mean they're all in the kitchen and it'll just take one of them or Alice to make a comment or…"

"Shh." My finger reached the cupid's bow of her lips, stopping the panicked words which now no longer left her mouth. I used my convincing smile to ease her worriment.

"I promise, Bella. I won't cause any problems, please let me do this," I pleaded with her to trust me. She watched me closely to see if I wavered from my promise. I felt the pressure on my finger as she kissed it and I smiled weakly and left the room.

The conversation was mumbled and unclear and as I turned the corner the sudden silence of the room appeared. I stopped in my tracks and took in the people that openly stared at me. I felt nervous and unsure of how to proceed. I had come to regard Bella's home as my own the last couple of months and yet now as I watched their concerned faces stare back at me, I suddenly felt like a stranger in this house. I nodded slowly at the older lady that I had seen in the kitchen when I first arrived. She was now perched on the arm of the sofa, her hands rested in her lap as she smiled back at me.

"She needs some water," I mumbled. More of a statement than a request, I didn't wait for a response instead I dropped my shoulders and gingerly moved to the kitchen.

"I'll get it." I heard Alice say. I hesitated as I stepped closer towards the kitchen island.

"I think Edward can manage, Alice," Carlisle said interrupting Alice. I heard her huff and I inwardly smirked. My hands reached the cold steel handle of the refrigerator and I opened the door and leaned in grateful for being shielded from prying eyes and silent opinions. I took in the cool air that was escaping from the open door, gathered my thoughts and stood straight. I pushed the door shut and tightly held the ice cold plastic bottle in my hand. I looked up to see them all still looking at me. The tension was thick with uncertainty and the clash of my heightened temper and their loyalty to Bella would cause some kind of blow if I didn't walk away. I held back if only for Bella's sake and marched back towards the bedroom.

The cool breeze caused her to stir in my arms and I leaned to the side to watch her snuggle deeper against my shoulder. Now that we had settled down for the night I could concentrate on my thoughts. Not long after I came back with the water for Bella, I heard Carlisle and Esme leave shortly afterwards, followed by Alice and Jasper.

We sat on the bed just listening to the ocean. I was nervous about what I should say. The whole idea of being a father had always been a factor in our future. I just wasn't expecting it to happen now. Her small sounding sigh brought me back to the present and as her hand snaked up my bare chest she groaned. I felt the fabric of the shirt press against my side. The small tiny buttons marked my skin and I turned in to face her, my chest now flushed with hers. Her slow steady breath inadvertently moved the collar of the shirt exposing the curve of her breasts through the gap and a deep growl left my lips as I slid my hand over the dip of her waist. Her eyelids fluttered from my sudden attention and as I watched her eyes slowly open, I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," I whispered and moved back slowly. The urge to watch her sleep was too great and I reached for the soft curls of her hair that had fallen forward. I watched her lips twitch just before she smiled.

"Will you love me when I'm fat?" she asked. I heard a tinge of uncertainty in her question and I pulled away. Her eyes snapped open as I looked down at the gap between us. My hand that sat comfortably on her waist retreated. Her eyes widened with fear and I smiled back to ease her panic as my hand abruptly stopped over her flat tummy. With one hand I unbuttoned the last two buttons of the shirt. With our eyes still trained on each other, she gasped when my hand came into contact with her warm skin. My fingers drew small circles around the rim of her navel. She sighed and the bright moon from outside captured the side of her face. I could see the brightness in her eyes. Her radiant beauty made my breath catch. Her small hands reached for the shirt and I paused as I watched her slowly undo the remaining buttons.

"I'm scared," I confessed. My throat sounded dry and I swallowed to ease the sound. "I'm scared I'll hurt you." Our eyes stayed locked on each other. I could see from my peripheral vision that she had opened the shirt. The spell was broken by my weakness to taste her. I dipped my head forward and gingerly traced the curve of her breast with the tip of my nose. The fresh scent of lemon from the soap we used was strong and as I inched towards the soft centre of her breast, she sighed with contentment. Her hand had found the waistband of my boxers. The tips of her fingers worked slowly to gain access to my skin. I scooted down so I could focus on her and she whimpered from the loss of my body. My arm that laid beneath her shoulders rolled her onto her back and she gasped when I moved to cover her body with my own.

I hesitated from her reaction and wondered if I had hurt her. She saw the concern on my face and I paused as her hand brushed the side of my face. The worriment of a moment ago left me instantly as she smiled up at me.

"It's okay, Edward, everything is okay." I watched with baited breath as her hand weaved through my hair. The pressure from her palm brought me back to her soft peaked nipple and I pinched the tip with the edge of my teeth. Her long feral groan worked its magic on my cock and it twitched eager for attention. My eyes closed as I tried to focus on pleasing her. Her body shivered with pleasure as I moved my attention to her other breast. The suppleness of her nipple against my tongue drove me wild and as I teased her with my lips she arched her back to be as close to me as possible.

"Edward." It was barely a whisper. Her breath came in short panting bursts of excitement and I moved my hand down the front of her body while my tongue continued to toy with her. The soft smoothness of the front of her thighs caused me to groan against her and I lifted my head slightly to mentally calm myself down. Her small hand traced the outline of my jaw and I looked up to see her looking back at me. The bright light from outside highlighted her desire. Her bottom lip was held by the edge of her teeth as she tried to hold back her own want. The rapid movement of her chest rose from her urgency. The friction from her body rubbing against mine was building the ache in the pit of my stomach to an unbearable level. My cock was painfully hard.

"I...need you...Edward." Her voice sounded as desperate as mine and as I slid further down her body, the tip of my tongue slowly traced the valley between her breasts. I continued my journey only stopping to suck or lick the yielding of her skin. I stopped when I reached my destination. Her perfectly round navel was slightly distorted from her stretched body and I grinned when my tongue followed the shape and she flinched from my touch. I brought my hand back up from her thigh and gently skimmed over her flat stomach that was tinged with the heat of the sun. Her skin was now a golden colour from our time down by the beach and I wished more than ever that it was day so I could admire her tan. My peppered kisses smothered every inch of her toned skin, the pads of my fingers stroked her flesh that held our unborn child and I was hit with a sudden sense of pride that choked me. I exhaled deeply as I looked up to see her watching me. I pulled myself away from her stare and licked my lips nervously. I bent my head, as my lips floated over our unplanned future.

"Hello my beautiful baby," I spoke with a low voice that I didn't think that even Bella could hear but as I tilted my head I looked over my lashes to see her beaming smile.

She had heard my first words to our child.

* * *

This time it was me that felt the effect of her next to me. I sluggishly opened my eyes, the effect of the last few weeks with the long haul flights and all night love making had taken its toll and this morning I wasn't the first to wake. I secretly watched her as she left our bed and padded over to the full length mirror. She had found the shirt I had taken off her body last night, the deep creases indented in the material from where it was tossed to the end of the bed. I smirked as I remembered our deep connection, the intense feeling we shared had been heightened by our lust. It was the first time since I had found her that she had truly let go. I smiled at how she encouraged me to put aside the gentleness. I was unsure of the level of love she could accept but her small hands had feverously marked my body with tiny scratches and small marks from where she had nibbled my skin bringing me to a level we had not yet shared until last night. I heard her sigh and I moved my head to watch her. The early morning sun shone through the open doors of the veranda and cascaded around her. The thin material of the shirt looked almost transparent against her body as I watched her silhouette move. She explored her body with a hesitant hand. I looked towards her reflection, she was nervous as the reality of what was to come began to surface.

Pulling the sheet off my body, I walked over to where she stood, my chest pressed hard against her back as the side of my face nuzzled against the curve of her neck. I watched in the mirror as she gently stroked her belly and as I sucked on her earlobe her body began to go limp under my touch. I followed her lead as I covered my hand with hers.

"You look so fucking sexy Bella with our child inside you." She giggled as I sucked on her neck. The sound of her happiness rang through my heart and I pulled her even closer. Her hand gripped the tips of my fingers and I watched with curiosity as she led them down between her legs.

I hitched a breath as my cock twitched and bounced against her back. "One of the perks of being pregnant," she said mischievously.

She was right. The morning had been spent with us back in bed making up for lost time. With the relief of her now knowing the cause of her sickness she was overflowing with desire and our time together wasn't just confined to the bedroom.

With the sun almost setting we watched the tide retreat for the night as we sat on the lounger. Bella sat comfortably between my legs, her small frame leaned in against my chest and my fingertips playfully drew patterns on the inside of her thigh. The calm waters rocked gently against the yachts in the distance and I laughed softly against her soft hair and she turned to look at me.

"What's so funny?" Her eyes were bright. She looked radiant. She was blossoming under the spell of pregnancy and I loved every minute of it. The first stages of our child's growth was now evident, the slight curve of her tummy was starting to advertise our new addition.

"Bella Luna," I said with amusement. She groaned with embarrassment and I pulled her into the crook of my neck to hide her blush as I laughed out loud.

"You remembered?" she asked sheepishly. "I was so uptight that you commented on the name," she muttered against my naked chest which caused me to laugh even more.

"Oh, baby I love you," I whispered. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we held each other until the sun started to disappear.

Once I had changed I left Bella to set the table while I went into to town to pick up some more water and a small dessert treat for Bella and me. I detoured off the route to the small town and headed towards the fork in the road. I reduced my speed and turned left at the large pineapple tree that stood next to the drive. I pulled up the handbrake and cut the engine. I blew out the exasperated breath that I had been holding since I had made this decision. I had promised Bella that I wouldn't be long, so I knew what I wanted to say would be brief and to the point. Exiting the car, I tugged on my hair and mentally prepared myself for what I was walking into.

I knew from the many conversations that Bella and I had that they would more than likely be eating out on the patio. They would all be there that was a given. I took the wide terracotta steps two at a time and followed the sound of the voices.

I turned the corner and moved the stray overgrown leaves from my view. It was Jasper that saw me first. His words froze in mid-sentence when he saw me and I watched the others react to my appearance. It was Esme that left her seat to greet me, an unexpected gesture that seemed to surprise everyone most of all me. I smiled as she took my hand and guided me towards the table.

"Sit, sit," she offered. Her small hands gripped the back of the empty chair and I watched her pull it away from the table to help my decision.

"Um...it's just a fleeting visit...Um I don't want to impose." I suddenly felt embarrassed at the unwanted attention and it was only when Alice snorted at my comment that I remembered the presence of the others.

"How can we help you Edward?" I focused back on Carlisle as I nervously shifted on the spot. He placed his knife and fork on his empty plate and lifted the napkin that was in his lap to his mouth.

"I...I need you to phone him. I need one of you to phone James." Once again Alice's immature attitude came to light as she grunted at my request.

"Alice, let the man speak." Her father eyed her with annoyance and she retreated into the safety of Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm...I'm not hiding my family from the world. My child won't be brought up on this island because we fear the consequences if we leave. Tell him...tell him he needs to sort this shit out. I don't care how he does it. I want this whole mess over with. Take the painting back to Seattle, do whatever it is you people do. Whatever happens I'm taking Bella home."

"What! Bella will never allow it. This is her home, we're her family, "Alice said in protest.

"I'm her family." I pointed towards myself while I kept my focus on Carlisle. "I have to do what's best for my family...and we need to start fresh. I want my child to see the world, to experience all the things that you've taken for granted. I'm not going to deny my baby that." I narrowed my eyes and watched him closely. His hand reached out to his wife and she nodded slowly at their silent conversation.

"We'll speak to James and see what we can do," Esme answered for her husband and I smiled tightly at the response.

"Wait until Bella's past her first trimester, in the mean time I'll discuss a plan with James while you and Bella decide on your future," Carlisle interjected. He rose from his seat and I sighed with relief as he walked around the table towards me.

"I'll need you to come with us," I pleaded. Alice gasped. "It's important she has the people she needs around her nearer the time but I'm not saying you all need to come." My eyes deflected towards Alice. I noticed her cheeks flushed with anger, her jaw was set as her body tried to contain her rage as she glared in my direction.

"Honey, you're due in a month. Bella will still be here then. Edward's right. They have to do what's best for them." I watched Jasper wrap his arms around her small frame. Her glare that was still focused on me didn't waver under his caring touch.

The atmosphere lifted when I felt Esme's hand on mine. She gripped it tightly and then unexpectedly pulled me in for a tight hug. The surprise threw me slightly and I hesitated before briefly touching her back. She drew away from my chest and smiled at me. She returned to the side of her husband. A small smile appeared on his face and he offered his hand for me to shake.

"Congratulations Edward, you're going to be a father." I laughed out loud as I ran my hand through my hair. I was still bewildered by the news and I shook my head in astonishment.

"I am, aren't I?" He chuckled just as loud and pulled me in for a brief hug. We awkwardly pulled away as I remembered my small window of opportunity. I looked down at my watch and realised my length of absence from Bella.

"I need to make a move." I went to say my goodbyes and I dithered over my exit. "Why don't you come to see us on Friday? I mean just lunch or something, nothing grand, you're all welcome." I glanced over at Alice and gave her a tight smile that didn't seem to break the stare.

"That would be wonderful, Edward." I bit the inside of my mouth as Esme rubbed her hands with excitement. "We haven't been together for ages. Maybe you can get Bella back in that kitchen and cooking." She winked back at me and I relaxed. Her slim frame leaned over the table gathering various food items from the different baskets that lay before them. Her smile was endearing and I watched her settle herself back in her chair. I snorted at remembering how bad my cooking had been the last few months. "She's going to have to Esme if we want anything decent to eat." I rolled my eyes and she grinned at my confession her hand once again on my arm as she patted my arm for reassurance.

"Is this an open invitation, Masen?" I turned sharply from Esme, her hand left the crook of my arm as my body followed the direction of my head. The large open wooden framed door swung from the movement of his leaning body against the glass. His hair wet, he watched my reaction with a smug look on his face. His eyes only left my own when he noticed my hands, that a moment ago hung comfortably by my side, were now fisted with anger. I felt the pounding in my chest from my fast beating heart. Esme moved with awkwardness as she let go of my arm. All eyes were back on me. I watched him shift his weight and walk towards his place that had been set at the table.

"I didn't know you were here," I hissed. I didn't need to look past him to see that Alice would probably be smirking at my reaction.

"Carlisle called me back a few weeks ago. You weren't here to take care of her and we all agreed that it was best I came back." His words trailed off as he narrowed his eyes and watched the fallout from his words. My body stiffened with rage as I looked to the others for confirmation.

"It wasn't like that Edward." I ignored Alice's comment and moved forward. I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the stone floor and saw from my side vision Jasper approaching.

"He hasn't seen Bella, Edward." He turned from looking at me to looking at James. "Tell him James," hissed Jasper.

He laughed back at Jasper and I took another step towards the table. "God. Masen you are so easy to wind up. No I haven't been to see her but I want to and I will." He ignored my threatening stance as his arm stretched out ready to fill his plate.

"So you know?" I asked flatly. I knew the answer before he nodded and I dipped my head with disappointment. The few moments of comfortable laugher that we all shared had all but disappeared. I was the last to know. I felt betrayed once again by these people and the urgency to get off this island and away from them was becoming a priority.

"We're sorry, Edward. Alice is right...it's not what it looks like. We just wanted…" I flinched away from Jasper as he touched my arm. I watched Esme try to smooth things over with her pathetic words of reason.

"Save it," I mumbled. "I get where I stand in all this." I wasn't going to make a scene or start an argument. They had made it clear how far down I was on their list and all the harsh words of my thoughts wasn't going to change that. I stepped back and started to walk away. "Meet me Friday morning, before _we_ all meet for lunch." I lifted my head in the direction of James. He swirled the stem of his wine glass before raising his head to face me.

"We'll go over a plan. I have a few ideas to sort this _shit_ out. We'll get you home Edward, you and Bella." He raised his eyebrow before lifting the glass to his lips.

I sighed with relief that it wasn't a wasted journey. My hands now in my pockets I nodded at his acknowledgement and left.

"Edward, why don't you take some food back with you? I'm sure you've not had time to think of dinner." I was still hesitant of their offers. I had done my best to provide Bella and myself with the basic of meals and I was uncertain now of her motives. Was she suggesting I was unprepared to take care of Bella? I looked from the basket that Esme held out for me to her soft face. She had delicate features, her eyes shown with happiness and her smile reached the corner of her eyes. Her politeness was genuine and I smiled back to show my thanks.

"Let me walk you to your car." Her small hand wound around the bend of my arm before I had time to protest her steps guided me down the path. I watched her take in the surrounding view. Her hair was up which reminded me of most of the photos of her and Carlisle that were displayed at Bella's home. I stopped when we reached the car, the soft touch of her lips on my warm cheek caused me to stiffen. "Edward, you are as important to us as Bella is." Her statement shocked me and I stepped aside unsure of what to say.

"I'm very excited about being a grandmother twice in one year you know," she said with a chuckle and I smirked. I sighed with relief that she had lightened the mood.

"It's all a bit much at the moment, Esme." I was puzzled at how easy I had just expressed my fears to her and I rubbed the side of my temple. My own tiredness was getting the better of me and I suddenly felt a wave of emotion wash over me. I tried to ignore the tightness in my chest. She saw through the facade I tried to keep up and rubbed the side of my arm.

"I'm just scared," I whispered.

"Of?" she asked.

"Of failing, of not being the man she needs...of her tiring of our quiet life. That one day she will wake up and want more from me." My insecurities came tumbling out and I shook my head to rid myself of the anxiety I felt.

"Edward, look at me." I gingerly gave her my attention, as she tilted her head. Her hand reached my messy unwashed hair and she swept the loose strands away from my eyes. "We couldn't wish for anyone else to look after our Bella. We protect her like you will your own child. We make no apology for that. We're not your enemy Edward, but we are her family."

"I'd never hurt her, Esme. I think you all forgot how I was the victim in all this," I said sounding selfish.

"Yes, you were, Edward. But look at what you got in way of compensation." I shrugged my shoulders as I digested her words. She kissed my cheek once more and walked back up the path she had just come from. Leaving me with the reality of her last sentence, I unlocked the door and got in. I rested my head against the headrest and looked back at what she had just said. Turning the key in the ignition, I increased the pressure on the gas pedal and smirked to myself.

Her home was always quiet. I could never hear the local station coming from the small radio that sat on the kitchen top or the stereo that occupied space in the conservatory, yet as I struggled with the two bags of groceries and the door key, something was off.

The faint subtle beat in the background alerted me and the smell of cooking greeted me as the door swung open from the force of my knocking against the wooden panel. I slowed down and scanned the room as my arm gingerly placed the bags on the side table that sat behind the two seater sofa. I thought I heard a distant hum coming from the kitchen and as I turned the corner, there she stood. That same old shirt that she fought to keep on was moving against her hips that were swaying to the salsa music. The smooth curve of her bottom that was covered by small white panties appeared from under the hem of the shirt whenever she moved around the kitchen. Her hair was down and glossy. She must have showered while I was out. Her tanned legs looked shiny from her body cream and I felt myself instantly harden at the thought of being between them.

I pulled myself away from the activities I planned in my head and smiled as I walked towards her. She jumped slightly as my hands snaked around the front of her tummy and I greeted our baby with a gentle rub. She leaned into my chest and a small giggle left her lips. She was starting to laugh again and smile, that smile that just melted my heart had increased in presence. I kissed the side of her neck and she tilted her head to encourage me. The soft smell of coconut shower gel caused me to inhale her scent and I growled when she pushed against me.

"Hmm, that feels nice," she whispered against my neck and I teased her neck with soft long kisses. A small moan left her lips and I felt her weight shift as her body started to turn towards me. My hands reached her hips and gently held her in place.

"Stay there," I whispered in her ear. The pads of my fingers pressed against her hips to keep her from moving, her breath was slow and shallow. I could see the rise of her chest from where I stood. The pressure of her bosoms pushed against the material, and the buttons that were undone exposed the valley between her breasts. Her eyes were closed and as my hands moved slowly over the contour of her body I smiled when her eyes fluttered open.

She rewarded me with the lick of her lips and as my hands wondered down to the edge of her panties she sighed. "You were awhile," she said softly. I grinned against her neck. She was starting to come forward with her thoughts and I loved the fact that she was starting to question me.

"Hmmm...was I?" I mumbled against her skin. My fingers reached the trim of her panties. She swayed against me and I couldn't resist her teasing.

"I was clearing the path," I whispered in her ear.

"Her body stiffened against me and she leaned forward. Her small hands left mine and reached for the edge of the counter. Her fingers poised at the edge helped her to glance out of the window. Her body stretched to accommodate her height and I smirked as I noticed her standing on her tip toes.

"The path, what's wrong with the path?" She looked curiously to the side of the house. That small frown that wasn't so prominent these days was making an appearance. She wasn't sure what I was talking about.

"Bella." She turned to look at me. Her expression conveyed confusion and as my hand left the warmth of her skin, she questioned me with her wide brown eyes. "I was clearing the path for our future." My hand cupped the side of her face and as I leaned in to take her kiss, her body responded and moved in closer. Her fingers stroked the side of my neck and as I felt her breath against my lips I could see through the haze.

Our future was clear now.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**My sincere apology for the lateness. **

**Before Christmas I had a serious case of** **doubt. I finally submitted the chapter to my Beta Christmas week. My timing couldn't have been worse. My beta as had an incredible busy few weeks and with my constant questioning of certain scenes I'm sure that didn't help. The epilogue is with her now and she will endeavour to get to it as soon as possible.**

**I hope this is okay. Once again I am very sorry. If it's any consolation I was just as anxious as you guys.**

**Thank you for reading**


	25. Chapter 25: Breaking News

**Stolen HeART has been nominated over at The Indie Awards**

**WIP: AH Stories that knock you of your feet.**

**WIP: Best Action or Drama**

**Voting starts 2/20 the link is on my profile**

* * *

16th March 2009 08:28. That's when it all changed. When I received an email from TB, she knew someone! TB, who found me under my rock and who encouraged me to come out. TB was my first contact with the Twilighted site after many many months of just being a reader. She made me a thread and answered my many many questions. She gave me advice and reassurance and eased my worry.

Thank you so much Texbelle. If it wasn't for you this wouldn't have happened.

16th March 2009 10:48. An email from Katydid2363 arrived in my inbox and that's when the shit _really_ hit the fan!! This lady who lives in another part of the world was interested in SH. I spent an hour re-reading the email and a further hour compiling my reply. She was rushing to work, I was already at my desk. She had lived in this FF world for awhile, I had just arrived. I told her my imagination was huge but my punctuation was crap. She told me that I was a good storyteller and not to worry about the rest. I showed her my glitzy chapter planner. She showed me hot men.

She was my Beta but now she's my dear friend.

Thank you, Katy!

***The Italian and French translation are in my Authors Note at the end of the story***

* * *

**Stolen HeART**

**Breaking News**

**~Epilogue~**

* * *

**Edward...**

I closed my eyes to ward off the wind that was fiercely taking advantage of the open space around me. The cab had long gone. It hadn't taken me any time at all to get to the south side of Rome and when I handed over the cost of the fare to the cab driver I knew I was early. The distant cloud of dust caused by the acceleration of the cab held my gaze for what felt like ages. The sound of the sandy grit beneath my feet was loud, heightened by the quietness around me. I turned slowly, apprehensive of what I would be facing. I had done this journey before but had never ventured any further than the cab. This time…this time it was different.

The nearby sound of the high pitched siren that caught my attention a moment ago seemed to disappear into the empty surroundings I was standing in. Time had been called and now I was up.

I turned away from the desolate view and walked towards the iron gates. The dusty plaque that had seen better days was the only identity to the building. It hung precariously from the crumbling wall; the deep rusted orange screws that had lost their threads teetered on the edge as they gripped the concrete. I looked to my left and spotted a small mechanical box, its written instructions faded by the sun. You could only make out the broken words that were barely readable and made no sense. I took my place in front of the intercom and pressed the small dusty red button.

I spoke my words in Italian and the response was quick. Within minutes of my announcement the large gates began to groan under the strain as they slowly sprang to life like the large mouth of a sleepy monster and I hesitated at first at what I was walking into. The grounds were empty of people but I knew all eyes were watching. The glimmer of the metal framed floodlights that sat on the edge of the walls above, danced with the glare of the sun, the rays of light randomly fell across the courtyard and I silently prayed that inside was cool.

The black heavy door opened before I reached it and I cautiously stepped over the small step and entered. The air, though cool, was tinged with the foul smell of musk, the result of slowly decaying walls from lack of maintenance. Its strong odour caught the back of my throat and I instantly closed my mouth and breathed through my nose. I felt as if the damp cold walls around me were closing in and the sound of my footsteps eerily echoed as I purposefully walked towards a dimly lit corridor. I read the directional signs that were plastered all over the grey concrete walls, generic clip art notices in aqua blue. I moved to my right and followed the arrow.

The Italian prison officer didn't look up from his paper. The brow of his chubby face was sweating, the factor of his weight the cause of his uncomfortable predicament. The raised podium on which he perched on was protected by bullet proof glass. His hair was shiny from the heat from the light above, the thick moustache hid his top lip as he looked on, his expression vacant, and still he didn't move from his seat.

The faint smell of body odour mixed with cigarette smoke wafted past my face as I disturbed the air on my approach to the plinth. The distant sound of jeering crowds of men rumbled through the corridors. The noise did not disturb the sound of the guard's small radio. The manic Italian presenter spoke harshly about sporting events and local players. I moved a bit closer, hoping now that I was so obviously waiting to be noticed, he would look up. It was only when I remembered the white long envelopes in my inside pocket that James had insisted I bring. I moved to retrieve one of the packages and the guard not moving only lifted the lids of his eyes. The deep set darkness under the surrounding sockets seemed to be an unpleasant feature. His eyes glared back at me as he raised his hand and beckoned me forward with his swollen fingers.

Without the exchange of words he watched me place the white envelope on the surface, his eyes never leaving me. I could smell the garlic on his breath as he coughed loudly the sound of phlegm in his chest from the years of smoking rollups finally taking their toll on his lungs. He sat up slightly in his chair which strained under his weight. The yellow stained tips of his fingers reached for the offering and without checking the contents his hand left the table and a loud click was heard. With a nod of his head I turned to my right once again and followed the signs.

The foul stench of piss hit me at every corner. Goosebumps covered my skin in disgust as my body shivered. I swallowed hard to keep myself from retching as the smell intensified as I continued on. I looked up to see the guard in the distance. He was younger than the previous guard. He looked healthy with softer edges. None of the bitterness of his life seemed to seep from his mannerisms. His lips were pursed as the faint sound of a tune that he was whistling left his lips. The sound of the chain that swung from his hip would clink against the side of his handcuffs that were hooked on his trouser loop.

He smiled nervously when he saw me approach. Yes, he was new at this. No intimidating feature or growling attitude was displayed and as he unlocked the cast iron grey gates he motioned for me to go through first. Once he locked the gate behind us we moved forward only a few yards in front before he unlocked the door of the room I was to wait in. He stood to the side and allowed me to enter. His smile was genuine like he understood my reasons. He nodded his head and shut the door behind him.

The smell was no better in here. The small square window that was housed at the top of the wall was covered by wire mesh and padlocks. The room was big enough to provide adequate walking space around the unsteady table that had been placed in the middle of the room. I scanned the room and wondered when it was last used. The walls were washed with different shades of mold and rust from the pipes above. Dark brown corners hid a multitude of horrifying stories. Droplets of condensation seemed to cover the walls. I looked down at the concrete floor covered in the stains of neglect which were just as bad, spills of blood and other gruesome things. My stomach churned from the images that flashed through my mind.

I took the chair facing the door. The plastic orange seat had been cleaned which was something I suppose. I could hear the repetitive sound of chains moving along, slapping against concrete and ankles. I sat up straight and watched the door, dust and rust fluttered to the floor as the key turned in the lock.

The flashback of receiving the news came to the forefront of my mind. The day was so clear in my head. I'm sure I had just caught a whiff of the scent of fresh coffee I had been holding at the time. It all started the day we unpacked our belongings, Bella with her treasured albums and photo frame snapshots of family and friends. She had asked me about certain pictures that I was unpacking, where they were taken, what age I had been. She had seen the sadness in my eyes when I admitted I missed them, that I was sad that they never gotten to meet her or see their first grandchild.

I don't remember how we got on to the subject of the accident but the moment we began to talk I felt the need to tell her my deepest feelings and doubts about the whole incident. The coroner's report had been sketchy at best. Accusations of drunken driving and foul play were banded around and at the time I was too distressed to defend the reputation of my family. It was Mike, who in the end, dealt with all the authorities. But in the back of my mind deep down I knew that something wasn't right. My parents hardly drank and they never in a million years would have taken to the road if they had been drinking.

I shook my head to clear the memory as the loud echo of the lock turning brought me back to the present.

He smiled to hide the shock that I had already seen. The guards had done their job and kept my visit secret. He licked his lips with nerves. The hesitation of his body earned a shove from the guard behind him and he staggered forward, his eyes never leaving mine as he stood up straight to keep his balance. The echo from the loud bang of the door seemed to own the room. I scanned his body quickly. The dark blue jumpsuit that covered his frail body did little for his image. His once immaculate debonair style had vanished. He looked no more than a small time criminal with his hands bound by chains that were connected to the chains on his ankles. His fingers fumbled with anxiety and for a brief moment pity surfaced.

"Sit down, Aro." My voice was calm and firm. Now that he was in front of me my confidence grew**. **I sat back in my seat and watched him struggle with the simplest of tasks. My watching him made him uncomfortable. His eyes would flicker now and then back to me; the uncertainty of why I was here caused him problems.

I kept up the silence, not to make him even more nervous than he already was, but because I was looking at a killer. A man who chose to take the lives of the people I loved for money. This man had been in my home, had drunk my whisky and I had shook his hand and spoke to in polite conversations. I could hear Bella's voice in my head telling me to judge the situation not to make a decision I'd regret later as I sat here. I thought of my family, my daughter and my love.

"I wasn't expecting you," he whispered. His body slumped in the seat caused the table to wobble. His eyes widened when he realised that the furniture wasn't bolted down and once again I could see his nerves. This was no ordinary room.

"Were you now? That's funny because I'm sure I told the guards I was coming." My voice was low in tone though dripping with sarcasm.

"Still, it's amazing what money can buy, isn't it?" His head was bent as he focused on the edge of the table. His features looked drawn, his skin tinged with grey. This lifestyle wasn't sitting well with him.

"Look at me, Aro." My words firm with the order. I leaned forward to watch his reaction. "I know you didn't steal the painting," I whispered. His eyes widened with my confession.

"_Christ_, we all know you didn't steal it." I snorted at my mockery and his head shot up. "How _could_ you steal it?" I asked. His mouth gaped open as I gestured with my hands. A small show of relief appeared in his eyes, like he had just realised I could be his saviour, like I was here to set him free to rescue him from this nightmare he was in.

"Your plan wasn't finalised was it?" His body went rigid with confusion. He seemed uncomfortable with the question I posed. His mouth snapped back like he wanted to speak but daren't. "Your timing was off...a tiny bit off." My fingers measured the small gap of time just before I snapped them together in front of his face. He flinched and I smirked at his fear. "Aro, all that preparation, having to schmooze with me for all those weeks. Crawling up my ass to get my attention that must have killed you?" He licked his dry chapped lips and I leaned casually back in the seat and openly studied his face.

"You framed me you fuck!" The aggressive tone of his voice was no surprise. He had gone down fighting even when the evidence James had planted was stacked against him.

"Yes. Yes we did, believe me that was never my intention." My hands rose in defence of his accusation "..._Well,_ I say never. What I actually mean is, before I realised what you were actually capable of." The air was thick with our silence. His once harsh breathing was no longer the focal sound in the room. His chest had ceased to rise, he was holding his breath, he knew. The panic had crept up on him but I could see it. The twitch in his eye, he knew why I was really here.

"Wh...What do you mean?"

"Ah Aro, I'm offended." My hand clutched my heart in mock devastation. "Your finest work and you don't want to brag about it." He shook his head in disbelief. I wasn't a violent man. I'd had a few scuffs back in school and I knew what I was capable of. I could defend myself and the people around me if I needed to but right at this moment I knew I could quite easily leave this side of the table and cause him serious harm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His low tone of voice matched the fear on his face. The panic in his broken voice was now clear for all to hear.

I placed the file on the table and slowly pushed it towards him. "You see, I had never met you before all this fake camaraderie but you knew me, didn't you? In fact you knew me very well. You even knew my parents." My anger was surfacing at the mere mention of my dead parents to this man. My fate had been planned out by this man and he was going to pay for his actions. I looked down at his shaking hands that were on the table. His eyes darted around as I heard him swallow hard.

"In every picture of me and my parents in this file, you are hovering in the background. You knew what they owned, you piece of shit."

Before he had time to deny it my hands reached across the table and I grabbed for the collar of his jumpsuit. His voice was a gargled noise as I dragged him across the table. Both chairs went flying from the force of my sudden rage. My face was inches from his. His heart rate had increased and the redness flushed his skin. He had no choice but to look at me.

He struggled against the table to gain his balance, his knees slipped against the smooth surface. With an undeterred amount of strength I dragged him across the table. He gasped at the force as I flung him against the wall behind me. His eyes flickered towards the door as I tightened my grip on his neck and I laughed as I pushed him up against the wall. He winced as his wheezed breath bounced off my face.

"No one's coming for you, you son of a bitch."

"Wait, wait please...you've got it wrong,"

"I didn't tell you to speak, you shit." My loud voice boomed around the room as I pushed him to the ground.

He crouched on the floor, his body curled up ready for the onslaught. My voice was barely a whisper as I crouched down beside him. His body shook from the unknown.

"You killed them; you killed the only two people in my life that meant the world to me. You will pay for your crime and you will never be able to hurt me again."

His body went stiff from the obscure threat. I lifted myself up and walked back towards the file. My own heart raced so fast pumping the adrenalin around my body and my hands shook from a mixture of anger and shock at how I was reacting. He moved only slightly his face peeked from behind his trembling hands in a mixture of confusion and dread. I moved towards the door ready to alert the guard that was waiting outside.

"What...what are you going to do?" His voice carried tears of fear, the dryness of his voice croaked as he tried to swallow.

"_Me_? I'm not going to do anything. I wouldn't soil my hands for you, Aro." He watched with narrowed eyes as I tapped on the door. The lock sprung to life. I nodded at the guard who gave me a wide birth to move around him. The other locked gate was already open and I moved quickly through the corridors, the bile rose in the back of my throat. I turned into the main reception area; the head guard was still looking down and reading his paper.

I moved forward and stood once again in front of him. This time he looked up, my hand once again reached into the inside pocket of my jacket, my mind made up. The one hundred thousand Euros weighed hardly anything and once again I slid the envelope towards him. This man had served James well in the past. With three daughters at Harvard and several mistresses to keep he was willing to carry out the orders for a price of course.

"Ucciderlo entro la fine della settimana," I whispered.

The gulp of air tasted like honey as I closed my eyes to calm myself down. The stench of the prison was still on me as the warm sun hit my skin. I tilted my head to face the source. My heart raced and my mind filled with doubt. I wasn't a killer I didn't belong in this world, yet I knew that to protect my family I had to tidy the loose ends. He had destroyed me once; I wouldn't allow him to do it again.

It was James that had done all the hard work once the decision had been made to leave the island. He set about arranging a setup. He roped in a few favours. With Alice expecting at the time, James didn't dream of asking Jasper but he managed to bring in Emmett, who I hadn't met up until then and Carlisle who wanted to honour Charlie. Carlisle knew deep down that Bella had used the island to escape her past. It was never going to be her future and Carlisle was eager for Bella and me to start afresh with no hidden agendas. Create a new home that could belong to us. Between them they managed to smuggle the original painting back into the country. James knew a lot of people, people in high places, and the blame had shifted from me once the tipoff had been made.

With Aro in Italy at the time and Interpol being pro-active about such crimes it wasn't long after that Aro was arrested and charged with the theft and deception of the painting. The trial had gone according to plan. Katie had annihilated his defence. She dragged up every conceivable point that would put him behind bars. At the time I felt remorseful. I was unaware of his connection to my parents and this form of sacrifice did not sit well with me. I saw what the Cullens were capable of and it scared me. It was one of the first times I saw Bella fight for what she believed in. We had many heated discussions, dare I say arguments that were caused by my misunderstanding of this world. She was like a feral cat protecting her family. She made it clear on many occasions that she would do anything to protect us.

The manila envelope had arrived three months ago. Bella and I had read it a thousand times yet it still stirred the rumble of anger that I found difficult to keep down. I remembered clearly how my first reaction to the question I had been asking myself since that day James had come to Mike and Tanya's. The day I realised that Charlie Swan hadn't been the only one to watch my family from a distance all those years ago.

My parent's death had never been an accident. They died at the hands of a merciless monster that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. I had sobbed in the arms of my love while the emotion of losing my parents in such a way overwhelmed me. She had held me in her arms while I allowed all my grief to pour from my body, the truth now out and staring me in the face.

My immediate reaction was to seek revenge and to kill him with my bare hands. James had intervened. He had been the one to sort out this information on my behalf; he had been the one to troll through the endless dead ends and unwilling witnesses. He was the one I had come to trust. He had seen the concern in my eyes when I feared for Bella's safety and he had been the one to put Aro where he belonged. He gave me the choice; it was a choice that I didn't discuss with Bella. She knew I was coming, but she didn't know why and I knew she would worry especially when I had made my decision. James had offered to do it. He would've happily taken the fall once again to protect Bella but this was personal. This man had ruined any chance of my parents seeing my future and I wanted to be the last person Aro would see before his demise.

"Hey, I'm not standing here all day." I looked over towards the now open gates. The shiny silver Aston Martin stood proudly against the crumbling building I was glad to be leaving. I walked slowly towards the car my body heavy from the traumatic day, her face was filled with determination and I laughed when I heard her sigh.

I pulled the handle and slid into the passenger seat. The cool air was a welcome relief and I leaned forward to turn the volume down. "I don't know if I'm more shocked that it's you or that you're driving James's car."

"Well, it was decided that I'm the one that irritates you the most." She turned to look at me and wink. The small cheeky smile began to appear and her hand moved from the wheel as she turned the key. "Meaning my irritation will steer your mind from the deed in question." She had filled out slightly since the appearance of the twins. She tilted her body forward to view the building I had just left. Her hand reached my knee and she tentatively patted my jeans. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Alice and Jasper had become the background music that soothed us. Our differences were long faded now though her insufferable bitchiness was still very prominent but over the last two years I had learned to bite back, proudly winning a few of her acid tongued comments. In the early days Bella and I relied on them both to guide us through the maze of confusion. They were new to parenthood as well and we watched with growing concern what we were up against. Though by now we had left the island and we were settled in our own home, I knew that Bella and Alice constantly spoke via phone. She still needed the support of her family and the advice from Alice was very much appreciated by Bella and I. Alice eased Bella's worriment and fears about motherhood. With her father acting as both parents, Bella had little to go on. Out of the late night conversations and random emails they seemed to exchange daily Jasper and I became firm friends. Though we had very little in common, we had much to talk about, our ever changing future was the main topic of conversation, our feisty women the other.

The revving of the engine brought me back to the present and I smiled at the idea of Alice driving James's car.

"This is a surprise, are you staying with us?" The flash back of the family photo of Alice and Jasper that sat on our mantelpiece with their boisterous twin boys screamed havoc in all their photos that were spread around our home. They still lived on the island. Jasper's shop was ticking along and their priorities were similar to mine and Bella's. Though the feedback from the proud grandparents wasn't always positive by all accounts the boys were still a handful.

She laughed out loud and turned briefly to look at me, "Oh, Edward, you're so transparent sometimes." I frowned at her statement as she reduced her speed to join the hub of mad Italians that were trying to manoeuvre themselves around the busy roundabout.

"I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Edward, it's okay. I came on my own for this mini adventure. The kids and Jasper are still at home," she said reassuringly, her face bright from the lingering smile. "I'm booked on a flight a few hours after yours, so..." I grinned along with her as I reached for my messy hair.

On the rare occasion that Alice, Jasper and the boys would leave the island to visit us we would fear for our sensitive daughter. She would cling to our necks not wanting to be in their company. Her small hands would grip my shirt as she would turn to me astonished at what she was watching. Her bottom lip would tremble as the boys' screeching made her jump while they ran around screaming and playing roughly at our feet. Poor Charlotte would look on from the safety of my arms as the boys rolled around on the floor her wide eyes not used to such mayhem. It was the only time in my life that Tanya, the usually calm and unaffected person of our new group, could read the paper in the middle of a warzone and not bat at an eyelid. Rose from her seat would announce to the rest of the room that they were a 'bloody nightmare' and pick up her coffee and paper and leave for the solace of the garden.

"Actually will you have time for a spot of lunch before we part? There's something I want to talk to you about. I kind of need your advice," I asked nervously. Without looking in my direction she nodded yes and I sighed with relief.

"That sounds daunting, but yeah sure, we'll park the car in James' spot and then we'll find somewhere to eat," she suggested.

"Well...I'm hoping it's a good idea..." I trailed off in mid-sentence as my brain processed the idea that had been taunting me for the last week or so. To anyone else it would sound like a suicide mission, a crazy hair brained idea that was irresponsible on my part but it was something I wanted to be a part of and I hoped that Bella would agree to it.

* * *

**Bella...**

The bitter chill in the air that seemed to sneak up on me today blew around the square. The usually busy café was virtually empty outside. The small wicker round tables that could barely seat two had all been empty for some while and I had smiled to myself that I had bagged the prime table. The calm streets of Paris were my favourite times, it didn't happen often, usually when the weather was at its worse or when there was a lull in the tourist season.

I settled in my seat balancing an assortment of bags. Some contained the fresh fruit and vegetables that I had snagged earlier from the market; the other bags contained the purchases that caught my eye in a moment of weakness. It was hard to resist the cute summer dresses that were on sale that I knew were too big for Charlotte at the moment. My shopping habits had changed drastically since she had come along, and whereas before it would take every effort on Alice's part to coax me to the shops, now it seemed right. Maybe it was different here less intrusive and more leisurely, maybe it was because I didn't have Alice on my tail badgering me to buy items I didn't really want. Maybe it was all because of Charlotte.

I pulled out the La Tribune from one of the shopping bags and waited for my coffee to arrive. Though it was a paper I didn't really need to read anymore. There was no benefit to knowing certain shares or prices of commodity. I no longer needed to be interested in the blind rich and class society. I still enjoyed knowing about that side of life even if I wasn't a part of it anymore.

I shivered from the unexpected gust of wind as I reached for the hem of my knee length skirt, securing the ends so they wouldn't blow. I uncrossed my legs to stop the exposure. My cheeks felt cold from the low temperature and I knew they would be tinged with redness. My face always flushed when my skin was cold. I looked down once again at the headlines that enticed me to buy the paper today. I smirked at the bold print, **Le diamant le plus cher**, and wondered if it had reached the others that were scattered all over the world. The recent news item had been a hot topic on French television. I checked my phone for any tell-tale signs; the odd comment via text or a long winded email, but nothing, the screen remained blank except for the screen saver that grinned back at me.

Maybe it was in my genes, the drive the passion. I hadn't thought about it until now, until this headline caught my eye. I thanked the waitress who interrupted my thoughts as she placed the cup next to the paper. She frowned at the article that covered the front page and I watched her expression as she shook her head in disgust. The attractive young woman had every right to be bewildered by what she had just read, a waitress on a low wage probably juggling real life with the harsh life of a student, why would she see the sense in what she had just read? Most people would feel the same, in a time when countries were crippled with poverty and financial ruin. The headline, splashed across the front of every newspaper, read that the most expensive diamond in the world was up for auction to the highest bidder.

The article that had caught my attention a moment ago was now broken. I kept my eyes on the reason why. The casually dressed man that would've once been out of place in such a situation strolled towards me. His short hair was unaffected by the wind, his scarf that I bought him for Christmas was wrapped around his face. He looked like a picture of contentment, and dare I say happy.

I stood up to greet him. My own hair wasn't so immune to the fierce wind I moved the loose strands and tucked them behind my ears before reaching over and kissing his cold cheek. He caught the eye of the waitress and speaking in French he ordered himself a coffee, looking down at my full cup before reiterating his own order.

"So we're sitting out here why exactly?" he asked with that undertone of sarcasm that I loved.

"Stop moaning." I smirked at his annoyance as I leaned forward to take a peek. I hooked my foot under the front of the stroller and pulled it towards me. My smile reached my eyes as I looked down at her sleeping form. Her rose coloured apple cheeks had been captured by the wind and her pink plump lips smacked together from the loss of her thumb which she often sucked on before she fell asleep.

I turned back to look at James who had now picked up the paper, his eyes engrossed on the front page. The conversation that I been expecting about his epic day with Charlotte vanished before it had even begun. I smiled to myself when I saw the same look in his eyes as I had had a few moments ago. The arrival of his coffee didn't break his attention and I thanked the waitress on his behalf. I reached over to add the sugar and gave it a quick stir before he absentmindedly picked up the cup and took a sip.

"I can't imagine what idiot would pay that much money," he questioned, as he winced slightly from the sip of hot coffee he had just taken. I took a sip of my own lukewarm coffee and looked down once again at the still stroller. I could watch her for hours like this and I often did. She was at the age were everything was an adventure, were her movements were planned and focused. Our loving French town house had now become a baby proof mess of toys and Sippy cups. Everything that we had meticulously laid out in our stylish home was now at eyelevel and away from tiny prying hands but I loved every minute of it. The cries in the night, the morning grizzles, I took it all in my stride because I loved it. I loved being a mother to my beautiful daughter.

"Bella." James said.

I looked up from my thoughts, to see James snapping his fingers for my attention, "Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked. I sat back in my chair readying myself for James' day.

"I was saying that I snagged a few phone numbers while Lottie and I were out today."

I looked over at how proud he was of that statement and I shook my head in disbelief at his tactics to get the attention of the young French women. I was dumbfounded that it still worked.

"James, how many times have I said not to use my daughter as a babe magnet? I don't want her picking up any of your bad habits." It was difficult to stay mad with him. She absolutely adored him now that she was crawling and attempting to walk with the aid of every piece of furniture we had. She would make a beeline for him whenever he was over at our place. James took to Lottie like a duck to water and they had quickly become firm friends. He would allow her to get away with murder and she would reward him with random snuggles and dribbles of open mouthed kisses.

"Anyway for your information, I won't be acting on any of the numbers I wrote down," he said dismissively. I raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this turn of events and he laughed out loud as he waited for the penny to drop.

"Oh, Katie's in town," I stated with a small smile.

"Yep, the weekend, staying until Tuesday, she's stopping over once she's left Italy," he had this huge grin on his face that was usually reserved for Charlotte. It was good to see him happy, even though it would be a quick fix. He had accepted early on in the year that he wouldn't have her straight away. She was still married and wouldn't leave Frank, but they had come to an understanding and he seemed to have accepted it for now. I wanted to know as little as possible. Frank was still Edward's lawyer and I didn't want to betray his trust. So I never asked questions and James wouldn't divulge no more than dates and times of when he was unobtainable. I would never betray his trust but we both knew that my priorities were different now. He winked with a cheeky smile and went back to reading the paper.

I moved my attention back to my daughter who was beginning to stir in the motionless stroller that was now parked by my feet. I leaned forward and pulled down the pink soft blanket. Her small lids fluttered open just before her mouth found her small thumb. She looked bewildered and dazed from her surroundings. I smiled softly and leaned in a bit closer. Her eyes were wide and took me in as her chubby cheeks moved from the furious sucking of her thumb. She looked like her dad when she did that. She had this lost look on her face when she woke up and wasn't sure where she was. The comforting action of her thumb in her mouth and her emerald eyes that seemed so bright would stare back at me, sizing me up while she got her bearings.

"Hey baby girl," I whispered softly. My own eyes were as bright as hers and I leaned in so my lips could reach her cheek. Her head jerked to the side to avoid the gentle kiss I offered, she was angry that I had woken her and I laughed quietly. Just like her dad, always grumpy after being woken up. I pulled the cover off the stroller and rolled down her blanket that was keeping her warm. She still hadn't moved from her position and it was only when James caught the attention of the waitress that she reacted to his voice. Her thumb left her mouth with a pop as her hands reached the front padded bar of her stroller, she pulled herself forward to investigate the noise and I moved the stroller so she could see where he was.

"Hey, it's little Lottie," James called out as he pointed his finger towards her. I smiled down at her and watched her groggy expression from a moment ago change. The biggest toothy smile that was only reserved for him and her dad came into play and I laughed along with James as she reached forward to grab his finger. I knew within seconds she would look to me with pleading eyes to release her from the imprisonment of her stroller.

She giggled at James, who was now ignoring the article he had been reading and was now pulling faces at Charlotte. I touched her tummy to reach her safety straps and she obliged by moving back in her seat. The moment I lifted her up her small little legs kicked the air with excitement and I frowned when she stretched her arms out for James to take her. I looked on as she sat laughing on his lap. Her small chubby hand gripped his Rolex watch that was on his wrist. James didn't seem to mind that her incessant dribbles were water logging his thirty thousand dollar present. He was far too busy juggling Charlotte on his lap while moving all the items on the table out of Charlotte's reach.

"Italy, does Kate have a date for the appeal trial?" I asked. My eyes still trained on my excitable daughter who was now stretching with all her might to get the small bowl that contained the sugar packets.

I briefly thought of the moment that knocked us all sideways. The morning we received the letter from the courts informing us that Aro, whose lawyers had immediately put in for an appeal against his sentence all that time ago, had been given a date. I watched with growing concern the darkness that slowly slid into Edward's heart. He had dark dreams that in the morning would go unexplained. Our relationship was like the slow build of an open fire, it took us time to forge the tight joining we now had. His understanding of my past life, the person I was and the people around me that helped me grow, was now accepted with honesty and love.

With the heart breaking news of this backward step I wasn't going to allow this intrusion into our life. Edward had wanted to take charge of this, to be the one on the front line protecting his family. The others offered they had all jumped up to claim the quest to eradicate the problem once and for all. And though we never spoke in depth, I knew he had taken up the challenge. He needed to do it and for the good of our deep overwhelming love it couldn't be anyone else. I knew he would come back to me different, stronger, in tune with the passion that sat in my belly. My family was his and he would now know there was never any compromise.

"It set for the end of next week. By all accounts it's a pretty tight case, no surprises no sudden witnesses to jeopardise the case." He smiled confidentially back at me and I realised that I wasn't going to get any more information from him regarding the trial because if we were honest with each other there was never going to be a hearing. James had made it very clear when he arranged for us to leave the island all that time ago that he would never divulge how it was that Aro was accused of the theft and forgery of the painting, how the evidence was planted and certain eye witnesses came forward. This incident would be treated no differently.

When the evidence regarding Edward's parents came to light, I was genuinely scared of how Edward would react. I knew that James had arranged endless meetings with Edward regarding the matter but I made it clear to both of them that they would not put my family in jeopardy. Edward rarely saw that side of me and I can remember clearly when I fought with James and Edward, the wariness on Edward's face when I wouldn't accept any of James' crap. We had stand-up rows and slinging matches that had lasted late into the nights. It was only after James had left that Edward would calm me down and explain his reason for why he needed to address it. His tears of sadness for the cruel way in which his parents were taken broke my heart. My own tears finally caused me to back down and accept Edward's decision, whatever that would be. I wanted as little information regarding his closure. Though I knew that if the shoe was on the other foot, I would do all that I could to ensure my family's safety and Aro's downfall.

Squeals of delight snapped me from my thoughts. I looked over at James as he sat back in his chair and turned her body so that Charlotte faced him. She squealed once again when he bent his head forward and nuzzled against her pudgy tummy. With all the layers of clothing she had on it was hard to imagine that the vibration of his raspberry blowing was having that much effect on her, but it brought her gurgles and giggles to the surface and that's what mattered.

* * *

**Edward...**

The house was uncomfortably quiet as I padded through to the lounge coffee in hand. I always made my way to this room when I had that unusual but rare moment alone. It was the room I had secretly called my peace and quiet room. The room where I would read the newspaper uninterrupted in, the room that held the comfiest sofa that would keep Bella and I snuggled up on it into the late evening. It housed a television though it was never used. We spent our free time together with no intrusions from outside sources. We would spend our time learning each other's dreams, passions, thoughts and fears. The scent of our recent love making made me instantly hard and I knew that side of being intimate in this room was running out of time. Tiny feet were learning to walk and it wouldn't be long before she would find her way around her home with no help from us.

I glanced at my phone that had held my attention no less than twenty minutes ago. It was two days before the end of the week and the deed had been done. The call was from an unknown source, though I have no doubt that James knew the caller's name. He spoke swiftly in Italian not waiting for a response on my end and before my curiosity had awoken he was gone. The dull tone of the line had replaced the voice of a man and I was left to wonder how Aro's fate had ended.

I walked over to the frame that I would make a beeline for every day. The frame that held my most prized possession. Today this photo felt different. I looked down at Bella's spent features, beauty shining for all to see. She still blushed to this day when I tell her how beautiful she looked. Her glistening skin highlighted her determination and love. Her almost wet hair stuck to her forehead like glue, her wide eyes watched me as I held our daughter for the first time.

The large white blanket hid the tiny baby who gave us concern even at the end. I remember it like it was yesterday. She was tiny and red with anger at being disturbed. Her lungs cried out as I lifted her to my chest while Carlisle tended to Bella. I was so concerned for Bella that shortly after this photo was taken I handed my daughter over to Esme whose own smile filled the room. I remember kissing Bella softly. The supernova of emotions overwhelmed me as my peppered kisses touched every inch of her face as her eyes fluttered open. My love was so tired from the gruelling time she had delivering our daughter. With gritted determination she used all her strength to bring our daughter into the world yet she weakly stretched out her arms to take her child and we both lovingly watched her nestle against her mother's breast. I knew at that moment that I was home. I would want for nothing.

I placed the frame back on the table and scanned the rest of our family photos. The pictures of me as the messy haired boy on the beach or in the park that Bella insisted we display. She would often compare our daughter to the young baby boy that grinned in all the photos. Every family picture carried our smiles, the quickness of our ever changing daughter. Her first frown that wasn't caused by wind, her laugh that I could hear loud and clear even now as I sat in the house on my own.

The sleepless nights and constant attention were a distant memory. The nights where she interrupted our closeness greedily searching after Bella's breast had also become a pleasant fascination for me. I loved how she fitted in her mother's arms as if she had always belonged there. Her small dissatisfied whimpers when Bella moved her from one breast to the other. We would unashamedly watch her for hours as she slept in her mother's arms only moving her when the first sign of Bella's tiredness surfaced. Charlotte Masen was born at 03.32 on October 13th 2009 she weighed 6lb 4oz. It was a day that brought missed birthdays and special occasions to a halt, nothing mattered before then. We could share this moment as one, not as separate people but as a family. A family I had longed for. I smiled at the close ups of our daughter, the first few months were all photos of her sleeping form. She was so different now. Her own little person that spent her day discovering the world with us as her parents chasing after her.

I never thought that day when we discovered what the result of our loving making on island Esme would bring. We spent months physically and mentally getting to know each other, our days were spent exploring the island and each other. Every day I saw a piece of the woman I fell in love with return. We talked for hours about our past, all the memories that I had craved for when I first met her she willingly gave up. Yet as we settled into a blissful life, there were changes already in place.

The obvious signs never screamed out at us, with Bella having to deal with so much stress and loss she wasn't surprised by the lack of her cycle. Bella was pregnant. We were both stunned and dazed by the news. I secretly chastised myself for being irresponsible, for assuming Bella was taking precautions. We were only beginning to move forward in the present, now we were being shown our future. We weren't ready for this drastic change, this whole new life of uncertainty.

In the early days I would wake in the middle of the night. The new town house still felt strange to both of us, box's still left to unpack, but it was the loss of her heated body next to mine that caused me to wake. I would watch Bella in the full length mirror, the shirt she wore of mine was unbuttoned and I would watch her touch her naked tummy. I realised then how excited and overwhelmed by her beauty I was, I couldn't wait for this. Those nights I would secretly watch her as she toyed with the idea, her sexy naked body turned to the side. The small bump that carried our daughter was becoming the focal point of her body. Her face would show concern and as she padded back to bed and I would engulf her with my need for her, slowly making love to her as I kissed her tummy. This is what we both needed something that was ours and no one else's.

By then we had opened our doors to the rest of her family and though it was a painful experience more so for me than for them, when the news broke of Bella's pregnancy it was a mixed bowl of emotions. Esme with eyes full of grandmotherly excitement worked tirelessly to bring the joy to the surface. Carlisle was immune to Esme's positivity, he was the replacement for Charlie and he made it perfectly clear that my lack of responsibility didn't sit well with him and even now the odd dig of marriage would leave his lips, though only loud enough for me to hear.

James had become the thorn in my side, the one person who, at the time would cause unnecessary friction between Bella and me. I was just as much to blame for the unsettled atmosphere whenever he was around. My need to protect Bella was suffocating us both and it was only when we left the island and settled down to our new life did things start to even out. James being James hadn't stayed away long, he had moved to Paris shortly after we moved here.

I moved back to the sofa and took a sip of coffee before placing it back on the coffee table. I looked towards the matted mahogany photo frame that had taken up residence on the side table. I smirked at the photo that was sitting next to my coffee it always provoked a comment whenever any of the family would turn up.

My daughters illuminating green eyes seemed to smile as she sat on James' lap. This photo was recent, the hint of another tooth creeping into her smile. We had planned some alone time just me and Bella. James had offered to take Charlotte for the night and we cautiously agreed. It was going to be our first night without her and though we trusted James implicitly we weren't sure if we could ignore the hold she had over us. I grinned as I remembered. The night we reached the lodge I couldn't keep my hands off Bella. I watched as she took in the view of the dense forest. Her vibrant treacle coloured hair was hidden by my grey tatty beanie that she insisted she wear whenever it was cold. Her padded shiny black coat disguised her slim sexy body.

Our time was precious and we spent it by the open fire naked except for the warm throw that covered our body, all the worries of Charlotte filed to the back of our minds. It was only when we returned the following day to see James in our kitchen making our daughter breakfast that we realised how much we had missed her. She sat in her handmade wooden highchair that Jasper had crafted. Her light wispy brown un-brushed hair was covered in the leftovers of her porridge with only a few strands of hair narrowly escaping her new found deadly weapon, her small Barney spoon. Bella insisted on a photo and rushed off to get the camera while James and I were left to clear up the mess.

When Frank, my lawyer, gave me an ultimatum to return to Seattle or pay the price for breaking the stipulations that the FBI had enforced Bella was two months pregnant and the stress was beginning to show on both our faces. That was when the one person who I never thought would risk it all stepped up. He risked his own freedom to once again protect Bella and once again I would be forever in his debt.

James had become a huge part of our lives since the announcement of Bella's pregnancy. Our first time meeting on the island had been painful for me. By then I was trying and failing miserably to calm my possessive streak down. I was still getting uncomplimentary small digs from Alice and having to then deal with James and his connection with Bella wasn't easy. The moment he tenderly embraced her on that first Friday we met for lunch made me rigid with anger. I had always seen James as a threat, the man that would take what I held dear to my heart and I wasn't about to watch him swoop in and take Bella away. They had a relationship that went beyond friendship and it took me some time to accept that. I knew what he had sacrificed for us to be together and with time I accepted his ways, though his snide comments would sometimes irritate me.

In truth he did more to heal our relationship than anyone or anything could do. He was the one that paved the way for us to build a future away from the island. He risked his own reputation to pull in favours that implicated Aro in the theft. It was the one of the first times I saw Bella riled up and angry and she wouldn't allow him to proceed. I knew James well enough to know that he wouldn't take no for an answer. He, Carlisle and Emmett worked together. James unsealed the vault that contained the painting. He risked returning to Seattle with what was affectively a stolen work of art. Frank, my lawyer, kept the feds at bay long enough for a tip off to filter through the system. Within days of James returning to Seattle, Aro was arrested in Italy on charges of theft and forgery.

I heard the sound of the lock turning in the door and I left the sofa to greet Bella. I smiled when I saw her, one hand guiding the stroller the other desperately gripping the bags of goodies that were no doubt for Charlotte. She looked up to see me and her face lit up just like our daughters did as soon as I was by her side to relieve her of the heavy bags. I took a peek and frowned at the assorted coloured items that she had brought.

"Our daughter will have a walk in wardrobe by the time she turns two." She laughed at my comment and leaned over the hood of the stroller to kiss my cheek.

"Hey." She glanced back just as I took her hand. "I want more than just a peck on the cheek." I laced my fingers through hers and pulled her towards my chest. My arms wrapped around her waist. The cold weather from outside still surrounded her body and she shivered when I snaked my wondering hand under her clothes. Her cold skin shivered under my warm touch and she moaned.

"What about Charlotte?" she groaned against my neck. Her small hands tickled the fine hair on the back of my head as she moved in even closer.

"She's had you all day, it's my turn now." I tilted my head and felt her damp lips against my throat, the tip of her tongue skimmed across my Adam's apple and I quickened my pace to get her coat of. "Fuck, I love you so much," I growled as I heard the zip of trousers and before she could undo the button I had scooped her up and walked towards the sofa I had just left.

"Has she been asleep long?" I asked. My breathing was deep with lust as I franticly pulled off her coat. The thin blouse she was wearing revealed her want, her swollen breasts and hard nipples were displayed beneath the cream cotton material.

"Just...now, not long ago," she said. She was panting with desire and her words were mumbled from the distraction. She gasped as I pulled apart her blouse the sound of buttons fell to the floor and as I looked down at her heaving breasts the creamy silk lace balcony bra barely covered her. I bent forward to trail my lips between her breasts. The warm smooth softness of her curved skin was tantalisingly silky. The small decorative bow that sat in the middle of her bra hid the small clasp and as I lifted my hands to release what I wanted she groaned as she watched my fingers. "Fuck, Edward." Her mouth met mine and her lips deepened our kisses as she freed my erection.

I lifted her up, and growled when I noticed her lacy stockings, the thin delicate suspender straps made it easy for me to take her and I was silently pleased that the cold weather hadn't stopped her from wearing sexy underwear. I jerked when her hand reached down for me and as my head tilted back and rested on the back of the sofa, my eyes rolled back as she stroked me. I had to grip her hips to control my desire. Flashbacks of this morning's love making on this very sofa came flooding back. She was bent over across the sofa with me taking her roughly from behind. "Bella, "I whispered and as she opened her eyes she watched my jaw stiffen as she lowered herself on to me, a long feral groan fell from my lips as she purposely went slow. Gliding up and down, her breasts bounced against the movement and as she reached for my hair I reached for her clit. Our release was drawn out not rushed like this morning and she shivered when she came and I followed shortly after.

It was a good half an hour before we moved from our embrace; her legs still on either side of my thighs and my chest kept her own warm. Her cheeks were flushed from the warmth of the room and the intensity of our love making. Her hand played with the rim of my ear while her other hand on my heart monitored the fast pace brought on by her. I leaned into the crown of her head as she snuggled against my neck.

"She'll wake soon," she whispered before lifting her head to look at me. I sighed against her and smiled with excitement. The peacefulness of when she was asleep was something I cherished yet I missed her dearly when she wasn't awake.

"So what bad trick did James teach her today?" She giggled against my neck and I smiled.

"He's teaching her the fine art of picking up women." She sat up and winced at the stiffness. Not willing to let her go I moved us across the sofa and she lay across my lap.

"Women? I don't think I want to know anymore, Bella. Just lie to me the next time I ask, tell me he's teaching her the ABCs." She turned on her back to lie across the sofa, her hands on my waist as she gently brought me with her. Her beautiful brown eyes looked right back at me. We didn't need to say words to relay what we were thinking. She reached for my hand that drew circles across her flat naked stomach and tentatively kissed every tip of my fingers.

"I don't want to stop at one Edward." She watched my reaction and I smiled.

"Who says were stopping?" Her mouth widened with a smile as her face lit up. "We'll have as many as we like and we'll enjoy practising every time." I wiggled my eyebrows and took her hand. I noted the bare finger that seemed lost, no ring to show the world that she was mine. I frowned and she caught my concern. With all that had happened in the last year or so my one regret was not placing a ring on her finger.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. Her endearing look melted my heart and I leaned in to kiss her softly against her lips.

"It matters to me Bella. I want you as my wife." The trial had been fast approaching and we had decided that we would wait until it was over before we got married. Then Charlotte had just been born and she had taken up our time and thoughts. Lately now that we were settled as new parents and we were starting to take in other interests, my thoughts had returned to the one thing that would make our life complete.

She turned her attention to the thin fine line of hair that started at my navel. I watched as she moistened her lips, her eyes wide and focused on my torso. I laughed out loud as she watched me.

"What?"She looked up bewildered by my unprovoked burst of laughter.

"Nothing…nothing my love." She leaned forward and kissed my naked chest. Her fingers skimmed over my nipples and I groaned.

* * *

**Bella...**

Saturday couldn't come round quick enough. It was my favourite day of the week. Edward and I had our routine and I made damn sure we stuck to it. Once we had fed and bathed Charlotte we'd rush to get ourselves ready, me, packing every plausible item that Charlotte may need. The anticipation of hunger, boredom and Charlotte being irritable crossed my mind as I threw soft toys, bottles and medication for her teething into her diaper bag. Edward would struggle once again to convert Charlotte's stroller into the picture that lured me to buy it. The impatient mutters would fall from his lips and I would mock Edward's agitation to Charlotte who would look on none the wiser. She would eventually giggle at her mother's funny voice and I'd bring her in for a warm cosy hug as we walked to the hallway to await Edward's achievement.

The Champs-Élysées was relatively quiet. The trees that lined the boulevard housed some of the most amazing restaurants and patisseries each filled with various nationalities. It was a tourist spot that was a given but in the winter days and darkened evenings it was more for the locals. We would walk the stretch of road stopping to admire the small petite shops, the Persian craft shops and local delicatessens. We'd stop for croissants and coffee. Charlotte would be eager to leave the warmth of her stroller and Edward would tease her with the buttery taste of croissant on his finger while I took even more photos of the frown that would appear on her face. We would then take the slow casual walk that would lead us to the Place De La Concorde. Our steps were in time as we slowly walked towards the gallery that housed the painting.

Edward took the handle of the stroller as his free hand draped over my shoulders. Charlotte gurgled away as she sat forward to play with her Winnie the Pooh mobile. I looked up at Edward, he had been quiet almost reserved since he'd come back from Italy. I knew from Alice that he had left the prison a bit shaky and subdued. She had kept him amused with stories of the twins Luke and Joshua and though he took it all in with a laugh and a smile, once he was home the facade had disappeared. It took him several days to come to terms with the fate of his parents. Initially I had begged James at the time not to pass on the piece of information to Edward, but for the first time in our relationship James wouldn't listen. He owed the man the truth and he made it very clear that he would no longer lie to Edward. How ironic that through all their hateful comments and remarks a strong friendship had formed and they trusted each other implicitly. Their respect for each other was overwhelming and I knew on this occasion I had lost my say in this tragic event.

We spoke openly about our past. I never kept anything back from Edward. We used to sit by the open fire when the weather was at its worst his arms tightly around me as our newborn daughter laid in the bassinette next to us. I would talk of happy times with Charlie and the sad moments that changed our path. Edward would fondly speak of family adventures and the brotherly love he had for Mike. The big events in both their lives that made them the men they were today. It was only the small cloud of darkness that would shield his happiness when he spoke of his parents, that I knew there were niggling doubts.

It was only when Aro was convicted that he came forward with his thoughts. He had told me of the conversation that James and Edward first had regarding the heist, James confessing over Charlie's obsession, his endless track of where the painting was. He weakened one day and asked James to help him. I was shocked at first when Edward expressed his concerns, his theories but as time went by and James fulfilled Edward's wish it became apparent that Edward's doubt's had been justified. With the shocking news of his parent's death now on display our relationship grew stronger as he clung to me like a sinking ship. We would spend hours mulling over the emotional turmoil that Edward was going through. His only glimmer of light was when he held Charlotte; the softness in his face would erase the jagged edges of his sadness.

"Hey." I looked up at Edward his arm pulled me in for a tight hug. His scent wakened my senses and I stopped walking so I could take him in. His own steps followed suit and I lifted my head to kiss him.

"I love you Edward," I whispered.

He smiled back at me before his lips slowly grazed my own. My hand reached the side of his cold face and I deepened the kiss. He moaned against my cheek as he pulled away. "God, I love you so much," he confessed. His words bounced against my ear and I shivered from his breath. The sound of our daughter squealing broke the tender moment and we both looked on as we watched her excitement at discovering the manic race of two squirrels as they scrambled up the tree.

We reached the gallery just as the last flood of tourists descended the marble steps to their waiting coach. It was Edward's idea to showcase the painting. Homage to the history that brought us together, it was a time where I could think of Charlie. I had missed him dreadfully when I left the island and this was Edward's way of showing me a place we could go as a family to remember him. Over the two years we had lived here every Saturday was the same. We had the privilege of being able to walk around the gallery after closing, the guards were always pleased to see us, though I'm sure the homemade cakes and flasks of soup was the main reason for their pleasant exchange. They'd often play with Charlotte when she was bored of us adults staring at paintings or even worse when she found her voice, the echo of her high pitch screams flooded the usually quiet rooms and that was usually our cue to leave.

Our pleasantries continued while Edward left me with the bag full of goodies for the guards. Their attention momentarily broken as my daughter flirted with all four of the burly men who were now talking in French baby language To look at them you'd never question their authority but the moment my daughter amused them with funny gobbled words and playful mannerisms they were putty in her hands. I looked over at Edward who was peeking through the large heavy oak doors. My eyes narrowed with wonderment, it was the room that housed the painting, so for Edward to tentatively peek through the gap in the door didn't make any sense. Before I could question his actions he beckoned me over. I looked back towards my daughter who was now out of her stroller and in the arms of Pierre. His attention on my daughter was overwhelming and he didn't seem to mind that she was now focused on pulling on his identity card that hung from the cord around his neck.

I walked over to where Edward stood. His hands left the pockets of his jacket and I watched with curiosity as he took off his jacket and placed it on the floor by the wall. He spun me around and I gasped as my back nestled against his warm chest. I could feel his heart racing through the thin shirt that he wore and I was slightly nervous of where this was going.

"Close your eyes, Bella," he whispered against my ear before his warm lips lightly touched my exposed neck. His fingers worked quickly to unbutton my coat as my body moved. I closed my eyes my breathing was fast with anticipation as I felt his fingertips ghost across my shoulders pulling my jacket it off me. "Keep them closed my love." I sighed against his body. The sound of the heavyset door came to life, the groan of the hinges taking the strain of the solid wood as Edward slowly guided me through the space that was now inviting us in.

The room was still with quiet, the echo of our footsteps the only sound we heard. I moved with hesitation as I gripped Edward's fingers. He moved across the room, the safety of my body being guided by his own. He pulled me close against his chest and I smiled. My eyes were still shut and I could feel his face near to mine, the warm breath that had left his body bounced against my now warm cheek. I felt his lips brush with my own lips before he gently pulled me down. I gasped once again and he laughed that deep throaty laugh that I had ached to hear all that time when we were apart. The sound of pure happiness echoed around the room.

"Wh...What's going on Edward?" My words were quiet, my eyes still tightly shut. I felt a wave of desire flood my body and I moaned softly but loud enough for him to hear when his hand touched the front of my thigh.

"Open your eyes, my love." My lids heavy from my forcefulness to keep them shut, I cautiously opened my eyes. My vision was blurred by the lack of light and I blinked in quick concession to gain my sight.

Once again I heard his laugh and I frowned at the private joke I was not privy to know. "You look beautiful." My cheeks flushed from his attention. I could hear the shakiness in his voice and I pulled back. I looked down to see him between my legs, his knee bent and resting on the laminate floor, his other knee kept the balance of his elbow that was nestled against his jeans. I looked back at his face and my mouth snapped shut with shock. I hadn't even realized what was going on. I scanned the room quickly. Small soft red petals were scattered across the floor of the dimly lit room and soft music played in the background. I recognized it as being a piece of music that Edward had been working on.

"You...you told me you couldn't finish it..." My mouth was dry and I licked my lips to gain some moisture. I watched his free hand move towards my lips.

"I know...I lied, I finished it awhile back...I wanted it to be a surprise..."

"But..."

"I have so many things I want to say, so many things in my head." I reached forward to touch the side of his face, my heart raced and as I nestled my palm against the softness of his skin, his other hand took mine. His nimble fingers nervously twitched against the side of my hand as he stroked my fingers.

"I knew. I knew the moment I saw you Bella that this day would come." His eyes glistened with emotion and I inhaled a breath to steady my nerves.

"I knew we would share so many memories, so many happy times would cross our path but I never knew how much you would hold my heart; I never knew the peace I would feel when I'm by your side." My silent tears fell slowly down my flushed cheeks, his tears precariously teetered on the edge.

"I deserve you as my wife." I nodded slowly. The intense feeling was suffocating my thoughts and I couldn't relay what I wanted to say.

"I deserve you as my love." His voice cracked with every word he spoke.

"I've waited too long for this." Once again my head bobbed in agreement.

"Bella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" My hand left the side of his face as I tried to contain my tears. My hand covered my mouth as my lips trembled with raw emotions and as he moved forward I wrapped my arms around his neck and I relayed my answer through the deep passion of our kiss. It felt like forever when we finally parted. His brow rested on mine as his fingertips drew circles on the back of my neck

"Yes, Edward, yes," I whispered. My breath was lost from the lingering kiss and I licked my lips to calm my swollen lips.

He pulled away and lifted the deep purple velvet ring box from his pocket. His hands shook with nerves and I bit my lip feeling the same way.

He nudged forward and I lifted my own hand to take it from his. His eyes widened and I laughed nervously as I noticed my own hands were shaking at the soft feel of the velvet beneath my fingertips. The crimson purple was my favourite colour and I looked over my lashes and smirked at Edward who was now running his hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was concerned at my reaction to the ring.

The stiffness of the hinge caught me unawares and I frowned before I eventually pried it open. The box opened and I looked on stunned by what I was faced with. I turned to Edward for an explanation. He encouraged me to pursue my curiosity and I pulled out the small piece of paper that was nestled in the slit of the padded box. He reached for the empty ring box allowing my hands to explore what I was now holding. The thin, coloured paper was marked with dark ink and I looked once again at Edward.

"Open it up." Still no words could be formed and I followed his instruction without question. My fingers gently unfolded the square piece of paper. I wanted to look up at Edward but my curiosity was getting the better of me as I continued to fold back the tight creases.

"Bella." I looked up at Edward as he smiled nervously at me. I tilted my body forward as I kissed him slowly. His lips tasted of croissants and coffee and I smirked at the memory of Edward juggling his hunger for pastries and holding his daughter at the same time.

I returned to the newspaper clipping that was stealing our thunder and unfolded the last crease. The bright coloured ink jumped from the paper, the words bold with eagerness, and the font of the words begged to be read. I looked back at Edward confirming what I was staring at.

**Le diamant le plus cher**

"Edward," I said as I snapped my head back to look at him. His smile faded as I looked on, his eyes flickered as he tried to read my thoughts

"Its...it's the most expensive diamond in the world," he stammered translating the words unnecessarily

"I know," I answered. My eyes still on his, I reached out and took his hand that headed towards his messy hair. "I know what it means," I whispered.

"It's the only ring that's worthy...that expresses how I feel...about you," he muttered.

"Edward, it's up for auction at the end of the year, we can't...I mean it's far too much..." I protested. I didn't want to squash his moment but it was a ring though amazingly beautiful, it was not a necessary part of our love and commitment.

He stood up to sit next to me his hands perched on my waist as he lifted me up and placed me on his lap. I moved to straddle him so that I could be as close to him as possible, our faces inches from each other. I watched as his long lashes tickled his skin when he blinked and I intuitively reached for the side of his face. I wanted to see inside his mind to share what he was thinking, to take in his dreams of our future.

"Who said we're going to buy it." His gravelly voice caught me off guard and his hands that nestled against my waist pulled me into his body. The feel of his desire was making my own come to life and I smirked as dirty thoughts of us making love came into my mind. My hands rested on his chest as I tried to process his words I pulled back gently from the safety of his hold.

"What...what are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Well...you know, you have a skill that's been, shall we say dormant of late." His head dipped as I studied his hands that were now nervously playing with the collar of my blouse. A sudden bout of shyness seemed to emulate from Edward. I looked on perplexed. This was a feature of Edward I hadn't seen before and he couldn't look more adorable if he tried,

"Are you suggesting, _what_ I think your suggesting?"

"Well...um I've done a bit of research and..." I raised a brow at his confession.

"Hmm...Research you say?" He lifted his head, his eyes left the safety of my blouse and refocused on my face.

"Well...I've spoke to the gang- "I wanted to giggle at his use of terminology.

"The gang?" I reiterated as I tried to contain the laugh that was now building.

"Yes...the gang." He looked unsure, as once again his eyes roamed anywhere but my face.

"Well in that case," I said. He snapped his head upwards, nearly banging his brow against my chin, his eyes wide with anticipation. "The answer's yes."

With and unexpected move, Edward stood up quickly sweeping me up in the process. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as the loudest laugh left his body. His lips crashed down on mine and I moaned into his mouth as he surged forward. Our bodies spun with ecstasy, the joy of our future filled me with overwhelming happiness that I didn't know I needed.

His hands snaked up the back of my blouse, the soft tips of his fingers brushed along the pattern of my bra. "Easy rookie," I said as I moaned against his pressing lips. "You'll need all your energy for what I've got planned for you," I whispered.

"Hmm...The rookie..." he muttered lazily. I groaned as his hot kisses travelled down my neck his hand slid from my back to the front of my blouse and my nipples strained against the thin material eager for his touch

"Does that mean you going be my teacher?" he asked. He palmed my breasts as he started to softly move his hands.

"Hmm...I like the sound of that," I groaned.

* * *

Translation of the Italian words that Edward spoke:

**"Ucciderlo entro la fine della settimana,"** – Kill him by the end of the week.

Translation of the French newspaper headline and the piece of paper in the ring box:

**le diamant le plus cher**. - The most expensive diamond in the world.

* * *

**The Indie Awards: How marvellous is this? I've been nominated, yes me, the one who as no faith in my work and panics over every word. I'm still astonished that it was read. Your time is precious and I'm eternally grateful that you thought of Stolen HeART when selecting stories to nominate over at The Indie Awards.**

**Your wonderful support and amazing reviews have made a tremendous difference on how I view the world. You truly are the nicest people ever.**


End file.
